Letters to Raven
by Elf of Mischief
Summary: She glanced up, eyes locking onto mine across the courtyard; my birthday gift glimmering, refracting the sunlight against her skin. I knew now who she was and it filled me with dread. My forearm throbbed and I winced, turning from her, retreating back into the shadows, I could never tell her it was me. If 'he' knew I cared for another, he would only kill her too if I failed...
1. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**

 ** _-1997-_**

* * *

 **Draco**

 _December 27_ _th_ _1997_

 _Raven,_

 _I admit I have never been the bravest, the strongest, wizard. Now, I feel even less so. I have made too many regretful choices and I have done so much wrong. More than ever, I am scared. I do not know what comes next but please, if I can do one thing right, then I want it to be this last letter and what I tell you now. Run. Please. Get out of the country by any means. I'm no Auror but, he cannot be defeated and he will not cease. He will not cease killing and his power only grows. I cannot write you again after this. It is too dangerous. Do not write back, your letter will end up in the wrong hands._

 _Leave, find somewhere remote and please, above all else, remain safe._

 _Thorn xx_

My script was shaky, I was shaking. I watched as my quill shook slightly in my poised hand before I placed it down upon the walnut desk. Picking up the short letter, I lightly waved the parchment dry before taking my wand and, speaking quietly, added the secrecy wards to the letter so none but who I intended could make any sense of it.

"Draco?" I jumped at the voice somewhere in the hall, already jittery and, hastily stuffed the letter into an envelope and sealed it closed. Jasper had already figured out he would be delivering mail and he hopped back and forth at the other end of my desk impatiently. I stood, hurrying over to the Eagle Owl and quickly tied the letter of utmost importance to his leg.

"Fly fast." I murmured as he shot through the balcony doors and off into the twilight.

"Draco!" Racing to my bedroom, I tore open a wardrobe door and snatched out clean robes and, in record time, was changed and presentable as there came the sound of impatient rapping upon my entrance door. Running fingers back through my hair I strode to the door and opened it to reveal my father.

"I have been calling you." He stated flatly. No, there was a slight quiver of apprehension to his voice. It meant only one thing. My heart dropped into my stomach. "What have you been doing?"

"Changing robes, this and that." I answered quietly. If he knew the truth, if he knew I was telling the next victim on his list to run, I would pay dearly.

"Well hurry up, _he'll_ be here in any moment!" Briskly, father turned to hurry purposely back down the hall and I followed, a couple paces behind, not looking at all forward to greeting our, seemingly, permanent guest and entertaining dinner with _him_ , yet again. Truthfully, I was terrified and I just hoped my letter would reach her.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note -** Hello all you Potterheads! This is my very first Potter-verse Fic. Hopefully I don't make too much of a bungle of it. _

_Aear. x_

 **JK Rowling is the rightful owner of anything Potter-verse in this story.**


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two_**

 ** _-1994-_**

* * *

 **Draco**

"I cannot believe she's got us wasting our time on this." I muttered to Theo, who sat beside me. At the head of the chamber, blasted McGonagall, was pacing as she spoke avidly of some friend from Greenland or Iceland or wherever; and how they still wrote each other. How was this education? "I knew she was getting battier but who writes to strangers? I don't give a flying pixie about some witch or wizard somewhere else in the world." I added and Theo sniggered.

"Mister Malfoy, I trust you are consciously writing your letter?" McGonagall called out in that infuriating, shrill way she did.

"I really don't see how this is, educational. I know how to write a letter." I cannot help but retort snidely. This waste of time was cutting into the Slytherin Quidditch practice time slot and only making me fouler.

"It is an exercise in developing civil relationships on a global scale." The know-it-all piped up and I shot her a scathing glare.

"I didn't ask your opinion, Granger."

"Mister Malfoy, since you state you are apt in the art of letter writing; might I suggest you do just that." McGonagall threw me a condescending glare from behind her glasses.

"Damn Gryffindors." I muttered under my breath as I looked down at the blank parchment before me and dipped my quill in ink. With a purposely loud sigh, I quickly wrote.

 _March 24_ _th_ _1994_

 _To whomever receives this letter,_

 _I'm missing out on valuable Quidditch practice time because of this ridiculous, harebrained idea by my professor to write to whoever you are._

Content with the little I had written, I dried off the parchment and folded it to place in the accompanying envelope and sealing it with a swift wand flick and tap. I shoved my belongings in my bag and, slinging it over my shoulder, stalked to the head of the chamber and slammed the envelope before McGonagall.

"Finished." I bit out as I stormed from the chamber and back to the common room to get the hell ready for Quidditch practice.

…

I was just tucking into the plate of bacon before me, when I heard the unmistakable call of Jasper among the cacophony of owls above and glanced upward as my Eagle Owl dropped an envelope down. I snatched it mid-air, a fancy trick I'd learned last year, and waved it with a flourish before studying it. It was torn and battered and I frowned as I carefully opened the cream envelope to pull out the singly folded parchment within. Who in Merlin's name did I know who would send me such tattered mail?

 _April 10_ _th_ _1994_

 _Wow that's low, making you write when you should be out practicing. We were told to write in our spare time so no training issues here. Don't blame you for being peeved. Since I haven't missed any training, and therefore am in a decent enough mood, I'll tell you just who you've written to._

 _Your letter has traveled across the pond to be received by me, a thirteen-year-old witch, who also plays Quidditch. We were told to ask questions so I guess: what's your preferred subject and what model broom do you own? I'm guessing you are a guy. I'm right aren't I?_

 _Raven_

 _P.S. that's not my real name, it's my Patronus. I thought a pen name would add to the whole mystery of this thing, you know, make it more fun._

I read the letter over twice and then, a third time. Half of it made little sense to me.

"Oi Parkinson, what's 'across the pond' mean? I called out to Pansy who gazed back in surprise.

"Australia." She replied after a moment and I nodded sagely. I'd written to some witch from Australia. Brilliant. Were they even civilized in Australia? I had never been there so to speak and didn't plan on going there, ever.

"You got a letter back?" Crabbe asked from my left.

"Well, obviously." It seemed I'd caught the attention of a few of my house year and let a lazy smirk cross my features as I stuffed the letter back into the envelope. "Don't think I'll bother replying. Soon the year will end and, with luck, McGonagall will have forgotten all about this harebrained idea. By the way they write, probably a Muggle-born." I said carelessly to whoever was listening as I leaned back and stretched.

"I've had two letters from my pen-friend." Daphne, who sat across from me, declared. "A witch from France.

"Good for you. Want mine too?" I snickered and she threw me a baleful look.

"If they knew how much of prat you can be, they wouldn't've written you back." She snapped and I laughed fully as I stood, grinning down at her.

"I'm off to potions." I declared, spinning on my heel, knowing full well my long, lightweight robes would billow spectacularly around me.

…

That evening as I sorted through my bag, I found the letter. I smoothed it out and read it again under candlelight. Crabbe, Knot and Zabini and Goyle were all asleep and so, I could ponder the strange letter in peace. It intrigued me although, I would not admit that to anyone. Once I had prepared my books for the next day, having already finished my Astronomy work, I dug around in a drawer for blank parchment and an envelope.

 _April 22_ _nd_ _1994_

 _Evening Raven,_

 _Well, it is evening here, I suppose it is some other time in Australia? Can't say I have ever been to your continent. What is it like?_

 _Despite all our long hours of training; my house team lost the Quidditch cup to another team. I am more than a little disappointed we lost. That is the end of our season until next school year. Next year we will win. I myself play as seeker and my current broom is a Nimbus 2001. Which position do you play and what broom?_

 _Yes, you are correct, I am a wizard and I am also thirteen, nearly fourteen. I find Astronomy to be my favorite, followed by Potions. Yourself?_

 _I must admit I do not know yet how to cast a Patronus so, I cannot use such a clever name as you have. Hopefully this will suffice._

 _Hawthorn_

 _P.s. Because my wand is made from hawthorn._

I finished this letter and, feeling quite content with myself, placed it in the envelope and used my wand to create a seal. The next morning, I would go to the Owlery and send it.

…

It was not until the twentieth of May, I received a second letter; the envelope just as battered as the first had been. I tucked it immediately into an inner pocket of my robes, intent on reading it's contents away from my housemates. They didn't need to know I had actually written back! It was a Friday and, Potions was my first lesson. It would make for a convenient place to read my letter as I always arrived first. One, because I really did enjoy Potions and, two, because it riled that Mudblood, Granger, to no end that I was the class favorite. Why wouldn't I be? Snape taught Potions.

Final year exams were fast approaching so, leaving the feast hall early was common for most of the third to seventh years this time of year. Finishing my cream and jam toast quickly, I left the hall under the excuse of Potions when Blaise looked up questioningly at me.

Down the hall, I realized I couldn't wait to reach Potions so I ducked behind a statue. Pulling out the letter, I hastily opened it. I felt like such a fool, being so excited over such a small and pathetic thing.

 _May 1_ _st_ _1994_

 _Hawthorn, I like it._

 _My own is cherry but I don't know, being called Cherry sounds a bit well… you know ha!_

I couldn't help myself, I snorted in laughter. This was the last thing I expected; this kind of humor! I eagerly read on.

 _Too bad about the cup. Here, we are a couple months off ours. I'm a chaser. My broom is a Feathertail. It's made by an Aussie broom maker. It's pretty nice. I have an older Nimbus somewhere in the shed._

 _I like Astrology too and Care of Magical Beasts. Potions I'm good at but I hate the clean up afterwards; we must do it manually, no magic!_

 _So, Australia is a bit different to England. There are areas similar though, like Victoria and New South Wales. Winters are cold where I live but snow is rare and summers are like Fiendfyre! I've been to England before and I think we are a bit more laid back over here. Possibly a little more reckless in our recreation too. What do you do for fun and what career are you thinking of once you finish school?_

 _Uh oh, gotta dash, I'm meant to be feeding Thestrals!_

 _Raven_

I had plenty to think about as I went through my day's lessons. These Australian witches were certainly laid back for; the very way Raven wrote suggested it. She had complained about cleaning up after Potions without magic, which made me sure she was neither Muggle-born or Half-blood. She had to be a Pure-blood. I was not quite sure how I would feel if she was not. I deliberately thought of what else she had written. She could see Thestrals. That meant she had witnessed death at some point in her life. Strangely, it saddened me a little. I'd never witnessed death but, the way my father sometimes spoke, I had begun to wonder if that day would soon come. It was bad enough that Sirius Black was on the loose. I wondered if the news of his escape from Azkaban, months earlier, had reached other countries. I would ask Raven. I had so much more I wanted to ask her.

That evening, I had a copious amount of work to finish off. I flew through it but, did not get to writing a reply letter until the next morning as the seventh years had different ideas…

…

I awoke in my clothing and robes from the eve before, a stale taste in my dry mouth and, my hair feeling as if it stuck in every direction possible. Pansy was curled up next to me on the plush, charcoal floor rug and, I had a thumping headache. I scrambled through my fuzzy brain to figure out just how I ended up passed out in the common room as I slowly blinked and rubbed at my eyes. Artrayus Nix, a seventh year, had smuggled an extortionate amount of Firewhisky in from a 'friend' in Hogsmeade. The result, drunken partying and, by the chaffed feeling of my bottom lip as I ran my tongue over it, snogging Pansy.

A smirk formed on my face as I gazed at the passed-out witch beside me. Pity I only vaguely remembered it. I'd only snogged one other witch before now and that was Daphne; under mistletoe, during the Christmas holidays. Now I had made out with both of the prettier girls in my year! Unfortunately, there was one thing I did know; Pansy had been vying for this kind of attention from me for a while and, although I enjoyed her attention thoroughly, I knew she was clingy. I mean, the witch practically sat on my lap during meals! Quietly I shuffled away from her, stood, and retreated to my dorm as some of the others began to stir. I passed Blaise on the way and he thrust a cup into my hand.

"Drink this." He smirked and I caught a whiff of Pepper-Up potion and something else in the cup and, without a second thought, downed its contents.

"Thanks mate." I tried grinning at him but, in my current state, it felt like a grimace.

"Give it fifteen, you'll be good to go." Blaise grinned, looking as charming as ever, before looking slyly towards the common room. "I reckon Parkinson will go a round three with you."

"Three?" I all but spluttered and he sniggered.

"She's got you in her clutches now Draco, shall I owl your parents, tell them a weddings in order-" I shoved him before he could continue.

"Shut up, she's just a bit of fun." I muttered, stalking into the dorm and to my end of the chamber to snatch up a clean towel to shower.

…

It was Saturday and, although Blaise's tonic seemed to work, I did the cowardly thing and feigned ill, hiding out in the dorm so I wouldn't have to face Pansy. My stomach growled and I rolled over on my bed to reach into a drawer and rummage about for my stash of treats from my mother and, Chocolate Frogs. It was then I accidentally picked up the second letter from Raven, which I'd stashed away in the same drawer. Writing back to her would give me another excuse to avoid Pansy a while longer. Rolling about, too lazy to leave my bed, I found my writing tools and parchment and, biting into a frog before it jumped away, began putting ink to parchment.

 _May 14_ _th_ _1994_

 _Raven,_

 _I like your sense of humor! You certainly read as if you are a laid back, as you say, type. I am a little curious, how do I read?_

 _Ugh, Care of Magical Beasts is a subject I won't be taking next year! I like the class but I'm not overly fond of our teacher here, to say the least. He's not even qualified! It's more, How to be a Snack for Bloodthirsty Magical Beasts!_

 _Clean up is a bore, this may be a strange question but; are their House Elves in Australia? Do you have a House Elf?_

 _I cannot say I have seen a Thestral. I count this as a good thing. May I ask why it is you see them?_

 _Australia sounds extremely hot by your description. Do you reside in one of the UK like areas?_

 _I'm currently hiding out in my dorm, getting over a hangover. Thank Merlin it's a Saturday here, Chocolate Frogs for breakfast for me! What sort of sweets do you like or, have over there? Do you have Chocolate Frogs?_

 _What do I do for fun? Quidditch. I enjoy reading and spending time with my closer friends and, given my current state, I won't pass up a party. I also seem to have a knack for fixing things. I repaired an old grand piano of my great grandfather's, last holidays. I also am a bit of a hand with a piano. What do you do for fun?_

 _I really do not know what I want to do when I finish my education. Perhaps I shall become a wealthy business owner and throw many wild parties but, I think it would eventually become rather boring._

 _Do you like reading? If so what do you read? How about music? I am curious; what do you look like, eyes and hair colour? If you tell me yours I'll tell you mine._

 _I am feeling rather full of questions if you had not already guessed. This might be after affects of a long night and too much Firewhisky but, I do like writing to you. Damn, my Chocolate Frog just leapt into the bathroom!_

 _Hawthorn_

…

The school year was over. In the past few weeks, Hogwarts had been madness. It all began with exams. My report was tucked safely away in my on-board bag and I had done exceptionally well. I had a knack for transfiguration it seemed and, I bet Granger, in transforming a teapot into a tortoise. Unfortunately, the Mudblood got her own back and punched me a couple days after. Note to self, find a new Muggle insult for Granger next year or, ensure her dirty Mudblood hands stay well away from my exterior.

Next was Charms; the exam a cheering charm of all things. I scraped through, I really could not think of anything cheery. I did focus on the prospect of beating Potter next year in Quidditch and that seemed to fuel the energy I needed.

I cheated in the Care of Magical Creatures exam. That buffoon, Hagrid, didn't even notice. I paid off Crabb and Goyle with sweets. They kept the despicable Flobberworm alive. I wasn't touching the filthy thing, what with all the pus and mucus it excreted!

Potions was a no-brainer but, that damn Granger, working with that imbecile, Longbottom, somehow finished before me with a perfect potion. I swear I could see a vein ticking in Snape's forehead. He also loathes the jumped up, little know it all.

A History of Magic and, Divination, were a bore. I honestly don't know how loopy Trelawney is a teacher. Thank Merlin I don't need to take that subject next year!

Then there was Defense Against the Dark Arts. That untrustworthy Werewolf, to his credit, set up an obstacle course but, it was death defying, in itself. Who wants to wade through water with a Grindylow and their slimy tentacles? It was not too bad really, apart from getting sunburned out in the Spring sunshine and ending up seeing Madame Pomfrey to fix my poor, suffering skin. The last obstacle, was to duel the Bogart in a trunk. I think I appeared quite brave as I left the course but, I did feel shaken, the blasted thing had turned into a Hippogriff!

I jotted some of these exam ventures down at the beginning of my letter to Raven. She had replied and, much to my delight, it was a long letter and I would need to read over it again before finishing my reply. I then decided to tell her of Sirius Black although, surely it was global Wizarding news already.

I still wondered at how Potter and his little gang had a hand in the whole Black saga. Lunatics really. The most disturbing thing was learning that cretin rat, the weasel carried around, had been Peter Pettigrew. A follower, it turned out, to the Dark Lord himself. I could only imagine the gossip I would be hearing when I returned home. Most I agreed with but then, some things my father said just did not make sense. I shook my head of such things and concentrated on re-reading Raven's letter. One thing I had sneakily found out about her from reading it the first time; she absolutely was a Pure-blood! It was such a relief to me. Only Pure-blood families would think all houses had Elves.

 _June 2_ _nd_ _1994_

 _Oh my gosh, I just realized you'll be having exams soon over there! Good luck!_

 _Your Creatures teacher sounds uh interesting? Ours, at my school, is a bit outgoing though. He's got a fascination with Drop Bears, don't know why, he's missing three fingers from when one attacked him last year! If you ever come to Australia, you'll learn to eat your Vegemite, those teddies have a hankering for magical blood!_

 _I do reside in one of the UK type areas. It's the state of Victoria. School is in a different state. There are two schools of magic over here but, where my school is; there is a lot of old magic in that part of the country._

 _The whole Thestral thing; my mum died when I was little. Personally, I like Winged Horses. I have one and, together, we compete in cross-country time flight events. It's pretty fun. I can play piano too and I like writing and reading too. I do love music. I think without music; the world would be a very dismal place. There are too many musicians or groups to name but, I do like The Warlocks and, We Are Lumos._

 _I love Chocolate Frogs! I love chocolate. We have this drink here, called Milo, its chocolaty and you can put the powder on everything. It's great on ice cream. Speaking of Milo, yes, we have House Elves, one just dropped in with a glass of Milo, yum! Mint tea is nice though. Especially iced mint tea in summer. You are from across the pond, do you drink tea or just Firewhisky? Ha! Also, of-course I have a House-Elf. What a strange question. Don't all houses?_

 _Fun is parties and hanging out with mates down at the beach in summer. Seeing any groups if they tour over here and Quidditch and Horse-Flying._

 _I'm not completely sure what I want to do when I finish school either. I'll probably end up being an Auror. Books, have you read the Shamrock Mysteries Trilogy? It's about an Auror in Ireland and a heap of ancient curses he solves. I won't write any more and spoil it if you have not read them. Also, I just finished a stand alone called The Ice Witch, which depicts life of a witch who grew up in Antarctica. It's interesting and, since you are approaching summer, the descriptions will make you think of being cold on hot days!_

 _Gosh, boys and having to know what someone looks like. Where's the fun in that? I have blue hair and tiny dragon scales and cat eyes… I'm kidding! I'm not telling you. Let's keep to the mystery of this letter writing, don't you think that's more intriguing? I'll give you one hint, I look like a witch! Okay, I do have longish hair._

 _As for how you read, you seem genuine enough and that's a good thing. I think you have a sarcastic humor possibly? You are smart I'm quite sure and, from a wizarding background, like me, to ask about House Elves._

 _Since you asked a heap of questions, you can answer them too and, what is your favorite colour? Mine is blue, but not a standard blue, an ultramarine blue like the ocean sometimes is._

 _Also, what's the three best attributes to one's character in your opinion?_

 _What's your favorite creature and least favorite? I like Winged Horses of course but, I also love Phoenixes._

 _What's your favorite place on earth?_

 _I like writing to you too._

 _Raven_

I couldn't help but smile again as I read the last bit. This witch had absolutely no idea who I was; what high standing and wealth my family held in the wizarding world. She knew none of this and still, she liked writing to me. She found me interesting. I was not feeling all that interesting though, not in an action kind of way! I was a Slytherin, we didn't get our hands dirty. Her life sounded rife with risks and adventure and I could not help thinking, much to my chagrin, if she went to Hogwarts, she'd probably be a damn Gryffindor.

I was relatively left alone in the cabin I had picked on the train; Pansy had tried worming her way in and I'd politely told her to shove off. She thought we were seeing one another. We most certainly were not but, I liked having the option to snog her if I fancied it. Re-inking my quill, I now endeavored to answer Raven's questions.

 _I admit, I looked up Australia, on a map in the library. I had forgotten how big it was. How do you get too and from school? I catch a train, I am currently aboard it, on my way home for the holidays._

 _Oh, two can play at that game! I'm not giving away any physical description of myself either! I'm tall. That is all I'm disclosing. I am a Pure-blood, you are correct. I am glad you think I am genuine. I will admit, I can be very sly if I wish it. It can be fun._

 _I like Hebridean Black Dragons and Chimaeras but I don't fancy coming across either! I saw winged horses in Versailles once, when I was on a holiday with my parents. They were all greys. Can't say I've ever ridden one, think I'll stick to brooms, they generally don't have a mind of their own! My least favorite is easy, Hippogriffs. Hate them. Enough said._

 _My favorite colour is forest green. I find it calming. My favorite place, that is a hard question. I do like going up to the astrology tower at school. There is also a secluded beach in France I enjoy visiting. You?_

 _I am sorry you lost your mother, Raven. I could not imagine such a loss._

 _I think good qualities in someone would be intelligence, loyalty and tenacity. I will endeavor to source these books you have mentioned. I quite like the Blue Moon series; about a wizard who hunts down and captures the baddies. Those stories are full of that sarcastic humor you mentioned I have._

 _I quite like We Are Lumos too, especially their song, Once. Have you ever heard of Alexander Blackmoon? He is a wonderful musician._

 _I'm very partial to tea and enjoy a pot while studying. My mother is an avid tea drinker so it is a family thing._

 _If you had a portkey right now, where in the world would you go?_

 _Do you prefer mornings or evenings?_

 _Have you ever broken a bone?_

 _When is your birthday?_

 _Hawthorn_

I sealed and addressed the envelope and clicked over Jasper, who looked rather bored where he perched atop his cage. The owl allowed me to secure the letter and I then stood, opening one of the high window vents and he took off into the bright, blue sky. I gazed out over the rolling pastures, holding in a sigh. Within the next two hours, I would be back at the Manor. I was both excited and yet, dreading it.

* * *

As this is my first HP Fanfic and, authors tend to need a special writing fuel known as 'review-fuel' to keep on writing with the knowledge they aren't wasting Fanfic space; if you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. Thanks


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three_**

 ** _-1994-_**

* * *

 **Scarlett**

 _July 1st 1994_

 _Hello,_

 _So glad your exams went well! Mine aren't until mid-November and then, our holidays start and, end, just before February._

 _Hebridean Black Dragon, dangerous! I will check out that book series and the muso too, thanks for the reference._

 _My favorite place is the watch tower which overlooks the sea, near where I live. It's an abandoned muggle building so the locks are easy to open to get in there. I set up my art things there to paint and draw last holidays._

 _Those are good qualities in someone. Mine would be, loyalty, courage and compassion._

 _If I had a Port Key I would go to Africa to see the wild creatures there, both normal and magical. Where would you go? What do you call non-magical creatures? If we call non-magical humans, Muggles, what are non magical animals and such?_

 _Nights over mornings, I like sleeping in! I've broken three bones; one falling out of a tree and two in Quidditch. You?_

 _I'll turn fourteen on the eighth of September. When is your birthday? Will you do much for the holidays? Go anywhere?_

 _I did read in the paper and, my dad told me about the whole Black debacle. Sounds like he is still on the run or in hiding. Harry Potter found out Pettigrew, right? Slimy rat! Do you know anyone who can shape shift? I can't but I know a witch who can shift to a Falcon. It's pretty neat. If you go on a vacation, I want a postcard!_

 _Raven_

I signed off my name with a grin and, because I'd used quick drying ink, sealed my letter up and attached it to Smidge, who waited patiently, wide, round yellow eyes peering at me. The little Boobook Owl took flight from the balcony and, snatching a moth, as she passed under a lamp, disappeared into the night. I made my way back into the dorm, to catch some sleep before a grueling morning of early Quidditch practice in prep for the big game in two days time.

...

"Scarlett!" A voice hissed and I bolted upright in fright.

"I'm up!" I breathed out, blinking my eyes open as a blurry Kimberly thrust a steaming cup at me. "Thanks." I took a grateful sip of the hot Milo as she simply tutted.

"I don't know Scar, if you didn't have me, you'd miss all your games." I just smirked back. Today was our Quidditch final and it was my house, Thylacoleo, versing the Bunyips. We had to beat them!

Actual breakie, in the main hall, was a cheery affair but, as each one of my housemates thumped me and my team mates on the back in encouragement and wished us luck, my nerves grew. I ate one poached egg and couldn't stomach anything else. Full of nervous energy, I headed out to the field to warm up.

…

We won! I still can't believe we won! No one caught the snitch, it was pure effort and skill from the rest of us players! The large common room was thumping with music through Muggle speakers, our resident nerd, Baxter, had rigged a record player to. Someone had added smuggled in spirits to a copious amount of punch and I was currently sipping from my third drink; feeling rather light and carefree.

"Speech!" Someone called out and others began the chant, including myself. Soon Angus, our team Captain, leapt up on a chair, what looked suspiciously like Firewhisky in his hand. Angus was a fifth year and I wasn't the only one who thought he was alright.

"What can I say?" He laughed as everyone quietened. "Thanks to this year's incredible team of players… We won!" There was a cheer which I wholeheartedly joined in on, along with my team mates around me.

"Adam, Troy, great work, boys, with those bludgers! Kimmy, you kept those Bunyip buggers from running up their score and, on their toes!" I whistled, cheering my friend beside me. "Dom, you didn't have much to do; that Snitch was playing hard to get but, well done mate!" I watched, still grinning as Angus leaned down to high-five Dom. "And finally, our three chasers; Scar, Seb and Emma. You won us the cup!" I felt euphoric as said cup was brought out and, true to tradition, we all drank from it as the rest of the house cheered and whistled. Suddenly I was grabbed about the waist and, before I could figure out what was going on, there were lips pressed against mine. I was so elated, I didn't even hesitate; kissing whoever it was straight back.

…

Just over two months had passed since our Quidditch win and, life really was looking great. It had been Angus who had made out with me during our win celebration and we were basically dating. It was so weird! I hadn't actually had a boyfriend before and truthfully, everything was incredible. My father was going to have a fit when he found out.

It was late afternoon and I was sitting in the study hall, with Kimberly, trying to finish a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on the pros and cons of, Dementors, in wizarding prisons. I didn't know much about Dementors, that was something my father knew about. I briefly wondered just where he was. His last letter had come from New York. I just hoped whatever he was doing, it was going well. His line of work wasn't exactly safe, he was always sent off on this mission or that. A letter landing straight onto my parchment startled me from my thoughts. It was creased and tattered at the corners, certainly from overseas.

"Pen pal?" Kimberly asked curiously and I shrugged.

"Maybe." I answered coyly but, she knew by the way I eagerly broke open the seal, I instantly recognized. With a grin, which likely made me look a fool, I poured over the words.

 _August 16_ _th_ _1994_

 _Raven,_

 _Sorry it has been such a period between your letter and mine; unbeknownst to me, mother dragged us off on a family vacation to Versailles. There is a postcard here too, so you can see the beach I wrote of before. I did not receive your letter until I had returned._

 _I hope you have not given up on me, your last letter truthfully brought my spirits up. I do not much enjoy the holidays, I get bored to say the least and, father has been quite distant with me. I am counting down until fourth year will begin._

 _You have created quite the conundrum regarding what one would call non magical creatures. I have absolutely no idea. If I had a Port Key; I'd probably just go back to school. Not very imaginative there am I? Ha! I don't really know what I would do with myself if I were to go elsewhere._

 _I prefer evenings also, I like the cool night air, especially when it is snowing. There is also something to be said for a roaring hearth of an evening too. Mornings, they can get stuffed. I much prefer spending mornings in bed but I often end up awake early._

 _I should tell you of Versailles. It is a very beautiful city and it is my mother who adores it. It was just mother and I in the end. My father had business to attend in the capital so it was quite nice. Quiet. Mother mostly shopped or, we went out to luncheons and such with her friends who live nearby. The weather was great, I even swam a bit._

 _If you had not guessed, I am an only child. Do you have any siblings?_

 _Now I am home again I have mostly been idling away at the piano and keeping out of the way. My father has had some rather interesting guests this past week I'm not altogether sure of. They are businessman I'm told so it is either, be on my best behavior or remain out of sight. I've chosen the later although, I am rather curious as to what they speak of in these meetings._

 _Looking forward to your next, cheerful letter,_

 _Hawthorn._

 _P.S. Almost forgot, my birthday is the fifth of June._

I stared at the crisp parchment, an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach. I didn't need to read his letter twice, Thorn, as I'd nicknamed him, didn't seem to like his home life. More so, his father. I was also convinced now; he'd had a very upper-class upbringing. Especially after this letter.

"What's it say?" Kimberly pulled me from my thoughts.

"Oh, he's been in France for the holidays, just returned. She knew I didn't really like sharing these letters. Unfortunately, the owner of the hand who snatched it from behind me, didn't know that. "Hey!" I spun in my chair to see Angus frowning at the parchment.

"There's nothing written on this." He muttered and turned to me confused. I couldn't help but smirk as I snatched it back and, writing appeared before my eyes. The letter had been charmed.

"Because it's not for you." I snickered as he flopped down beside me.

"Whose writing my girlfriend secret letters hmm?" He grinned but, there was an off look to his eyes. Surely he wouldn't make a big deal of this? With guys, who knew.

"It's from my friend from the UK. You know, from that pen friend program they had all us third years participate in last year?" He gave an imploring look.

"Are they a witch or wizard?"

"Does it matter?

"Does it?" He raised a straight, dark brow at me.

"No it doesn't and yeah he's a wizard, so what?" Angus simply nodded before his eyes settled to the last item in the envelope, the postcard. To my dismay, he took it.

"Ah ha! This I can read! _'This is the beach I spoke of. It has a lonely feel to it but, I think that is why I like it. I don't feel alone when I am there though, I feel at peace.'_ " Angus snorted in laughter. "Too right it doesn't matter, your mates gay." He declared.

"Whose gay?" Seb piped up from further up the table. I grit my teeth as I quickly shoved both letter, postcard and envelope in my shoulder bag.

"Scarlett's pen friend." Angus chortled.

"You know, maybe he's just profound." I bit out. I really didn't think Thorn was gay. If he was though, so what, it didn't matter. Angus was clearly being a slightly jealous ass, or a jerk. I'd discovered, at times, he had a tendency to be either.

"Maybe." He smirked before dropping his head down beside mine. "Tomorrow, wanna come to the markets?"

"Yeah sure."

"Cool, I'll meet you at the fountain?"

"Yep." I really needed to finish my essay, but I didn't want to fob him off either. He was just a little bit dreamy with his dark, brown eyes.

"Perhaps later tonight we can sneak into the closed down wing." He spoke in the quietest whisper and his breath tickled my ear, not in a bad way. "Have a think about it." He turned my head and placed a lingering kiss on my lips before winking knowingly and leaving the hall. All I could do was stare after him as my stomach tied itself in knots.

"Uh Kimmy?" My best friend glanced up at me. "I have a slight problem."

…

Somehow, I had avoided the whole, meeting up with Angus later in a forbidden area of the school, thing. I had the beginnings of a cold. It was even the truth! By some really warped luck, I had a reason other than my own self respect, to keep my knickers on.

Sure, Angus was sixteen but, by Merlin, I wasn't even fourteen yet! I was days off being so but, that wasn't the point. I didn't want to be thinking about any of that until I was, at the very, very least, sixteen. Ideally, over seventeen. That is where my current mindset was at. I knew I'd have to face him sooner rather than later but, while I was sick, I would remain lying low until I figured out exactly what to say.

I lay now, on my bed, soft light emitting from my wand so I could reply to Thorn's letter. To begin with, I thought he must go to Hogwarts but, seeing as he was obviously from a high class, wealthy family, I wondered if perhaps he attended Durmstrang? I both wanted to ask but did not want to know. The mystery behind who he really could be was far more interesting. Even if I had an actual name and other identifying details, what would I do with them? We were two people simply writing letters to one another. Despite that though, I knew in Thorn, I had a very real friend. In that last letter, he'd reached out, he didn't want me to stop writing to him. I wouldn't.

 _August 24_ _th_ _1994_

 _I'm glad to learn you haven't fallen off the face of the Earth!_

 _Versailles sounds nice and your beach is pretty, in a wild, untouched sort of way. Did you watch or listen to the World Cup? I listened, what a match! They had player interviews broadcasted after the match but then, I'm not sure what happened, we completely lost the broadcast and only heard static. Oh, guess what! My house team won our cup! So chuffed! Not by the Seeker's hand either, the snitch seemed to vanish this game. Best game I've played and our coach was extremely happy. You have to tell me how your first game goes when you get back to school._

 _Speaking of school and, not being at school… I want to write more but, I think first you need to tell me which charm you used to enable only you or, I, to read these letters. I don't share them with anyone, just so you know, but I like the idea of an encryption._

 _I don't have any other siblings either, it's just dad and me. He's away from home often too with his work._

 _What have you been playing on the piano? Classical or contemporary?_

 _I have a confession; I'm hiding out, like a coward, using a slight cold as an excuse, to avoid my boyfriend. Normally I'd confront someone but I honestly don't know what to say to him. He wants well, you know, you're a guy! Ha! I really don't know if I should be even writing to you about this but, my best friend is all for it but, she's older than me by a year and, I don't know, she won't see my reasoning. I think if I don't, I'm going to get dumped but, I think it's a risk I'm going to have to take. I know I don't love the guy. I mean, I really like him and all and I don't really know what love feels like but I don't think this is it. Who falls in love at thirteen, nearly fourteen, with anything but unicorns and winged horses? Honestly. I don't want to get dumped though either. This is possibly the worst dilemma I've ever been in! Promise you'll write back, even though I sound slightly like a deranged sop right now?_

 _Raven_

…

Birthdays sucked. I sat alone, up in a tree, roughly wiping tears from my face but, they kept running. I was so angry with myself, I knew this would happen but, it still hurt. Why did it hurt? It was the betrayal I think. I don't know. I certainly felt very alone.

Angus had dumped me about three hours ago. I had agreed to re-think things when I was a bit older. Apparently, a little older was the moment I turned fourteen, today. His idea of a birthday present wasn't exactly my idea of a birthday present and so he dumped me, just like that. Worse, half an hour ago, I found out he'd asked Kimberly out. My best friend. Worse even, she had said yes.

Friends didn't do that! I'd confronted her and she told me I was a prude. Now, that was the latest rumor about school; I, Scarlett Harriet Asher, was a prude and even Angus Wilson couldn't get any from me and, Angus Wilson could get anything.

I balled my hands into tighter fists as fresh tears sprung from my eyes. The last thing I needed was anyone to see I'd been crying. A rustling noise from above suddenly had my attention and the noise increased. Instantly thinking the worst, worst being Drop Bear, I snatched up my wand.

"Lumos." Light appeared and I waved it around fearfully. To my utter relief, Smidge dropped down in a spiral and I instantly caught the owl and the flat package she carried. "What have you got there?" I murmured, glad for a distraction to my sorry state. The owl flew off into the dark with a hoot and I sat back against the wide branch I had been accommodating in the courtyard and, holding my wand between my teeth for light, opened the neatly wrapped, brown packaging. Inside was a two inch thick, rectangle mahogany box. I opened it curiously and was met by an elegantly written letter set atop a stack of beautiful, thick parchment. I inhaled the smell and then I noticed the perfect ink pot and more so, the quill. I picked it up, instantly smiling. If the familiar scripted letter on the top most piece of parchment was not giveaway enough to the sender, the jet black, perfect raven feather quill was. I moved it under the light and it picked up the blues in the impossibly black, silky feathering. The stem and nib looked to be dipped in real silver. It was exquisite and I was beyond flawed. I'd never bothered owning such an item of stationary. I placed it carefully back in the box and took the letter.

 _Happy birthday Raven,_

 _I am hoping I timed sending this correctly and you are receiving it on your birthday. If not, happy belated birthday._

 _I am curious to see if these thicker envelopes will tolerate the journey, as you say, across the pond, any better? Do my envelopes look as tattered as yours when received? I wonder just what those international postal owls are doing with them? I also thought the paper felt quite nice to write on. I hope you like the quill._

 _Hawthorn_

Oh, I was crying again! I'd had such a horrible afternoon and now I had this beautiful writing set given to me by my friend in England, who I didn't even really know. I had not expected anything and yet he'd thoughtfully sent me this gift. Carefully putting everything back in the box and using the packaging to protect it, I scrambled back down the tree, intent on writing immediately to who currently felt like, my only friend in the world, to tell him just how grateful I was.

…

After the horror that was my birthday, school became an unpleasant place to a degree. Kimberly and I were no longer really friends. Now she'd, 'done the deed' and was dating Angus, she didn't want to be hanging out with 'immature' girls. It hurt, being cast aside like that but, I picked myself back up as gracefully as I could and threw myself into my studies. The results spoke for themselves. I topped my year in the final results… no, not really but, I was only eleven points behind Baxter and that guy was the smartest kid I knew!

It was now the beginning of December, nearly Christmas! I was home, thankfully, for the holidays and so was my Dad for the time being. Since returning home, I had learned that since the incident at the World Cup; England had been on high alert trying to track down the culprit who conjured the Dark Mark. It had become a topic of discussion at school but, no more. My Dad, however, was not so blahzay about it. He'd taken to teaching me Defense Against the Dark arts at home. It was definitely a very cool perk to having an Auror Dad. We had just finished occlumency and my brain was reeling when, Orlo, Dad's Barn Owl, swooped onto the verandah along with Smidge. She carried a letter! No, two letters! I eagerly snatched them up midair as Dad laughed, taking and unrolling his paper from the bigger Owl.

"I told you they would arrive eventually." He said smugly as I opened both letters to figure out which one was older. Dad knew I had a pen pal over in England somewhere and he'd warned me the Owl deliveries were excessively slow as the authorities were monitoring all deliveries for Dark Arts activity.

 _October 20_ _th_ _1994_

 _Raven,_

 _Well done on your victory. I hope that is me this school year! I am glad to be back in school and, it is the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year. I'm too young to enter but it should make for something different._

 _At home, I usually play classical but, if alone, I like playing or experimenting with contemporary work. This year, an elective is, The Finer Arts. I am taking this class which, as you can imagine, my mother is utterly elated about. It means I can play now in school too, not just on breaks. It is now a toss up which subject I prefer, this or Potions. Astronomy still trumps both. Do you play Wizards Chess? I just wrote trump and thought to ask. I do on the odd occasion._

 _I was at the World Cup and it was fantastic. Victor Krum, to watch him, is unbelievable. I enjoyed it immensely, well, up until that Dark Mark appeared in the sky. All chaos ensued then. I went with my father and, once we arrived back home, he up and left without a word. My mother was acting a little strange too. I know they were caught up like many other families back when You-Know-Who was vying for power. I do think the World Cup was just some prank however. Apparently everyone's international mail is being monitored. I don't particularly like having my private conversations read so, hopefully this charm is working._

 _I feel admittedly flattered and, a little smug, you want to talk to me about this boyfriend. I take it he is older? I cannot really give you an answer. You will never, ever repeat this to anyone but, the other day, I overheard my school's, resident know-it-all talking to a friend and she gave her friend this advice; 'It's your body to do whatever you like with.' I think she was berating her housemate but, it did make me think. She is right. The fact she is right, that must never be repeated ever! I honestly cannot stand this witch! I'm digressing, aren't I?_

 _The point is; it is your body to do with whatever you like. But, I think at the end of the day, you must ask yourself; can I live with myself afterwards?_

 _That is my sage advice on the matter and yes, asking a 'guy' that question I did find interesting. Just if you do, I don't want the details. Please no. Although I'm sure if you do, it will be fine, us guys obviously talk about those things, you're a girl though. That is the boundary I am putting down for this friendship. Ha, ha._

 _Now, the charm is Intendo Receivus. Its not the most complicated but it's working. If you have anything better, please advise. The wand movement is simply pointing to the letter, air writing 'dear', in cursive, with your wand followed by the intended receiver. It seems it works for these alias names if you can still read them. Once you've said the charm, tap the letter once. Your writing will fade and then reappear to indicate the charm is in place._

 _Hawthorn._

Smiling, feeling so very glad for his 'sage' words and advice, I picked up the second letter.

 _Novemeber 1_ _st_ _1995_

 _Raven,_

 _This delayed mail service can be damned! I have just received this letter!_

 _It sounds to me like you made the right choice regarding now, ex boyfriend. I hope it doesn't complicate your Quidditch next year. That would be a shame._

 _I sort of had a girlfriend not long ago. I'm still half seeing her because we have this Yule Dance thing very soon. She is admittedly quite clingy though. Your no good friend sounds a lot like her. Wanting the status attention and doing anything for it. I'm not saying I dislike attention but, girls like that, they become boring very swiftly. I am glad you chose not to be like that. 'Stay classy. Stay discreet.' that is a saying of my mother's. Wise words I believe._

 _It looks as if I will once again be in Versailles but, for Christmas. My mother wrote me the other day to inform me so. I will send you a postcard. I think one of the other reasons our letters take so long is, they are redirected from our schools to where we live during holiday times and, our schools are quite far away from our homes._

 _Hopefully you receive this before Christmas so it will bring you a smile. Look I even drew you a dragon, it's pretty terrible._

 _I'm glad I have you as a friend too._

 _Hawthorn_

I laughed at the hilarious, rough ink sketch of a dragon with flat teeth and a goofy grin.

"Good letters?" Dad asked conversationally as he peered over his paper.

"The best." I now glanced sideways at him. "Hey dad, can we go Christmas shopping?" He simply laughed with a nod and I leapt up, taking my letters with me, to shower and change.

…

Tracking down a model of a Hebridean Black Dragon had proven near impossible but, I'd done it. The rather rare to buy, charmed model now rested curled up as I began my letter.

 _Merry Christmas Thorn!_

 _Yes, I shortened your pen name. It's an Australian thing, we shorten everything! I hope France is treating you well, at this rate, you'll have to vie for French Residency! I bet it's cold over there, it's thirty-six degrees here right now. That's Celsius, so pretty hot!_

 _Thanks for what you wrote in you're last two letters, makes me feel even more reassured in my decision. My end of year exam results reflected I'd made the right decision too. Kimmy failed three of hers. Mind not on the job, tsk, tsk._

 _Unlike you, I cannot say I'm looking forward to fourth year, hopefully everything will have died down by then. I do have a couple others I'm friends with but we aren't in the same houses so, it makes it hard sometimes. What's your school like? Are you really house orientated or do you mingle with other houses? Here we mingle a fair bit but when it involves Quidditch, we are out for blood!_

 _I don't think Quidditch will be affected, there isn't anyone to replace my position._

 _How did your Yule dance go? Also, what is the Tri Wizard Tournament like? Who do you think will win it? Someone from your own school?_

 _Raven_

 _P.S Warning, your present bites._

 _P.P.S My dad said, if, after you charm these letters, you wave a serpentine from top right to bottom left over your letter and say 'nonsense', a generic message will show to anyone else who reads our letters. It shows the general flow of what we've written but different. Hopefully it gets through the Owl Mail faster._

I sealed up the letter and tucked it in the box I had prepared for the little dragon. He woke and bit me as I picked him up. "Ouch! Don't go biting your new owner." I grit out, detaching my finger so the very realistically charmed creature plopped into the box of tissue paper. I quickly shut the lid before he decided to fly around the room again. Eager to get him off and on his way to Thorn, I went in search of Dad's much bigger owl.

* * *

 _ **Review Answers**_

Woman of Letters - Thanks for your lovely review, I feel like you've just set me a challenge and I say, challenge accepted! He's an intriguing character but, I do want to keep him as Rowling depicts him, a not very nice person. making him tangibly nice in a sense while still an arse, is going to be quite a balancing act. One of the reasons I've purposely made the OC a Pureblood. This story will be the decider on just how I finally start writing out my first, original, story. I am still surprised just how easily this one has been to write in first person. My last first person attempt in one of my Tolkien Fics, was very rough. This one just flowed.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Scarlett**

It was not until the twenty-first of April, I heard back from Thorn. It seemed there was still no improvement in the mail. Luckily, my return to school had not been overly bad. I slipped back into school life nearly unnoticed and went about my studies and spent time with a small number of selected friends. I was not close to any of them like I had been with Kimmy though. I tried not to let that bother me. She only spoke to me now during Quidditch and that, was only to pass on instructions. Yep, that friendship had sailed. As for boys, I kept out of the whole dating scene, which seemed to be sweeping the fourth years. I did have one of the Bunyip, Quidditch chasers ask me out but I declined. I wasn't sure if it was a tactical maneuver to beat us in the next match and, after what happened with my last boyfriend, I was taking the high road although, I was possibly the only person who hadn't 'done it' in my year. I no longer cared.

Easter had passed and, when I did open my package from Thorn, I was met by an abundance of chocolate frogs along with a letter.

 _February 13th_ _1995_

 _Raven,_

 _These should get you buy until next Easter, it seems the post is simply taking that long. I received your last letter, mid-February._

 _I named him Thorn and thank you! It is as if you knew exactly what I wanted! I'd been hinting at one of those charmed Dragons for weeks to mother and she gifted me a very large encyclopedia set. Subtle hint to keep educating myself?_

 _Thank you, Raven, he is currently flying about my dorm, dive bombing one of my dorm-mates. Ha!_

 _Excellent your exams went well. How is Quidditch? I am beyond enraged for our matches are cancelled this year due to the TWT. We can still practice but, I had a rival to beat. Next year I will!_

 _The Tournament is quite entertaining to watch. The first task was dragons and they were spectacular to see so close. Each Champion had to take a golden egg from a Dragon. Not so easy it seems. The second task is in just over a week. Our champion is doing well. I think he could win it. He's an all-rounder and I don't mind him._

 _We tend to remain to our houses here, there is a little inter-house mingling but, it is minimal. We are certainly competitive and, we also have a house cup we can contribute or lose points to throughout the year._

 _I imagine when I hear again from you, I'll be close to exams. I really thought they would have caught whoever it is they are looking for by now._

 _Thorn_

 _P.S I like this shortened name_

I wrote straight back, using that beautiful, raven quill which I only used for writing to Thorn with, it too special to ruin on school work.

 _April 21_ _st_ _1995_

 _Thorn,_

 _Wow, that is a lot of chocolate frogs! Thank you and Happy Belated Easter!_

 _I think the problem is, the authorities don't know who they are searching for. He had a lot of followers and not all were cataloged as his followers. Just look at Pettigrew, from last year. According to the report, (don't ask how I know this, I just do and if I told you, I'd have to kill you) he faked his own death and, framed Black. Pettigrew was believed to be in league with Aurors like the deceased Potters and instead, he was working for the other side. It really could be anyone who cast that mark. As you said, it could be a hoax but, is it really worth the risk? It's the first sign of that mark in what, thirteen, fourteen years? It's a bit strange._

 _Dragons! I envy you being able to have something like that to watch! You'll tell me how the other tasks go?_

 _All the very best of luck with your exams if it does take that long for you to get this letter. Gosh, that means we have been writing to one another for about a year now._

 _Raven_

* * *

 **Draco**

School was over and it felt as if I now walked on thin ice, as if the world, my world, as I knew it, would shatter and the unknown would swallow me whole.

Cedric Diggory was dead. When Potter had returned victorious with the Tri Wizard Cup, we had cheered, even I had. Hogwarts might annoy me to no end with its incompetence and, I hated Potter but, it was my school and we'd won. Soon it was apparent at what price. Potter was crying and Cedric was dead. He was crying out, 'he's back', repeatedly and none of it made sense. He meant You-Know-Who. I didn't believe it, none of us did. Within moments, Cedric had been taken away, with his distraught father, to St. Mungo's.

Once I returned home, I had no choice but to believe everything Potter had been crying about had been true. Father is one of _his_ followers. All this time, he had remained quietly faithful, believing, I do not even want to think _his_ name, would return. I had heard father tell my mother that, it had been Pettigrew who, had killed Cedric. That the Dark Lord had ordered him to. Nervously, I had asked my father why he had to die. He had simply smiled and said; he was merely an unfortunate casualty in a much bigger picture and; it was regrettable that a next generation, Pure-blood had been lost to the cause. His words worried me, just what exactly was my father a part of?

The Manor was deeply filled with both unrest and an almost delirious excitement. Father was elated while mother was very uncertain. He spoke constantly of the old days and boasted at past achievements when he had fought alongside the Dark Lord. Many wizards, I supposed were Death Eaters, went to and from our home and soon, it began to feel normal. Soon, I too was beginning to feel the excitement. Something great was what my father was a part of. _He_ said so himself, well that is what father told me. When was father ever wrong? And so, his excitement, became my own.

Two weeks ago, I had received a letter, dated back to April, from Raven along with a birthday present. She'd sent me an everlasting Four leaf clover, for luck in my exams. I'd passed them all well enough.

I now sat before my study, staring at the dark walnut surface, staring at Raven's last letter, trying to work out what to write back, what I could safely write back. From the letter before me, I knew which side she was on. What side was I on? An insistent rapping at my door had me leaping up, stashing away my letter and answering my door.

"Draco, pack quickly, we are leaving for France in fifteen minutes." I gaped at my mother wordlessly. There was a fear in her eyes and, instead of questioning her, I nodded.

…

 _July 19_ _th_ _1995_

 _Raven,_

 _Exams went very well, it seems your luck was on my side. I think you will have heard of what has occurred over here. There is much unrest in the country and, I am once again in France. Mother, I think, feels it is a safe place to be. Other than that, I'm not sure why we are here or when we are returning to England. Father has remained behind. He's incredibly busy but, I think I am beginning to understand now. He took me aside a week before we left and he said, everything he had been working towards would result in a better future for me. I hope he is right. Everything is so uncertain at present. He is my father and so, I trust him._

 _I dearly hope you are safe._

 _Thorn_

I wrote the last bit fervently and signed it before adding the two charms and, tugging my envelope from my little dragon's mouth, sealed my letter away and attached it to Jasper before offering him a treat. My Eagle Owl took it gently from my open hand before hoping away, spreading his wings and taking flight, out over the balcony.

Mother had one of her dinner parties that evening and I decided I best shower and dress for the event. Hoping everything would turn out all for the better, I touched the everlasting clover before retreating to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

I sat, trying not to fidget, dressed nicely, as dad spoke quietly with an older witch than him. Her dark grey hair was swept back in a neat bun and she observed me intently behind her no fuss, wire rimmed glasses.

"Well I must say, it is very nice to meet you, Miss Asher. I do have fond memories of your mother." I smiled from across the rosewood dining table.

"And you, Professor McGonagall." She nodded in approval. This was not me. I was not this prim and proper. With this witch, I felt compelled to be so.

"Now, here I have a list of courses offered at Hogwarts to fifth year students and curriculum." Your father mentioned you wish to pursue a future as an Auror?"

"Yes, that's my hope, if I can make the grades." I murmured as I watched her go over my report from fourth year in concentration.

"Might I suggest you choose another elective over Care of Magical Creatures?" I raised a surprised brow. I loved that particular class.

"You are already ahead compared to Hogwarts' fifth year curriculum. It would be wiser to pick it back up in sixth year." I nodded.

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Do." She encouraged seriously. "I must say, it is nice to have students who know which path they wish their future to take."

"She's like her mother, when she wants something, she works hard for it." I glanced to dad who smiled fondly.

"I need confirmation of your chosen electives two days prior to your book lists being mailed out." Professor McGonagall went on. "If you need any more advice, you'll find either myself, Professor Snape, who will be your Potions teacher, and, ex-Professor Lupin, will be able to assist at, Quarters."

"Thanks." I murmured, feeling ridiculously organized for once.

"Now, Scar, perhaps see how Astrix fares, he's eaten a lot of apples in that orchard." Dad spoke kindly and I nodded and rose from the table, knowing a dismissal. With a farewell to Professor McGonagall, I made my way from the dining hall.

So much had happened within a week. I'd been pulled from school and dragged home by dad but, he was not cheery when he did so. He had been grim and I immediately thought I had done something wrong. It was not the case, it was worse.

According to a secret order of Aurors, I didn't even realize my father was a member of, Lord Voldemort had returned to power. I admit I laughed when he told me. How could he return? Everyone, worldwide, knew a fifteen-month-old, boy wizard, had caused his death curse to backfire and, he killed himself.

My father didn't know, no one knew exactly but, he had captured said wizard, Harry Potter, and drawn from his blood to be resurrected. It all sounded really creepy but, it was true. There was no lie or joke in my dad's words. He wished to return as an active member of the Order and, he deemed I would be safer in England and, in Hogwarts, Britain's wizarding school which was in Scotland. I would be starting at the beginning of September and, thanks to recently meeting some of the Order members, I had made a couple friends, my age. We would all be leaving for school, together, on the Hogwarts Express, from King's Cross Station. It made the prospect of beginning at a strange school, a little easier. I would also see my Aussie school friend, Felicity, too. Fi's father had also moved to England, being an Order member, coming out of retirement.

I walked out the side gardens and opened the orchard gate and sought out Astrix. I spied the black, winged horse, half hidden behind the fruit trees, peering slyly at me, mid mouthful of apple. I shook my head, amused and, suddenly feeling a little more light-hearted. A new school would be good. It would be fun. As for the shadowy threat of the Dark Lord; dad wasn't known for not bringing down the bad guys and, Voldemort had been vanquished once. Surely it could be done again?

* * *

 **Draco**

For the first time, I think ever, I was really enjoying this fancy, French, dinner party of my mother's. One of her Parisian friends had brought along her daughter, so I would have someone of similar age to converse with. A polite walk in the gardens had proven to me, this gorgeous, sixteen-year-old, Amelia, did not wish to converse.

I lay now, my breathing finally a semblance of calm, upon my own bed, slightly covered by a tangled sheet.

"You must be tired after that stellar performance, the blonde commented with a bright smile as she re-tied her attractively fitting dress from the doorway to my bathroom. I simply grinned up at her. Exhausted? I felt wonderful? I wanted to do that again! Stellar performance? I liked hearing that.

"I don't know about that, I think you could convince me to go again if you wished to." Her smile seemed to brighten as she walked over. I sat up hopefully.

"I think you, that mighty dragon of yours and I, should return to the party." She placed a kiss upon my cheek. Begrudgingly I agreed and left the bed, finding my own clothes and tidying myself up. If anyone found out what we had just done, I doubt I would be popular. Any trouble it would cause, if I was caught out however, would be worth it. So, so worth it.

We returned to the party and acted like nothing had happened but, I was acutely aware of Amelia sitting beside me.

"How were the gardens, dear?" Amelia's own mother asked and she flashed the entire table a brilliant smile.

"Delightful, I should like another visit to them before we leave." She turned innocently to me. "Perhaps after dinner, Draco? If you don't mind?" I held back my smirk and nodded graciously.

"Of course, whatever you like."

…

We returned to England a week later and I felt better for it. Somehow older, more important. More everything. Mother did not clue onto my antics while away but, somehow my father knew.

"Draco, son, I trust France treated you well?" He beckoned me into his study and I hedged through the entrance.

"Yes, it was an enjoyable vacation away."

"Sowed some wild oats, I see." He added conversationally and I gulped. Merlin's beard! How did he know that? Did mother know? I felt panicky, he was surely going to punish me!

"No, she is not aware." He chuckled at my apparent discomfort. "It is about time you started taking some initiative, Draco, growing up. Your actions of late suggest you finally are." I nodded, feeling slightly confused. "There are new times ahead of us, great times. Our future will be great and you, my son, will be an avid part of that. You are living up to be your father's son, keep making me proud Draco."

"Yes father." I bowed my head in respect.

"Excellent. You may go now." Half dazed, I took my leave. He was proud of me, he was proud I'd slept with that French witch on more than one occasion. He was proud of how I was growing up. I would not let him down. I would make him prouder.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

It was Friday evening, the sixth of August and I stepped out of the chimney of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. A voice called out happily as I dusted myself off.

"Scarlett! Great news, Harry is due to arrive soon!" I glanced up to see a now, familiar, wild head of golden brown hair and grinned.

"That's great!"

"It's been so hard, we haven't been able to write to him." Hermione gushed out as she led me down the hall. Dad walked towards the dining room where, I knew a meeting would be held later.

"Too right it has, his bloody owl has been pestering me again for a letter!" Ron muttered as he stomped into view, holding up a bandaged finger. I shook my head as we came to a living area where Fred, George… or was it George and Fred? I had absolutely no idea, sat on separate lounge chairs and Ginny sat before a warm fire. I immediately joined her, letting the heat seep into my body which was still adjusting to the different climate. Despite it being summer here, and a hot one for England, the nights were chilly.

"Alright Scar?" One of the twins piped up. They'd already taken to shortening my name. Hermione was harder to convince. I didn't want to shorten hers though either, it was such a unique name and suited her.

"Still acclimatizing." I laughed.

"But it's winter in Australia?" Ginny sounded baffled beside me.

"I was pulled straight from school, where it was warm in Western Australia, I spent two days' home before we travelled over here so, my body is still confused." I shivered again.

"Gets better, remember when we went to Egypt?" Ron spoke to sister. "You complained for weeks that it was too cold when we came back."

"Does that sound right Fred?" George asked with a smirk and I quickly noted George was wearing denim jeans and Fred wore charcoal trousers.  
"I recall it was poor Ron-Rons, who was cold-colds for weeks. Ginny was out playing Quidditch right away."

"Oi don't call me that!" He thumped Fred on the head.

"Boys." Hermione cautioned regally and I smirked. I'd had no idea just how meeting everyone involved in the order would be. I'd been nervous. It was only nine days ago, when I had first entered Grimmauld Place. I'd been shocked still as a short, incredibly homely looking witch, with a flame of curly hair, had engulfed me in a hug. The action had been so motherly, I'd very nearly cried.

Everyone was genuinely nice and, I felt more as if I had entered a family. The day before, Hermione had admitted that was exactly how she felt. She was a Muggle-born and so, she had an entire family away from the magical world. I didn't. I had dad and an auntie and uncle and an older cousin in Scotland from my mother's side and an uncle in Bulgaria and a grandmother in London itself. I didn't know any of them very well. There was also the slight issue over my mum's brother blaming my dad for her death. I didn't.

As for dad's side, he had mentioned a visit to see my grandmother at some stage but, she was rather stoic and set in the old, pureblood ways. I'd visited her a few times in the past and truthfully, she scared me a little.

"I hear voices!" Ron suddenly exclaimed and I looked as did the others. Suddenly Hermione was on her feet and the door had barely opened when she'd boisterously thrown her arms, all but strangling a tallish, messy black haired guy.

"Harry! Oh you're here! How are you? Are you alright? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have! We couldn't tell you anything!"

"Give him some air Hermione." I watched on curiously as Ron approached the baffled and, possibly slightly irked, Harry.

"Why haven't you been returning my letters?" Definitely irked. I decided.

"Dumbledore seemed to think it was err safest." Ron explained apologetically.

"Right…" Harry sounded as if he would spit chips at any moment.

"You know, safer with Muggles…"

"Yeah… have any of you been attacked by Dementors?"

"Hey Scar, let's go down to the kitchen, try eavesdrop again." With a nod, I stood and, the twins, Ginny, and I, slipped unnoticed by the three tense friends.

We'd just sat at the wooden table when there was enraged yelling from upstairs. Ginny cringed looking most put out. "Poor Harry, his aunt and uncle are horrible, horrible people and Dumbledore disallowed any of us to contact him in any way to keep him safe." I nodded as the yelling only intensified.

"We'll go play mediators." Fred decided and, with a crack, they both vanished, being old enough now to apparate.

…

Quite a few hours later, everyone had calmed down and we all sat at the dining table, the Order meeting over, finishing off our plates. Despite his tumultuous arrival, Harry seemed alright. Even though I had only just met him, he did still seem off though. Both Hermione and Ron had been quieter since his arrival and I wondered just what they had argued about.

I was currently focusing my attention on Tonks, one of the newer Aurors, who had joined the Order of the Phoenix. Many of the other members were, like my father, wizards or witches who had been in the original Order against Voldemort. I'd also learnt something else, no-one but Harry, said the Dark Lords name aloud with ease. While the other members of the Order spoke quietly, I stifled a laugh along with Ginny, as Tonks changed her current pig snout nose to a bright yellow duck bill. She was the first Metamorphmagus I had met and, I'd instantly decided she was an incredibly cool witch. Eventually table talk died down at Mrs. Weasley declared it was bed time.

"Not just yet." I perked up, gazing towards Harry's Godfather, Sirius. It was his house we were currently in. He'd allowed its use to Dumbledore and the Order for headquarters. He was now looking intently at his Godson. "I'm surprised Harry, I thought the first thing you would have done on arrival was ask a barrage of questions about Voldemort." No, seems Sirius also throws around the V word. I felt a little less awkward now that I did. Mrs. Weasley however, threw him a dark, apprehensive glare.

"I did!" Harry stated indignantly and I hoped another argument wouldn't ensue. "I asked Ron and Hermione but, they said they aren't allowed in the Order, so-"

"And they're quite right! You're too young." Mrs. Weasley interrupted haughtily. To me, she looked ready to explode, the way her fists were clenched, sitting rigged across from me. Ginny suddenly left her seat beside me to sit on the ground. I wondered if she were taking cover but, it was Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, who'd drawn her attention.

"Since when does someone have to be a member of the Order to ask questions?" Sirius implored back. "Harry's every right to know what's been happening, he's been trapped in that muggle house-"

"Hang on!" George interrupted loudly. "How come Harry gets answers and we get nothing?"

"We've been asking for a month and you haven't told us a single, stinking thing!" Fred finished. This surprised me. Dad kept me as informed on the going ons' as he deemed he safely could. Admittedly he had been very vague over just what the Order were doing. It was a much bigger organization than I first realized.

"Harry's not even of age and yet we get 'You're too young, you're not in the Order." George added the last bit in a scarily similar high pitched tone as his mother's voice. Her eyes blazed at him.

"That's your parent's decision, Harry on the other hand-"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said hotly, cutting Sirius off, and I swung a sidelong glance up the table to my father. He gave me the minutest shrug. "You haven't forgotten about what Dumbledore said I suppose?" Mrs. Weasley added. "Not telling him more than he needs to know?

"I'm not telling him more than he needs to know." Sirius replied in a much calmer state than I would have been in. "He's more right than most-"

"He's only fifteen!"

"Scar's only fourteen and I have always kept her updated as I see safe in the goings on of the Wizarding world." My dad imputed quietly and heads swiveled towards him.

"See there." Sirius stated in agreement. "Harry's hardly a child."

"He's hardly an adult!" I held in an apprehensive sigh as the disagreement continued. I had little experience with family quarreling. "He's not James, Sirius!" An unnatural hush fell over the table.

"I know. I am precisely clear who he is."

"Personally." Lupin began quietly. "I think it's better Harry get the facts. Not all the facts. Knowledge can be dangerous but, none at all can be catastrophic." I watched as Harry nodded enthusiastically. I felt sorry for him. Ron and Hermione had filled me in avidly on their friend and just where he stayed when away from the wizarding world. I was still in utter disgust; his aunt and uncle had kept him in a broom cupboard among other despicable acts. House Elves were treated better.

"I want to know!" Harry declared with fierce desperation.

"Very well." Muttered Mrs. Weasley. "But only Harry, the rest of you, off to bed or out." I made to leave my chair but suddenly all mayhem broke loose, beginning with Ginny leaping up, nearly knocking me over as her three brothers too leapt up.

"That's not fair!" Ginny cried out as the Twins raged that they were of age.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" Ron demanded. Hermione said nothing but looked completely put out.

"No, no! Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley thundered.

"Molly, they're of age, you can't stop Fred and George." Mr Weasley now spoke, trying to pacify his angry wife.

"Well, they're still at school."

"But they are legally adults now." He implored gently.

"Oh alright. Fred and George can stay, everyone else, out!" She gestured to Ron, Ginny and Hermione. I had no idea where I sat in this whole situation.

"Harry will tell me and Hermione everything anyway!" Ron declared smugly and I glanced diagonally across to see Harry frowning slightly. Perhaps he wouldn't?

"Course I will!" He answered loyally and Ron now shot his mother a victorious look.  
"Fine then, bed!" She snapped. I decided the right thing to do would be take my leave. I made to leave the kitchen.

"Scarlett, you can stay." Dad called to me and I turned, nodded and sat back down. Secretly I was pleased but, I wished the others could stay too.  
Sirius gazed at Harry.

"What do you want to know?"

…

I was barely awake when I stepped out of the fireplace of Ashwood Manor's drawing room and, saying goodnight to my father with a hug, made my way through the building. Two flights of stairs later, I was in my room. I loved this new room of mine; it had originally been my mother's when she was a child.

The views swept out over the meadow and orchard where Astrix now resided. What apples had been left on the trees, the winged horse had devoured in no time. The moonlight subtly depicted the orchard trees and, the greater, darker mass of the woods beyond. I imagined the owls were out there hunting.

As I changed for bed, I noticed a single letter on my study desk. Tired or not, I fairly launched myself at it, retreating to bed to open and read it.

* * *

 **Draco**

August had been incredibly productive. I'd barely had a moment to simply relax since returning from France, but, I did not mind. Father had taken me fully into his confidence and I now had a part in his business affairs and deals.

In the past, he had taken me out on such errands but, only to wander about nearby or sit quietly in a foyer and wait. Now I was someone of importance. Before I had been in my father's shadow, now I walked beside him.

We had spent a considerable amount of the afternoon at the Ministry, father having an appointment with, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself. I'd listened in well contained amusement as father had placated the older Wizard, reassuring him that a certain, Dark Lord had not returned and, Dumbledore was only causing discord with his lies and fear-mongering.

Fudge believed my school headmaster intended to take his position of Minister and ate up my father's words. He had then asked me how Hogwarts fared and I had told him it was lacking in thorough education. Just as father had instructed me too. I nearly wondered why I was even returning in a few short days. The school really was lacking in quite a few areas.

I sat at my study now, frowning over the books list and eyeing off my schedule. I was looking forward to Quidditch again. I'd barely picked up my new Firebolt, which I had received for my fifteenth birthday. A light, small weight suddenly settling upon my shoulder and I felt a scaly tail drape down my shoulder. A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth, I had a letter to re-read and reply to.

 _August 6_ _th_ _1995_

 _Thorn,_

 _Isn't it terrible? That poor boy. I am so sorry you had to witness that, to be there at all. I really hope, wherever you are, you are safe too._

 _Hopefully France was a true vacation for you. Did you do anything interesting over there? How have you spent your holidays?  
I'm glad to say I've made some new friends. Not fickle, real and down to earth people. It is a relief really. It's hard to explain, I feel like I've grown up a whole lot in the past month or so. When I first began writing to you, I don't know, I just went with what everyone else was doing. I guess I've gotten myself together. I've decided too, I do want to be an Auror. The past year I focused more on study and I'm so glad I did. I want to ensure the world remains a good place.  
By the way, happy fifteenth birthday. Something will be in the mail very soon. I've not had a moment to go anywhere interesting for such things.  
You keep safe too, or else. _

Raven

By Merlin, I knew this letter would be a hard one to reply too. I'd put it off a full week but, I desperately wanted to reply to her, to keep contact. Our letters were so far in between. This one had arrived but two weeks after I arrived back home, a record really.  
I ran a hand back through my hair, it had gotten longer again. I liked it. Admittedly I'd never want it as long as father's, which reached past his shoulders and was always worn, regally swept back. Mine was now just under three inches long and, as pale as ever. I'd copped a few looks from witches of late so I knew, it must look alright. Teamed with tailored, black dress robes or suits, I knew it was a striking contrast. Yes, I felt quite confident in my appearance.

I was becoming physically fitter too, father had made it quite clear I needed to be physically stronger and so exercise had become routine in the past two months. He'd explained knowing how to handle myself if, I ever lost my wand in a fight, was of utmost importance and so, between exercise, a bit of educational dueling and, all of these business meetings or ventures; we boxed or he taught me ways to physically free myself from others or, incarcerate them myself without magic.

The first time his fist had connected with my face, I'd darted back in shock. He'd hit me. He'd never hit me. I was his son! Soon, I realized he was doing this to make me stronger. To prepare me. For what exactly, I did not know. Would I complain? Absolutely not. For the first, real time, father was prouder in me than ever before, I was not just getting doted on with gifts and anything I wanted, he was spending more time with me than ever. Running my hand through my hair again, I found a quill and parchment.

 _August 31_ _st_ _1995_

 _Raven,_

 _I am surprised how swiftly your letter has reached me. The International Owl service must be back on track, perhaps even better. I hope it remains so._

 _I am keeping safe and, truthfully, very productive. Father has taken me under his wing in a sense and he now includes me in his business ventures. It is all quite exciting and I am learning plenty. I think I may well end up in business myself when I leave school. I am already good at arithmancy and I seem to be earning respect from the wizards we have been dealing with.  
I must agree with you, I feel I have grown up also. I felt quite uncertain when school finished and…everything. Since France and now, I feel more sure of myself. Of what I believe in. I know also, father is proud of me. Something, I confess, I have never recalled him saying to me so earnestly. I am doing something right and, I will make him prouder. This I've vowed. This next year, I will ensure I live up to our name. _

_Little Thorn is currently stealing my spare quills. No, worse, he's shredding one to pieces. He does amuse me. I think he will enjoy returning to school. It is late, father has been teaching me boxing and a little wandless, self-defense. I am enjoying it immensely although he was not particularly impressed when I sniggered, after landing him on his back._

 _Look forward to your next letter._

Thorn

I sent Jasper on his way and made my way to my bathroom for a shower, eager to run warm water over my stiff muscles and then fall into bed. Tomorrow would be a trip to London to Diagon Alley for school supplies and then; a meeting with father in Borgin and Burkes. I was eagerly looking forward to the meeting. Father had hinted it was very important and secret. I fell asleep, with a smirk on my lips, eager to learn just what that secret was.

* * *

If you have any questions or comments, reviews are welcome.


	5. Chapter Five

**_Chapter Five_**

 ** _-1995-_**

* * *

 **Scarlett**

I still found it surprising, just how warm this England summer was. It was like late spring in Australia. Glad to be able to venture out in a light, summer dress, I dashed down the two flights of stairs to meet dad at the empty hearth.

"Ready?"

"Sure am! I waved my lists of items I needed for school at him before shoving it in my shoulder bag.

He grinned as he took a handful of Floo Powder from the tin on the country style, hearth mantel and tossed it into the space. With a crackle, and a cool, tickling feeling, as I stepped in and clearly spoke my intended destination, the view of the drawing room vanished.

Stepping out of the lineup of Floo Network hearths, I self-consciously peered in the mirrors on the end wall of the building and made a fuss of brushing soot off my mint green dress while, discreetly checking my reflection to make sure I looked okay. No soot on my face, thank goodness. My father arrived soon after and after brushing himself off, he followed me into the daylight.

My eyes widened. Never had I seen such a crowded place of witches and wizards busily rushing about. Many, notably like myself, were students with their parents buying the school requirements for the upcoming year.

Suddenly I felt shy and nervous. Would I fit in? I got along well enough with Hermione, Ron and Harry and Ginny but; Ginny was a year lower and it was blatantly obvious Harry, Ron and Hermione were a close knit trio, despite how welcomed they had made me. Hopefully I would not have trouble establishing friends. I had Felicity, I reminded myself. Fi and I had caught up at her parents new house a week ago and, we were both hoping we would end up in the same house. If not, what would I do? What if I ended up in a house with no one I knew. All my newly made friends were all in Gryffindor. Why was I even freaking out about this? I'd welcomed a change in schools. I didn't need to win over anyone's friendship, I'd just be me, as daunting as that thought was. I took in a calming breath just as dad patted me encouragingly on the shoulder, dragging me from my worrying thoughts.

"Right, err what's first on that list of yours?" I unfolded the creased parchment and handed it over. "Stirling silver cauldron and fifth year utensils kit. Easy, there's the Potions store right there." He exclaimed, leading the way. The Potions store was much like the one at home; cold, gloomy and filled with weird ingredients like jars of newts eyes, bottled dragons blood and vials of mandrake extract. Hanging from the window were dried bats and toads. We purchased the cauldron and utensils and left, seeing what was next on the list.

"Robes and uniform and then this list of books, oh and quills and inks etc." I read aloud.

"How about I'll go and get your books and you head over to the tailors up there on the left and get the uniform sorted." My dad suggested and then smiled. "While you're at it, I spied some clothes shops when we arrived. He handed over a few gold and silver coins, although I already had a full purse. "Go on, knock yourself out and I daresay you wish to gift shop?" He grinned and I grinned back gratefully. He was a fantastic father but when it came to the mother daughter things like clothes, makeup and, Merlin forbid, boys, he was a little out of his comfort zone.

"Thanks dad, sounds like an excellent plan!" I tried not to laugh at the way his body relaxed in relief. We parted ways, agreeing to meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, near to where we had entered the alley.

Knowing uniform robes would need tailoring, I decided to sort those first before indulging in anything non-school related. I made a bee line, through the bustling crowed, to the seamstress, Madam Malkin's, walking straight and with purpose. Perhaps too much purpose for, as I reached the shop door I hit something solid and fell back, sprawling on the ground. Whatever I'd walked into landed half on top of me, half winding me, before rolling to the side.  
"Watch i... I mean, my apologies, are you quite alright?" Asked an almost painfully polite, ever so slightly drawling voice as I struggled to catch my breath. I used my arms to push myself up and stood, pushing my hair out of my face to see a guy with an impossibly pale, structured mop of blonde hair gazing down at me as he dusted off his black trousers and straightened out his black, sleeved shirt.

"Uh yeah fine thanks." His grey eyes, which I was admittedly having a hard time looking away from, widened. Of course, the whole half English, half Aussie accent thing. It had me sounding more like a Kiwi most days. "I'm really sorry about walking into you like that." I could feel my cheeks heating by just how stupid I must have appeared. He nodded stiffly and I couldn't tell if he was accepting my apology or peeved. He gazed all to curiously at me making me want to fidget. I pegged him to be either a sixth or seventh year student, he was taller than anyone my own age I knew of.

"No harm done, I suppose." He finally replied and an almost lazy smirk curled the corner of his right lips but I could not decide if even that was friendly. Weirdly, the expression reminded me of a fox.

"Everything in order, Draco?" A cool, nearly foreboding voice asked. The guy, Draco, stiffened as a hand came to rest on his shoulder. I glanced up past the guy's shoulder and into eyes of ice; glaring disdainfully down at me.

"Yes father" replied this, Draco, guy and tensed as his father tightened the grip on his shoulder.

"We've places to be." His father declared flatly and I automatically stepped out of their way. With a polite smile, I mumbled another apology and scooted into the store.

* * *

 **Draco**

"Draco, now is not the time to be thinking about what I know you are thinking about." Father hissed out as we ducked into Knockturn Alley. The sour stench of urine and alcohol hit my senses and I automatically held my breath as we navigated the dark and narrow alley entrance. "If you cannot focus on the task ahead, I can and I will find someone else." I glanced up at him in poorly concealed horror.

"No, I can do this. I won't let you down." I replied with steely conviction and he nodded.

"Very well. Leave chasing skirts for your spare time or, better, use it to the advantage of your task." I nodded, a smirk creeping onto my face. That could work very well although, I didn't know what this task was, only that it had to be done from within Hogwarts.  
Father seemed convinced enough and so I let my mind wander back to that dark-haired witch who'd knocked me over.

She was not anyone I recognized from school and, she'd had the most curious accent I'd ever heard. It was English but, it wasn't. I'd shamelessly checked her out as she'd scrambled back to her feet and, she was worth checking out but, when I caught her green eyes, I realized, altogether, she was pretty.

"Draco!" Father hissed and I snapped to attention as he pushed open a door and we entered Borgin and Burkes. I'd been into this rather unique antique shop on too many occasions over the years to recall and it had always intrigued me. Cabinets, shelves, walls, all displaying an array of curious items. From cursed skulls to poison tipped quills and everything sinister in between.

"Mr and Master Malfoy, just through the back and up to the usual room." The shady, Mr Borgin gestured reverently and, without so much as a greeting from father and a quick nod from myself, we swept swiftly through the crowded shop. Down a short corridor, we reached a stair and ascended; the smell of musty carpet permeating my senses with each step. It was not a clean shop but it suited for the kind of secret business my father often dealt in.  
There was no one to meet us in the room, just a cleared, wooden table and a sealed envelope resting at its center. I glanced at father in confusion.

"The contents of your task." He elaborated with a gesture of his walking staff. Cautiously I moved forward and took the envelope, breaking the seal. Inside was a list of names. Some I recognized, some I didn't.

Potter  
Weasley  
Asher  
Hunter  
McQueen

"Memorize those names, Draco. You will be keeping a keen eye and ear on each one of these students for any information on the Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order of what?" This was the first time I'd heard of an order.

"A secret organization to bring down the very world we are trying to create for the better of the wizarding world." Father replied passionately. I nodded as I read over the list again. "The parents of these students are associated with the Order in some way. _He_ wants you to report anything they may say or do which may affect our goal."

 _He_ wanted me to do this. I somehow suppressed a shiver. I'd not met _him_ yet and I was not exactly keen on doing so. To be given a task by _him_ though, was an honor. I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, was deemed worthy of a task for _him_ , the wizard, the Lord, who my father had told me would bring greatness and purity to the wizarding world once more.

"Three of those names I do not recognize." I spoke carefully, full of nervous excitement.

"They are new students, be sure to figure out who they are at the sorting ceremony." Father said briskly. "Are you up to this task?"

"Yes, yes." I rushed out. "I will not let you down, I will not let, _him_ , down." Father gave me a strained, half smile.

"Be sure you don't." I didn't miss the warning in his tone. Nerves seemed to tear through me but I quelled them and kept a calm exterior as he set the letter alight. Once it was but a pile of ashes, we turned and left, our business complete.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

I had spent over an hour browsing through and buying clothes that were current with modern, wizarding trends for my age, in Britain and now; had some nice new robes and dresses. It seemed Muggle clothing was suitable as everyone under twenty-five wore muggle clothing in the Order but, I was not sure on what we could wear casually when not in studies at school. Australia had been lax and I hoped Hogwarts would be too. I had needed to buy clothes to suit what would be a much colder winter too. I was already worried I would freeze to death when the season changed.

Completely shopped out, I picked up my new school clothing and made my way to a shop which drew me in like a moth to a flame; Quality Quidditch Supplies. I didn't need anything personally but, I did pick out my preferred broom wax and took a second to add to Thorn's birthday present, before finding a cabinet of various gloves. Size would not be an issue, they could be charmed to fit. They just needed to be light and supple enough for a Seeker. I knew Thorn was hell bent on winning his school's quidditch cup; I'd help him achieve his goal with speed wax and new gloves.

"Do you need assistance there, Miss?" A Wizard, who looked like he'd recently left school, asked nicely.

"Hi, yeah, I need a pair of gloves, light and flexible enough for a Seeker. Am I able to look at that pair?" I pointed to the pewter colored pair before me on the second to top glass shelf

"Ah, the Devlin Whitehorn Signature gloves. Hand stitched rabbit suede for lightness and durability." He handed them over and I pulled one on. It shrank to my size. "Inbuilt sizing charm." He explained.

"Excellent, they are not for me." I murmured as I flexed my wrist and fingers. It barely felt as if I wore a glove. I walked over to a display broom and gripped it, checking if the gloves were too slippery or too tacky. They were perfect. "How much are they?" I asked, knowing they likely were quite a bit, being Nimbus brand and Signature to boot.

"Thirty gallons." I nodded thoughtfully. They were not cheap but, I reasoned with myself, I had expected him to say fifty.

"Tell ya what, since you're grabbing the speed wax too and, I'm a wee bit of a sucker for an Australian accent, I'll take five galleons off the gloves."

"Done." I grinned at him. "Thanks." He merely grinned back and, as he wrapped my purchases, I dug out my purse and counted out galleons. Thanking the guy again, I all but skipped out of the shop and made my way back down Diagon Alley to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, an appetite for something cold and minty quickly forming.

"I found my father outside, leaning against a wall, reading the Daily Prophet. There was concentrated frown marring his face. He suddenly looked up and, seeing me, broke into a smile, folding and tucking away the paper.

"Everything done?"

"Well and truly!" I yawned, still not fully adjusted from the changes in time zones.

"There's a remedy for that kiddo." His eyes twinkled as he gestured to the doorway. "After you." Grinning, possibly wider than the small girl who skipped out of the store before me, with sparkling pink ice-cream stacked precariously in her wafer cone, I stepped into the busy store to get my own ice cream fix.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for that review, JaneyGrace. Here is that next chapter. Yeah, I'm still awake, ha ha! Gandalf has apparated back to Middle Earth! Meddlesome Wizard; surely he has some poor, unsuspecting Hobbit to send off to some terrifying doom?_**


	6. Chapter Six

**_Chapter Six_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Scarlett**

There was a feeling of nerves and excitement in the air as old friends greeted one another, siblings bickered and first years stood closely to their parent's sides with huge, wondering eyes. Standing beside my father on the bustling platform, nine-and three-quarters, I felt just like those first years. I envied them too.

They'd have their first year to form friendship circles. I was getting thrown into the deep end, and, I hoped I wouldn't drown. I glanced around, hoping to catch a familiar face but there was no one I knew from the Order. My stomach churned uneasily. A hand suddenly ruffled my hair.

"You'll be fine love, treat it like an adventure." I turned and hugged dad and he stooped down and hugged me back. "I'll see you Christmas time, Scar."

"Love you dad." I whispered, refusing to get too emotional although, I almost felt like bursting into tears for no good reason.

My luggage had just been loaded on board a carriage towards the end of the train. I now only had my light, shoulder bag and Smidge's medium cage, to carry on board. I plucked up all my courage, smiled and said goodbye to my father. Taking my sleeping owl, hidden under a fitted blanket, I boarded the train along with a mass of other students.

Walkways were crowded as friends chatted to one another or called out, finding one another. I momentarily froze, lost in the chaos. Further back along the same carriage, I caught a glimpse of the blonde guy I'd knocked over in Diagon Alley. Resolving not to go near the cabin he ducked into; I forced my feet to move, turning in the opposite direction only to be met by a shock of red hair. Well, two shocks of red hair.

"Hello!" They chirped in unison.

"You look a bit old for a first year." George, I think, grinned down at me and I let out a relieved breath.

"I'm sure glad to see familiar faces!"

"You looked a little uncertain there."

"Not to worry, third cabin up, you'll find Harry." They both spoke almost in sync and I grinned.

"Thanks guys, life saver!" They waved me away and went back to chatting with a black-haired witch and, I made my way to the cabin, noting the door was closed. I knocked, peering through the glass. To my relief, Harry looked up from where he sat at the window, smiled and waved me in. I opened the door and slid it closed behind me; closing out the chatter in the walkway.

"Hello Scar, found the station alright?"

"Hello, yes I did, thanks." I sat down closest to the door, diagonally from him, setting Smidge's cage down carefully. He was not the only one in the carriage, Ginny looked up from speaking with a hunched over guy and grinned cheerily at me; Hermione's ginger cat, curled up asleep, on her lap. In the other window, next to where Harry's owl, Hedwig, dozed in her cage; sat a girl with dirty blonde hair which trailed in straggly tresses over her shoulder.

"Hello Scar, meet Neville Longbottom and, Luna Lovegood." Ginny made polite introductions. "This is Scarlett Asher, hopefully we get her in our house."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I felt those nerves stirring again.

"A pleasure." The guy, Neville spoke up in a friendly tone which made me feel welcome.

"Your accent is strange, where are you from, Scarlett?" The girl, Luna asked with large, curious eyes which were almost unerring.

"Australia." I gave her a careful smile and she nodded.

"I hear there's plenty of Nargles over there, have you seen any?"

"Um, no, I don't believe I have." What on earth was a Nargle?

"Oh, never mind then." I blinked in confusion but the girl had returned to reading a magazine. I turned instead to Harry, intent on asking him the whereabouts of Ron and Hermione when the cabin door suddenly slid open. A pretty, dark haired girl peered in, looking a little nervous. Harry, I noted from the corner of my eye, instantly sat up straighter.

"Oh... hi." He sounded lame even to me as he greeted the girl.

"Um..." the girl seemed as lost for words as he as they watched each other. I was both intrigued and didn't know where to look. "Well, just thought I'd say hello." The girl gave him a tentative smile and Harry nodded with an awkward smile of his own. "Bye then." The girl's face colored a little as she slid the door shut again and hurried away. I turned back to see Harry slumping back in his chair in mortification. I simply smirked at him.

"Was I that bad?"

"Sorry buddy but, yeah, pretty much." He groaned aloud at my honest reply. "If it helps, she was just as bad." He seemed to be mildly contented by this knowledge. Before I could ask just who she was and, just where Ron and Hermione were, the door opened again.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" An old lady inquired and I glanced past her to see a trolley stacked with an assortment of food, drinks and lollies. I spied chocolate frogs and another favorite.

"Please, ten chocolate frogs and six mint wands." I exchanged her coins for the treats as Harry ordered a large packet of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans and a pumpkin pasty along with Ginny and Neville. Luna seemed very much in her own world, nose stuck behind a magazine, and did not even look up. The trolley lady moved on, closing the door behind her. As he opened the packet, I threw frogs to everyone before opening my own and biting off a leg before it jumped out of my hand.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" I asked and Harry dexterously finished off his mouthful of pumpkin.

"They were selected to be Griffindor's prefects so, there's some prefect meeting or cabin they are in. Hermione was in such an excited rush, I'm not quite sure what she said."

"Sounds like Hermione." Ginny quipped and I smiled. I'd figured out pretty fast that Hermione was very, very academically driven. Ron's words for it were, mad and crazy but, I was sure he was proud of her, he'd said it endearingly enough. "Well, go on Harry, eat a yellow one." Ginny went on to challenge and with a grin and a look of apprehension all at once, Harry threw a yellow bean into his mouth. I burst into laughter as his face paled and scrunched up and he passed the bag to Neville who dubiously took a black bean. This train ride would be fun, I decided, all earlier worries of a new school gone for now as I took a purple bean from the bag, and tossed it in my mouth.

...

An hour later, the cabin door slammed open, startling us all and Ron swept in.

"I'm starving!" He declared, snatching up a chocolate frog from the pile between us all, and flopping down next to Harry. Hermione followed, shutting the door quietly behind her. She came to sit across from me.

"Hello Scarlett."

"Hello Prefect Hermione." I grinned at her and she beamed ecstatically.

"You've heard, it's all very exciting!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ron muttered as he half opened the frog wrapper and bit off its head. Hermione glared at him.

"Well, there are two fifth year prefects from each house. Boy and girl each." Her ecstatic gaze became darker. I frowned in confusion as Ron let out an exasperated sigh.

"Guess who's the Slytherin prefect?" His eyes closed painfully.

"Malfoy." Harry replied at once, utter detest in his voice.

"Course." Ron muttered in confirmation. I had no idea what or who they were talking about.

"And that complete cow, Pansy Parkinson." Hermione grit out furiously.

"Uh, this is bad?" I hedged.

"Worse than bad." Harry sighed. "Malfoy was bad before, as a Prefect-"

"He'll abuse the power." Hermione finished disgruntledly.

"Who is Malfoy?" I asked, only feeling more baffled.

"Whose Malfoy? Only the snarkiest, deceiving, coldest prat you'll ever meet." Ron bit out in detest.

"Draco Malfoy, he's a fifth year Slytherin and likes to throw around his weight, status and money." Hermione explained with just as much dispassion.

"Draco? Is he a blonde-haired guy, fairly pale, quite tall?" I asked innocently, recalling the guy I'd knocked over. No, he'd knocked me over, now I thought about it.

"Yeah that's him. Bloody hell he's not a friend of yours, is he?" Ron asked suddenly.

"No, no," I quickly replied. "I accidentally ran into him in Diagon Alley and met his father too. He didn't really say anything but he seemed a bit off and, if he's like his father-"

"Unfortunately, he is and, can be a right snarky, self absorbed git at school." Sighed Harry.

"Delightful." I changed the subject. "So, what are the teachers like? I've heard Dumbledore is a brilliant headmaster."

"Oh, Dumbledore is the best headmaster anyone could ask for." Hermione gushed, clearly proud of her school. "Most of the teachers are great. Professor McGonagall is strict but a lovely teacher, as are Flitwick and Professor Sprout. Professor Snape is rather cold but, he's a Slytherin, so doesn't care much for us Gryffindors. No idea who will be taking Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. Rumour has it, the position is cursed. Teachers only last a year-"

The cabin door was suddenly shoved open and a familiar, tall, blonde guy stood smirking triumphantly in the doorway. He was flanked by two wider, thuggish looking boys with mean eyes. The blonde guy, Draco, stared solely down at Harry.

"What?" I was surprised to hear my new friend practically snarl out the abrupt question to our cabin intruder.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention." The blonde drawled out authoritatively. Harry clenched his jaw. "You see me, unlike you, have been made a prefect. Which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah. But you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." Harry replied smoothly. Draco's eyes narrowed coldly as Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville laughed. I remained silent, in my corner, where the door had slid open.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be second best to Weasley, Potter?" Draco asked condescendingly. There was clearly more to this animosity than Harry had first let on, I expected an all-out duel to occur at any moment.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione growled out, glaring up at him.

"I seem to have touched a nerve." Draco smirked, his gaze never leaving Harry's. "Perhaps you'll be second best in Quidditch this year too, Potter." The words were taunting. "That's if you're trying out." My ears perked up at the mention of Quidditch.

"Course I am" Harry curtly replied

"Excellent, I'll look forward to humiliating you in our first game. Just you remember Potter, I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line." He waggled a finger at Harry and Hermione leapt up, face tight in anger.

"Get out!" She snapped at them and, with a quaint laugh, he turned to leave. To my dismay, he paused, noticing me now directly before him.

"You..." His cool, grey eyes locked onto mine and I braced myself for whatever taunts or insults would be thrown my way. Instead it was recognition I saw in his eyes. They seemed to both darken and narrow thoughtfully as a smirk pulled at his mouth once more. "I think you need those pretty eyes checked; first walking into me and now it looks like you've walked into this cabin of misfits. Although, walking into me, was not a mistake. Being in here is. Seven cabins up is where you want to be." He drawled out with a flirtatious wink as he now casually leaned against the door-frame. Wow, he really had some big tickets on himself. I remained gazing up at his cocky face and held his eyes, slowly smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm sure it would be very enjoyable joining you seven cabins up." He looked even more cocky if that was possible. "Unfortunately, I'll have to pass, I'm quite enjoying the company of my friends here. How about another time, say on the Quidditch field where my team kicks your sorry arse?" I winked back at him, for good measure.

His rather defined jaw dropped open a fraction before he abruptly slammed it shut. His gaze was no longer flirtatious and cockily overconfident but angry, as cold, grey eyes pierced a moment into mine. He then turned on his heel and stalked off, evacuating the cabin, his two thugs hurrying after him.

"Well. That was bloody brilliant." Ron exclaimed suddenly and I turned back to the others to find Harry laughing quietly.

"I swear he is a bigger prat than last year, you should have seen the way he was lapping up attention from Pansy before." Hermione stated with her own laugh. "That knocked the wind out of his broom a little!"

"Hmm well I doubt I've made a friend there." I murmured before gazing at Harry questioningly. "So, when are team Quidditch tryouts? Lets all hope I'm not in Slytherin."

* * *

 **Draco**

I slowly sat up from where I'd been lounging along a full seat, Pansy's hands falling away from my shoulders. The train was slowing and, from further up, I heard its whistle. "Time to deal with first years, how exciting." I muttered with sarcasm, straightening myself out and running fingers back through my hair.

"It's not so bad, Draco." Pansy droned out. I merely nodded. It was the one part of this Prefect position I despised and, of course, any dealings with that Granger Mudblood. Finally, there was a distinctive jolt and we stood, as did Blaise, Daphne and Crabbe. Snatching up my leather bag and thrusting Jasper's large cage into Crabbe's hands, I strolled out of the cabin, the others following.

"Move, out of the way!" I growled out at anyone and everyone as I pushed through first and second years to get to the door. "Move, unless you fancy a detention." A path cleared instantly and I stepped lightly from the carriage, onto the platform. First, second and, now third years, spilled out in all directions along with the older year levels who, had some semblance of direction.

"First years, to your left, all first years to your left please!" I grit my teeth as Granger seemed to swoop about, trying to organise the babbling, confused students. It reminded me of a mother goose rounding up goslings. Well, a very frizzy haired, goose. I snorted in laughter.

"Malfoy, Pansy, a little help!" The Mudblood in question demanded shrilly, clearly stressed out.

"Oh no, Granger, you look to have everything well in order." I smirked at her as I gestured to my cabin-mates to head to the carriages. Striding forward, something collided into my leg. I stumbled, nearly tripping over, before righting myself and whirling around in annoyance.

"What are you doing, can't you see I'm walking here?" I growled down at a brown haired first year.

"I'm sorry, I've, I've-"

"Well spit it out!"

"I, I lost my pet lizard." He stammered.

"That is my problem, how?"

"Malfoy!" Suddenly Granger was fuming before me, muddy eyes glaring up at me. I glared right back.

"Granger!" I mimicked her, riling her up more.

"As a Prefect, it's your responsibility to assist first years." The boy stood between us, sniffling.

"Fine, find your toad and go to the boats." I muttered to the boy, making to turn away. This time I nearly walked into someone and stopped abruptly. It was that witch I'd seen at Madam Malkin's; the one who'd rudely turned down my offer to join me in the Slytherin cabin. "What do you want?" I was far from impressed with her. She simply narrowed her eyes up at me before sidestepping around me to kneel down before the boy. I realised she was taller than witches like Granger and Pansy. Dubiously I glared down at her and the boy; a grin suddenly splitting his sniveling, red face, as the dark-haired witch produced a small, bearded dragon from a pocket in her robes.

"I found this fella cruising about." The witch grinned back at him as she carefully placed the lizard in his smaller hands.

"Th..thank you!" The boy stuttered out and I rolled my eyes. What a sop. Granger had darted off to save some other first year or other, leaving this strange witch alone.

"Dragons like their bellies rubbed, and, under their chins. Just do that and he'll be too content to scamper off again." The girl spoke easily, ruffling the boy's hair. He nodded and hurried off towards the boats. The witch made to stand and I stepped forward, ensuring I was directly behind her when she was at full height.

"You can rub my belly, if you like." I spoke quietly, failing to hold back my smirk. She whirled around in surprise.

"I, what?" I'd caught her off guard, brilliant.

"You said, dragons like their bellies rubbed." I shrugged, purposely flattening my perfectly tailored shirt over my torso.

"Oh, you're good." The smallest of smiles quirked the corners of her mouth. "You're also a prat." Before I could reply, she'd whirled back around, ends of her long, loose hair flicking me across my throat, before she walked off down the slope. A zingy scent of peppermint was left on the warm, evening air to match the zingy feeling across my throat. I rubbed at it, glowering after her. It was pointless, she joined Potter's weird little group and I strode off to the horseless carriage where Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle waited for me.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

"Alright Scarlett?" Neville asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, just helping Hermione find a boy's lizard."

"What did Malfoy want?" Harry asked tensely.

"A belly rub." I stated nonchalantly and he snorted in laughter. Within a moment, Ron had arrived, followed by a flustered Hermione.

"Blimey, we weren't that barking mad as first years were we Harry?"

"No. No you weren't." Hermione answered as they followed Ginny and Luna, who'd walked ahead.

"What's that?" Harry started.

"What's what?" I replied in confusion.

"Pulling the carriage."

"There's nothing pulling the carriage." Hermione spoke from behind us.

"No, there is, Luna's patting it." He insisted. I joined the pale, curious, girl and offered out my hand for the tall Thestral before me to sniff.

"Patting what?" Ron asked in bewilderment.

"What's pulling the carriages!" Harry snapped. "You can see them can't you Scar?" I nodded, turning away from the great, black, horse-like creature.

"Yeah, I can." I confirmed quietly.

"It's all right, you're not going mad or anything." A voice floated to us. It was Luna, now seated in the open carriage. You can see them for the same reason I can."

"Which is?" Harry implored as we all walked to the carriage steps. I didn't feel like answering and opening that cage of pixies. I remained quiet, taking the bench seat opposite Luna.

"Only those who've seen death can see them." She explained and, it suddenly felt awkward.

Neville and Hermione each made small talk but, apart from that, the journey along the forest path was silent. I focused on my surroundings, eager to see what would be my new school. Perhaps I should have been with the first years for as the trees thinned and parted, my jaw dropped in awe.

Leading up and away from the forest, a magnificent castle stood. The piers of its towers, reaching up into the cloudy, starless sky. From where we approached, now along a cobbled path, a great lake expanded to the left while, an expanse of grassy grounds, led towards the darker forest which swung around, lower to the right, like a bad omen.

I watched as students before us were dropped off at the beginning of a long bridge and then, I found myself standing before the same, long entrance.

"Coming Scarlett?" Hermione beckoned curiously.

"Yeah, it's just, wow."

"That's exactly how I felt when I first saw Hogwarts." She replied. "Wait until you see the Great Hall!"

"Wait until the bloody stairs change on you." Ron countered.

"Ron, if you read, Hogwarts a History, you would know by now how the stairs work."

"Think I'll just keep taking my chances." Ron muttered to my amusement. As long as the bridge way was; it was in no time at all that we entered through a wide entrance.

"I'm not sure where you're meant to go Scar, we all go to the Great Hall for the house sorting ceremony and then-"

"Scarlett, Scar!" I whipped around at my name to see three faces I recognised.

"They are Australian students like me, I should probably stick with them, they might know what is going on." I explained hastily to Harry and Hermione.

"Not a problem. Hope we see you at our table soon." Harry replied with a smile and a nod.

"Good luck!" Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"Thanks." I waved at them before heading towards the familiar, blonde witch, waving me over."

"Fi, hi."

"Scar, we've been wondering where you've been, was that Harry Potter?"

"Yeah."

"You know Harry Potter?" Seb, who stood next to Fi, uttered in surprise.

"Yeah, he's a friend. Anyway, where are we meant to go?" I changed the subject.

"We were all told to wait here." Seb gestured back behind himself. "Everyone here is a transfer student. We are from all over it seems; America, New Zealand, France, Tokyo, South Africa, Spain and, us from Australia." I raised a brow in amazement, gazing at the other new, students. There was thirteen of us in total.

"Looks like we're taking in refugees now." A snide voice sounded from a group of students. I briefly glanced up to see a certain blondie and turned away.

"I hope we're welcomed." Fi murmured worriedly. Other than Fi, I has no idea who else were Order kids, like me. I knew Seb's parents weren't. His younger sister, Sally, was also with him. She looked scared. I felt scared too.

"I've met some really nice students, I think we'll be all right." I consoled them all. Provided we stay away from some of those Slytherin characters.

"Transfer students?" A familiar voice called out clearly and we all turned to recognize Professor McGonagall, hurrying towards us.

"Oh, good evening Miss Asher." She added as she saw me in the group. "Welcome to all of you. If you will follow me, please, we'll enter the hall and the sorting hat will place you into your respective houses before the first years are sorted."

Collectively, we followed Professor McGonagall along the wide corridor and through an entrance, into an enormous hall. It was incredible, the ceiling was like that of the night sky and four tables, each nearly the length of the hall, hosted students of the four different houses. I gazed about both in awe and curiosity but, my stomach felt sick with nerves. Very soon I would learn which house I would belong to. We were suddenly halting just at the front end of the four tables. Before us was a higher, raised platform, where a table ran the width of the hall. There sat those, I presumed to be Professors or staff of Hogwarts.

"This year, we are delighted to welcome, not only our new first years but, thirteen new students who have come from across the globe." I gazed towards a tall, silvery haired wizard with a long, neat, beard also of silver. Even from where I stood, just a few meters away, I could see a twinkle in his ageless yet, somehow youthful eyes. I'd gorged on enough chocolate frogs in my time to know this was Professor Albus Dumbledore; a wizard my father held in high respect. "It is my hope, you will make our new students most welcome." He gazed down at us with a warm smile before turning to a stall beside him. "Now, we shall begin the sorting ceremony." He stepped back and to the side and, it was now I saw a tattered, brown hat. It was creased and bent and its point was sagging over. Fi let out a gasp of surprise, along with a girl from Tokyo, as the hat suddenly moved. I blinked and then blinked again. No, I wasn't seeing things, it had a face! A moving face!

"Never seen something like that." An American guy spoke quietly from where he stood to my left and I nodded in agreement only to nearly leap out of my skin as the hat burst into song.

* * *

 **Draco**

It was the same old song really, except, it was yodelling on about the school being in danger. I zoned out, staring at the ceiling which mimicked the starless sky outside. The sorting ceremony was always such a bore. Still, it would be interesting to learn which of those transferred students would end up in Slytherin. As for the first years, I really could not care less. I was hungry, I wanted to eat.

"Amori Eimi." McGonagall called out to the mixed group of unhoused students and a petite, Japanese witch walked towards the sorting hat. I gave a quiet snort of laughter as she nearly leapt back off the stool when the hat was placed on her head. Within moments it had shouted out Hufflepuff and the girl hurried over to the cheering table.

"Anakin Alexander." McGonagall called out next and a tall, strong looking wizard with jet black hair strode forward purposely. He made no fuss regarding the hat which shouted out Slytherin. I clapped along with the others as he joined our table. I listened in on the quiet talk and determined he was a sixth year from New Zealand.

"Asher Scarlett." I snapped my attention back to the sorting hat at the announcement of a name from the list I had memorised in Borgin and Burkes. A witch stepped forward, the very same witch I'd had three dealings with now. Her attitude gave me reason to hope, no, no, believe, simply believe, she would be placed in Slytherin. Her choice of new friends left me uncertain. My task would be easier if she were in Slytherin. I watched, like everyone else did, as the hat took its time. The girl looked worried suddenly and I noticed how her eyes flickered Slytherin's way. Would I get my wish? Still the hat remained silent. It rarely took such a long time to place someone in a house. Was it finally broken?

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers and whistles and I'm sure a firecracker was let off for a loud popping sound. The witch practically bounded, with those long legs, down the steps, a bright grin nearly splitting her face. Clearly, she'd gotten what she wanted. Dragging my attention away from her, I listened on for the next names. I was zoning out again when I heard, Hunter Maximilian, and looked up to see a dark brown haired guy, possibly as tall as myself, take the stool.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out and once again their table went embarrassingly wild.

"I hope these transfer students don't think we are all as mad as they are." I muttered to Blaise. He snorted quietly.

"That dark-haired witch is over there. Pity." He murmured back. I shrugged.

"Doesn't surprise me, she was already in Potter's weird little circle.

"McQueen Felicity." That name too was on my list and I paid attention again as a nice-looking witch with straight, blonde hair, placed the hat on her head.

"She's a looker, too." Blaise commented. "I'd have her in our common room." I shot him a smirk but, the hat had other ideas.

"Ravenclaw!" She leapt up and made her way to her cheering house. There were still a couple students left and then the first years. I'd figured out the extra names on my list and, I now had no need to pay any more attention. If anything, I fancied a walk. I stood up, excusing myself under the pretence of 'needing to use the bathroom' and snuck out of the hall.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

"They fed us well back at my old school but, this is brilliant!" I exclaimed as I finished off my plate.

"Save room for desert!" Ron called from beside Harry. Hermione sat directly across from me and, Ginny, sat up with a group of fourth years where one of the girls from Japan now sat. Fred and George were to my right and beside me was a guy named, Max, who had transferred from the American school, Ilvermorny. He was a sixth year but, we'd struck up quiet conversation during the first years sorting ceremony; comparing schools and generally commenting about the strange, talking hat. His mother, like mine, had gone to Hogwarts. He was impressed to learn my father had graduated from Ilvermorny and, I was impressed to discover my father was a well known Auror in America. Max's father was also in the Order. We simultaneously jumped as the table suddenly cleared and, within a second, it was topped with dish, upon dish of deserts.

"Wow." Max exclaimed and Fred and George chortled.

"What's this? Never seen this one before?" I looked to where Ron pointed at a dish which was very familiar to me.

"Pavlova!" It's from my part of the world!" I exclaimed excitedly. Looking, I realised there was lemon meringue and lamingtons too.

"It seems, the school is trying to ensure you feel welcome." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, there's even s'mores!" Max seemed just as thrilled as me.

"Why are they called s'mores?" Harry asked in confusion as he eyed the dish of chocolate and melted marshmallow between crackers.

"Because you always want some more!" He replied to which, Harry laughed, followed by myself. I felt so lucky to be in this house, surrounded by these people. The hat didn't seem to know what to do with me. It was split, fifty-fifty, between Gryffindor and, to my utter horror, Slytherin. I suited both. That I couldn't understand. Sure, my dad's mother had been in Slytherin but, my mum had been in Ravenclaw. In the end, the hat had let me decide. Of course, I'd chosen Gryffindor but, it had warned me I possessed the traits of both houses equally and that I would not always find peace in either choice. It had gone on to say that these, house crosses, only happened every five years on average. It was, admittedly, a little unsettling.

"You'll like Gryffindor tower." Hermione spoke suddenly, I realised she and Max had been talking. "We've got some pretty views."

"I can't wait to see it." I joined back in on the conversation, plopping another lamington onto my empty plate.

…

It was not long until I was seeing Gryffindor tower. I followed the others through a door behind a portrait known as, the Fat Lady. The common room was cosy; decorated in the red and gold of Gryffindor and furnished with an assortment of deep, comfortable looking lounges and recliners. I followed Hermione up a spiralling stair, five flights, until we reached a door. Inside was our dorm, six, four poster beds, spread out in the large space, half partitions giving each area a sense of privacy if needed. A door lead to a small bathroom and, I was glad to discover, upon noticing the bed Hermione gestured to, I had the bed and area closest to the tower's window.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping near windows." Hermione admitted.

"No, it's perfect." My trunk was already on the ground beside my bed and we each had a narrow wardrobe, dresser and side table, along with a small study desk. Upon opening the wardrobe, I discovered it was bigger on the inside. I had briefly met two of the other fifth year Gryffindors; a girl with golden ringlets named, Lavender, who was quite bubbly and, a quieter girl named Parvati. The dorm door opened and a fifth witch stepped in.

"Oh, there you are, Paige." Lavender chirped up. "Scarlett, this is Paige, Paige, this is Scarlett; she's from Australia. The chestnut-brown haired witch eyed me curiously before allowing a smile.

"It is nice to meet you, welcome to Gryffindor."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too." I smiled back. I had a feeling this witch and Lavender ruled the year level. I'd noticed Lavender had not said much to Hermione and, Paige had merely nodded at her. I glanced to her, noticing she appeared to be a little out of place. She suddenly caught my gaze and smiled.

"Well, I hope everyone had a lovely holiday." Hermione spoke politely and, Lavender let out a shrill laugh.

"My parents nearly enrolled me into Beuaxbatons."

"Why?" Parvati spoke up from where she was putting clothes away into her wardrobe. I decided to follow suit, heaving my own case up onto the bed and unlatching the clasps.

"Because of all this nonsense Dumbledore has been sprouting. He's the laughing stock of Wizarding Britain." Lavender sniffed and silence fell. I'd seen the papers myself, The Daily prophet had both Professor Dumbledore and, Harry, described as lunatics, raving false truths that Vodemort had returned.

"How can you say it is nonsense?" Hermione spluttered. "Harry was there, Cedric is dead. We were all there when they returned from the maze."

"But none of us actually saw him or know for sure how Cedric died. Perhaps it was just a Bogart in the maze and Harry saw that and thought it was the Dark Lord?" Paige pointed out sceptically. "The Tournament does kill. Its killed before." Lavender nodded in agreement. I had to be careful what I said, too much knowledge on my behalf would be suspicious.

"Cedric died because, You-Know-Who, murdered him." Hermione ground out. "Why would Harry lie about that?" Both girls shrugged.

"It's his word against the Ministry and, I don't see how the Ministry wouldn't know that You-Know-Who was back." Paige added. "Our parents think it is stupid a wizard, such as Dumbledore has placed truth in a then, fourteen-year-old, boy."

"Well, perhaps they should consider finding another source of news and not believing the rubbish in a biased paper." Hermione snapped.

"Temper." Tutted Lavender before turning to me. "Scarlett, so, what do you think of the whole situation?" I took a moment to think what I would say as all four girls turned to me.

"I think it is unwise to trust wholly in a newspaper." Paige's eyes narrowed. I was put on the spot. I had to live with these girls for the next year, perhaps the few after too. "I'm on the fence." I shrugged. I think it is wise to be on the side of caution. Don't forget what happened during the last Quidditch World Cup."

"I'd forgotten about the World Cup." Parvati murmured. "That does make a lot of sense." Paige shot her a look.

"Yes well, I suppose that is true but, nothing fully adds up." Paige decided authoritivly. "Until there is proper evidence he is back, I think I will keep believing the word of the Ministry." She turned away, busying herself with putting away her own belongings. Hermione looked as if she would explode in fury.

"It's not worth it." I mouthed to her and, noted her shoulders slump.

"Think I might go to bed and read." She muttered. "Engross my brain in something, intelligent." I withheld a laugh but, shot her a secret flash of a grin. A brief smirk pulled at her mouth before she gathered sleepwear and a small vanity bag and strode purposely to the bathroom.

"How hot is Blaise?" I heard Lavender exclaim excitedly as she and Paige now flopped onto the same bed, a magazine between them.

"Dreamy." Confirmed Paige. "Pity he wouldn't look at a Gryffindor. Why are all the hot wizards, in our year, in Slytherin?" She sighed dramatically.

"What about that new Gryffindor in sixth year?" Parvati chimed in.

"Oh yes! The American. He's cute!" Paige declared. "Scarlett, he was sitting next to you, do you know him? What's his name?" I didn't really want to be part of this conversation. I now realized I was tired and wanted to just crash for the night.

"Max, and no, I only met him at the sorting ceremony." I answered in a detached manner as I set the current book I was reading, the first in the series recommended by Thorn, on the side table. Hermione emerged from the bathroom, her hair, tied back in a messy ponytail, donning blue and pink pajamas. I grabbed my own sleepwear and toothbrush and paste and hurried in before Paige could ask any more questions. I'd quickly decided I didn't particularly like her. I changed and brushed my teeth, throwing my hair into a side braid to sleep in. I said a polite goodnight to the others, settling into bed with my book. I could just see Hermione, her face buried up to her eyebrows behind what looked suspiciously like a textbook. I shook my head in amusement as I flipped to the chapter I was up to of my own book and began to read.

* * *

 ** _WickedGreene13 - Thanks for your review on the last chap!_**

 ** _If you have any of you have questions or comments, please drop a review._**


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Chapter Seven_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Draco**

I woke up starving. I had my usual stash of various sweets but, I needed real food. I'd also promised my father I would endeavour to keep up my fitness. Quidditch would help with that and so, with the knowledge lessons would not commence until Monday, I changed into my Quidditch gear and ducked into the bathroom to wash my face and tidy my hair. It looked good enough and, taking my new Firebolt, I left the Slytherin dungeons and made my way to the Great Hall.

To my delight, there were very few students present. There were a few wary looking first years and some of the older students and, there were the two witches on my list. The Ravenclaw blonde and the dark-haired Gryffindor. They were both seated together, talking at the Ravenclaw table. It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. They had not seen me and so I walked stealthily around the back of the tables, hoping to come up behind them.

"It's nice really, I'm glad I moved, I mean, I didn't have any reason to stay." That was, what was her name, the, Asher, one speaking. I casually stood a couple feet behind them, feigning to examine the end of my broom.

"It is nice, I agree. I did feel a bit like an outsider though once we reached the common room. It's so much quieter than home."

"I think that's because everyone's too tired. We all just read books or magazines and went to sleep. No wild parties." I refrained from rolling my eyes at the backs of their heads. "I'm not too sure what I'm going to do with myself for the next few days. I figured lessons would start today, not after the weekend." Asher worried.

"It is odd. Still, we shouldn't pass up a long weekend. Cho has asked me to go into Hogsmeade with her. I think I will, she seems nice."

"Oh, yeah, I sort of met her on the train. She came in to say hi to Harry."

"I still can't believe you're friends with Harry Potter. _The_ Harry Potter." I frowned in pure annoyance at that. Bloody perfect Potter! Oh well, I was the one who was a Prefect, not him! I was much more mature than him too.

"He's just like any of us. Shouldn't treat him any different." Asher shrugged.

"After what happened last year." The blonde girl, I'm sure it was Felicity, lowered her voice. I automatically leaned closer to listen. "Seeing You-Know-Who return and seeing that boy die." She shook her head. "Although he was a Hufflepuff, there's a beautiful memorial of him in the Ravenclaw common room."

"He shouldn't have had to die. There's only going to be more death and destruction. If Voldemort does rise to power-" I flinched violently, nearly dropping my broom, not expecting to hear _his_ name. She froze, her back stiffening and I hastily took a step back as Asher swung around on the bench, green eyes widening when she saw me.

"Why are you listening to us?" She demanded in a cool tone. I had to think fast here.

"Well, a good morning to you too." I chose to greet her serenely. She frowned slightly as the blonde witch also turned around; sky blue eyes gazing up at me curiously.

"Hello." She replied sweetly while a pair of sceptic, green eyes continued assessing me.

"What is the purpose for this greeting?" Asher asked flatly. Potter and his crowd had clearly turned her hostile towards me.

"I'm simply doing my duties as a Hogwarts Prefect and, welcoming the school's new students." I bestowed them a gracious smile.

"Well, thank you." The Ravenclaw witch, replied sincerely. Her accent, I noted was stronger than Asher's accent. I did not recognize either.

"Where are you both from?"

"Australia." Asher replied curtly, warning in her tone.

"Scarlett." The other witch reprimanded in a whisper. I merely smirked at them. _Scarlett_ , I would remember that now. Suited her fiery little attitude.

"Both of you?" If anything, Scarlett sounded more like the wizard in sixth year from New Zealand but, there was an almost husky tone to her voice. It was certainly, unique.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Very well." Knowing I would not learn any more, I decided to leave them for now. "I'm sure we'll be seeing one another." I nodded politely and made my way back over to the Slytherin table to feed my starving body and think over the little information I'd gained.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

I watched as, Draco, made his way to the Slytherin table. Actually, I was taking note of his broom. It was a Firebolt. He was dressed for Quidditch and I briefly envied him for it seemed he intended to fly after breakfast. I, on the other hand, had agreed to go with Harry and Ginny and Neville to Hogsmeade while Hermione and Ron had Prefect business.

"Well, he seemed nice." Fi piped up.

"So it would seem." Not for a single moment did I believe Draco had simply been 'welcoming us'. He was eavesdropping for certain. Why though?

"Scarlett!" I looked to the hall entrance to see Harry entering, looking rather dishevelled.

"Rough night?" I asked as he reached Fi and I.

"Something like that." He absentmindedly rubbed at his forehead before shaking his head.

"Oh, this is Felicity or, Fi. She's from Australia too. We are all in the same year."

"Hi, I'm Harry." I glanced towards Fi and nudged her leg. She was gazing up at him in awe.

"Oh, yes, hello. It is nice to meet you." She managed to reply and I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"And you." He nodded with a smile before turning back to me. "Still up for a trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Absolutely. I was wondering also, is the Quidditch field open for anyone to use?"

"Yes, well those on teams can practice whenever. Provided it's not when scheduled team practices are." I nodded, bitting by lip in thought. I wasn't on a team. "If you like, we could head out for a fly later. Ginny would probably join us, and the twins. We could have a bit of a game."

"I would be up for that!" A couldn't stop the grin from splitting my face.

"Great, I'll see who I can round up and we'll have a game later in the afternoon, before dinner." He turned curiously to Fi. "Do you play?"

"Oh, gosh no. I'm terrible on a broom." She laughed and a smile quirked the corner of his mouth.

"No matter, you're welcome to watch if you like. It will be probably turn into unofficial practice.

"I would like that." Fi replied and I held back a laugh. Fi was not into Quidditch.

"Well, excellent." Harry replied sincerely as I noticed the hall was beginning to fill.

"I should head back to the Gryffindor table." I spoke wistfully, glancing about. From what I had seen, houses were divided fronts, they did not mingle as easily as my old school. Especially the Slytherins. I'd figured out they kept to themselves and everyone else usually kept away from them. It was all a little saddening.

"Might see you in Hogsmeade." Fi smiled as I stood.

"Most likely." I grinned as I followed Harry back to our table.

"Felicity can come with us if she'd like?" Harry suggested as we sat and two empty plates appeared before us.

"No, she's going with Cho." I replied as I piled freshly cut fruit onto my plate before drizzling cream over it.

"Oh, well that's good. Hopefully we see them then." I glanced to my new friend but he hastily filled his mouth with jam laden toast. Something was up with those two. I'd picked up on it in the train.

"We should, you know, meet up with them while at Hogsmeade." I mused, watching him curiously. He stiffened, before swallowing his mouthful.

"I, err, yeah I guess we could." I nodded enthusiastically, pretending not to notice just how awkward he'd become.

"Morning." Two near identical voices spoke from behind us. I glanced back, waving a hello as Fred and George took seats up near the other seventh years. A screech next caught my attention. I looked towards an open window, high up above the entrance door, where various owls swooped into the hall, dividing off to different tables. A distinctive 'boobook" sound alerted me to Smidge and, the smaller owl, sighting me, dropped two letters before my plate, before arcing around and away. Harry too had mail, the Daily Prophet and, he busied himself reading it as I opened both my letters.

One was from my father.

 _Scar,_

 _Work has taken me to the North of Europe. I am there now. I hope school goes well. Write when back._

 _Dad_

I frowned, feeling a familiar worry. "Harry." I murmured, handing him the letter. He quickly scanned over it.

"According to Fred, who overheard Snape, there has been a lot of Death Eater recruitment in that area." He said lowly.

"Wonderful." I sighed, feeling more uneasy.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Harry consoled, falling silent as two Gryffindor's, I didn't yet know, sat near us.

"Yeah, he does." I agreed, more to console myself as I read the other letter. It was from Mrs. Weasley and it baffled me.

 _Scarlett,_

 _What is your favourite colour, dear? All the best for your first day. You will love Hogwarts._

 _Molly Weasley_

 _xx_

"I am so confused." I showed Harry the letter and he chuckled. "What? What am I missing here?"

"Write back and tell her, you'll see." He replied mysteriously. I shot him a sceptical look but he just grinned.

"Okay then." I shook my head, still confused, putting both letters into the pocket of my jeans, glad I could wear muggle clothes when not in school time. Leaving Harry to continue reading the paper, I gazed about, eyes catching sight of a pale blonde head swiftly leaving the hall; broom and, what looked to be mail in hand.

* * *

 **Draco**

I held a small package from Raven, I was sure. Glancing about the field, satisfied I was alone, I sat down on a bench and made fast work of opening the brown, paper packaging. Inside was a box of chocolate frogs. I hoped a letter too accompanied the gift and opened the lid. There were no frogs.

Instead, written neatly on the face of an envelope were two words.

 _Tricked you_

I pulled the letter away to reveal the contents beneath and caught the stitched silver wording. _Signature._ No way, no way had she bought me those! I pulled one of the gloves from the box and grinned. She had. She'd bought me a pair of Nimbus, Devlin Whitehorn Signature Quidditch gloves.

They'd been designed as the original pair, Devlin Whitehorn had made and worn in his earlier days. They were one of the top five Quidditch gloves on the market. I pulled the left glove on, grinning all the more as it adjusted to fit my hand perfectly. They were so light! Much lighter than the gloves which we're currently tucked in my pocket. I flexed my hands. This would not do, I had to try out this gift properly. Pulling the other one on, I cast my old gloves on the bench and took my snitch from its bag, setting it loose.

I had not flown in weeks and, as I kicked off from the ground, I was reminded again just how quick this new broom was. Within seconds I was higher than the goal rings, flying an exhilarating circle of the field before pausing in the centre to cast about. The little ball of gold I sought was not in sight. I let the broom glide through the air, the warm, morning breeze ruffling back through my hair. A glint caught my eye and I immediately dove downwards, pulling the broom a sharp right, as the snitch zipped away. I pursued it toward the turf below, mere inches from the ground, I leaned left, arcing around and drawing level with the flying ball of gold. Before it could dart away, I shot my hand out, snatching it from the air.

My reflexes were faster without the hindrance of thicker gloves. I smirked, flying upwards, back towards the centre of the pitch. Potter wouldn't have a chance at beating me! It would be Slytherins year.

An hour later, I finally touched the ground again. The field was still devoid of others and so, as I cooled off, I took out my letter from Raven, to finally read it.

 _August 31st 1995_

 _Happy belated birthday, Thorn._

 _I know how much you want to win this year so, I thought these might give you a further edge on the playing field. Best of luck in your first match!_

 _Raven xx_

It was only now I realised there was also a tin of Speedwax nestled in the box of black tissue paper. She certainly intended for me to be victorious! I placed everything back in the box and gathered my broom and made my way back to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Hey, Malfoy!" I paused mid way through the common room to see Markus Flint.

"Yeah?" I noticed how he eyed my broom appreciatively.

"You happy to be Seeker again this season?" I smirked.

"I intend to win this year." Flint grinned at that.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Still, come along to try outs; I want your opinion." He instructed and I nodded.

"Will do." I waved dismissively as I made my way to my dorm to clean up before this Prefect meeting. At this rate, I'll be Prefect, Seeker and Quidditch Captain. I grinned to myself.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

"Have you been in there?" Max asked Harry as we stared at the Shrieking Shack.

"Yeah, not since third year." Harry replied and then contemplated us both a moment. "It's where we discovered the identity of Ron's rat, Scabbers." He added quietly.

"He was Peter Pettigrew." Ginny stated in disgust. "Still makes me feel sick, that vile man was our pet."

"I bet." I muttered darkly. I knew just what Pettigrew had done. Thanks to him, many were dead, including Harry's parents and, he was the reason Sirius had been wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban.

"Should we head back now?" Harry suggested and I glanced at my watch.

"Yeah, still need to get some game time in." We'd spent all morning in Hogsmeade and had ended up having lunch out too, as a large group which, to my amusement, included Cho Chang. To Harry's delight, she'd accepted my sneaky invite that she join our Quidditch game. Max too had decided to play, at Harry's invite, as well as a couple guys from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It meant we would have two decent sized teams.

Slowly we wandered back through the main street, towards the entrance into Hogsmeade where a witch professor dressed, strangely, in all pink, stood on duty.

"Hello there." She spoke in a syrupy voice which instantly had me feeling wary. She was the new teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts and, her speech, the eve before in the Great Hall, had been strange.

"Err hi." Harry replied as the four of us nodded.

"How did you find Hogsmeade, hmm?"

"It was great." I replied as two round, periwinkle eyes looked imploringly to me.

"That is wonderful." She exclaimed and then, she giggled. It was a sort of self contented giggle. I smiled, like the others out of politeness but, once well out of earshot I glanced to Harry.

"Just what is her deal?"

"Don't know, she was at my hearing, she originally worked for the Ministry. She's very..."

"Fake." Ginny suggested.

"Yes. Wonder what sort of Defence teacher, she will make?" Harry pondered.

"I hope she allows duels. Can't learn without actually duelling." Max declared and I nodded, in complete agreement.

"Yes, hopefully Miss Pink and Proper back there lets us." I glanced back to Harry and Ginny but Harry seemed to be frowning over something. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He hastily replied before frowning for an entirely other reason. I looked up, where he did, to see Draco and a short witch walking towards us. As they drew closer I could see the girl was probably our age, her brown hair cut straight just below her shoulders and, she would have been pretty if she didn't look so mean as she glared at us.

"Go ahead, Pansy, I'll deal with these students." Draco spoke authoritivly as he blocked our way.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spoke lowly and the tall, blonde glared down at him before smirking.

"A student's wand has been stolen, I need to search you for it."

"Me?" Harry spluttered in indignation. "Why would I steal a wand when I have a perfectly good one of my own?"

"If, you would let me finish, Potter, I need to search all of you." I felt cool eyes sweep over myself and Ginny.

"Well, we don't have it." Ginny declared, inciting a condescending laugh from Draco.

"As a, Prefect, I expect you to do as I ask; turn out your pockets, Weaslette." I glanced at Ginny, who held a look of fury as she did as she was bade. She pulled out her own wand which, Draco took and examined, and some loose Sickles and two bobby pins.

"Well, well, seems there is something in your father's Gringotts vault then." He chuckled in a nasty manner.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Harry snarled out.

"Now, now, don't want a detention, do you, Potter?" He merely smirked, the expression as nasty as his words had been. Ginny's face was nearly as red as her hair but, she remained silent as Draco continued to examine her wand.

Satisfied, he returned the wand and gestured to Max. Your turn." The American transfer whipped out his wand so fast, Draco flinched and I caught Harry's small smirk. Regaining his composure, Draco took it and made a show of examining it as Max also showed him a tan, leather wallet. "Potter." The blonde sneered out and, with what could only be a growl under his breath, Harry pulled out his wand and turned out his trouser pockets.

"Happy now?" He demanded and Draco tutted as he handed Harry's wand back. He then directed his cold smirk at me.

Refraining from rolling my eyes at this self-absorbed prat, I handed over my wand and turned out my jeans pockets, showing a small handful of mixed change and a lip balm. "Strawberry flavoured." He murmured, a half smirk pulling at his mouth before eying me. "Take your jacket off." He suddenly demanded.

"What for?" I stared incredulously at him.

"Because, I said so. Unless you want detention for disobeying a Prefect on duty?" He raised an enquiring brow at me. I was the only one of us wearing a jacket and, it did have a total of six pockets but, his demanding attitude was ridiculous. I didn't want to take it off, I was still acclimatizing and, the late morning had become cooler.

"You know, I can just turn out the pockets on it." I countered through gritted teeth. He simply tapped his foot.

"I'm waiting. Take it off."

"Do you want a bloody strip tease while you're at it?" I shot back in annoyance as I shrugged off my new denim jacket and threw it at him, hard. Beside me, Max stifled a laugh but, Draco simply stared at me curiously.

"If you're offering?" A smirk edged his mouth again as Harry let out an angry, harsh breath, at my side.

"I'm not." I bit back. "Hurry up, I want my jacket back." He rummaged through the pockets and then, to my dismay, found the two letters from my father and, Mrs. Weasley, tucked away in an inner pocket.

"What have we here? Love letters?" He jibbed.

"They are private." I stormed forward but he held them up high, from my reach.

"Malfoy, give them back." Harry ground out.

"They from you, Potter?" Draco chortled; stepping quickly back, unfolding them in the process. I consoled myself there was nothing too private in them besides; dad never outright said what he was doing or, his exact location or, signed off with anything but, dad. I knew they weren't charmed. Ginny had her wand out, face set fiercely but I pushed her hand down.

"If he wants to read them, so be it." I whispered as I watched him frown slightly before returning them to a pocket in my jacket.

"How...endearing." He scoffed. "I suppose you can all go." Harry turned to go, clearly sick of the entire interaction. I wanted nothing more than to go too but, Draco still had my jacket. I held my hand out expectantly. He simply gazed back at me. "If you want it, come and get it." He teased.

Weighing up the consequences of hexing him, I stalked the five paces towards him to retrieve my jacket. Grabbing hold of the material, I made to take it but he held it firmly. I glared up at him.

"Let go." He smirked, his pewter eyes sparkling and tugged on my jacket hard, causing me to step haphazardly forward and closer.

"Did you know, Bearded Dragons, simply adore the taste of, strawberries?" He whispered silkily, minty breath ghosting across my nose. What was with him? I may have withdrawn from the social spotlight of dating anyone in school throughout fourth year but, I was no third year fool anymore. I'd been dragged out to enough ministry social events by my dad, in the past year, to learn a thing or two on how to handle guys. Especially, socialite guys like the prat standing before me.

"Oh..." I paused for effect, gauging the way he began to smirk smugly. "But, Draco, you don't have a beard." I let a small smirk form as his self-assured look became one of surprise.

"What?" He uttered out, almost in a hiss.

"I'll be taking this back now." I gave my jacket a hard pull and he let it go, seemingly still surprised by my retort. I flashed him the brightest smile I could muster, without laughing, and turned on my heel to return to the others who waited warily.

"What was that about?" Ginny whispered and I shrugged.

"No idea but, I dealt with him." I was now the one grinning smugly.

Harry turned and gave me an imploring look. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing important, just throwing his weight around, he's got big tickets on himself that's for sure." I brushed off the questions and Harry nodded stiffly. I turned to Max to find he was frowning.

"Do you think there really was a stolen wand?" He mused.

"With Malfoy, who honestly knows?" Harry sighed as we all turned down another corridor, towards the first stairs to Gryffindor tower.

…

I had letters! Two unopened, familiar envelopes rested on my pillow. Eagerly I dove onto my bed and snatched them up, quickly opening them.

 _September 2_ _nd_ _1995_

 _Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!_

 _You are the best! Do you know that? These gloves are excellent! I tried them out right away and, you're right, my reflexes were much better when I caught the snitch! Thank you! Is that enough thank yous? It does not seem enough._

 _For a witch I have never met, you are so cleverly thoughtful. I'll be sure to catch the snitch in my first game now and, when I do, expect a letter with all the details! Thank you also for the speedwax. My broom is fast, it will add a nice edge._

 _Thorn x_

I couldn't stop grinning, he absolutely loved his present. I'd hoped he would and, I could plainly pick up on just how excited and grateful he was by how he had written. I was infinitely pleased with how fast he'd replied too. I'd only sent the package the eve before I caught the Hogwarts Express. Wherever he was, my now being on the same continent made all the difference in Owl delivery time. Just like how quickly I'd received my dad's. I had to be careful what I wrote though; dad had warned me not to leak information on our move.

The Ministry did not know we were here and, it was purely through Dumbledore, I'd been snuck into Hogwarts. Max was the same, his parents had an estate in England but, Fi and her parents had to go through immigration at the Ministry. I passed under the radar because my parents were both citizens and I was born in England.

I opened the other letter, unfolding the parchment and eagerly read. By the end, a pleased smile had replaced my earlier, ecstatic grin. It sounded like Thorn was having a much better time at home. His father was being more accepting and treating him like a son and, to my surprise, business partner. It seemed his life was changing for the better too. I was happy for him.

"Hi Scarlett." I startled and then turned my head to grin sheepishly at Hermione. "So sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She apologised guiltily.

"No, it's okay, I was a little engrossed in my mail." I admitted.

"Is it a magazine?" Ginny asked as she walked in behind Hermione, already dressed for Quidditch.

"No, letters from my, uh, friend." I explained. Ginny raised a brow.

"Are they from your old school?" Hermione asked and I shook my head with a grin.

"No, I haven't a clue where they are from exactly. The whole thing started in third year when we started this letter friend or, pen pal correspondence thing." I explained and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"We did that too!" She exclaimed excitedly. "What is her name? She might attend Hogwarts too!"

"It's a guy, I don't know his name though, we decided to use secret pen names instead." She looked crestfallen. "I don't mind and, I'm pretty sure he goes to Durmstrang, not here."

"How do you know?" She asked and I grinned again.

"Well, he's a Seeker in fifth year and, I can rule out all the Hogwarts Seekers. Cho is a witch, Draco's a prat and the Hufflepuff seeker is in a higher year."

"What about Harry?" Ginny hedged.

"My pen pal has both of his parents." I murmured in reply and, for a moment we fell into mutual silence.

"That is a pity but, the Wizards of Durmstrang are lovely." Hermione eventually cheered with a smile. My pen pal was from Durmstrang. We still write, not so often now. He used an alias name at first too but, when he came to Hogwarts for the Tri Wizard Tournament, he eventually tracked me down.

"It was Victor Krum." Ginny smirked and I gazed up at Hermione in awe.

"Wow, that is, that is basically every female Quidditch players dream! Please tell me you snogged him!" Hermione laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"She did." Ginny piped up, still smirking. "He asked her to the Yule Ball and she was the most beautiful one there." Hermione was turning pink.

"I don't know about that." She muttered.

"Well, I did hear a few comments between the Slytherin boys and, I even caught Malfoy checking you out at one point. Plus, if my idiot brother's reaction was anything to go by..."

"That's ridiculous." Hermione scoffed.

"That's the truth, ask Neville, he was with me. You just didn't notice it, you were all caught up watching or talking to Krum." Ginny shot her a victorious smirk.

"Well, that's all very well." She said in a rush, face possibly going redder. "Now, if you do want to know who your friend is, Scarlett, I could ask Viktor if you like?" I considered her offer, slowly shaking my head.

"It's alright, thanks though, I think if I asked, he would tell me and, I like not knowing. Does that make sense?" They both nodded in unison as I folded the letters away.

"You better change, Harry said to meet in the common room, about now." Ginny glanced at the clock on the wall, pointedly and, with a grin, I leapt into action.

* * *

 **Draco**

"Draco, you look stressed." I glanced across to where, Daphne Greengrass, reclined in a chair across from mine.

"I may have a slight dilemma." I acknowledged.

"Can I perhaps be of assistance." She hedged. I studied her. Could she? There was no one else in the common room and, I did half trust Daphne. Well, more than any of the other witches in my house. She certainly wasn't a loud mouth like Pansy could be.

"I have this witch friend, of sorts." I began carefully.

"By sorts, I gather you mean you're shagging her?"

"No, no, nothing at all like that." I rushed out and Daphne raised a disbelieving brow. "You know what, forget it." I muttered in annoyance, making to stand.

"Okay, keep your shirt on, I believe you." She placated and I shot her a calculating glare before I decided I would continue my rather insane idea to ask her advice. "So, what's the deal, do you love her or something?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Really, Greengrass?" She stared back imploringly and I sighed.

"Remember in third year, that stupid task McGonagall set, where we had to write to some random witch or wizard?"

"The one you were adamant, and told everyone at breakfast you would not reply to?" I nodded stiffly, already regretting my decision to confide in her. "Oh my gosh, you did write back!" Another stiff nod on my part. "Wait, don't tell me, you're still writing to her, aren't you?" Her eyes were growing wide in that way they did when she learned a piece of juicy gossip or, like now, a secret.

"Yes. Yes I am." I bit out.

"Oh, Draco, that's really sweet-"

"It is not sweet! We talk about Quidditch and other important, intelligent things." I growled but Daphne merely grinned. This was such a terrible idea. "What I want to know, is an appropriate gift for her upcoming birthday." I finished.

"How old is she?"

"She'll be turning fifteen."

"Really, Draco, how can you not think of a suitable gift? You could buy her anything. _Anything._ " She added in emphasizes, waving her arms about.

"I know that." I could buy her a damn house if I wanted to. "It must be thoughtful, I want it to be thoughtful. I don't know what to buy her this time and, she's outdone herself with my birthday gift this year." I stared a moment at the stone ceiling before glancing back at Daphne. "It needs to be more personal but, not too personal."

"Buy her jewellery then, all girls love a bit of jewellery."

"I am not buying her jewellery. It, it doesn't feel right." I admitted. I'd thought of it earlier and dismissed the idea. Jewellery was for someone you felt closer too, in my opinion. I was close to Raven but, not jewellery close. I'd never bought anyone jewellery before anyway, well except for my mother. No, jewellery was out.

"Well, get her something Quidditch related, if that's what you two write about."

"Can't, that's what she got me for my birthday, new gloves."

"Get her something to the same value or sentiment then. I mean, they were just Quidditch gloves, she didn't send you a heartfelt poem or anything, did she?"

"Just Quidditch gloves? You don't understand, they weren't just Quidditch gloves, they were carefully picked out and tested, by her, for me, to help me catch the snitch this year and help us gain the cup! They aren't just normal Quidditch gloves either, they are among the top five best Quidditch gloves in the world and by far, superior to my old gloves!" I knew I was slightly worked up and the look on Daphne's face told me I'd gotten a little too defensive over this. I relaxed back into my chair, taking a breath.

"Woah, okay, calm down. Just get her something which has to do with one of her other interests."

"What do you know about, Flying Horses?" I implored.

"Absolutely nothing." Was her reply and I let out a sigh of annoyance before standing.

"I'm heading to the library." I decided, pausing to catch her eyes and hold them. "I do not want a word of this breathed to anyone." She smirked slightly. "We might be friends but, I can still make your life hell." I threatened lightly and she nodded.

"No need to get snarky, I won't tell anyone, you have my word." She seemed sincere.

"Thank you." I nodded before leaving the dungeons.

…

It wasn't until Saturday that I figured out exactly what to gift Raven for her birthday. It was personal but, not too personal and, it was certainly unique.

I'd spent the past few days practicing Quidditch alone as a form of fitness upkeep, attending any prefect meetings and duties and, dogging anyone on my list. I'd had the most success with Asher on that second day. Being a prefect had its advantages. I'd effectively convinced those Gryffindor fools; a wand had been stolen. The letter I'd found on Asher, from her father, had revealed he was likely near Russia and so I had sent a cryptic message home to my father, relaying what I knew. I'd also mentioned her family were close enough to the Weasleys to warrant gift giving. I had no doubt, it would not be long before the dark-haired witch sported some hideous, woolen garment.

I'd received a letter back from my father, which stated he was pleased my Quidditch skills were being put to good use. We'd chosen Quidditch talk as a cryptic way of getting these messages back and forth. Yesterday I had also heard Potter mention Sirius Black's name to Weasley. It sounded as if they were also in close contact with my disinherited relative. The Dark Lord would surely want to know that too.

I'd arranged the use of the music and arts chamber for Sunday evening, where I would be taking The Finer Arts, as a subject, the next day. I now strode into the deserted chamber, flicking my wand to light its candles. They blazed brightly. I made my way to a familiar grand piano and unlocked and lifted the lid, setting it. Taking a seat, I pulled out a worn, heavy notebook from my bag.

I flicked through it, looking over various pieces I had devised or, contemporary pieces I had changed until, I found the two-page spread I sought. I set the book up and then rummaged for my writing equipment and scrawled a message of well wishing across an extra thick piece of parchment before, setting it up carefully by my sheet music.

Excited by what I was about to do for the first time, I flexed and stretched my hands before drifting them over the keys, running through majors and minors to warm up. I then took my wand and, having memorized the spell, waved a treble clef.

"Tessitura recordo"; I spoke clearly, as I tapped the piano. There was what could only be described as a visible sound wave at the impact. I silently placed my wand in my pocket and, taking a relaxing, soundless breath and, focusing on my book a moment, began to play.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for your review AxidentlGoddess. It won't be a while until one or both of them figures it out, but, I'll be sure to keep it interesting until that happens! When that does happen, the entire game will change then!_**

 ** _Also, thanks to those who are following or have favorited this story._**

 _ **Drop a review if you can spare a moment, I appreciate them. Cheers**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Chapter Eight_**

 ** _-1995-_**

* * *

 **Scarlett**

I woke much too early on Monday morning; dawn light barely visible from the two dorm windows. Today was the first day of lessons and, my stomach stirred nervously. I had no need to be nervous though, I'd had a fantastic couple of days at Hogwarts. I had made some new friends since arriving and, I was in a great house and; I'd spent two afternoons playing casual games of Quidditch with, said friends.

Still, my stomach tied itself in knots. It may as well have been my first day as a first year. Trying to go back to sleep, I knew was a pointless idea and so, I sat up. I was admittedly excited by all the new things I'd be learning this year, perhaps not as ecstatic as Hermione, but, excited enough. I grabbed my lessons schedule and, for possibly the twentieth time, read through each day. I'd picked lessons suitable to getting the right grades and education to be accepted into an auror academy, save for The Finer Arts. An easy choice because I had no interest in Divination and, I knew my way around a piano.

The hardest decision had been giving up Care of Magical Creatures for Arithmancy but, looking through the Curriculum, McGonagall had been right, I was at a sixth-year level. Australia had some dangerous, magical creatures and, it was an absolute necessary requirement to know how to handle them early in life.

Ancient Ruins was another class I looked forward to. Australia had been settled, only in the beginning of the nineteenth century, by witches and wizards from other continents. It meant there were no ancient ruins although; there was very old, sacred magic in the cave paintings of the indigenous tribes. This we had touched on in studies last year.

Unsure what to do with myself but, having the urge to be up and about, I rose from my four-poster bed. Making sure to be quiet, I gathered my uniform and made my way to the bathroom.

…

Forty-five minutes later, looking okay, I hoped, I made my way down the spiralling stair to the common room. The only light came from the morning sun, now a little brighter, streaming in through the windows. The spacious, inviting area was empty and, I supposed it was too early for breakfast. I really didn't know.

"Couldn't sleep?" I jumped, nearly out of my skin at the sudden, Irish voice; half muffling a squeal of fright. I now noticed the wizard seated before the empty hearth.

"Uh hi, no, not really, first lesson day in a new school and all." I babbled out.

"Fair enough." The guy, still half in shadow, nodded.

"How about yourself?" I asked awkwardly. Now I didn't have Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione or, the twins with me, I felt extremely nervous. New school, new people, new lessons, new teachers, new rules, new social trends. The list went on. I felt rooted to the spot where I stood in the walkway.

"Didn't want to have to see someone in my dorm when I woke up." His answer had a slight edge to it.

"Oh um, well I think you've achieved that, the other girls in my dorm were only just waking when I left."

"Morning Scarlett." A familiar, larakin type voice called from the door to the boys stairs, where their dorms were.

"Think I'll be going to breakfast now." The guy stood abruptly, snatched up his bag and strode away, towards the entrance into the tower. I stared after him, feeling the tension in the air before turning to greet Ron and, also Harry and Neville.

"Morning guys."

"Seamus still in a strop then." Ron commented dryly. I shrugged.

"I guess, what was that all about?" I didn't fancy getting caught up in it.

"Seamus reckons Harry's lying about You-Know-Who being back." Ron explained sourly.

"Oh." I looked at Harry. He looked like he'd had a rough night.

"Lavender thinks the same." Another voice spoke from behind us all. I was surprised Hermione was ready for the day.

"Been having a nice little chat about whether I'm a lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?" Harry asked with more snark than any of us expected.

"No." Hermione replied levelly. "I told her to keep her big mouth shut."

"She did." I confirmed. I'd learned, last night, a little bit more about the other fifth year Gryffindor girls I shared the dorm with and, Lavender was a bit of an air head.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, running an agitated hand through his mess of black hair.

"It's alright." Hermione murmured softly before looking pointedly at him. "Don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the end of term feast?" I nearly laughed at their blank faces. "About You-Know-Who?"

"Blimey, Hermione, I can't remember what I had for yesterday's breakfast." Ron muttered and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Half the Gryffindor table, from memory." I teased lightly and, received a sheepish look. Hermione sighed drastically.

"Dumbledore said, He has a great gift for spreading discord and enmity. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust."

"How'd you remember all that?" Ron gaped in amazement.

"I listen, Ronald." Harry laughed quietly at this, the first, non-stressed expression, of the morning, from him.

"The point is, he's only been back for two months and, we've already started fighting among ourselves. The sorting hat's warning was the same; stand together, be united-"

"And like Harry said, if that means we're supposed to get 'matey' with the Slytherins, fat chance." Ron scoffed.

"Well, I think it's a pity we don't seek more inter-house unity." Hermione said indignantly before turning to me. "What do you think about it all, Scarlett?"

"Well, admittedly from what I've seen, it's only the animosity between us and the Slytherins. I haven't been here long enough to have noticed much else." I paused in thought. "But, back home, we did mingle a lot more. As a comparison, the Bunyips were a little like Slytherin. It was sport that really caused any rifts though. Fi, my friend in Ravenclaw, she was a Bunyip." Hermione nodded, her mind clearly hard at work.

"I think, we need to bridge this gap." She decided.

"Are you mad?" Ron spluttered. "What you gonna do, waltz into Potions and sit down next to Draco Malfoy and be all palsy?"

"Goodness no." She retorted firmly. I don't imagine I'd last more than five minutes without hexing him."

"More like five seconds." Harry muttered darkly.

"How about the girls in Slytherin? The other guys?" I hedged.

"You haven't had dealings with Pansy Parkinson." Neville suddenly spoke with a shake of his head. "She's not very pleasant. Neither are Crabbe and Goyle, they'd sooner slam you into the dirt than nod at you. Bullies, the lot of them." Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded in unison.

"I think all we can do is bear with them and do our best to be civil. Perhaps they will reciprocate." Hermione decided.

"Perhaps I have purple hair." Ron muttered. I decided there was only one way to see how bad this animosity really was.

"Shall we head down to breakfast?"

...

As I followed Neville and Hermione into our first lesson, History of Magic, I noticed how each of the four houses sat together. The Ravenclaws at the very front, along with Fi, Hufflepuffs behind them, followed by us Gryffindor's. At the very back of the chamber sat the Slytherins.

"Good morning students." I looked to the front of the class, trying to locate the droning, English accented voice but, I could not see a professor. "Everyone refreshed from the holidays?" I saw him now, it was a ghost which spoke to us. There was a collective, drone of yes from all forty of us students and the ghost clasped his translucent hands together. "This year, we shall be delving into the history of the Giant Wars. Does anyone know which year the first war commenced and, why?" By my side, Hermione's hand shot up so fast, I physically jumped in surprise. From behind us, I heard sniggers.

"Miss Granger?" The ghost professor gestured her to answer and, she launched into a detailed explanation on dates and discord leading up to the first Giant War.

"Hermione knows everything." Neville whispered lowly to me. "If she doesn't know something, she researches until she does." I nodded, a small smirk pulling at my mouth. I now knew who to ask if I needed a study buddy.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Now, if you could all pull out your respective text books and turn to page one-hundred-and-two." Simultaneously we did as we were bid and, I began to skim read over page one-hundred-and-two. Professor Binns, as I'd caught one of the Ravenclaws address the ghost, began to recite the very text before me, in that same, droning voice.

...

The short break after one and a half hours of hearing about the Giant Wars, by a ghost teacher who really should have retired, was a relief. I found myself walking ahead of the others with Felicity.

"I hope all the teachers aren't like that." Fi whispered and I nodded with a grimace. Proffesor Binns had successfully dampened all my enthusiasm for Magical History with his monotone reading. I unconsciously yawned and Fi laughed.

"Well, we have double Potions next." I stated in a brighter voice.

"With Snape." I heard an ominous voice behind me. It was Ron, with Harry. Hermione had disappeared off to the library as we'd left Professor Binns' class.

"Is he bad?" Fi asked and they nodded.

"The worst. He's got it in for Harry too." Ron replied and I gazed at Harry.

"He does. Since, first year. Not exactly sure why." He muttered, rubbing at his forehead.

"You sure you're right Harry?" Ron suddenly frowned at his friend.

"For the last time, I'm fine." He growled out, his demeanor suddenly shifting. Without another word, he strode ahead, alone, out into the, drizzly, grey courtyard. Hadn't it been sunny nearly two hours ago?

"Oi Harry, wait up!" Ron hurried after him, dropping his loose history notes. I stopped, kneeling to retrieve the parchment, wondering if Harry's issue was no one believing him.

"Is he okay?" Fi asked worriedly and I shrugged.

"Some don't believe his word that a certain someone has returned." I spoke quietly.

"Ravenclaw is divided too. For what it's worth, Cho does. Cedric was her boyfriend.

"Oh." This information took me by surprise. No wonder she and Harry act so oddly around one another. "Poor girl, she must be heartbroken."

"Yes, I've heard her crying of a night time, in the stairwell. She really misses him." I nodded, swallowing back the sudden sadness I felt for Cho, although I barely knew her. We stopped at the closest entrance to the courtyard and I surveyed the misty light rain and shivered. So much for summer. It was the beginning of autumn, I reasoned, wishing I had worn something long sleeved over my cotton shirt. I stepped out into the dismal weather, quickly darting to the cover of the trees where Harry now stood with Ron's twin brothers too.

"Morning Scar." They greeted me together.

"How was History?" I grimaced at George. They both laughed. "Don't tell me you find dear old Professor Binns too enthusiastic?" I snorted at that.

"Please tell me they aren't all like that."

"No, he's a major bore. Won't retire." Ron muttered.

"He's well due to. Don't you think?" Fred elbowed me good naturedly.

"I can't say any of what he said in class has stuck. He's set a foot and a half long paper." I murmured. I knew I'd struggle with this subject.

"Just you wait, Snape's likely to take advantage of the holiday break and set us an impossible potion next." Ron sounded mournful. "Oi, you just had him, what sort of moods he in?" He pressed Fred and George.

"What do you mean? He's only got one mood." Ron seemed to slump at that. "Oh, but you'll simply love the surprise he has in store for you all."

"What's that?" Harry finally spoke. Fred merely waggled his finger.

"Ah, now, can't go telling."

"Wouldn't be a surprise then." George smirked.

"How bad is it?" I couldn't help but ask and both twins grimaced.

"Well, it depends on the match."

"The match?" Harry implored as a bell suddenly tolled.

"You'll see, we're off to DADA." They both replied, giving nothing away as they quickly strode away towards a group of seventh years.

"Well, I guess we better go find out." Ron muttered and, the four of us, soon five, as Neville caught up, headed back into the castle.

* * *

 **Draco**

I slid into my usual seat in the front left row in the long, Potions chamber, down in the dungeons of Hogwarts. It was one of my favorite subjects. I was early but, I had come from the Slytherin common room, also in the dungeons. The walk was not an excessive one. Slowly the chamber filled up, Theo taking his seat beside me as he had since, first year. I was looking forward to a challenging potion to reinvigorate my mind which, that well past his use by date, Professor Binns, had bored to death. I didn't give a damn about the Giant Wars. Wipe them all out, that's what my father always said. Although, if they sided with a certain someone, they would make a rather gruesome and terrifying army, albeit, a slow and dim one. A sudden ripple of black robes at the head of the chamber alerted me to Snape's arrival.

"Before we begin today's lesson, I think it appropriate to remind you, next June you each will be sitting an important examination..." I knew this was likely the very same lecture Snape had given us that very morning; when he'd swept into the Slytherin common room, un-announced. I feigned intent attention but, I was not listening. I doubted I would find any difficulty in passing my Potions OWLS, come June.

"Also, some of us, have chosen to incorporate a new system within each class." Snape went on. This was something he had not mentioned in the common room and I tuned back in. "As the sorting hat, hinted, at the first feast; it is encouraged that all students form inter house unity to, some, degree." I stared at him in surprise, I did not like where this conversation was going. "From today forth, I will pair each one of you to sit and work with another student of different house."

"What! Why!" Pansy called out in dismay, from the other corner of the front row. I shot a worried look to Theo. He looked equally as wary as me. We worked well together. I didn't want to be lumped with some half brain such as, Longbottom, and have my grades suffer for it.

"If you were listening properly, Miss Parkinson, you would know why." Snape bit out.

"Bloody hell, what if one of us gets Malfoy?" I overheard Weasley hiss.

"With my grades, they'd be privileged." I hissed back imperiously. "I guess you wouldn't understand the meaning of, _privileged_ , would you now, Weasley?" He glared at me furiously but I merely smirked, my rhetorical question hitting just where I wanted it to.

"Professor Snape, are we able to choose who we work with?" Granger chirped up, infuriating as per usual." I flickered my gaze back to Snape to find a self-satisfied, small smirk, gracing his thin lips.

"No." He bluntly replied. "I have taken the pleasure of pairing you all myself." There were quiet groans all round but, I held out hope. I was his favourite, his star student. He would not lump me with an imbecile or worse, a pig headed, lazy Gryffindor. I would likely find myself with one of the Ravenclaws. It couldn't possibly be worse than working with Goyle. Snape surveyed us all, silence ensuing as we now awaited these pairings with baited breath.

"Stand Potter." He commanded and, scowling, Scar Head did just that. "Stand Crabbe." I heard Crabbe bumbling behind me to stand. "Swap seats." I don't know how I didn't laugh aloud, a small snigger escaped me however as, growling under his breath, Potter sat in the row behind me, next to Goyle.

"Granger, Greengrass." I glanced to the know-it-all. Pansy would eat her alive. "Please swap seats." There was a hiss of annoyance from Pansy as Granger sat beside her, on the other end of the front row. I felt sorry for Daphne, she'd just been lumped with Longbottom. "Knott."

"Good luck mate." I murmured and he nodded as he stood. "Asher." What! I swung around to see the new Gryffindor witch stand, from her seat beside that blonde bimbo, Lavender Brown.

"You can't be serious!" I burst out, unable to fathom why Snape would do such a thing to me. He levelled a glare in my direction. I leant back in my seat, falling silent but inside, I was simmering. How could he do this! Father did not accept inadequate grades. If this impeded my grades, he would tear strips off me!

"Swap seats." Snape went on calmly and, within moments, Theo had been replaced by Asher. She didn't look at me and, I didn't look at her. Instead, I let all emotion fall from my face and stared ahead. By my side, I clenched my left fist so tightly, my short nails had begun to cut into my palm. I barely listened to the other matches. I wanted to get this lesson over with so I could convince Snape to at least, re-match me with a Ravenclaw.

For all I knew, this witch could be as dim-witted as Goyle. Looks and brains rarely went hand in hand, well, I seemed to be an exception. I was, however, thinking of, Granger. Although, not that I would ever, ever, say it aloud; the mudblood had mildly improved in appearance, her know-it-all mind still out-weighed her in the physical department. She certainly was not, _Lady_ , material, as my own mother had pointed out during the Quidditch World Cup.

"Today, we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizard Level; the Draught of Peace. A potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation." Snape spoke of our lesson's task and I nearly laughed at the irony. I certainly needed a swig of that right now! "Be warned, if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients, you will put the drinker into a heavy and, sometimes, irreversible sleep."

There was my answer, I'd simply 'accidently' put this damn Gryffindor into a permanent sleep. Problem solved. For the first time, I snuck a look at her, since she'd taken the seat next to me. She stared straight ahead but, she was flicking the quill in her hand in agitation. "You will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." Snape finished. Perhaps, if I was lucky, the witch would create a too stronger potion and knock herself out. I could only hope.

"Ingredients and method are on the board." Snape flicked his wand and neat writing appeared. "You have one hour and twenty minutes to complete. Everything is in the store cupboard." His last words were final as he settled behind his dark, wooden desk. The store cupboard opened, of its own accord.

Wooden chair legs clattered on the cool, stone floor as most the class rushed to the stores to gather their ingredients. I decided not to move, curious to see if the witch, beside me, would fetch the ingredients. Moments passed and she didn't get up. Instead, she busily copied down the potion in writing nearly as messy as Crabbe or Goyle's. This was a nightmare. If she couldn't write neatly, how on earth was she going to brew a potion?

"Are we going to brew this thing?" I'd finally lost my patience and turned to her, making sure she knew how displeased I was. She gazed at me and then, her eyes dropped to my empty text book. She frowned before looking back at me. She appeared to be confused over something.

"Yes." She replied simply and stood. I followed her to the ingredient stores, re-checking the board for what we needed. I turned back to have five ingredients bottles and jars suddenly shoved in my empty hands, along with a wooden board and a knife. "If you start on these, I'll bring the rest."

"Why should I start?" I demanded, irked she deigned she could order me around. Her cool look turned into a glare.

"Because, if you want to actually brew a correct potion, like I do, that bats wing needs to be chopped up and simmering in two pints of water in the next five minutes." She spun back around to the cupboard and I stared at the board. She was right. By Merlin, I hated know-it-all witches!

I stalked back to the table and made fast work of the bats wing. I checked the board again as the chopped, leathery pieces now simmered. I stirred slowly, in a clockwise direction, the methodical action slightly calming my still simmering temper.

"Have you cut the hair of unicorn?" I grit out, knowing, any moment now, the one ingredient potion would become a multiple ingredient potion and, result in disaster. A nimble hand appeared before me and fine, silvery hairs, fell lightly into the darkening liquid. It began to lighten. I jerked my head up to the board, reading quickly but, it was not turning into a disaster. The potion properties were behaving just as they should.

Next to be added was a shrivelled fig. I knew, from experience, they were a devil of a thing to crush up, their hard, outer surface making them skit about a chopping board. To prove my musings, one suddenly flew through the air to skid, landing before Snape's desk. One of the Hufflepuff witches raced after it, looking flushed. I glanced at Asher to see her struggling with our own fig.

"Swap." I motioned for her to take the ladle and continue stirring. She moved around to my left side and, without breaking the stirring motion, switched. "Watch." I instructed her, taking the fig in my hand. With the sharp knife, I parred off the top before setting it to rest on the planned off surface. Using the knife, I chopped down hard, slicing the hard, rubbery fruit right down the middle. I then flipped it again and proceeded to rock the flat of the knife along the halved length, pulverising the fig into a tacky mess. Checking the board again, I scooped up one of the destroyed halves and dropped it into the cauldron and watched as the potion took on a silvery-blue sheen. "Keep stirring, I'll watch the clock." I muttered as I turned my full attention to the large clock situated behind Snape.

"Are you counting from the moment the fig hit the potion?" She asked.

"Yes."

"You can't be, you weren't looking at the time when you dropped it in." She replied. I sent her a swift glare.

"Were you?"

"No, but I began counting the seconds. You need to add twelve seconds."

"I may have been counting too." I shot back. I hadn't been but, I didn't want to be shown up.

"Fine, how many did you count."

"Six."

"Six?" She sounded sceptical.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" I retorted confidently. Six seconds, it wouldn't make a difference.

"Did you start counting when the colour changed?" There was a hint of challenge to her voice. I turned again to glare down at her.

"No."

"Then, it should be twelve seconds." She insisted.

"It's not, just listen to me or we'll have no, end potion!" I snipped and her green eyes narrowed behind long, dark lashes. Suddenly they flickered to the clock and back to me in horror. Merlin! I'd stopped keeping time! I darted a look at the clock. It was thirty seconds past the time I'd been watching for. With a frustrated hiss, I grabbed the other half of the pulverised fig and threw it in the pot, none to carefully. "Counter clockwise!" I ordered but, she was already reversing the direction she stirred.

"Just keep an eye on the time." She ground out. "fifteen seconds." She added as I took note of the clock again.

Forty-five seconds later, she spoke again behind gritted teeth. "I'm watching it, add the moonstone." Scowling but, hoping she was, I took the vial and measured out the required amount. Ensuring she still stirred counter clockwise, I sprinkled the spoonful of powder into the cauldron. To my relief, she stirred exactly three times before stopping the movement of the ladle. We now had to wait several minutes to add the second to last ingredient.

While we waited, I flicked my wand to the board and, muttering the correct words, transferred a copy of Snape's concise writing to my work book. I caught the raised brow from Asher but ignored her, instead leaning to peer down into the cauldron. It looked darker than it should have been. I whipped my head up to glare at her. She was already glaring at me.

"What?" I snapped. We were not going to have a perfect potion. I was furious. If she hadn't argued.

"You know what." She bit back, looking incredibly disappointed by the potion between us.

"Well, it's your fault." I hissed.

"Excuse me, you were the one meant to be watching the clock!"

"Well you shouldn't have distracted me."

"I didn't! You're the one who turned to look at me."

"Well, your observations were incorrect!" I growled out as I unstoppered the hellebore syrup. The potion hissed and she muttered out the incantation to lower the temperature. I watched the thermometer intently, waiting for it to drop.

"I'm watching it, get the pixie dust wings ready." She instructed flatly and I knew I'd angered her. I didn't care. The potion was a flop. My grades would be a disaster. "Now." She murmured and I crushed the pixie wings over the cauldron. With another hiss, this one quieter, they vanished.

"By now, there should be a light, silvery steam, rising from your cauldrons." Snape spoke and I noted ours begin to emit a steam. It wasn't light. It wasn't particularly dark either. It was more like pewter. I wanted to throw it out and start again. Snape began to walk between the tables, starting at Pansy and Granger in the front, right corner. I looked intently to the cauldron between the two witches. It appeared, by the light steam and Snape's lack of comment, to be perfect.

I clenched my teeth as he made his way to our end of the row. He peered into the cauldron, between us, and then lifted the ladle and tipped some into a vial from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Would you drink this, Mr Malfoy?" I stared at him.

"If she does." I inclined to Asher. I wasn't going to be the only one to take this risk.

"Five drops each." Snape smirked. Was he trying to poison me?

"Fine." Asher nodded stiffly and, not wanting to look inferior, I shook five drops of the silvery-pewter liquid onto my tongue and thrust the vial at her before swallowing the tangy potion. She did the same. Snape observed us carefully, his dark, calculating eyes darting back and forth between us for several seconds.

"How do you feel?" He implored dryly. How did I feel? I felt... slightly less agitated with the witch beside me.

"Well enough." I replied. Snape nodded.

"And you, Miss Asher?" I turned to look down at her curiously.

"I feel content enough." She murmured. With a nod, Snape made his way to the row behind us.

"Congratulations, you didn't ruin it after all." I hissed at her.

"If you knew how to count the time, it would have been perfect. Although, even perfected, doubt it would do anything to improve your attitude." She hissed right back. I glowered at her, about to retort-

"Potter! What is this?" Snape demanded from behind us and, forgetting my own potion problems, I spun to see just what Scar-Head had done.

"The Draught of Peace." Potter replied tensely. Goyle just stared dumbly at Snape.

"Tell me, Potter, can you read?" A laugh ripped from me. Nothing was more entertaining, in potions, than Potter getting berated. Snape had it down to an art.

"Yes, I can." He retorted contemptuously.

"Then you won't mind, reading the third line of the instructions, Potter." I watched as he looked to the board and then frowned. "Did you do everything on the third line?" Snape questioned nonchalantly.

"No." He muttered under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape demanded, his voice still level, as always. I was fully grinning now. His cauldron was emitting a copious amount of steam, many shades darker than ours had.

"No. I forgot the hellebore." Potter spoke up bitingly.

"I know you did, Potter, which means this mess is entirely, useless." He dragged out the last word and I snickered. Just like it's creator! "Evanesco." Snape swished his wand and the excuse for a potion vanished. I could hear the sniggers of my fellow Slytherins and smirked all the wider. Potter looked positively deflated.

"The rest of you, fill one flagon with your end potion and label and name it clearly before bringing it up to me for testing. "Homework will be twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and it's properties in potion making. Due this Thursday." He swept back to the head of the chamber and I walked off, in search of a flagon. I poured the potion and, not trusting Asher's messy writing, carefully labelled the flagon myself as she began cleaning up. When I returned from handing it into Snape, I laughed.

"What were you, raised by Muggles?" I scoffed, drawing my wand. Within moments, the potion was gone and the cauldron spotless.

"We weren't allowed to use magic to clean up at my old school." She replied quietly. I gave her a barely tolerating, curt nod as she took the left-over ingredients back to the stores. I followed with the now clean utensils, stowing them away.

Something suddenly occurred to me. This witch could have attended the same school, in Australia, as Raven. She might even know her. I could ask. I waited for her to finish and, at last she turned around to face me. Green eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" Her tone was flat. I opened my mouth, ready to ask, only to close it again. I couldn't ask. To try and find out Raven's identity would be a betrayal to her, to our special, secret friendship.

"Nothing." I muttered, turning to stalk back to the table and pack away my belongings.

"Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger have brewed the perfect potion, followed by Miss Asher and Mister Malfoy." Snape declared. Bloody Granger! I hated that witch with an unfathomable wrath. If only Asher had listened to me! "Followed by Mister Zabini and Mister Goldstein. The rest of you would do well to improve the way you adhere to instructions." He added, his eyes passing me to undoubtedly glare at Potter.

Bells suddenly rang and everyone simultaneously rushed to the back of the chamber to leave. Asher pushed passed me, slinging her bag over her shoulder in the process and it knocked me.

"Watch it, Asher" I growled out and she whipped around to face me.

"Get over yourself, Draco." She scoffed, stalking, rather fox-like from the chamber. The use of my first name had taken me off guard. No Gryffindor used it. I liked the way her strange accent made it sound.

"I gather you wish to speak with me?" Remembering why I had remained behind, I strode up to Snape's desk.

"I can't work with her." I declared flatly. "I want to be re-matched with a Ravenclaw if it can't be someone from our own house."

"What exactly is the issue?"

"She ruined the potion." Snape raised a brow at me. He seemed almost...amused? I wasn't amused. "I'll not have my grades drop for some attempt at school unity." I stated smoothly.

"Yet, you would risk a second-rate potion to prove you were paying attention?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I muttered. He knew I knew, that, he knew I hadn't kept correct time.

"Did it occur to you, Mr Malfoy, I matched you with that specific student for more than unity and academics?" He stared at me considering. "I understand you have a task?" I didn't answer although, the fact he knew surprised me. "Yes, I know exactly what _he_ has asked of you. Miss Asher and, the other transfers, will be the easiest to gain information from." I mulled over his explanation for a brief moment.

"Then why not pair me with that Ravenclaw witch, McQueen?" I implored, annoyed Snape had deigned to step in and help me.

"Because, despite being placed in Ravenclaw, Miss McQueen's fourth year report did not match that of Miss Asher's. You will find I have set you up to succeed on more than one account; provided you choose to work, amicably." I snorted at that, still far from impressed.

"Working amicably with a Gryffindor. Impossible." This time, a rare, genuine smirk curled the corner of Snape's lip.

"She may surprise you." I highly doubted that.

"So, you won't change her?"

"No." I knew his answer was final and I knew better than to argue further. I stiffly nodded. "I suggest you join the others now in the great hall." He dismissed me. I nodded again before turning to leave the chamber.

* * *

 **Thanks to all those new followers. Thanks for the review, Simple Hufflepuff! - I do like writing the character's who have all the mystery behind them, glad you like Draco's portrayal so far.**

 **Drop a review if you have a second, I appreciate reader input. Cheers.**


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

 ** _-1995-_**

* * *

 **Scarlett**

"That has got to be the worst potions lesson I have ever had." Ron muttered, for possibly the tenth time, as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes well, you could have done worse. Poor Harry, he has to work with Goyle." Hermione shook her head sadly. "Not that Pansy is much better, but, provided she just lets me take over in practical lessons, I think I will manage."

"Least you're not stuck with Malfoy." Neville sent me a pitying look.

"He wasn't that bad." I murmured and Ron choked on his mouthful of ham and cheese sandwich as Harry stared at me in shock. "What? He wasn't. He was a right prat and I don't like him but, he wants to pass as much as I do. I think he'll play nice just so he won't fail."

"Scarlett does have a point." Hermione agreed. "I couldn't work with him though. Pansy is bad enough, I'm not sure whether to be glad or angry that she let me do all the work." Hermione trailed of as she took another bite of her own triangle of sandwich.

"Blimey, to think we were all discussing this intermingling thing just before breakfast." Neville shook his head.

"Did you know about this?" Ron suddenly threw Hermione an accusing glare.

"Of course I didn't. If I knew, you'd know too." She replied in an offended tone.

"I wonder which other teachers will swap us around like that?" Harry mused. "Hopefully we aren't lumped with Slytherins in every subject.

"I bloody well hope not." Ron seethed and I merely nodded with the rest of them. One lesson paired up with, Draco Malfoy, was enough. I doubted he would be in my next lesson anyway, it was an elective.

"Wha av we gof nexf arry?" Ron asked around a mouthful of his third sandwich.

"Honestly Ron, eat first, then talk." Hermione muttered. "Next we have Divination with Professor Trelawny." She added.

"Wonderful." Ron muttered, after finishing off his mouthful.

"I take it, you chose Divination as your elective, Scar?" Harry asked.

"No, I have the Finer Arts next."

"You'll be with me then." Neville smiled happily.

"Oh good, I've got no idea where to go. Do you play an instrument or do art?" I asked curiously.

"Instrument. My Nan says I need to keep up with musical talent and, I do enjoy it."

"Neville plays the Cello." Hermione interjected. "He's quite good."

"Thanks Hermione." He spoke quietly, sounding both pleased and abashed by her compliment.

"Hello." A familiar, American voice spoke in greeting and I turned to see Max, and slid along the bench so he could take a seat.

"Hey, where have you just come from?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." He frowned. "It's nothing like our ciriculum at Ilvermony."

"Changes yearly. So far, the best teacher we've had was Professor Lupin." Harry intoned.

"I liked Lupin." Hermione sighed. "If only there was not so much predigest against his kind. He can't help being what he is." I nodded, knowing that Lupin, also a member of the Order, was in fact, a Werewolf.

"Well, this Umbridge witch is something else. You'll have to tell me once you've had a lesson, what you think." Max concluded before piling his plate with sandwiches. I wondered what he meant as I finished my own and then, the bell was sounding and it was time for next lessons.

...

I followed Neville into a bright, sunlit chamber on the fifth level which overlooked the lake and the forest. At one end, I noticed an assortment of easels and the other, instruments including three grand pianos. Seats and tables were set out like an audience before the slightly raised, stage area. I took the seat next to Neville, noticing there was already two Ravenclaws seated at the other end of the same row.

"There's not many of us and, I'm the only Gryffindor so, it's nice to have you here now too." Neville sounded incredibly relieved. Three Hufflepuffs entered next and a strawberry blonde haired witch said hello to Neville before sitting with her companions just up from us.

I was beginning to wonder just why Neville was so happy to have another Gryffindor when a familiar, tall, blonde sauntered into the chamber along with two other Slytherins. Ugh, of all the people. All three Slytherins eyed Neville and I as they walked past and took the chairs directly behind us. I felt slight discomfort, knowing they were there. A witch, perhaps in her early thirties, suddenly swept into the chamber, robes of indigo and lilac swirling elegantly about her.

"Welcome, welcome." She gushed with a bright smile, as welcoming as her words. "Now I know some of you are returning students and I am glad to see your familiar faces. As a whole I'm sure most of you have dabbled in the finer arts in your own homes to some extent, but in this class I want to help nurture those talents. I shall ensure you are all well rounded when you are suddenly let loose in society!" She chuckled at the last bit before seeming to do a headcount.

"Some of us are already well rounded in society." Draco voice sounded imperiously to the snickering of his two fellow Slytherins. I refrained from rolling my eyes. "Longbottom, I guess you need lessons in the finer things because your parents aren't around to do it, hmm?" I watched as my friend practically shrank in on himself.

I knew the story of Neville's parents. They had been wonderful Aurors, the best, dad said. They'd been tortured incessantly by the hand of, Bellatrix Lestrange, in the last war. I turned back to the horrible blonde in disgust.

"Will you shut up your vile mouth?" It's no wonder you're here, Merlin knows you are in most need of a set of manners!" He stared at me in momentary shock before his features were replaced with a cruel smirk.

"Well at least I'm not a blood traitor!" I knew surprise registered on my face, I'd never been called that before.

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Just why am I a blood traitor?"

"You get around with those blood traitor red headed vermin." He sneered and I shook my head, trying to stifle a derisive laugh.

"Is that the best you can do? Get your facts straight before throwing insults. I thought, from potions, you were smarter than that." Without waiting for his answer, although his features contorted in anger, I whipped my head back around to face Professor Flume.

"Draco, she just-"

"Shut it!" I held back a small smile of victory as he cut off the Slytherin witch.

"Thanks." Neville murmured gratefully and I nodded minutely. There was no way I was letting the pretentious bastard harass my new friend, especially over his parents.

"Right now, music." Professor Flume spoke up. "A raise of hands please of those of you who wish to focus more on the study of music?" I raised my hand, along with Neville. "Excellent, excellent. Mr Malfoy, Mr Longbottom and Miss Greengrass; I am glad to see you wish to pursue from last year. Miss Roper; what is it you play dear?" I turned to see an ash-blonde, Ravenclaw girl.

"Violin, Miss." She indicated to a black case resting against a wall.

"Excellent, and you, Miss Asher? It is Miss Asher, yes? I nodded in confirmation.

"Piano, Miss." There was a sudden snort behind me.

"Ooh Draco, you've got competition!" The Slytherin girl trilled.

"Unlikely." He hissed back scornfully. I refused to turn and rise to the bait. I'd soon show them.

"Wonderful! Who would like to demonstrate where they are currently at?"

"I think, Miss Asher should go first." Draco drawled. "I think, we are all interested to determine if they have some semblance of culture, on that convict island." I spun in my chair this time, tempted to slap him. How dare he mock my country! He smirked at me, knowing full well he had successfully riled me up.

"Yes, very well, up you get dear, I will be listening as I settle everyone else in the art studio. Mr Malfoy, do try to be kind." Professor Flume murmured as the Hufflepuffs and other Ravenclaw and the other Slytherin guy, made their way to the other end of the chamber.

"Well? We are avidly waiting." Draco drawled out, raising an impatient brow. Annoyed, I pulled my battered music book from my bag and made my way towards the rather flashy, deep, polished black, grand piano. "Uh, uh, not that one." A snide voice chided in almost twisted amusement.

"Why not?" I grit out, wondering just how enjoyable it would be to slam the prat's fingers or, better yet, head under the heavy lid.

"Because that is my piano." He replied with a smugness I didn't like.

"Seriously? You've laid claim to a school piano?" I shook my head at the ludocrisity of it. His smug smirk only grew.

"No, that is _my_ piano from _my_ home. I suggest _you_ keep _your_ hands off it." The Slytherin girl at his side giggled rudely. Biting my tongue, I stalked to the next best looking piano. It was a polished, silvery grey wood and I wish I'd picked it first. It was inviting. I lifted and set the lid and sat upon the stool before flicking through various sheet music. I needed something to wipe the cocky smirk from that prat's face.

I found a recent piece and smirked to myself. If he knew the words, this would be perfect. Setting up my page, I stretched out my fingers, played a few notes to check the piano was in tune and began.

I grit my teeth as I made a bungle, missing an octave but ploughed on. It wasn't a song I was familiar with, certainly one I could not play by heart but, as I played out the final notes, I decided it was a decent enough effort.

"Very nicely played although, I do not recognise the piece." Professor Flume spoke cheerily, having returned to listen.

"It's a newish song, I re-wrote it for piano." I murmured, wondering if we weren't allowed to do that. There was quiet, polite clapping from the others and slightly louder clapping from Neville. I dared a glance at Draco, he looked mildly annoyed. Almost sulky.

"Wonderful, I think you and Draco will get along quite well in this class; he also enjoys tinkering with the contemporary and making it his own." If looks could kill, his cold, grey eyes would have frozen me. Get along, yeah right. "Draco, up you go now." She smiled warmly down at him, somehow ignoring his malicious gaze. I'll just check in with the studio again." Flume wandered off as Draco stood and stalked towards the slightly raised, wooden platform.

"Not bad, you might want to see how it's really done." He hissed, shoving deliberately past me. I ignored him and retook my seat, thanking Neville as he murmured his appreciation, watching Draco with a mixture of dislike and curiosity. He pulled out his wand and unlocked the lid of the piano before setting it up, checking and testing it was to his liking. He carried no book to set before him as he took his seat and stretched his long fingers, pianist fingers, and flexed his wrists. Before pushing those fingers back through his pale hair.

Within moments he had begun a soft intro and what slowly built up, left me in utter surprise. He was brilliant. The way he played; captivating. I knew the song well, it was only a few years old and yet, I had never heard it played like this. I figured it was a form of revenge for my own song, I knew the words well but, it was incredible. As the last notes died away in the silent chamber; he seemed to bow his head a moment before abruptly standing. It was then the Slytherin witch began to clap enthusiastically and the Ravenclaw girl followed suit. I almost clapped too but then, grey eyes glared self righteously down at me along with an incredibly smug smirk. How could he play so beautifully and yet, be so mean? I decided to take the higher road.

"Nice." I murmured, making sure he understood my near silent word. The smallest hint of surprise registered as his eyes widened slightly before he had swept past, his black, summer robes causing small currents in the air, moving over my forearms and face.

"That was really good, Draco." Said the Slytherin witch, in the row behind.

"Hmm, yes, I believe it was." He drawled out in self assurance.

"Lovely, Draco." Professor Flume gushed. "Neville, would you mind playing for us now?" Both Slytherins snickered as Neville stood and made his way to where a large cello stood propped on a stand. He hefted it awkwardly to an area between the pianos and set the Cello down, fumbling and dropping his bow. Professor Flume had wandered back to the arts side and Draco chortled at Neville.

"How you manage to play that thing is beyond me. You're as clumsy as a Troll, Longbottom!" Neville's face coloured and he looked away as he retrieved his bow. When he lifted his head again I caught his eye and flashed him an encouraging smile. He admittedly looked terrified. "Don't faint now." Draco taunted and I shot him a narrow-eyed glare over my shoulder before focusing on my friend. He began to play and it sounded harsh and wrong but then, Neville took a calming breath and notes began to flow together.

I didn't recognise what he played but, Hermione was right, he was very good now he paid no heed to the Slytherins. Professor Flume had returned and, as Neville finished, she clapped enthusiastically. I clapped too, grinning at my friend. His face flushed again but he smiled briefly as he returned his cello and then, to his seat.

"Well done Neville. Daphne, how are your vocals, dear?" Professor Flume indicated to the Slytherin witch.

"Mother kept me well enough in practice at various dinner gatherings." She spoke up evenly as she walked, with short steps, to the front of us all. Taking a couple breaths and setting her own posture, she began a rather old and classical song. She was good and the song, although short, displayed her range and it was impressive. I thought perhaps she struggled on the lower notes though. When she had finished, there was a wolf-whistle from far back among the clapping which, I had joined in on.

"Yes, Blaise, thanks." She called out with a small laugh at the third Slytherin who was half obscured by an easel.

"Very lovely Daphne. Sophie, could you show me how you play?" Professor Flume encouraged and the Ravenclaw took the violin from her side and stepped forward.

"I've not been playing very long." The blonde-haired witch admitted as she settled herself and flipped to a page in a thin book she'd set on a stand. I didn't recognise the short piece she played and, she messed a note up here and there, which Draco, of course, pointed out loudly. The girl thankfully ignored him and, once finished, returned to her seat as those of us who didn't wear green, clapped lightly.

"Now, that was quite nice, Sophie, you do need a little work but, so do you all and, that is why we are all here!" Exclaimed Professor Flume. I wondered if she was always this positive. It was a nice contrast to the snark of the Slytherins. "I think we can all succesfully pair off. Sophie and Neville; you will both work splendidly together and Neville can give you pointers. You will do wonderful for his confidence I think too." She mused, gazing to and from them both. I was, however, realising just what this would mean for me and, with a sinking feeling, those fears were confirmed.

"Draco and Scarlett, I believe you will benefit from working together. Draco is quite accomplished and, I'd say, knows a piano better than the back of his hand." I didn't doubt it, I didn't want to work with the git though. Potions were bad enough.

"What about Daphne?" He interrupted imperiously.

"Daphne shall be working on her voice with myself." Professor Flume explained and I swear I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Very well but, I prefer playing alone." He punctuated the last word snidely and I rolled my eyes. To her credit, Professor Flume flashed me a mildly pitying look before her gaze passed behind me.

"That is precisely my point. You need to learn how to work in a partnership, to give and take and, there is no better way to learn than with another. Now, if you would all find respective places to work, I will set muffling charms. The grey piano was directly beside the black piano of Draco's, it just faced the opposite way. It would mean we would be seated, basically beside one another just not facing one another.

With a sigh, I stood, taking my book and, a self inking quill I'd received as a welcome gift from the Order, and took my place on the grey stool. I had no idea just what this would achieve other than an argument. Within a moment, Sophie and Neville were talking quietly, comparing instruments and Daphne stood to the side awaiting Professor Flume who was pulling out sheafs of sheet music from a filing drawer while murmuring under her breath. Draco had not moved so I ignored him.

"Draco, please take one of these for yourself and give the other to Scarlett." Professor Flume gestured him to take the music notes she held out patiently. He finally stood, snatching up his bag and sauntered towards her, taking the papers. He then stalked towards both pianos and slammed down the sheets so hard, the chamber resonated with the deeper, lower keys of the piano I sat before. I jumped slightly and was met with a nasty smirk for my reaction.

"Thanks." I bit out, forcing myself to remain civil. He didn't reply but, to his credit, he did drag his own stool around to face me side on. I turned slightly so I faced him.

"So, I guess you're not that bad but, I don't see this working. I'm better."

"So you say." I muttered, thinking up hexes I could bestow upon him. "Why don't we just try this piece and see what happens." I countered, taking the sheet music and scanning over it. I knew it. I knew it well. That was a bonus. Draco studied his own and shrugged.

"Fine, let's see if you can keep up, Asher." He drawled out authoritivly. I merely rolled my eyes and spun on my stool, effectively giving him the cold shoulder. Quickly I set up my notes and prepared myself for whatever game he intended to play.

He didn't wait, he launched swiftly into the intro and I found myself gritting my teeth, hurriedly trying to figure out where to come in. The piece wasn't written for two and the prat was taking over. As he bridged towards what would be then the chorus, I let my fingers leap over the keys before me, launching into the next part, somehow, seamlessly melding in with my deeper notes. From there on I played on, fitting my notes where I thought they accentuated and a few minutes later, I let Draco play out the final notes alone. Well, it seemed to have worked. He remained silent and I snuck a look at him to find he was gazing pensively at me.

"That was lovely, the pair of you." Professor Flume spoke up and I realised she had set her sound charms around each of our pairs and had paused to listen in ours. "Draco, you must share more. Perhaps let Scarlett begin and then come in at where the chorus would be."

"If I really must." He muttered as she swept away again, back towards the Slytherin witch, Daphne. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He ground out at me. I allowed him an eye roll as an answer and facing my piano again, began the intro alone.

"This is impossible." Draco suddenly snapped, throwing his hands down angrily upon his keys and creating an explosion of notes, causing me to jump in surprise and mess up. I ceased playing and spun to face him.

"Why? Is my playing that bad?" I demanded, knowing full well, he might be better but, I was far from awful. He glared at me with contempt.

"I don't like working like this." He spat out, not answering my question.

"Oh, and you think I'm having a ball, working with you?" I hissed back my response, feeling my temper rage like a sparking fire inside me. He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care if you are or are not, I'm not."

"Wow, real mature there aren't you." I rolled my eyes again and shook my head scornfully.

"This song is impossible, it's impossible to play equally." He muttered darkly.

"Pick another then." I suggested in exasperation. This seemed to resonate with him and I quickly flipped through my book and found something we could work with. "Here, what about this one?" He begrudgingly took my book and gazed at the title. "It's a duet anyway so, it will be easier." He looked pensive but nodded and handed my book back.

"Fine. I happen to have that one written down." He muttered, dragging out his own book. It was significantly thicker than mine and, in similar condition. He carefully flipped through it and propped it open on his stand. Again, without waiting, he launched into the intro. Shaking my head slightly, I waited for my turn.

…

After what felt like far too much time attempting to work harmoniously with the blonde prat; I was now walking down another corridor towards another chamber to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Perhaps I could enact revenge on my painful, piano partner. Duelling would be choice right now. I followed Neville into the chamber, meeting up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"How was Divination?" I asked Hermione. She let out an agitated huff.

"Professor Trelawney has decided we need to keep dream journals for the entire month." She scoffed. "Apparently, our dreams are a clue into our future selves." She swept into a seat, offering me the seat next to her. "Dreams are an unconscious state of your emotional condition in day to day life." She laughed dryly as Ron took the seat to my left, followed by Harry. "It's scientifically proven." She finished with an air of knowing.

"It is?" I frowned in confusion, settling my bag down after placing writing utensils and a notebook on the desk.

"By Muggles. They discovered a link." She explained. I nodded, not entirely sure if I believed her. I didn't know enough about the Muggle world to add an opinion. Sudden, high, tittering laughter caused us both to look up and I caught sight of the fuchsia clad, squat, Professor Umbridge; smiling down all too sweetly at us all.

"Well, good afternoon!" She exclaimed in the same, sweet tone. A few of us mumbled greetings, under our breath in polite reply. "Tut, tut." Professor Umbridge trilled. "That won't do now, will it?" Ron glanced to Harry and I glanced to Hermione. Everyone in the chamber looked uncertain. "I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time please." She took a collective breath, causing the horrid, shiny pink buttons on her pink overcoat to strain. "Good afternoon, class!" She addressed again.

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." I joined in with the voices chorusing around me.

"There." She smiled approvingly, clasping her small hands before her. I was beginning to understand just what Max had hinted at; this teacher was a little odd. "There now, that wasn't too hard, was it? wands away and quills out, please." Slightly surprised, I stowed my wand away in my bag. As some of the other students pulled out notebooks or parchment; the professor pulled out her own wand and, pointed to the black board behind her. Words appeared _._

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts; A Return to Basic Principles._

I frowned in confusion. Weren't we all a little too old for this? I wasn't the only one frowning in confusion and, Professor Umbridge noticed.

"Your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" I couldn't comment but, there were some nods from the Slytherins; the only other house sharing the lesson with the Gryffindors. "The constant changing of teachers, many who have not followed Ministry-approved curriculum, has resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L year." This knowledge bothered me but, something didn't seem right the way this teacher spoke. As if we were all incompetent and stupid.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please." The all too proper, pink-clad professor rapped at the blackboard again and the writing vanished to be replaced with _Course Aims._ I picked up my quill and wrote out the heading, neatly underlining it before glancing back up, only to frown. More writing had appeared in dot points.

 _1._ _Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

 _2._ _Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

 _3._ _Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

I copied it all down, along with the rest of the class; Hermione scribbling furiously beside me and Harry, writing slower, almost as if in contemplation. I was certainly contemplating. Surely this was not the entire year's course?

"Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Who's that, Hermione?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but I read this book years ago." She muttered under her breath.

"So did I, in first year." I murmured, pulling the volume from my bag to set before me.

"I think we'll try that again." Professor Umbridge exclaimed and I gazed up in confusion. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge.' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_?"

Was she for real? "Yes, Professor Umbridge." I chorused out along with everyone else.

"Good!" She praised, as if she spoke to a crup, or a three-year-old kid. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will ne no need to talk." I shot Hermione a questioning look as I flipped to the page but she looked as confused as I felt. We weren't the only ones; I heard quiet, discontented murmurs throughout the chamber. I glanced up to see the Professor had settled into the chair before the desk; watching us all with those periwinkle blue eyes. I dropped my gaze back to the open page before me, but it was nothing I didn't already know. It was then, as I glanced to Hermione again, I noticed she hadn't opened the book. Instead she stared fixated on Umbridge, her hand straight up in the air, waiting. Harry was also watching his friend, looking utterly surprised.

Minutes passed, and then more and soon, Harry and I were not the only ones watching Hermione. At least half the class watched her, eyes flickering curiously between her and Professor Umbridge. I couldn't understand why Umbridge wouldn't acknowledge her, in fact, she was purposely avoiding eye contact with Hermione. More minutes passed and soon, everyone had given up on their reading to watch Hermione and finally, the fact no one was working caused Umbridge to look at her.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge spoke up in a sing-song voice, smiling sweetly.

"Not about the chapter, no." Hermione replied tensely I turned my gaze back to Umbridge to see a condescending look, although she smiled through it.

"Well, we're reading, just now." Her tone was curt. "If you have other queries, we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims." Hermione went on calmly and even the Slytherins turned to look at her curiously.

"And your name is?" Umbridge's tone matched Hermione's. She stated her name clearly and I noticed how Umbridge's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear, if you read through them carefully." Umbridge replied confidently. I nearly snorted in derision. They most certainly were not.

"They are a little vague." I spoke up, watching the professor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw others nodding in agreement. Umbridge's eyes widened.

"You will raise your hand to speak, miss?"

"Asher. Scarlett Asher." I supplied, wondering now if speaking up was such a good idea, being new and all. Umbridge narrowed her eyes in her pudgy toad face again.

"There is nothing written in the course aims about using defensive skills." Hermione ploughed on, watching Umbridge intently. Her narrowed gaze now turned to one of complete surprise.

"Using, defensive spells?" She echoed incredulously. She gave a tiny, trilling laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" I wasn't the only one who's jaw dropped.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly, his own disbelief evident.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr?"

"Weasley." Ron bit out, thrusting his hand in the air. Umbridge merely smiled and turned away. I'd never heard of such a method of teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was a very important subject and, with all the unrest about, it was needed more than ever. Dad would have a fit if he knew this.

I hedged my hand up into the air and, at the same time, Harry raised his. Umbridge noticed him first but, deliberately turned to me.

"Yes, Miss Asher, you wanted to ask something?"

"Is not the whole point of this subject to actually practice defensive spells?" beside me, Hermione nodded in thorough agreement.

"Are you a Ministry-trained, educational expert? She glanced to Hermione too. "Either of you?" Reluctantly we shook our heads.

"No, but-"

"Well then." Umbridge cut over Hermione. "I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the whole point of any class is." At that, Draco shot a smug glare at Hermione, who looked furious. "Wizards much older and cleverer than you two have devised our new programme of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way-"

"What use is that? Harry demanded loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a-"

"Hand, Mr. Potter." Umbridge spoke over him briskly, her voice going up an octave. He threw his fist in the air again and Umbridge ignored him again. I glanced around, noticing several others had their hands up, including, Neville and two others whose names I had forgotten.

"And your name is?" Umbridge looked pointedly towards the brownish haired Gryffindor guy.

"Dean Thomas. It's like Harry said, if we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat." Umbridge's voice was sickly sweet but clipped. "Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but-" Her rising voice cut the wizard named Dean, off.

"You have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class. Very irresponsible indeed. Not to mention, extremely dangerous half-breeds." Umbridge laughed and I felt both Ron and Hermione stiffen on either side of me. Harry looked thunderous. I realised then she spoke of Lupin.

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he was the best-" Dean was cut off by the demand he raise his hand. I clenched my fist and released it.

"You have all been introduced to spells that have been too complex and inappropriate for your age and which are potentially lethal. You have all been frightened into believing you are likely to meet Dark attacks, every other day-"

"No we haven't!" Hermione interrupted indignantly. "We just-"

"Your hand is not up!" Umbridge's voice rose in pitch, the sound unpleasant.

"It is my understanding, my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"He did." I heard a hiss from one of the Slytherins and Ron gave a laugh.

"Get over it, ferret." Draco, who sat three rows before us, snapped his head back and shot Ron a vicious glare.

"Shut it, weasel-bee"

"Enough!" Umbridge called out, voice even higher and I wanted to cringe. "Mr Weasley, unless you want a detention, there will be no bickering in my classroom. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." Ron muttered sullenly as Draco's face became smug, before he turned back to the front of the chamber.

"Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which after all, is what school is all about. I couldn't believe this drivel. There was absolutely no way we could pass on theory study alone. "And your name is?" Umbridge finally acknowledged the girl who'd had her hand up for quite some moments.

"Parvati Patil." Isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts, O.W.L? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do counter curses and things?" There was, I knew there was. Umbridge, however, plastered on that fake, sickly smile again.

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions. Her tone was authoritive and I hated it in a way which wanted me to throw a jinx her way.

"So, you are telling us, that the first time we get to perform these spells is in the exam?" Parvati asked incredulously.

"I repeat, as long as you have studied hard enough-"

"And what good is theory going to be in the real world?" Harry demanded, his voice raised slightly.

"Mr Potter, this is school, not the real world-"

"What, so say events like that of the Quidditch World Cup happened again, in a usually perfectly safe environment, and we were in danger; we just rely on theory?" I spoke over her, raising my hand in the process.

"That was a hoax and the perpetrator was caught." Umbridge bit out and I could tell we were beginning to thoroughly annoy her.

"So, in general," Harry went on. "We are not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting for you out there, Mr Potter."

"Oh yeah?" Harry scoffed, voicing exactly what I was thinking. Didn't this woman work in the Ministry? Just what was their gain by banning practical lessons in DADA? Umbridge let out a trill laugh.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

"Hmm, lets think..." Harry's tone was mocking and I realised he was at snapping point. "Maybe, I don't know, Lord Voldemort?" Most the class flinched; Ron gulped, Lavender let out a gasp and Neville wobbled on his chair, nearly toppling off it. The Slytherins had frozen still, their gaze flickering from Harry to Umbridge and, the Professor in question had not flinched all; her expression grim yet almost satisfied.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter." She merely trilled before eying them all. "Now, let me make a few things quite plain." She stood now to pace the chamber. "You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard has returned from the dead." She paced back and forth down the centre of the chamber.

"Shows how much she knows, You-Know-Who wasn't even dead." Ron muttered in my ear and I nodded in agreement. I'd had enough of this teacher and we hadn't even been taught anything yet.

"If you wish to speak, raise your hand." Umbridge trilled but we didn't bother. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain, Dark Wizard is at large once again." She cast her beady eyed gaze over Harry, Ron l, myself and Hermione. "That is a lie." Chair legs ripped loudly backwards on the stone floor as Harry leapt angrily from his seat.

"It is not a lie!" He snarled out. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr Potter." Umbridge replied coolly, returning to the front of the class. A smile tweaked triumphantly at her gaudy, pink-stained lips. "Five o'clock, my office." She turned to us all again. "I repeat, this is not a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard."

"So, there's no Deatheaters out there?" I spoke up impishly. "None of his followers? No more Barty Crouch Juniors?" This witch was a pompous, pink fool. We weren't all idiots.

"Miss Asher, unless you want a detention like Mr Potter, you will both raise your hand to speak and cease fuelling these rumours." I bit down angrily on my tongue, Harry shooting me a grateful look. "If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours." Umbridge simpered and I kept my teeth firmly holding my tongue, holding back all the little pieces of knowledge I knew from what dad had told me. Holding back telling her that the Ministry was clearly corrupt. I didn't need a detention over this.

"If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark Wizards, I would like to hear about it. "Umbridge swept her gaze over us all. "I am here to help. I am your friend." Hermione muffled a quiet snort of derision beside me but Umbridge either didn't notice or didn't care. "And now, you will kindly continue your reading. "She clasped her hands together. "Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'." She took her place behind her desk but Harry, who had resumed his seat, shot back up again, causing a clatter of chair legs and the desks to wobble.

"Harry, no!" Hermione hissed, grabbing at his arm to pull him back down but he ignored her, pulling away.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry's voice shook. There were collective breaths or gasps and then utter silence. I barely breathed, eyes on Umbridge. This time, there was no fake, condescending smile. Her face was tight, even slightly paler.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Her reply was blunt, cold, clinical. I was glad we did not share this lesson with any Hufflepuffs or, Cho Chang.

"It was murder." Harry's voice was dripping with anger, no, fury. I flickered my eyes to see he physically shook, his knuckles white against the desk edge. "Voldemort killed him and you know it." Again, most of the class reacted to the feared name but now Umbridge's face was blank and then, she spoke.

"Come here, Mr Potter, dear." Her voice was once again sweet but, clearly Harry was having none of it. kicking his chair aside, he stalked to her desk. We all watched, still barely breathing as Umbridge pulled out a small roll of pink parchment and dipped a quill into ink. I half wondered if the ink was pink too. She wrote for some moments before rolling the parchment and sealing it with a tap of her wand. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear." Umbridge held the note out to him and he snatched it and stalked from the chamber, opening and slamming the door shut behind him.

Hermione let out a long, quiet sigh of exasperation as Umbridge, now seeming glad to have removed Harry from her sight, gazed at us all once more.

"Now, if you please, page five, 'Basics for Beginners.' Whispers had begun, fuelled by Harry's words. I turned to Ron.

"He'll be alright, yeah?" I asked with worry.

"Yeah, I hope. Wonder what the note said."

"Nothing good, I'm sure." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"There will be silence, please." Professor Umbridge spoke loudly and the small talk subsided. With my own sigh, I gazed down at the book to pretend to read.

* * *

 _ **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review, thanks.**_


	10. Chapter Ten

**_Chapter Ten_**

 _ **-1994-**_

* * *

 **Draco**

Today had officially been exhausting. I swept into the common room, from a walk about the grounds, raising a brow at a third year who quickly took the hint to vacate the large, leather recliner, set between the windows depicting the depths of the lake and the majestic hearth which currently emitted cool, green flames for show.

I sank into the chair, watching my fellow Slytherins lazily. The first and second years were all two loud. To my delight, Pansy intervened, telling them to shut up or go to their dorms.

The noise level dropped and soon many students dispersed and I listened contently to the sound of the crackling flames.

Eventually, Theo joined me, having remained later in the great hall after dinner for a speech by Dumbledore I did not care to waste my life listening to.

"What did the old sod have to say?" I enquired anyway. Theo smirked.

"More of the inter-house relations and the new interclass set up some teachers have implemented." I shook my head in disgust.

"There's only one kind of inter-house mingling I'm interested in." Blaise chuckled with a wink as he took another recliner. I smirked at him.

"Agreed." I added but a huff of annoyance alerted me to Pansy's lingering presence.

"Shall we take this conversation to our dorm?" Blaise suggested quietly. "I have Firewhisky."

"Lead the way, good chap." Theo smirked and the three of us left the common room for more private conversations.

"Umbridge, what kind of backwards professor gives fifth years, first year textbooks." Theo muttered after finishing his second glass of Firewhisky.

"No idea, I think my father knows her, worked for the ministry. Worth the pain of her teaching to see Potty, in a state though, isn't it?" I snickered behind my half full glass.

"Indeed, bloody Gryffindors and their carry on." Theo bit out but Blaise only chuckled.

"Something amuses you, Zabini?"

"Gryffindor's in general amuse me."

"Well, what do we do about the lack of wand action in class?" Theo mused.

"It doesn't much bother me, father's been giving me private lessons over the break. I've learnt more from him than I ever have from this pathetic school. I hope Umbridge is good to her word and drags the Ministry in here. They all agree Dumbledore's lost his senses, how can he efficiently run this school?" I finished my small, hate fuelled rant and took a deep sip of Firewhisky , enjoying how it burned like liquid flames down my throat and how the heat had begun to thrum through my veins.

"Point taken." Theo nodded, refilling his glass.

"Now, onto more important conversation, witches." Blaise grinned. "I think I'll endeavour to spend time with that Sophie Roper."

"The Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, she has grown up spectacularly over the break!"

"If you say so." I humoured him, not at all attracted to Blaise's rather voluminous body type.

"Granger's changed too." Theo pointed out and I couldn't help a dry laugh.

"Hardly. Although, can't say I've paid her any attention as you so obviously have."

"Yule Ball?" He raised a knowing brow to which I scowled.

"I didn't realise it was her." I ground out darkly. The mortification that eve of actually considering Granger, not just attractive, but down right beautiful, would haunt me to my grave.

"Hmm, if your father ever found out about that!" Blaise sniggered. "I'm going to snog that witch!" He mimicked the very same, half drunken words I had declared that eve.

"Shut. Up. I can so easily let Daphne know what you did to her young sister?" I added nonchalantly and Blaise had the decency to pale.

"So, how about those new witches?" He changed the subject slightly and I scowled, one new witch in particular crossing my mind.

"What of them?"

"Those two from Australia are lookers, think I'll go after that blonde in Ravenclaw once I'm bored with Roper." I shrugged. "Then perhaps I'll pursue that fiery Gryffindor friend of hers. I reckon she'd be a good-"

"She's not exactly your type now, is she." I interrupted, feeling slightly irked.

"Hmm, perhaps not." Blaise murmured, finishing his glass. "More your type, your into those sorts of witches."

"What does that mean?" I raised a brow, keeping my features passive"

"The type who look like they could be one of the Harpies." Blaise grinned and Theo chuckled. He had a point, I did think quite a few of the Hollyhead Harpies were ridiculously attractive, especially, Sabine Silvaer, their seeker.

"What's your point? It might simply be not a physical but, a maturity which is my _type_." I replied airily, thinking back to my stay in France. A small smile played on my lips.

"Draco Malfoy, you look like the cat which got the cream!" Blaise smirked, his gaze imploring. I smirked back, taking another sip from my glass.

...

Flanked by Crabbe, Goyle and Knott, I strode down the corridor towards Charms, the days first lesson. It was crowded but everyone else had the sense to move out of my way. Ahead, I caught sight of Blaise, chatting up a blushing Sophie Roper. He really doesn't mess around, I shook my head, passing him to enter the chamber. In charms, I always sat at the back and, made my way to my preferred seat, Theo taking the one to my right.

"Morning, Draco." I half glanced up and nodded to Pansy as she sat in the chair in the row directly before me. A silent sigh escaped me, I'd encouraged Pansy on the train, only to get a shoulder massage, and now she acted like she owned me, again. No one owns Draco Malfoy. I'd need to take a leaf out of Blaise's book and find some witch I could just drop again, especiallyu if that would deter Pansy.

I contemplated the pureblood witches in my year who sat around me. There was the new Ravenclaw and new Gryffindor. There was Paige, also in Gryffindor, she was alright on the eyes and likely easy. Ravenclaw had Isobel who was very pretty but unfortunately, a half blood. I had no interest in any of the Puff girls and other than Daphne, who I knew could make my life too difficult, there was only Sally-Anne in Slytherin I'd maybe consider. I was quite sure Theo had his eye on Felicity, the new Ravenclaw, and I needed to get on both hers and Asher's good sides to aid my task.

No, as snoggable as they both were, I couldn't drop them without losing two sources of reliable information. Paige... was a Gryffindor. Perhaps I should be considering a Hufflepuff? I glanced to the front of the chamber, also noting Professor Flitwick had appeared. They were all bloody half-bloods! Truthfully, I didn't want to taint my reputation with ilk. I found my gaze wandering back to where the Gryffindors sat midway on the right side of the chamber. Maybe I should just put up with Pansy, it was easier than this choosing and I'd still get a snog if I wanted.

"Good morning class, today we are going to begin learning silencing charms."

"Might finally be able to keep Hermione quiet." I heard the Weasel snicker before moaning as the know-it-all punched his arm. "But before we begin, I must insist on new seating for you all."

"Oh no." I sighed, the rest of the class doing likewise.

"Now, if you will all stand please." I watched as Flitwick produced a list, a quarter of his height. "Mr Zabini, you will sit with Miss Roper-"

"Lucky bugger." Theo mused as the Italian wizard grinned, moving to the front desks.

"Miss McQueen, sit beside Mr Potter. Miss Granger, sit beside Mr Knott-"

"You drew a short straw." I smirked, as I deftly stepped away from the intruding mudblood.

"Mr Malfoy, sit beside Miss Asher."

"Not again." I growled out under my breath, sweeping my bag up to move to where the dark haired witch glared at me. "Move, I want the end chair." I demanded, simultaneously shoving her bag to the empty space between her and Longbottom.

"Whatever, you git." She let out a sigh of exasperation, sitting down beside me. I eyed her, she looked far from happy by my presence. How ungrateful.

"Well, haven't I snagged myself a rather charming partner." I murmured lowly. "My favourite little Gryffindor."

"Oh, please do go on with your most charming welcome." She quipped back, taking me by surprise. I smirked, leaning a little closer to her.

"How shall I do that?" I whispered.

"Joke." She bit out quietly and I smirked fully. However she did not fidget at my proximity or blush. This interaction suddenly had a goal, to get under her skin. I sidled up closer and this time noted the slight tightening of her jaw.

"I could charm you into a stupor." I whispered low and suggestively and she half snorted.

"Yeah, sure, perhaps with an imperious curse."

"Shall we try it?" I casually suggested and she actually turned to gaze at me in shock. I might have overstepped a line. "Joke." I added, shifting back to my desk area as Flitwick finally addressed the actual lesson again.

"Now, there are various silencing charms. One can silence another witch or wizard, an entire hall of people or, put up sound barriers to hold sound in one area for privacy reasons or noise control." I already knew this, my father had made me place a sound blocking charm around my piano when at home, sick of hearing any practice scales or alterations to modern songs.

"Today, your task is to silence a canary." He waved his wand and small cages, each containing a yellow bird, floated gently towards each paired off table. I at least did not know how to perform this particular spell. It would surely come in handy to shut up, say the Weasel, who I could hear muttering under his breath from the row behind. Poor Millicent had been dumped with him. She'd sort him out though, even I was wary around that witch.

"The verbal spell is, 'silencio', and the wand movement is a definite horizontal flick right." As one, we all practiced the simple movement.

"Neville, other way, that's left!" Flitwick called out and I snickered quietly at the idiot beside me. "And now, I want you each to silence your canary.

"What about the counter spell?" A high voice called out and I pointedly turned to glare at the insufferable mudblood. Poor Theo, I wouldn't take his place for another four times the quantity of gold in my Gringotts vault, and that was a significant amount if gold.

"I assume you know it, Miss Granger? Of course she bloody well would, I grit my teeth as she launched into a detailed explanation using far more words than necessary. I rolled my eyes and turned away, peering instead at Scarlett who appeared to not be listening, busy watching the canary before us.

She paid me no attention which admittedly irked me. I had more charm and looks than a canary! I casually stretched my arms forward and then brought them back to my sides, purposely elbowing her.

"Careful." She muttered, not lifting her gaze from the bird. What in Merlin's name was wrong with her? Any pure blood witch would be ecstatic for my undivided attention.

"You may begin." Finally! Swiftly I silenced the canary, amused how it froze a moment in surprise, cocking its head quizzically.

"Since you weren't listening, have fun figuring out the counter."

"Dicere." She spoke quietly, carving a neat, small pattern into the air before the bird. It burst back into song.

That was annoying. I narrowed my eyes at her and she must have noticed because the tiniest smile twitched at the corner of her mouth.

"Think you're good, don't you." I sneered down at her.

"No. I just listen." Her tone was bored. It was annoying me. "Silencio." She pointed her wand at the bird and silenced it once more.

"Dicere." I returned its voice, pleased I did not mess up the counter spell.

"Excellent, excellent, you are all getting the hang of it!" Flitwit exclaimed as he flittered between tables, his head the only thing visible. "Those who have mastered it may practice on their partners. This idea I liked so much more.

"Silencio!" I quickly flicked my wand at the witch, as she made to speak. She did so, her mouth forming words but no sound came out. I snickered at that and made a show of placing my wand on the table and leaning back in my chair. Scarlett Asher looked like she might murder me. It was oh so funny. I had her undivided attention now as she mouthed clearly; 'fix it'.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I raised a brow at her and received a scowl. "Oh, you want me to return your voice? I'll think about it."

"Malfoy, stop being a git." Someone growled out. It was Potter, three chairs further in the same row from me.

"Mind your nose, Potter."

"Dicere!" He pointed his wand around me.

"You prat!" Scarlett spat out, raising her wand at me. "Silencio!" I knew it was coming but I tried to speak anyway, just to be sure I couldn't. Suddenly, she put her hand up, attention fixed on Flitwick.

"Yes, Miss Asher?

"Professor, may I dash out to the bathroom?" No way! She was the picture of innocence.

"Don't you dare!" My threat was voiceless.

"Yes, of course, off you go." With a nod, he turned away and Scarlett turned back to me, a devious smirk now on her face.

"Hopefully I don't get lost out there." Her voice was innocence personified. Enraged, I mouthed at her to counter the spell but she merely pocketed her wand and waltzed out of the chamber.

...

I had a witch to get even with. Scarlett had managed to skive off the rest of the lesson, only returning towards the end, exclaiming she'd gotten lost. I thought perhaps that was true up until she blatantly ignored my silent request to have my voice back. Flitwick gave us homework and she was gone, disappearing among the others, lost in their chatter. I found Theo and made a bee line towards him only to stalk past in disgust. He was talking with Granger!

Blaise was ahead, in the corridor and I stormed towards him, grasping his arm and hauling him away from Sophie Roper.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, looking very much put out.

"Fix my voice!" I mouthed out carefully, pointing at my throat.

"What?"

"I can't speak!" I tapped at my throat, feeling more agitated. When I got hold of that accursed witch, she would pay. Blaise instead burst out laughing.

"Not funny!" I scowled darkly but, to my relief, he pulled out his wand and performed the counter spell.

"I'm going to kill her!" I practically spat out, my voice finally returned.

"Who?" Blaise tilted his head, still far too amused for my dignity.

"Scarlett Asher!"

"She did that to you?" His grin widened.

"Yes."

"Damn, that witch knows how to play." Blaise chuckled.

"So it would seem." I muttered under my breath, wondering just how to get even and show this jumped up new Gryffindor that Malfoys are never to be trifled with.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

The afternoon was going well and I felt like I was beginning to settle in. It may have helped that McGonagall taught Transfiguration and, I knew her. She had also picked partners from other houses and I'd been lucky to get a blonde witch called Sophie, from Ravenclaw. She was the same one who played violin in the Finer Arts class.

I'd received daggers from Draco, but nothing more. I hadn't told anyone what I'd done to him in Charms. I had a feeling, if I did, Harry and Ron would find a way to tease him and, although a bit of teasing probably would've done him good, it was wrong. I'd gotten my revenge.

After lunch, I'd had a single Arithmancy and we worked on the history and dynamics of lucky and unlucky numbers and their uses.

Now, I walked with Hermione, Neville and Harry and Ron, in the thankfully sunny afternoon light, to Herbology. The glasshouses were beautiful and enormous. As we entered one of them, the smell of green enveloped me and the trapped heat infused me, reminding me of holidays to the top of Australia.

"Welcome all." A squat, jubilant witch, perhaps in her forties, with a floppy hat pushed don over short, wild auburn curls, greeted us. "Now, first thing, I want you all in groups of four. One house in each group. There was an audible groan. "Right, hop to it and then follow me to the other end of the greenhouse."

Immediately, I turned a full circle, to find Fi. I began walking towards her, weaving around other students as they figured out who they were grouping with. A tall blonde beat me to her. He wouldn't, surely?

I halted uncertainly, watching the exchange quite some feet before me. After a moment, Fi smiled up at the prat and nodded and was met with a polite, pleased smile. Then, said prat, turned and caught my gaze and smirked. I felt frozen in place. He'd just ferreted his way into Fi's terribly placed trust, to spite me. I didn't know what to do, walk away and find another group, because I didn't think I could bear another class with him without seriously jinxing him and screaming, or, join to make sure he didn't mess with Fi?

I chose the former, or rather, the former chose me. Draco suddenly frowned as I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to come face to face with the other Slytherin guy who was in Finer Arts.

"Hello, I'm Blaise." He smiled warmly enough. "Scarlett, isn't it?" I nodded. "A pleasure." His smile grew. "Care to be the Gryffindor in our small group?"

"Um, sure." I nodded again and received a bright, perfect, smile.

"Excellent! Shall we?" He gallantly held out a hand and I had to laugh at the gesture but, took it anyway. After all, wasn't this about inter-house relations improving? We moved towards the back of the greenhouse where the plants became larger and less friendly, more formidable. Sophie Roper, from Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff guy I didn't know, waited, standing uneasily near an enormous, red petalled flower with what appeared to be hundreds of fangs.

"Now, do we all have our gloves?" The professor asked as I felt movement behind us as the rest of the grouped class milled about. There were collective murmurs and I pulled my new dragon-hide gloves from my bag and pulled them on.

"Today, we will be handling Fanged Geraniums."

"What is our professor called?" I whispered to Blaise.

"Professor Sprout." I held back an amused smile which quickly morphed into one of surprise when Professor Sprout gestured to the great, unpleasant looking, fanged, red flower directly behind us.

"The Geraniums are re-teething. New fangs are growing beneath their current ones and it causes a trifle of discomfort to them and can make them cranky. We need to remove the loosened fangs." I swallowed nervously as I turned, as everyone else did, to survey the formidable plant. "Can anyone tell us what the fangs can be used for?"

"Ripping us apart." I heard someone mutter darkly from behind.

"Yes Neville?"

"Well, they can be used in certain foods and in potions." Neville spoke up from my left and I turned to see he was flanked by three very smug looking class-mates.

"Correct! Now, there is a method to extracting loose fangs and you'll want to pay close attention or you will get bitten. Not to worry though, these plants don't maim, they just have a nip, unless you upset them." Professor Sprout then went on to explain just how to extract said fangs as I eyed the flower behind us, dubiously. "Now then, I expect each plant to be content by the end of this class, any questions, do find me." With that, we were left to tackle one plant per group.

"I'm Ernie, your Scarlett, yeah?" The sandy blonde, Hufflepuff guy introduced himself with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, just call me Scar."

"Scar, I like that!" Blaise grinned. "Has an edge."

"So, um, who wants to do what?" Sophie spoke up and we all turned to face the Fanged Geranium."

"I'm in a mood to play with danger, provided two of you keep our pretty, vicious, friend entertained." Blaise declared and I decided I liked his attitude. "You seem to like playing with fire, Scar, want to help me?" He casually bumped my shoulder and I found myself grinning.

"Yeah, okay. Not sure where you got that idea from though?" He just smirked as Sophie and Ernie set to work, stroking the plants great, flat leaves to keep it pacified.

"Anyone who antagonises the class dragon is going to get burnt." He whispered, eyes flicking to his pratish housemate who seemed content to stand back as Fi, Paige, and a Hufflepuff girl with brown hair and a worried expression, sized up their Geranium.

"I believe, I did the burning." I whispered back and received a low chuckle.

"Indeed, be warned, he will get even." I shrugged, effectively hiding my unease. I was sure he already had, purposely taking Fi, but I was not entirely sure.

"I think this flower's ready for his de-toothing." I decided, noting how it now drooped pleasantly as its leaves were scratched. "I'll get a bucket."

There were a few stacked, tin buckets left on a bench, away from our work space and so I wove around various plants and finding them wedged tightly together, put more effort into pulling one out of the rest. With a scrape, the bucket I wanted came out and I turned and jumped.

"What!" I gasped out, automatically stepping back and hitting the wooden bench.

"You are going to regret what you did in Charms." He hissed out quietly. I raised a brow.

"You got Fi, isn't that retribution enough?" He only smirked and there was nothing friendly about it.

"That was only the entrée, you're going to love the main course." He leaned in and whispered, his words dripping with threat. My stomach flipped but I held my ground.

"Sure, sure." I kept my tone aloof, sidestepping around him and taking my bucket back to the others. Inside though, I was worried. I think I had made an enemy.

…

The week went quickly, lessons and meeting new people and homework taking up most of my time. Before I knew it, Friday was here and that meant Gryffindor Quidditch try outs. Lessons had finished for the day and, nervously, I pulled on my boots and checked my gloves were in my pocket. Finally, I pulled my broom out from my wardrobe and left the empty room.

"Alright Scar?" Ron called out from where he shifted from one foot to another, near the entrance to the rest of the castle.

"Yeah, you?" He nodded forcefully but looked pale, well, paler than usual. "Going for Keeper, right?"

"Yeah. Harry's got detention with Umbridge again, or he'd be there too."

"Silly cow, she is." I muttered. All week, we had learned nothing useful or, which we did not already know in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Umbridge was true to her word, none of us picked up a wand in that class.

"Hey, Scar!" I heard footsteps and turned to see Max, also dressed for try outs, a dark broom under his arm. "Hoped I'd catch you before you left, want to walk together…?" He trailed off, seeing Ron but smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Think we are waiting on Ginny?" Ron nodded in confirmation.

"I'm here!" A breathless voice called out, as the fiery red-head bounced down the stairs to the girl's dorms, broom in hand.

"Right, let's go." Ron announced abruptly and headed towards the portrait entrance.

"Is he okay?" Max whispered from right behind me. I had no idea.

"Nerves." Ginny interjected. "He really wants to make the team."

Outside, I felt a thrum of excitement as we stepped out onto the playing field where other Gryffindors waited while the Slytherins, still in flight, finished their own tryouts. Provided I got on the team, they would be competition, and so I watched them keenly.

There were no witches on the Slytherin team and Ron gulped as one of the thuggish looking Beaters, bashed their ball down towards where we walked. We scattered as it hurtled towards us, only to be deflected by Fred, holding a thick, short, wooden bat in his hands.

"Stupid gits." He muttered as the Slytherins laughed. A shot of gold streaked above our heads and suddenly one of the flyers dropped into a dive, broom accelerating at a blinding speed to pursue the Golden Snitch. It wasn't long before he'd caught the ball, and held it like a prize to the cheer of his team-mates.

"To all those trying out, welcome." Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor Captain announced. "That, in the air, is our toughest competition. If anyone does not think they can go up against Slytherin, please leave now." Her tone was blunt and after a moment, three younger Gryffindors retreated to the stands.

"Alright, everyone on your brooms, fly a lap of the field to warm up, the snakes should be leaving shortly." Eager to fly, I quickly mounted and kicked off. It had been too long and, although it was a gentle, warm up, it was enjoyable. As we all reached Angelina, we hovered a few inches from the ground.

"All those who wish to try out as Chasers, go with Katie." Angelina pointed to an older witch with straight, dark hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. "All Beater try outs with Fred and George and Keepers remain here along with anyone trying for seeker." We all parted, Ron and Ginny remaining with Angelina and Max going off with Fred and George, I flew over to the group of eight with Katie Bell.

"Right, so has anyone played Chaser position before, away from school?" She asked firstly. "Apart from you, Alicia." She grinned to the dark, frizzy haired girl hovering beside me. No one else spoke, they were all younger, in Ginny's year. One, I was sure was a third year.

"I was a Chaser at my old school." I spoke up quietly. Katie smiled.

"Harry, told me that, I remember now." She nodded. "Okay, all of you get up there and show me what you've got! She tossed and caught the Quaffle in her hand before flying up to the height of the goal posts. I noticed Max, on the other side of the field with two other guys and the twins, taking turns to hit Beaters. I could hear him laughing along with the twins.

"We'll practice some passes and then step up the speed before we start working with goals and Keepers."

An hour later, we had devised and played a small game and, feeling tired, I touched down to the ground along with the others. The Twins, Katie and Angelina stepped aside to decide on who made the cut and the rest of us waited in limbo. I sat down, Max following suit beside me, on the soft grass. The sun was setting now and I was glad it was the weekend. I was looking forward to a sleep in and I needed to send Thorn his letter which I had written on Thursday but had not had a chance to send.

"We've decided." I looked up as Angelina strode forward.

"Seeker will remain Harry, but Ginny will be stand in if needed. Ginny gave a small whoop at this and I grinned. "Keeper is…" I felt Ron stiffen from where he stood behind myself, Ginny and Max. "Ron."

"Really?" He spluttered.

"Yes, but you need to practice hard." Angelina confirmed. "Cormac is stand in." The sixth year muttered dispassionately under his breath as Ron seemed to sag in relief to sit too. Beaters will remain Fred and George, but Max and Andy can be back up."

"Now you have to get in too!" Max whispered encouragingly, bumping my shoulder.

"Chasers are, Katie, Alicia and, Scar." Hearing my name, excitement welled up inside me and I couldn't help but grin. "Romilda, you will be stand in, along with Thomas."

"Yes!" I heard the fourth year, Thomas, exclaim.

"I've scheduled practices for Saturday, Monday and Wednesday mornings at six-thirty-am. Tardiness will get you thrown from the team." I nodded, along with the others. "Well then, see you here tomorrow at six-thirty-am. I want to wipe the floors with Slytherins brooms this year." Angelina grinned as we rose to our feet.

"I still can't believe I made the team." Ron muttered as he walked, seemingly in a daze."

"Yes, but you need to work hard at it, dearest brother. Angelina only picked you because Maclagan doesn't listen." George warned seriously. Fred had stayed back to chat with Angelina and help put the balls away and lock up.

"Way to crush someone." Ron muttered.

"You were good, we all need practice though." Max thoughtfully consoled. "Besides, I'm glad it's you and not Maclagan, he's a bit too full of himself."

"A team has to work well together or it's a failure from the start." I added and Ron looked more cheerful as we stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"Are you doing anything now?" Max asked quietly as Ron flopped down into a rust coloured recliner.

"Yeah, I need to send a couple owls before it gets any later. If I don't see you, see you at practice?"

"Yeah, sure." He smiled as we parted ways to our separate dorms. Ginny followed behind me, taking a door a flight below mine and we said our goodnights.

…

Not bothering to change out of my quidditch gear, I ditched my broom and gloves and snatched up the letter I had written for Thorn, from the bottom of my top bedside drawer and left Gryffindor tower.

It was a pleasant walk up to the owlery and the stars were now coming out as the sky darkened. I paused often at each window of the owlery tower, gazing outside. I touched the glass, shivering a little as its coldness infused through me. A Scottish winter would make an Australian winter look very tame. I knew cooling charms, I would have to learn some heating charms otherwise I would freeze into an icicle.

I continued up the stair and soon, I heard light, calculated footsteps coming down the stair. A blonde figure appeared, too busy gazing out a wide window to see me and I tried to sidestep around him, hoping to slip by unnoticed. I hadn't forgotten his threat. Draco looked half pleasant and then as he made to pass me, our arms knocked on the narrow stair.

"Watch it!" He growled out, whirling on me. Diving my hand into my wand pocket, I wrapped my fingers around it as I bounded up three more stairs, using the height as an advantage. He sneered up at me. "Made the team?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Of course, I was merely practicing this eve." He drawled out. "Looking forward to beating your mottled team. Did the Weasel get on?"

"Yeah, Ron did." I bit back at his condescending questions.

"Where was Potter, too scared to try out?"

"He automatically made the team, you know, being the youngest seeker in an age and all, had the experience." I was merely quoting a fact Hermione had told me but the reaction from Draco was one of dark, unfathomable contempt.

"Yes well, he can thank me for that opportunity." He spat out. "I, on the other hand worked for my place as Seeker, I didn't need to be the Golden Boy." I had no idea what he was talking about and didn't particularly want to get involved.

"Right, well, I have a letter to send." I backed up the stairs, not quite trusting what he would do if I turned my back. To my relief, he began to walk away.

"Asher!" I stopped warily, waiting. "Don't forget to do your Potions revision, I don't want you to make me fail Monday's test." With that, he proceeded down the stair and I rolled my eyes at the back of his head. Such a prat.

I reached the door at the top of the stairs, and pushed it open, entering the enormous, oak raftered owlery. Taking out my letter to Thorn, I whistled for Smidge, hoping she was in, otherwise, I would use one of the school owls.

"Take this to Thorn." I murmured as she gracefully swept down from a high rafter to land on my arm, picking at my Quidditch shirt sleeve. She cocked her head looking almost amused in that intelligent, wide eyed way as I carefully fastened the letter to her leg. She launched off and out the open windows, into the night and I smiled, wondering just how soon my friend would receive my letter."

* * *

 _ **Reviews Welcome**_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_Chapter Eleven_**

 _ **-1995-**_

 **Scarlett**

I was more than a little surprised to find Hermione and Ginny knew it was my birthday, Sunday morning. Ginny had given me a quick hug and Hermione had given me a neatly wrapped present which turned out to be a copy of a book on the History of Hogwarts, which upon Harry and Ron seeing, they had burst into laughter. Apparently, it was one of Hermione's favourite books.

When the mail had come, I found there to be four individual packages. One from my dad, another from my grandmother Asher, and to my surprise, one from Mrs Weasley. The fourth was from Thorn, a simple, yet thick envelope.

Curious to what Mrs Weasley had sent, I opened that package first and pulled out a beautiful woollen scarf in the golden-yellow and deep red of Gryffindor. Beneath that was a soft, woollen jumper, a dark, marine blue in colour, just as I had told her was my favourite colour. Ron muttered, "typical mum", but I was flawed. No one had ever made me anything like this, my own mum, well I couldn't remember her doing this kind of thing, she was motherly, but not homely like Mrs Weasley. I fought back tears, swallowing the lump in my throat at such a gesture. There was a note with it and as I quickly read it, I had to swallow again, quickly shoving toast into my mouth as a distraction.

 _Dear Scarlett,_

 _Happy Birthday._

 _Welcome to our family._

 _Love_

 _Mrs Weasley_

I knew she meant the 'Order' by family, but it still felt wonderful.

"You alright, Scarlett?" Hermione asked and I nodded quietly, winding the beautiful scarf about my neck, although it looked to be a warmish day.

I opened the rest, my new friends seeming as eager as I to unravel each mystery. My grandmother had bought me a bottle of Sleekeazy hair potion and a rather expensive looking perfume with some French name, still clearly trying to turn me into a proper little Pureblood. Dad, he'd sent me an adventure trilogy I had been eyeing in the bookshop window in Diagon Alley and, to my utter delight, a framed painting of Astrix.

"Wow, is that your flying horse?" Ginny gasped and I nodded, grinning stupidly.

"Yeah, that's Astrix. Wow, I miss him." I added, feeling a pang as the stocky, black horse kicked up his heels and took off across the sandy beach he was depicted upon, glorious waves which were undoubtedly from Australia, rolling along the coast line.

"You'll have to hang it in the dorm." Hermione decided. I know a charm to keep artwork on walls."

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

"You've still got one more package, a letter." Ron poked at what I knew was from Thorn.

"I'll um, I'll open that one later."

"Oh, whose it from?" He asked curiously.

"Scarlett's pen-friend, now mind your business, Ron." Hermione interrupted strictly.

"Yeah, what she said. "I couldn't help but smirk, wrapping everything up in the jumper from Mrs Weasley. "I'll just take these back up to the dorm."

"Meet you in the common room?"

"Yep."

Saturday afternoon had been our first official Quidditch practice and it had not gone brilliantly at all. We had spectators, the entire Slytherin team and a few extras. From beginning to end, they, clearly lead by Draco Malfoy, had tormented and howled with laughter at each mistake Ron had made and, he had unfortunately made many. Angelina had somehow kept her cool and kept us cool too but I had never wanted to hex another more than Draco Malfoy in that moment.

Bruised and bloodied and in lesser spirits, we called it quits early when Katie took a hit from Ron's misaimed Quaffle, the twins leaving to escort her to the hospital wing. After hearing 'Gryffindor are losers' for a full half of an hour, none of us were in a good mood for the rest of that day.

Today would be better, well it would be a bit monotonous even for a Birthday, we all had homework to complete and it seemed Harry and Ron hadn't done any during the week. Before that though, I had a letter to read, and as I reached the fifth-year dorm, I grinned, glad to find them empty.

Putting everything away, I quickly opened Thorn's letter.

 _Dear Raven,_

 _I hope you have a brilliant birthday,_

 _I wrote you this, you just need to wave your wand over the centre in a treble clef pattern and say 'Ludere'. I hope you like it._

 _Thorn xx_

What had he done? Feeling suddenly nervous, I followed his instructions and nothing happened. Frowning, I gazed at the parchment, waiting for more words to form when quietly, soft piano notes seemed to emit from the very letter in my hand.

"Oh my gosh." I could only close my eyes in utter awe as the music washed over me. it was perfect, wonderful, completely beautiful and, for three full minutes, I felt utter peace. When I once again opened my eyes, I realised I had been crying. Who was this enigmatic friend of mine? I'd never heard anything more beautiful.

…

Monday morning came again too soon almost. Studying with the others on Sunday had been fun and, later, we'd had cake and played exploding snap by the fire. The mood had become deeper, a strange letter from Ron's estranged brother and an even stranger visit from Sirius, in the fire of the hearth, had given us all more reason to worry about our Defence teacher, Dolores Umbridge.

The snippets of information in Percy's letter to Ron sure were not snippets when they stared blaringly at us on the front page of Hermione's daily prophet at breakfast.

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED

FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR

"She's what?" Choked out Ron as we all leaned over the article to quickly read it.

"She's been a what!" Harry exclaimed, clearly only just getting to the part which read that Umbridge had been a success at Hogwarts.

"It gets better." I muttered, realising this was the Ministry getting its hooks in, to out Dumbledore.

"'This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling a falling standard at Hogwarts.' Bloody Percy!" Ron growled out.

"I should have guessed Lucius Malfoy would have a say in this, from his Wiltshire mansion, mind you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" I looked up to see Max and automatically shifted so he could read over my shoulder, our half-eaten breakfasts forgotten.

"'Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, "Mad-Eye" Moody.'" Hermione shook her head. "This is horrid."

"Unbelievable." Ron muttered.

"At least some of the Wizengamot were against it. unfortunately, its passed though." Max sighed, now taking a seat beside me as Hermione finally threw down the paper.

"So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this Education Decree and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect the other teachers!" Hermione was breathing quickly, her voice pitched and anxious. "I can't believe this! It's outrageous!"

"I know." Harry muttered darkly but Ron simply chuckled.

"What?" the four of us implored in agitation.

"Oh, I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected." He chortled. "Umbridge won't know what's hit her." This drew a small smile from each of us, especially Hermione, as the bell tolled.

…

It was not until double Potions, after History of Magic, that we first saw Umbridge doing her 'inspecting.' Snape was her target and if I thought he looked sour before, the horridly pink dressed witch in his dungeons almost turned him into a Dementor. Stiffly, he strode from row to row, handing back our Moonstone essays from last week. I felt relief flood through me to see a spidery 'E' at the bottom of mine and a couple small corrections. Draco, who seemed both attentive and quiet, I noticed, also had an 'E', followed with a 'good work'.

"With some rare exceptions, the general standard of this work was abysmal." Snape almost spat out his words. "I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your OWL." He smirked, pausing near to Harry's desk. "Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get a 'D'." Snape slammed down Harry's essay and he glowered back up at the Professor.

"Some people got a 'D'?" Malfoy whispered loudly in mock horror and I accidently elbowed him as I shifted my chair, receiving a scowl as Snape went on to announce we would be brewing Strengthening Solutions for the next hour.

Up until Defence at the end of the day, I did not see Umbridge in any other class but Ron said she had been in Divination and had been far from happy by the other Professor's intrusion. I'd decided I didn't really like Mondays anymore. What with trying not to fall asleep through History, attempting to work with Draco in the lessons I actually did like, and learning nothing in DADA. By Evening I was glad to retreat to the common room and simply start Snape's latest essay and chill. Hermione and Ron were on patrol in the corridors and Harry had gone to bed, muttering about a headache. It left the common room quiet and I didn't mind it.

Max had joined me, and although he was a year level higher, we worked contently, side by side until I heard the unmistakable sound of the clock striking ten.

"Gosh, no wonder my eyes are sore." I stifled a yawn, beginning to gather up my books.

"It's been nice though." Max murmured.

"Yeah it has, I've actually finished this essay."

"Do I get a credit at the bottom?" He teased, having helped me restructure my paragraph regarding the antidote for Venomous Tentacula.

"If only Snape wouldn't make a fuss." I laughed. "Thank you for helping."

"My pleasure." He grinned back at me and I wasn't sure what it was, the firelight perhaps, but his dark eyes glowed warmly. Where they always like that? There was angry muttering as someone bust through the portrait and I pulled my gaze away to see Ron staggering in, looking dishevelled, followed by Hermione, whose hair looked bigger than her entire body.

"What on earth have you two been doing?" Max smirked their way. I hated to admit it, but it looked a lot like they had been-

"Bloody Peeves!" Ron thundered and Hermione elbowed him, hissing at him to be quiet.

"Who?" I frowned in confusion.

"Hogwarts has a Poltergeist, Peeves, we call him."

"And for good reason."

"He did that to you?" Max spluttered as Hermione tried to fix her deranged hair.

"Well, how else would this have happened?" She snapped irately. I flickered a look back to Max who simply winked with another smirk. "I'm going to bed." She grumbled, flouncing away and up the stair.

"Night." Ron muttered, turning towards the boys' dorms.

"Do you think?" Max snickered as he gathered his own books and I grinned.

"Nah, I think it actually was a Poltergeist." I laughed. "Pity, they'd be cute together."

"Yeah, cute." He murmured, gazing thoughtfully down at me.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, better sleep I guess." It suddenly felt awkward which made entirely no sense. I made to move towards the entrance to the girls' stair.

"Yeah, me too. Umm, sweet dreams, Scar." He called out softly and I flashed him a smile over my shoulder before disappearing to the stairs. Max was kind of sweet, I decided as I ascended the stair and entered the dorm to finally crash for the night.

 **Draco**

The last week had seemed to go swiftly. Lessons were amusing, what with Potter getting detentions every time he opened his stupid mouth at Umbridge and, every time she made the other professors nervous with her inquisitions. I did discover she fully approved of the Finer Arts and she took an interest in my pianist skills. To my annoyance, she also took an interest in Asher's. Not that Asher was bad, I had to admit I did not mind playing alongside her, but I was still far superior.

Asher, she was nearly as frustrating as the bloody Golden Trio, except she was a sight better to look at. I had yet to exact my revenge, but I had carefully planned it and I was thoroughly looking forward to it. Being a prefect certainly had its advantages.

Unfortunately, Snape had suggested to get closer to her for Order information, I should ask her to study Potions in our free time. I didn't particularly want to spend more time with that insufferable Gryffindor, but father had sent a letter just that morning, asking if I knew more. The pressure was on and, I was admittedly scared of what would happen if I did not have any information to give.

I pushed those thoughts aside, dragging out the two letters I had received from Raven but had not had time yet to reply to. The dorm was empty, everyone still in the Great Hall, or in the common room, I didn't particularly care, it meant I was alone. I took out my favourite letter from Raven and read the short note, a smile pulling at my mouth and a content, warm feeling in my chest.

 _Thorn,_

 _Oh my gosh, that, it, wow, it was beautiful!_

 _No one has ever sent me anything so special, I love it, I really do._

 _Thank you Thorn, I will cherish it always._

 _Raven xx_

 _P.S Sorry about the smudge marks, happy tears, promise. xx_

I don't think I had ever made anyone cry out of happiness, it was a strange concept but I decided I liked it. I liked that I had made her so happy. Who knew that kind of gift could be cherished above anything else? Anything bigger, anything of class and expense? It was a little hard to get my head around.

I carefully returned it to its envelope and re-read the letter I wished to now reply to.

 _September 6_ _th_ _1995_

 _Thorn,_

 _I am glad the gloves will help, they felt pretty flash when I tested them out in the store._

 _How is your fifth year so far? Are your favourite subjects still the same?_

 _I don't really have anything too interesting to tell you about, well, Quidditch is going well. Had a few changes at school, different professors and such, it is not so bad, one is a bit barmy though. I feel like I have some good friends again and grades are good. You probably don't want to be bored by my academics,_

 _I had Astronomy the other night and it made me think, which is your favourite moon, constellation, and planet? I don't think I have asked you that before?_

 _"_ _Do you like any other sports or games, you know, apart from Quidditch, which reigns supreme. You already know I like cross country flying, but I think Astrix is going to get fat, he is out to pasture at the moment, and the grass is lush in the orchard at home. I'm kind of just writing anything now, I hope you are well though._

 _Raven. xx_

I shook my head, amused and delighted once again by her letter. Had she ever asked my favourite constellation and such? I could not recall, we had now shared so many letters between us.

Taking up my own parchment, I contently wrote back, enjoying this much more than Professor Binns and Umbridge's boring essays I was yet to finish in the next two nights around prefect duties.

 _September 17_ _th_ _1995_

 _Raven,_

 _I am thrilled you enjoyed/loved your piano piece, I was a little worried you might not, but I am glad you do._

 _I do love astrology so my answers are easy. Scorpio is my favourite constellation. I love how it sits in the night sky, I love the creature it depicts; one equipped with both armour and weapons to face anything in life. My favourite moon, it is our moon. There is nothing quite better than gazing at the full moon, it is as if it has some draw. No, I'm not a lycanthrope, I just think the moon is rather wonderful in all its splendour. My favourite planet, Neptune. It has rings too, not as depictive as Saturn, but they are there. What are yours?_

 _School is going well enough, there are a few new students and a new teacher who is a little trying but father warned me to tolerate this new Professor, so I will. He knows her, unfortunately, but I guess that might bode well for me if I keep my head down. Her lessons are boring though._

 _The only part regarding school which is more bothersome, the headmaster has brought in this inter-house learning programme or something, meaning we are forced to work with people beneath our own level of progress or those we blatantly dislike._

 _Anyway, enough of that, Quidditch is going sublimely well. Our main competition is a dismal team this year and I have no doubt that we will annihilate them!_

 _Quidditch is my preferred and only favourite sport really, but I do enjoy a game of Chess. I am rather good at it. it was something my father taught me on and off when I was younger, so I have fond memories of those times and, of course, each time I actually bested him._

 _Could you hire a hand to exercise your Flying Horse?_

 _I am well, glad mostly that you truly enjoyed your song. I hope you are also well, it is coming into Spring over there, now isn't it? we are slowly entering Winter. I think we simply skip Autumn here. In Fifth year, are your examinations also called OWLS? I wonder if we are assessed under the same scheme, given Australia has ties to the European Wizarding World?_

 _Hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Thorn xx_

I placed my letter in an envelope, realising I would soon need to purchase more. No, I'd write mother for more. She would no doubt restock my sweets pile in the process.

 _Mother,_

 _I hope you are well._

 _School is beginning to improve, Professor Umbridge's influence already making change for the better. My grades are well, I just received an 'E' from Professor Snape for an essay I completed last week. He is grading us to OWL standard in preparation. To my knowledge, no one received an 'O', and very few others received an 'E'._

 _I am near out of envelopes and parchment, could you please send more of those ones I prefer to use?_

 _I will write again soon,_

 _Love Draco_

I placed this letter into another envelope and addressed it to home before rolling off my bed. I had hall duty, but I would send these first before finding Pansy.

…

The castle was mostly quiet and, to my amusement, if any of the first or second years saw me, they quickly ducked their heads and hurried past. They had quickly learnt I was not one to be trifled with.

As I reached the owlery, I discovered I was not the only one. Paige, the fifth-year Gryffindor witch turned from one of the open windows as a small, fawn coloured owl took off into the night.

"Hi Draco." She gushed breathily, bright blue eyes dark in the half-light.

"Evening." I replied smoothly, entering further into the room before whistling for Jasper. Immediately he swooped down to land gently upon my offered forearm.

"Is that your owl?" Paige stood near, watching in awe. Well of course he is my owl, what a stupid question.

"Yes." I replied politely as I attached both letters. "Take one home and, the heavier one, you know who that is for." I murmured very quietly, not impressed to have someone so blatantly listening to my private conversation with my owl. Jasper let out a low hoot before taking flight.

"He is a beautiful bird." Paige spoke again, edging closer. I hadn't completely disregarded the idea of using her to peeve off Pansy, but was it really worth the carry on? I watched her curiously and she unconsciously licked her lower lip. She'd be a good snog.

"Care to join me for a stroll?" I posed my offer lowly, hoping she would take the hint. Her eyes, after a moment of confusion, lit up and she nodded.

"Yes, yes I would like to take a walk with you." If she were any more eager, she'd be drooling. This was too easy.

"Shall we?" I offered my arm and she took it immediately, looking as if all her birthdays had come at once. Well, so she should, she was on the arm of a Malfoy, there was no greater privilege.

"Who was your second letter for?" Paige asked curiously and I held back a scowl. "You told your owl to send the first to your home, but where is the second one going?"

"My cousin."

"Oh, I didn't know you had any cousins?" I didn't, how in Salazar's name did she know that?

"Well I do." I bit out, ensuring my tone was final.

"I have seven cousins." She went on as we left the owlery stair.

"Lovely." I replied, not particularly caring if she had one-hundred cousins." I walked her back towards the Slytherin dungeons, not that I wished to take her in there, that was against every rule and, she was a Gryffindor. There was, however a nice alcove in one of the lower halls adjoining the courtyard which would suffice for exactly what I had in mind.

"-he plays for Puddelmere now." I caught the end of whatever she was rattling on about, only because it mentioned a Quidditch team.

"What position?"

"Beater."

"More of a brainless position, in my opinion." I spoke up, smirking as one of the beaters from Ravenclaw passed us, heading in the direction of the library.

"It certainly is not as refined as the Seeker position." She simpered, gazing sideways at me. Now that was what I wanted to hear.

"Indeed, you will find when it comes to seeking out what I want, I don't mess around." I smirked at her, now so close to the darkened courtyard, so close to getting exactly what I wanted.

"Scarlett, meet you in the common room, I just need to dash to the Library." I habitually clenched my jaw at the infuriating voice and its disturbingly bushy haired owner, hurrying from the courtyard and towards us. Mudblood.

"Sure, you might beat me though. I need to race up and grab dad's letter to owl first," Asher appeared, starlight seeming to ripple off her dark, lightly wavy hair as it flowed loose behind her. She had worn it up in a long pony-tail since classes had commenced and, it was a pleasant shock to see it down.

"Draco?" Paige murmured as the two others, disappeared down a corridor, not seeming to have noticed us. Wordlessly, I lead her outside, my heart beginning to quicken in anticipation. 'I need to race up and grab dad's letter to owl first.' Asher's words replayed in my mind and I paused, only mere feet from the bench I intended to snog Paige senseless on.

Inwardly I groaned, of all the opportunities to get more information for him, why now! I'd let it slide, yes, that's what I would do, he didn't need to know. I turned to face Paige, walking to back her towards the bench. If I was caught out though. I involuntarily shuddered. If I let him down, the consequences would surely be unpleasant? I was not entirely sure. I recalled a flicker of fear in my father's eyes in the holidays. Father was fearless and yet, the Dark Lord gave him reason to feel real fear.

Hands suddenly ran up my biceps. "Are you cold, I can warm you up." I stared down into the pretty face of the all too easy witch before me. Merlin, I just wanted to snog!

"I must go." I abruptly removed her hands and stepped back, whirling around to quickly stride back into the castle, cursing under my breath at the unfairness of it all. At least, I consoled myself, I would soon be in the company of another who I deemed far more engaging to gaze upon. Provided, a certain poltergeist held his end of our little agreement.

 ** _Reviews welcome_**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_Chapter Twelve_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Scarlett**

I physically cringed as I heard the resonating sound of the Hogwarts' castle clock chiming. It was now nine and I was out past curfew. So much for making the owlery and meeting Hermione, Max and the others in the common room, instead I was lost, no thanks to the blasted stairs which moved every time I stepped onto them.

I hurried down a low-lit corridor, hoping this time, something would look familiar so I might find a way back to Gryffindor tower. I had no idea what level I was on any more and, it was decidedly colder. Yes, ahead there were stairs, leading downwards. Crossing my fingers that they would not shift, I ran towards them. surely if I found ground level, I could find the main stairs and find my way back to the tower.

No, it only seemed to become darker and cooler as I ran down them, but they didn't move and I reached the lower level. Trying to make sense of my now addled sense of direction, I set off left, down this corridor, my quiet footsteps the only sound I could hear. I turned down another corridor and the stonework made me slow. This place was familiar, but it was hard to tell in the dark. Hoping desperately not to be caught and reprimanded for being out of bed, now it was late, I risked some light.

I was in the dungeons, I stood outside the entrance to Potions. If I was caught down here, so far from Gryffindor tower, I would be in trouble, surely. At least, from here, I knew I was going the right way. With a heart pounding mixture of apprehension and relief, I hurried further along the corridor, extinguishing the light from my wand. Perhaps, if I had kept it lit, I would not have been so shocked when a hand shot out from seemingly nowhere and latched on to my arm.

As I was forcefully jolted back, I thoughtlessly reacted, throwing my weight down, twisting and spinning as I simultaneously raised my wand.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" A shocked voice seethed and, remembering myself, I managed to stop from muttering any hexes.

"What am I doing?" I spluttered, glaring up at the blond who still held my arm in a vice grip, his wand pointed at me. "What the hell are you doing, grabbing me like that you idiot?" He smirked smugly and I realized.

"Prefect duty." He drawled out, smirk only growing. "Or, did you forget that I am a prefect?" I glared at him. I had. "Did you also forget that all little Gryffindor's are meant to be tucked away in their beds after nine?"

"No, I was lost." I grit out, trying to shake my arm from his grip. He didn't release it.

"You didn't look too lost from where I was standing. Lumos." His wand lit up his face as he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at me. "Now, now, are you going to tell me why you are lurking around the dungeons?"

"I told you, I got lost, I was trying to get to the owlery."

"You and I both know, you know your way to the owlery." He sneered.

"The stairs kept changing, I couldn't get there, now I'm just trying to get back to the tower."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not? Why would I want to skulk around here, its freezing!" I shot back, furious it had to be this git to have prefect duties on this level.

"Where is your proof?" He raised an eyebrow.

"My what?"

"If you were going to the owlery, where is your proof?" Narrowing my own eyes, I shoved my wand hand into my pocket, placing my wand back in it and retrieving the letter to my dad. I waved it in front of Draco's condescending face.

"Proof enough? Now let me go."

"No, I need to read it."

"What the hell for?" I felt a rush of both anger and nerves. What had I written again, was it anything of importance?

"You might still be lying, it might be something you intended to deliver to another student? It might be a letter from another student, which is why you are out. There are, after all, a lot of empty classrooms down here…" His look was suggestively pointed and I resisted the urge to rip my wand back out and wipe the look from his face.

"Well, it's not." He finally let go of my arm. I automatically rubbed it, shooting him a glare. He merely held out his hand.

"Letter." It was a command and I laughed quietly but, what choice did I have? I was all too aware this git could give me a detention if I didn't hand it over. I shoved it flat into his hand. Quickly he opened it and, to my annoyance, read it out in a bored drawl.

" _Dad,_

 _Thank you so much for the painting, I love it! It helps because I am missing him heaps!_ " Draco stared at me with a smirk. "Who are you missing, your boyfriend, Asher?" He taunted.

"No, my Flying Horse you dolt." I retorted. He bristled at that.

"You'll regret that." He muttered, before reading on. " _It's been a good couple of weeks, a few things aren't though. Can you tell us anything about Umbridge? She still won't teach us anything and she is going through the school with a fine comb now. I can only see things getting worse. Who's influencing the Ministry?_ " Draco peered at me curiously, before looking back to the letter before him. " _Christmas with everyone sounds great, will Max and Fi's families also be there? Do we have to see grandmother also?_

 _Miss you,_

 _Love Scar"_

"Happy now." I growled out, snatching the letter back from him. "Can I go now?"

"Of course, but you'll be seeing me tomorrow eve, down here for your first detention." He drawled out.

"Why? You got your damn proof!"

"Indeed, and I suppose I believe you, but that does not excuse the fact you tried to physically fight me and drew your wand at me, oh, you also insulted me." he tutted in a chiding manner. "Not very nice behaviour towards a Prefect." A smug smirk once again adorned his features.

"You are a real prat, you know that." I hissed and he merely chuckled lowly.

"Two nights of detention now. You insult me again, I'll make it a week." All I could do was glower at him. "Here at six, tomorrow eve. Don't be late." He turned to stride away. "Oh, one more thing, twenty points from Gryffindor." He called over his shoulder and I bit down on my tongue at the sound of the glee in his voice as I whirled away, intent on distancing myself far away from him and the freezing dungeons. _Prat_ now had a definition, it was Draco Malfoy.

…

"Scarlett, I really think you ought to go to Professor McGonagall. Malfoy shouldn't be able to do that." Hermione implored for the umpteenth time as I finished off my desert. It was close to six, the following eve, and I'd soon have to make my way to the dungeons for Draco's detention.

"He is right though, I did try to physically harm him and I nearly did hex him. I mean, it was all reflexive self-defence, but it still counts in school."

"Well, don't let him rile you, he'll try and no doubt get more detentions and points from you." Hermione warned and I nodded, shovelling the last of my apple pie down.

"I won't, I'm not sure what he has planned."

"Probably lines, worshiping his very existence." Ron chimed in and I laughed. "He'll probably make you do his homework." Harry added darkly and Hermione bristled. He best not, if I find out he's giving people detentions for his own ends, he'll lose that badge, if it is the last thing I do!"

"Can't be any worse than detention with Umbridge." I looked pointedly at Harry who gave a minute nod. "I better go. Don't want to make it three eves I have to spend with the prat." I stood, grabbing my bag to leave.

"If he gives you any trouble, let us know." Max spoke quietly from the other side of Neville.

"I'll be fine." I assured, hoping that would be true. I was walking into a dragon's den, so to speak, anything could happen.

He leant casually against a pillar, seeming as if he stared off into the stonework opposite him in the narrow corridor. He hadn't seen me and, seeing as I had the not so joyous privilege of his company for the next hour or two, I studied him as I walked quietly and as slowly as I could towards him. For the moment, he was not scowling, no, he just seemed deep in thought, completely in his own world. His hands were thrust deep into the pockets of his robes and his head was slightly tilted downwards, hair half falling across his face.

If he wasn't such a prat, and a nasty one at that, I could see what girl's like Paige and Lavender saw in him. He certainly wasn't a troll, well, not skin deep. I already knew he was tall, but it was a different tall to say Ron, who was all gangly arms and legs and awkwardness. No, Draco Malfoy was surely taller by a couple inches than Ron, but he held none of that awkwardness. He was still a prat.

"Finished appraising my flawless appearance, Asher?" He spoke quietly, only his lips moving from the thin line they had been in but I noticed the tell-tale beginning of a smirk pulling at one corner. I forced myself not to startle at his words. It seemed he was much more aware of his surroundings than I'd given him credit for.

"Conceited much?" I replied smoothly and his smirk grew as he pushed off the pillar.

"Truthful." He replied, gesturing me to follow him further down the hall. It had been a warm day but the dungeons were still cold. I regretted not grabbing a jumper to throw on under my light robes and shrugged my bag closer to my side.

Draco stopped at a door to our left and opened it, gesturing me to enter. I wasn't particularly happy about being alone with him and had decided earlier, if need be, I would hex him.

Harry had informed me the Slytherin was a coward and that he'd run off practically crying in his third year when Hermione had punched him, so I figured if he got on my wrong side, I wouldn't have too much of a problem dealing with him.

The room was lit well enough, depicting a disused classroom. It was cold in their too. I'd just have to suck it up. "So, what exactly is it I'm meant to be doing?" I asked cautiously, scanning about as he made his way to a desk and turned, leaning his hands back against it.

"What would you like to do?" The way he spoke, the way he tilted his head, it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"Leave, preferably." I stated and he merely chuckled, the sound taunting.

"Well, that is out of the question. He moved towards me, taking calculated steps until he stood but a foot before me. I refused to move, refused to back down. I stared up at him as if I were bored with his games. In truth, I was both intrigued and intently wary. "Let's play a game."

"A what?" I spluttered, unsure if I heard him correctly."

"Chess." He abruptly pushed passed me, walking towards a cupboard and I stared dumbly, unsure what to say as he withdrew a large chess set and returned to the table he had previously been leaning against to begin setting up the board.

"Well?" He snapped out, looking impatient as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table, rows of polished obsidian pieces before him. He was completely serious, he wanted to play chess.

Cautiously I moved, pulling up a chair opposite him. "You want to play chess?" I reiterated and he narrowed his eyes.

"Obviously. Salazar, you Gryffindors are a thick lot." He scoffed. Something wasn't right, why would he go to all the trouble to play a game of chess when I could have just written lines?

"What's the catch?" his eyes lit up immediately as they caught mine and a devious smirk spread across his face.

"Why, I thought you would never ask. Perhaps not so thick." I merely rolled my eyes.

"If you win, you don't have to attend your second detention tomorrow eve."

"And if you win?" I implored and he chuckled devilishly.

"You spend a third detention with me."

"Seriously?"

"I don't joke about these things, Asher." I wasn't an overly brilliant chess player. I decided it would be best to keep that information to myself. By his cocky tone, he was a decent chess player. I had a horrible feeling I would be seeing him for the next two evenings.

"Fine." I ground out.

"Oh, there is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"To make it more interesting, each time you lose a piece, you have to answer a question."

"Why?"

"Because, this is my detention and I will serve it any way I please." He smirked again and my stomach dropped catching his double meaning. This was the main serve of his revenge for what I'd done to him in Charms.

"Being the gentleman that I am, you may go first." He drawled out. Devious pig, was more like it. I surveyed the board, knowing this would not end well for me.

* * *

 **Draco**

"Pawn to B4." I watched as Asher made her first move.

"Bold." I taunted. "Knight to C6." I flickered my eyes to her, noting her visibly swallow. I would destroy her.

"Pawn to B5."

"Knight to B4." I followed her move quickly.

"Bishop to A3." Already she looked perplexed but, it seemed she was trying. It wouldn't be enough, I'd best her.

"Pawn to E6." I knew my knight was done for before she sent her bishop to knock him viciously from the board.

"Didn't think that through." I murmured as I sent my own bishop out to take out hers." Her face paled as she realised her mistake. "So, why would your father have information on Umbridge?" I asked casually and she stiffened.

"Is this an interrogation? She demanded and I smirked.

"Merely, curiosity." There was true worry in her eyes. I didn't need that, I needed answers, I needed information before I had the Dark Lord himself breathing down my back.

"I won't tell Umbridge what was in your letter, if that's what you are worried about." She relaxed slightly in her chair. "Although, it is wonderful blackmail material if I ever need it." I added, watching her green eyes both narrow and darken. With those eyes, she should have been sorted into Slytherin.

"You are a real piece of work, aren't you?" She breathed out lowly, her voice full of loathing in that moment. Obviously, it didn't matter I was trying to extract what I needed to know in the best way I had figured out to. Perhaps I should have just raided Snape's stock of Veritaserum. It would certainly be quicker, it would only take three drops…

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" I raised a brow, waiting. Asher looked thoroughly pissed off.

"My Dad's an Auror." She bit out with more reluctance than there should have been.

"I see, and what does that have to do with Umbridge, hmm?"

"She's from the Ministry, he basically works for the Ministry. Isn't it obvious?" She was playing coy, I knew she had plenty to hide.

"Really, you know, usually when there are new Aurors brought into the Ministry, it is noted in the Daily Prophet. There have been no articles? How strange." I mused, eyeing her reactions.

"Well, what do you expect, there is a lunatic Dark Lord on the loose. They aren't just going to shout out they have brought in over a dozen secret agents from other countries!" Her eyes widened and I held back a grin. I'd got something out of her.

"Your turn." I merely smirked.

"Knight to F3."

"Knight to F6."

"Pawn to H4." She was stalling, I swapped my Queen and Bishop, bidding my time for her next slip.

"Knight to D4."

"Pawn to E5."

"Knight to E6."

"Merlin, you are terrible at this." I smirked. "Pawn to E6."

"You never asked if I could actually play!" She snapped as her knight was thrown from the board.

"You never told me." She shut her mouth, looking regretful. Had she been going to? "What I don't understand is, why is the Ministry bringing in Aurors, if The Dark Lord has supposedly returned, when the Minister for Magic himself assures us that _He_ has not returned?" Her face paled a little and I knew I was beginning to rattle her.

"To keep the public from panicking of course. The Ministry won't want to let on that there is indeed a threat. They want it kept hush, hush, while they attempt to deal with it without the public eye." Her answer made a lot of sense, although I knew it was a lie. It was time to change the direction of my questioning.

"Knight to C3." I didn't know whether to groan or laugh at her pathetic move.

"Well, that was suicidal." I took out her last knight, with my bishop as she bit down on her lip. "So, what kind of work is your father doing to supposedly oppose the Dark Lord, that is, if he really has returned?" I purposely scoffed.

"That's confidential. Even I don't know that."

"Fair enough."

"Why are you so interested?" She muttered.

"It's simply an interesting topic, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well yes." She replied quietly.

"Or if you wish, we could move on to other things?" She shrugged, but I knew she wanted to. I had to be careful, my questions were borderline suspicious.

"Rook to H3."

"Bishop to A1." I effectively knocked out her other rook. "Do you have a boyfriend from wherever you come from?"

"No. Rook to A1." She took out my bishop."

"Interesting. Pawn to D6."

"It's really not. Pawn to H5."

"Bishop to D7. Pureblood like you, I find it surprising."

"I think you'll find Purebloods aren't worshiped in Australia, like you think they should be here." She bit out. Had I hit a nerve? It seemed I had. "King to C1."

"Temper." I chuckled. "Bishop to B5." I took out another of her pawns. "And why is that?"

"Because we are equals." The way she said it, it sounded off and, it genuinely surprised me. It was almost as if she was bitter about something in her past. I needed to know more.

"You sound as if you do not believe your own words."

"Maybe I don't. Bishop to H4."

"Why not?" If she was not so sold out on saving the Mudbloods and Half-Breed scum, then perhaps I could manipulate more information from her. "Knight to D5."

"There aren't many Pureblood families over there, by few I mean, there was six others in my school besides me. I was one of two in my year."

"Well, it seems all the riff-raff really did get sent off to that convict island." I laughed at my own clever joke.

"That's not even funny. King to D3."

"King to H4." I watched her, now slightly curious. If I could get onto her good side, I would surely find out all I would need to satisfy the Dark Lord. I might even get a snog out of it. she was biting down on her bottom lip again, frowning at the board. Yes, a snog would be preferable, I wanted to be the one biting that lip. "They didn't like that you were a Pureblood?" I pressed and she shrugged.

"It's not that exactly. They just, I don't know. They just didn't seem to give as much of a toss about their grades and inhabitations. If you were a Pureblood, you were too difficult. If there was an issue with you, it was blamed on the fact you were an upstart Pureblood." The bitterness was back in her voice.

"People think I'm like that." I offered and she laughed.

"No, you _are_ like that. Don't you try telling me you understand it, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be such an arse to people like Hermione." I bristled at that.

"That is completely different, she's a Mudblood! Her kind do not deserve the magic we possess!"

"It's exactly the same!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is! No matter what side it comes from, its derogative. We all have magic."

"We didn't all steal it!" My temper was rising, I had no idea I'd end up fighting with Asher but now I wanted to physically shake her or hex her, i wasn't sure.

"They didn't steal it, they were born with it you bloody idiot!"

"So, your sticking up for the kind of scum who tried to degrade you? Pathetic."

"If I was pathetic, Draco, I would be the one holding some grudge, now wouldn't I?"

"You know, you're a typical bloody Gryffindor!"

"Good, thank Merlin I wasn't thrown into Slytherin with a bunch of naïve prats like you!" She stood suddenly, the chess pieces wobbling slightly.

"Where are you going?" I leapt up.

"Away from you!"

"No, you're not! You have another half hour of detention left with me!"

"Well you can shove your detention!"

"Your better than them! bloods thicker than water, Asher!" I called out as she stormed from the chamber, slamming the door behind her. Angrily, I kicked my chair aside, stalking towards the door. How dare she bring that vile Mudblood into the conversation? Her Pureblood compass was way out of whack, she'd soon learn she was best of sticking with her own kind. I'd heard enough vile insults from the non-Purebloods to know exactly what I was talking about.

"I strode down the corridor, intent on fresh air. The past hour had been a mixture of strange enjoyment and calculated stress. I had answers yet I would pry more from her tomorrow eve. She'd better turn up, I had no issues with turning this into a full week of detentions. I made my way up a stair and towards the main courtyard and stepped out into the chill night air. The stars were bright and, so was the moon. I had Astronomy that eve. I scowled. I'd see Asher there.

How could she have been clearly abused by those who didn't deserve the magic she possessed, I possessed, but still stand up for them? It was bloody insane. I thought back to who she now hung out with, Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood. Potter was muggle raised and half-Blood and Weasley's family were muggle-lovers. Traitors to their bloodline.

I'd worked enough times with the Asher to know she was intelligent, stared enough times at her when she wasn't looking to know she was utterly snoggable and now I knew a little bit of her past, I could get her, I could get her trusting me and telling me everything. I would ensure we had enough in common. The Dark Lord would undoubtedly be pleased.

* * *

 _Reviews welcome, you know if anyone is actually reading this._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Scarlett**

' _You're better than them! Bloods thicker than water, Asher!'_

I sat up with a gasp, scrambling to get my bearings. Hogwarts, I was in Hogwarts, tucked safely in my bed, in the girls' dorms of Gryffindor tower. Not, Terra Australis, School of Magic, in Western Australia, where I had felt I was, in my all too real dream.

It was as if I had just walked in my past, seeing, hearing, feeling every single time I had been scoffed at for my blood status. For not understanding the concept of electricity and fast food, for not getting so many of the muggle jokes and references that so many of my classmates had, for not knowing exactly what was happening in the television show, Neighbors. For not wanting to uncross my legs and being dumped over it. For being labeled a Pureblood snob.

And then Draco's parting words from our argument had rung in my mind, as if he stood next to me, but they had been whispered and knowing.

I ran my hands shakily through my tangled hair, drawing in another breath.

The last year and a bit at my old school really had been average, it wasn't something I enjoyed remembering. I'd gotten through all those months with my head held high, but they had hurt. I'd gone from being reasonably popular to simply not fitting into the mould everyone else seemed to fit into. If I hadn't been a decent Quidditch player, I may as well have been swept under a rug.

Despite the dark circumstances shadowing England, I'd been so excited to leave and change schools, attend the school my mum had; a school I hoped I would fit into better. So far, I had, everything had been great. Up until Draco had opened his mouth and that argument had ensued.

Now I was not so certain. It had started in Astrology. Two of the Ravenclaw girls had been laughing over something regarding star signs. Parvati Patil's twin, Padma, had asked what amused them and they'd just shunned her, only elaborating it was a 'Muggle-born thing' that she wouldn't understand. She'd seemed hurt by it.

I'd felt someone's gaze and had looked up from the star chart I had been studying to meet calm, silvery-grey eyes. Still annoyed with him, I'd diverted my attention back to the sight of my telescope, once again observing the pink patch which was Orion's Nebula.

It didn't stop his near silent words as he had passed closely by. _"You're better."_

I drew my knees up to rest my chin on them. He was right, I was better. Not for his reasons though, but because I chose not to pick a side, as he so obviously had.

As I had prepared for bed, Paige had been complaining dramatically to Lavender about Draco. Apparently, he'd suggested they take a walk the eve before, his intentions clear. Except, he'd up and left her, without a single reason why. It seemed now he was completely ignoring her.

Lavender had simply scoffed and told her best friend that she probably wasn't pure enough for his mummy and daddy to approve of.

More surprising, Hermione had laughed bitterly and told Paige, quite blatantly, she was a fool to go anywhere near that egotistical, nasty prat, unless she was one of those deluded Purebloods listed in the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

I'd bitten my tongue, feeling more than a little awkward, and quietly pulled my burgundy curtains about my bed. My grandmother was one of those 'deluded Purebloods, and although my father didn't share her ideals, I wondered if I'd be treated differently if the others found out. She'd been in Slytherin and they clearly didn't like anyone in Slytherin. If I had chosen that house over Gryffindor, I was sure even Hermione would not have given me the time of day. I was unsure what would have been worse, judgement for the house I could have been placed in or ridicule for my blood. I had fallen to sleep, my mind in turmoil.

Now it was early morning, and as I stared at the shadowy, thick burgundy drapes about me, I sighed. With my mind still grappling for answers I didn't have and insecurities which would not leave me be.

No matter Draco's opinions, no matter how I knew parts of them to be true, I wasn't like that. He was proof. Sure, he may have been possibly picked on at some point, but that was exactly what he did to everyone around him. It seemed even Purebloods, which he deemed beneath him received the same taunting. Like Neville, like Ron. No, he was utterly full of himself and, if he thought he could tell me I was better in some way because of my blood, he was clearly deluded.

I shifted the drapes, peering out the window behind me and noticed dawn light creeping up over the grounds. I needed air, maybe a walk, while it was still quiet.

The castle was silent and still as I made my way down the main stairs, showered and ready for the day. There was a slight chill in the air as I secured my scarf tighter about my neck and stepped out onto the dewy grounds.

It seemed everything had been rush-rush, what with lessons and Quidditch and generally getting to know everyone, I hadn't really taken a moment to myself.

I meandered my way towards the lake, wondering if the Mermaids ever came to the surface. I supposed if I stayed a while, they might? Finding a dry enough log, I sat down and gazed out over the dark, barely rippling water.

Why was I so worried? I'd figured out months ago that I didn't need to fit into some ideal. Sure, I'd learned the hard way but, it made me better. Not for my blood, but for me. I had decent friends now and none of them had any issues with my blood status because I had no issues with theirs.

Hermione had even bombarded me in the first week I'd met her, about the Australian Wizarding World and had been fascinated by the lack of blood prejudice over Muggle-borns. I'd equally bombarded her over muggle life in England, trying to determine if it was very different.

I was being an idiot, I had nothing to fear at all. I had real friends with decent beliefs, I had Fi and, Max too was a new friend.

"A little early?" I started, whipping my head towards the half-familiar voice to see the Italian looking wizard from Herbology. He was leaning casually against a tree.

"How long have you been there?" He shrugged.

"Long enough to see you puzzle out some revelation." He pushed off the tree and walked towards me, sitting to my left.

"Blaise, isn't it?"

"That's me." He grinned and I smiled back. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to go for a walk, get some air." I brushed off his question and he nodded, seeming to take the hint.

"Fair enough. Wouldn't have anything, by chance, to do with a certain blonde?" I gazed at him in surprise. "I like you, you seem to know just how to get under Draco's skin, and the outcome is amusing." He added with a devious smirk.

"Oh, yeah well he can forget about a second detention. I know now the first was a ruse." I found myself biting out, remembering this guy was friends with that prat.

"Truly?" Blaise's smirk widened and I stood, no longer interested in speaking with him.

"I think you are probably the last person I should be chatting with about this." He merely stood and followed as I made to walk away.

"Hey, I'm all for intermingling." He fell into stride. "Unlike what you may now believe." He added slyly.

"So, you know about our argument." I stated in annoyance and he smirked again. I couldn't figure out just what he was up to and it was disconcerting.

"Yes." He sent a sidelong glance my way, seeming in deep thought as we walked under a grouping of pines. "Don't worry, we aren't all snippy prats." He smirked again and this stirred a slight, unexpected laugh from me.

"Well that is a relief." He grinned this time as he stopped, gesturing me to do the same as we reached the edge of the small pine copse.

"There's a couple pine needles in your hair, allow me." Before I could lift my own hand to find then, Blaise's own was gently brushing them out.

"There, now it won't look as if you've been rolling about under the pines." I burst into laughter.

"Thanks." I managed to reply as we continued along the meandering path. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Simply walking and taking in the morning air like you. I try walk every morning, it keeps me fit for quidditch, although running up and down stairs to lessons does have the same general result."

"You play Quidditch too?" I was surprised as he nodded.

"Chaser, just like you." He smirked again. "I'll play nice if you do." I elbowed him slightly with a grin.

"Not a chance, I play for blood."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that!" He winked with another grin and I knew he was borderline flirting, I knew my Gryffindor friends would probably have a cow over the fact I was so easily chatting to the 'enemy' but, wasn't that the whole point of the house unity thing? Besides Blaise didn't seem overly threatening. My earlier hostility was forgotten.

"So, were you part of all that ruckus from your team when we were once again trying to practice?" Blaise grinned but shook his head.

"I had prior engagements."

"Hmm, lucky I guess."

"Why's that?"

"I'd have to treat you like the enemy like the rest of my house does."

"Why don't you?"

"You haven't given me a reason to…" I gave him a sly look. "Yet."

"You know, for a Gryffindor, you'd do well thrown into the snake pit." He chuckled and I nodded slowly. I could have so easily been in Slytherin, if I had wanted to. The Sorting Hat had warned I would not find true peace in either decision. Was that why talking to this Slytherin felt so natural?

"Perhaps." I merely replied as we now headed towards the Quidditch field. "My grandmother was in Slytherin." I explained at his raised brow. He grinned and deftly picked up my hand, inspecting my arm. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for scales." He winked and I burst once more into laughter as we passed by the entrance into the playing field.

"No scales, no fangs either." I bared my teeth in a grin and he laughed.

"I'm glad to know, although lions have fangs."

"They do, maybe you better be careful." I poked my tongue out at him but he caught onto my carefree warning. Just because I was enjoying this walk and chat, it didn't mean I wanted to take this light, banter/flirting thing further.

"Dully noted, miss." He inclined his head politely but he was grinning as we reached the castle entrance. "And it is here I must leave you, I don't want to find myself on the wrong side of a hex if your friends catch me with you."

"Is it really that bad?"

"No, its worse." He smirked. "Besides, I need to keep my smoldering bad boy rep, but maybe we can do that again if you're ever in need of fresh air."

"You snakes' definitely are oh so modest." I chuckled. "See you in lessons." I flashed him one last smile as I took the initiative and parted ways first.

I was in a much better mood as I sat down to breakfast beside a stressed-out Hermione.

"Oh, Scarlett, where have you been, we've been worried, especially since we didn't get a chance to speak last night. "Are you okay?" I stared at her in surprise, taking a moment to register her concern.

"Sorry, yeah I'm fine. I woke up really early so went for a walk around the grounds."

"Oh, well that is okay. You just seemed off yesterday after your detention, was everything alright? Did Malfoy do something?"

"Did he Scar?" Ron demanded from Hermione's other side. "If he did, we'll sort him out." There was a glint in his hazel eyes which suggested he would take any excuse to hex the Slytherin.

"It wasn't too bad, we played chess." Ron spluttered on his pumpkin juice.

"Chess?" Hermione squeaked in surprise.

"Yeah. I mean, he was a prat still and we did have a bit of an argument and I'm sure not spending another detention with him, but I guess it could have been worse."

"Blimey, Scar, you wait until you really know what that git is like." Ron shook his head. "Chess, why chess?"

I lowered my voice, moving closer to them. "I think he's up to something, he kept asking random questions."

"Like what?" Hermione frowned.

"About what my dad does, what we are doing for Christmas. It was odd. I mean, he might be trying to make friends, I don't know." I shrugged.

"I highly doubt that." Ron muttered darkly.

"You can't really say he has many, they are more cronies. Like Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione frowned deeper. "Not that he really spends time specifically with them. There is Theodore Nott, I think they are friends. You really can't tell with Malfoy, what he is scheming." She looked back to me seriously. "Just be careful Scarlett, Malfoy hasn't got a nice bone in him. If he's trying to get close, there won't be a good reason why."

"I am." I promised them both as the colorful flock of owls dove into the hall.

* * *

 **Draco**

"What are you playing at, Zabini?" The words were hissed out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" He smirked and realizing my mistake, I quickly tried to compose myself.

"What are you playing at with Asher?" I asked, slightly calmer and he grinned.

"Nothing, we just took a walk about the grounds, you know, down to the pines and such." I grit my teeth, feeling a rush of annoyance. Why was Blaise interfering. I'd mused just the eve before I intended on trying to get closer to the witch, not that I'd told him my true intentions.

"Hey, you never stated exactly how you wished to get closer to her. Besides, she seems to enjoy my company." I hadn't failed to notice. I'd seen Blaise with her outside the Quidditch field. Anger was roiling in me.

"Just back off." I warned dangerously.

"Whatever you say, mate." Blaise chuckled. "I won't stop her if she comes to me though." He added and it was all I could do not to raise my wand at him. "By the way, she has the softest, silkiest hair. Its dreamy." He winked before disappearing into the Finer Arts chamber.

"As I stalked into the chamber, I saw Blaise wink at Asher and clenched my jaw further as she flashed him a quick, pleasant smile.

"Move along." I commanded Daphne, refusing to be seated beside my so called 'mate'. She glared at me in slight annoyance but moved.

I'd be at my piano soon and I needed it, I was ready to hex someone. Bloody Blaise! Just what was he doing, he could ruin everything I needed to work towards. If I told him… no, what I was doing was in secret. If anyone knew and, if it got back to _him_ , well I didn't want to think about those consequences.

Professor Flume interrupted my bitter thoughts, looking uncharacteristically flustered as she hurried into the chamber. Her attitude was soon accounted for as Professor Umbridge tottered in after her, on ghastly pale pink heels.

"Everyone to their work please." She instructed as Umbridge followed her importantly to her desk and they fell into hushed discussion. I was curious but made my way to my piano, Asher already ahead of me. I was still mad with her from the night before, but now Blaise was interfering, I needed to ensure I had her where I wanted her.

"Good morning." I greeted her pleasantly and she lifted her chin, eyes wary.

"Morning." She muttered, setting up her book as she took her seat. I sat on my own, purposely closer to her.

"I'm looking forward to finishing our game this evening." I murmured. She didn't acknowledge I'd even spoken, instead running through quick warm up scales. "Asher!"

"I'm not coming."

"Oh yes you are."

"Oh, no I'm not." She ignored me once more and I stared at her, thinking fast.

"If you don't, you'll forfeit the game and it will be a third detention with me."

"I'm not going to a second or a third." Her answer was clipped.

"Its either that or fifty points from Gryffindor for each detention skipped." This got her attention. She paused, her B sharp dying away as she stared at me in disbelief.

"Your bluffing."

"Am I?" I raised a brow. "Why don't you ask that Mudblood know-it-all?"

"Don't call her that." She growled out lowly.

"Its what she is." I merely shrugged. "I'm sure you're blunder-head housemates will appreciate losing a total of one-hundred points."

"I don't believe you." She hissed and I smirked.

"Too bad." I was feeling better for riling her up. "Can we play now?" She didn't answer but by the set of her hands over the keys, I knew to begin the intro to one of the songs we were working on. I fell into the notes, into the melody, reminded, as I had been for the past few weeks, that I enjoyed this time, creating captivating music with the admittedly talented witch beside me.

"Well, that was lovely!" A tinkling voice exclaimed from nearby as we finished.

"Thank you, Professor." I politely inclined my head to Umbridge and seeing Asher barely nod, watching the Professor suspiciously, I lightly kicked her leg.

"Thank you." She murmured reluctantly.

"I think you two will be perfect for the Yule Ball."

"Pardon, Professor?" Asher spluttered.

"Why, the Ministry's Yule Ball." Umbridge tittered. "The perfect chance to demonstrate the positive changes to this school. I'm sure your parents will be thrilled at such an opportunity, performing before them and the Minister himself." I couldn't hold back a pleased grin. Asher, however, had gone a shade paler.

"I'd be delighted to." I announced.

"And you, dear?" Umbridge stared down at Asher, with one of her faux smiles.

"I, um…"

"She will, she's just excited beyond words." I piped up, receiving a look of horror from Asher.

"Wonderful!" Umbridge clapped her pudgy little hands together. "I expect you both to put in extra practice time. Professor Flume will fill you in on the details. Remember, it is the entire school you will be representing." With another syrupy smile, she tottered off back to Professor Flume.

"What was that!" I turned now to a furious and strangely distraught looking Asher.

"That was taking advantage of an opportunity. You'd be crazy to decline."

"I don't want to do it."

"Too bad, I want to."

"Well do it yourself."

"You don't want to perform in front of your parents?" If anything, her face paled further.

"I… it doesn't matter." She muttered under her breath.

"Sure sounds like it does." I pressed quietly.

"Just leave it, Draco!" Her outburst took me by surprise.

"Whatever." I turned from her and threw myself into another piece and in moments, she had joined in, but there was a resounding tension in the way she played.

It lasted throughout the lesson and I tried to ignore it but it was infuriating. I played to relax, to enjoy the music. This was not relaxing. When Flume called us aside as the bell tolled, I moved to her desk with relief.

"Are you both happy with Professor Umbridge's proposition?" She asked kindly. "It will go towards your end of year report as extra curricular."

"Yes." Asher's quiet acceptance was a surprise.

"Draco?" Flume waited for my answer.

"Yes, of course."

"Excellent. I'll work with you both on Monday, there are some performance techniques I wish you to master before the ball. You will need to practice at least one day out of lesson time also. I'll leave it to your discrepancy to decide when and select three suitable pieces." Flume smiled. "Off you go now."

"Looks like you better come to detention tonight, we've got things to discuss." I smirked at Asher as we left the chamber.

"I'll think about it." She muttered, still in a mood. She made to walk faster but I easily kept pace with her.

"Which reminds me, Snape thinks we should start studying Potions together." I casually added. This caused her to fully halt, turning to me.

"Um, no. That's not going to happen. I already have someone I study Potions with."

"Who, the know-it-all?" I scoffed and she narrowed her eyes.

"You really don't like the fact she's better than you academically, do you?" There was challenge in her voice.

"She obviously cheats. Somehow." I grit out and Asher laughed dryly at my expense.

"For your information, I study with Max." She turned away to continue up the corridor. Max, that was that American, a year above us. I caught up with her again.

"I promise I'll be a better study partner."

"Not interested, Draco." This time I grabbed her arm, spinning her to face me.

"Why do you call me Draco?"

"Its your name? Isn't it?" She tilted her head ever so slightly.

"Gryffindor's don't call me Draco." I heard footsteps and pushed her backwards towards the shadow of a pillar.

"Too bad, I'm not letting my house dictate what I can and can't do, Draco." Her stance was defiant, from her posture to the regal tilt of her chin as she stared up at me.

Merlin, I liked how my name rolled off her accented tongue. I couldn't help myself, I reached out and curled a tress of her hair about my fingers. It was akin to the finest threads of silk.

"Is that why you spent the morning with Blaise?"

"That was a coincidence." She growled out lowly. "It seems he is of the same mindset to me."

"Oh, I doubt that, he'll charm you with words and drop you once he's had his way."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not easily charmed." She whispered, suddenly shifting towards me. "I call you by your first name because it has a far better meaning than your last name." She brushed passed me and the long tress of her hair unraveled like a ribbon from my fingers as she left me standing there in the shadows, disappeared down the hall.

By Merlin, what was she doing in a house like Gryffindor? I shook myself physically, feeling light headed from the sudden change in that encounter and then her words sunk in. She'd insulted the Malfoy name!

…

By the time six pm came around that evening, I was more than ready to end this chess game. I was confident Asher would turn up. She would have surely asked someone, likely that frizzy filth she associated with, if I could deduct all those points.

I wanted to take points for the sheer fact she had been too chatty with Blaise in Herbology and every single time he had caught my eye, he'd sent me a smug look. In Arithmancy, he'd purposely brushed shoulders with her, knowing I'd noticed and she'd flashed him a sneaky smile, as if they both shared some great secret.

"Well, are you going to stare at me all eve, or can we finish this?" I blinked, refocusing to realize she stood before me.

"About time." I sniffed, whirling to open the door before stepping aside. "After you." She walked past me, long hair swaying slightly to her movement. Closing the door, I watched as she gracefully took her seat from the eve before, resting her bag at her feet.

"Now, where were we?" I sat once again across from her, noting the determined set to her features, the spark in her green eyes. She'd come to play and I wondered just how hard she would play.

"King to C2." I smirked as she tried to hide her king, but her defenses were already weak.

"Bishop to E2." I watched her face fall as my bishop came to face off her queen.

"Queen to E2." Regally her queen destroyed my bishop but, it wasn't my bishop she needed to worry about.

"Rook to F2." The piece sidled up alongside her queen and I watched as her eyes darted over the board.

"Queen to D3." She whispered, knowing she was done for.

"King to D4." As my king moved to stand before her queen, Asher's gaze flickered up to me. I held it, wanting to see her crumble.

"Check mate." I spoke the two condemning words lowly in the deathly quiet chamber. She held my gaze for another moment longer and then burst into laughter.

I stared at her in complete shock, not at all expecting this reaction. I didn't mind her laugh, it was musical, cheery but not annoying or too loud. I just couldn't fathom why she was laughing. Was she laughing at me? I frowned, beginning to feel bewildered.

"I really don't see what is so hilarious." I snapped. I'd bested her! Not the other way around!

"That's what is so funny." She managed to breathlessly say. "I did tell you I couldn't play chess." She let out one last snicker.

"Yes, well you are utterly hopeless at it." I muttered, still unsure of her. I was meant to be the one in control here.

"So now what?" I paused in putting the pieces away to peer at her. Why was she so content about this?

"Well, I suppose we should discuss what we are to play at the Ministry Ball. That is, unless you have changed your mind?" I raised a brow but she shook her head.

"No, I'm game if you are." She smirked. Just what was she playing at?

"I already know I'll flaw my audience." I assured her as I shifted the now packed away chess set aside. She merely rolled her eyes and turned away, rummaging in her bag. From it she produced her music book and I pulled out my own.

"It needs to be pieces we both like." She mused, flipping through worn pages. "What exactly do you like?"

"Modern or classical?"

"Anything, although modern would be more fun."

"I believe I agree with you there." She looked up at me.

"Wow, that's a surprise." Before I could reply, she'd shoved her attention back into her book. "Whatever we play, the last piece needs to be the best of the three." She mused on, flipping again to another page. I merely watched her, a song forming in my mind already for the last piece. "I guess we need to keep one to the Yule theme, any ideas?"

"Do I look like I indulge in Yule music, Asher?" She glanced up at me and simply shook her head.

"I don't either so I don't know what would be suitable… actually, what about this?" She turned her book and pushed it towards me.

"Perhaps. Can't say I've heard it." I muttered, reading over the notes.

"It's by Midnight Rogue."

"Who are they?"

"Similar in style to We Are Lumos."

"I see, I suppose we could try it." I liked We Are Lumos, and was secretly curious to know of this other group. "Do you have them here on scroll?"

"No, but Neville told me there is a small music shop in Hogsmeade, I'll check it out when the next Hogsmeade weekend happens, and if they don't have it, I'll have them order it in and owl it to me."

"Why don't you just get your mother to source it and owl it to you." I suggested, still going over the notes she had written out.

"No, it's okay, I do have a copy at home but I'm not sure where, it's easier to just buy another one." Interest piqued, I put down the music and stared at her.

"I make outlandish purchases, but even I think that is ridiculous."

"Its nothing, it will just be easier." She murmured, dragging her book back towards her.

"Surely your mother could find it still?" She shook her head. "Something you don't want her to find stashed away in your room, Asher?" I teased, trying to get a rise out of her.

"I'll ask one of the Elves, now will you drop it." She huffed quietly, throwing her attention back to her book, swiftly leafing through pages. I continued staring at her, she was absolutely hiding something she didn't want her mother to find.

"If you tell me what you are hiding that your mother can't find out about, I'll be a lamb and shorten this detention by half an hour. Unless you are enjoying yours truly's undivided attention?" I smirked. "Most girls do."

"For Merlin's sake!" She snapped, surprising me. "I'm not hiding anything! Now will you drop it and help me find more pieces!"

"Temper, temper." I tutted, opening my own book to peruse the various pieces. Asher ignored me and although she probably thought I'd dropped the subject, I hadn't. I was busy figuring out just what her issue with not enlisting her mother's help was. If she had nothing to hide, it just made sense. It would arrive quicker than waiting for Zeetaps to order it in, it would be here before the next Hogsmeade weekend.

"Is your mother not at home?" This would surely be good information for _him_ , as well as quenching my curiosity.

"No." She muttered, head still in her music book.

"Oh, well where is she, if she is owl- able, she could send you another copy quicker than waiting for the Hogsmeade-"

"She's dead, okay." She cut me off, her words flat. Dead.

"Merlin, uh sorry." I quickly murmured into the resounding silence, unsure what else to say. If she'd just said so in the first place, it wouldn't have turned into such an issue. "How about if you just play the piece for me next time we're in Finer Arts? I'll be able to pick it up."

"Yeah, sure." Was her quiet reply.

"You alright, Asher?" I hoped she was, I hadn't meant to upset her and I didn't want to deal with an upset witch. Especially if she decided to cry. Merlin, I hope she wasn't going to cry!

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up and to my relief, she looked wistful but not like she might cry. Crisis averted, I wouldn't need to confund her into forgetting she was sad or, run away. "So, do you have any suggestions?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." I slid my book across to her. "Do you know it?"

"Yeah, but I've never played it." She skimmed over the three pages, humming the tune quietly. "It would make a perfect ending piece." I smirked, that was exactly what I had thought.

"Now, we need a second piece, anything else in that book of yours?"

"There are a couple, I don't know though. It's probably wise going with something we both know since the other two we'll need to learn and practice."

"Right, start listing off titles."

"Lonely Hour, Rush, King's Cross, Divided, Hands Up, Merlin's Rhapsody, Ocean-"

"Ocean." I interrupted her. "We could collaborate it with Atlantis." She frowned for a moment in thought before breaking into a grin.

"Yes, that would work, brilliant idea!"

"You'll find I'm full of brilliant ideas." I smirked back, feeling rather smug.

"Yeah, yeah." She laughed, brushing off my comment. "Do you have Atlantis?"

"Yes."

"Right, well I guess now we need to decide on an eve to practice. Or a morning?"

"I fly most mornings, an eve is more suited, and not Thursday or Monday, I have Quidditch."

"I've got training Tuesdays and Saturdays… how about Wednesdays?"

"Provided its between six and eight, I have prefect duties after eight on Wednesday's."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Asher muttered and I smirked.

"Why, planning to get caught out of bed again as an excuse to spend even more time with me?"

"You are so full of yourself." She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Wednesdays from six until seven-thirty?"

"It's a date."

"It's so not a date."

"You so wish it was."

"You so wouldn't have the nerve to stand outside the entrance to Gryffindor tower to pick me up, so it's totally not." She stood with a smirk.

"I'd nearly forgotten, with all this amicable chit-chat, that you're one of those lumber-head Gryffindors." I taunted back, feeling annoyed and a touch rejected, although the easy teasing was enjoyable.

"We'll see who's the lumber-head." She replied nonchalantly, packing her book away and swinging it over her shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean, and where are you going?"

"Back to my dorms, I have homework to do and, as a Prefect, you should be encouraging me to pursue it." She had me there.

"Fine, you still lost to chess, you owe me a detention tomorrow evening." I now had her!

"I didn't take you as the type to skive off Quidditch training?" She smirked once more before turning towards the door. By Merlin, she'd got me again!

"I'm sure I can be generous, and let you off, not that I need the practice, Gryffindor won't be much of a threat this season." I carefully jibed, hoping to get a rise.

"Oh, really?" She turned back to me in the corridor as I extinguished the lights in the chamber and closed the door.

"Yes, I believe Slytherin will utterly destroy you." I was confident that we would. Weasley was an absolute joke to the name of Quidditch.

"Too bad, we just so happen to have a secret weapon. By the time first match is over, all your broom will be good for is sweeping up the pieces of your shattered ego."

"What?" I demanded but she merely smirked before turning, her hair flicking me like the taunting vixen she absolutely was, and walked away.

"Night, Draco."

"Whatever." I bit out, turning my back on her, towards the Slytherin entrance. I needed to figure out just what Gryffindor's secret weapon was before our first match. I needed to tell Flint, we couldn't lose to those idiots again!

It was as I approached Flint, who reclined in a lounge by the first common room fire, that I realized I'd failed to get any information out of Asher. She'd made me forget.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Scarlett**

"Hey, Harry!" I practically chirped, entering the common room to find him dabbing a handkerchief over his wrist. My good mood evaporated as I strode over to where he sat near the fire.

"She can't keep doing this, it's a form of torture."

"I'm not the only one." He muttered. "Collin Creevey earned himself a detention too."

"What does his say?"

"I must not talk back."

"How original." I bit out, taking his hand to inspect Umbridge's inflections. "You need dittany."

"I know." He sighed. "Hermione had some but it's on her, she's decided as a Prefect, she can apply it to anyone else who has Umbridge detentions."

"Good, hopefully the other houses follow her lead." I murmured. "There should be some in that cabinet over there." I pointed to a narrow cabinet with my wand. "Accio, dittany." A drawer flew open and within seconds, I was holding a small bottle.

"How is it you know more about the common room than I do?" He gave a low laugh.

"Hermione gave me a very thorough tour." I unstopped the dittany. "Hold out your hand." He did so and I shook a couple drops onto the angry welts and scratches. He let out a slight hiss.

"How was your detention with Malfoy?" He asked as his hand began to look a little better, the potion working. "You came in looking, well kind of happy." I didn't miss the slight accusation in his voice.

"It wasn't so bad, especially since I'm playing him at his own game now." I replied carefully, standing to return the dittany as an excuse to distance myself from Harry.

"What do you mean?" I smirked a little, flopping down into one of the comfy chairs across from him.

"I may have planted the idea in his head that Gryffindor have a secret weapon for our first game with Slytherin."

"And he believed you?"

"Yeah, it seemed to get under his skin. I'm sure if we bait him along with this mysterious secret weapon until the game, the entire Slytherin team will be in a spin" Harry grinned and I shrugged.

"That's, that's brilliant, Scar. You know, even during the game, we could give fake signals to one another, confuse them more." I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! I think the more self-assured we appear, the more secretive, the further it will unnerve them."

"I'm sure looking forward to telling Angelina tomorrow, she'll be all for it."

"And, it is subtler but more powerful than their current strategy of showing up to commentate our training sessions."

"We can use that to our advantage now too. Malfoy, he'll regret starting any of this when he's once again on the losing team." There was venom in Harry's words and I remembered again just how much he hated the Slytherin Seeker.

"What else did Malfoy get up to?" He asked warily, watching me intently.

"Well, I lost the chess game, but convinced him I wasn't having any more detentions. We do have to start piano practice for the Ministry Ball, so I have to tolerate one out-of-class-hours, night with him a week." I rolled my eyes for effect.

"I heard from Sirius earlier." I sat up straighter, waiting for Harry to go on. I'd asked him to contact Sirius as soon as I had learnt the Ministry officially knew my father was back in the country.

"You're advised to just keep going along with it." He murmured, gazing around cautiously before lowering his voice further. "They think it is a way for the Ministry to show its strength against what Dumbledore is doing."

"Makes sense." I replied quietly, stifling a yawn. "I think I need to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Hmm, probably be a long night too." Harry mused, sounding off.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, just my scar's been hurting a bit."

"Does it keep you awake?"

"Sometimes." The way he replied made me wonder if there was more to it. I waited for him to go on, but he didn't. I stood, shouldering my bag.

"Well, goodnight then." He nodded and I made to leave.

"Scar?" Harry suddenly called out and I paused, turning back. "Malfoy, be careful of him. His father's a Deatheater. I, I saw him when…" He took a deep breath. "When Voldemort came back." I nodded, swallowing a sudden lump in my throat.

"I will be." I reassured him, resuming towards the girls' dorms.

…

The next seven days went smoothly and then it was once again Wednesday eve. I had half an hour before I needed to meet Draco, for our music practice, and finding myself alone in the library, set to replying to Thorn's last letter.

 _September 25_ _th_ _1995_

 _Thorn,_

 _Alright, my favorite constellation is Pegasus, mostly because I love the story behind that constellation. Plus, flying horse. Favorite moon would be the same answer as yours, our moon. I love nights when it is a full moon, no, I'm not a lycanthrope either, ha ha. Favorite planet, Saturn. I like seeing the rings. Pluto is prettyneat too._

 _All the Wizarding schools must talk to each other, my school is doing the same thing. It is not so bad. There are a couple trying people from other houses but overall, it is working because we want good grades._

 _There must be a horrible teacher in every school. There are two at mine. One is just plain mean, especially to some of my friends, I think he has an issue with our house or something, the other, well she treats us like idiots. Any disagreement, it's detention. So far, I haven't peeved her off to that extent but honestly, I'm learning nothing I don't know and its tedious, especially sitting through a double!_

 _Sorry, I'm kind of ranting aren't I? Okay, Quidditch, that's brilliant your team has such strong chance this season! Mine has decent enough competition but, little do they know, we are going to undermine them._

 _Chess. I can't say I was ever taught. My dad wasn't really around enough to teach me, and I was usually too occupied with flying (horse or broom). The truth is, I suck at chess._

 _I hadn't considered hiring someone to work my Horse, I might consider that. I wonder if there is somewhere I could send him while I'm away? Thanks for the tip!_

 _Spring is springing over in Australia. Aussie Springs are like your Autumns, the harsher weather strikes before it's wanted!_

 _I think our schooling is the same. Especially since our schools started this whole letter friend thing, and now the interhouse unity is being encouraged._

 _I don't mind it, a few of my friends do, but in some subjects, I'm now working with other students who have the same drive to succeed and pass._

 _Okay, question time: What is your favorite entrée dish, mains and desert? Also, favorite beverage? I think I'm asking because I'm hungry._

 _Is there much blood prejudice at your school?_

 _What was your favorite bedtime story when you were little?_

 _Who is your all-time favorite Quidditch player and why?_

 _If you could meet a famous Wizard who is now dead, who would it be and why? What would you want to ask them?_

 _Stay well and keep warm!_

 _Raven_

 _xx_

Writing to Thorn was becoming difficult, now I had moved. Well, difficult on my conscious. He was the one person I had always been able to be honest to, and I had to suggest I was still in Australia. I hoped one day I could tell him the truth.

I left the library for the owlery, and then made my way through quiet corridors, to the Finer Arts chamber. As I neared the chamber, I heard music already playing.

Quietly letting myself in, I stood a few feet away, watching Draco play. Whatever it was, he was throwing himself into each note with a fierceness. I watched, almost entranced by the dark sparks which seemed to ignite briefly with each key he touched.

Just that morning, Professor Flume had taught us spells to use when playing. Spells which created visions of the music based on our own emotions towards the piece. It seemed Draco was well on his way to mastering it.

I watched his hands and the sparks, then watched his face, trying to figure out just what was on his mind. I was at a loss, his mouth was set in a thin line, expressionless. It was almost unnerving in comparison to each note erupted into life.

"Well, are you going to stand there gawping all night, Asher, or are we actually going to practice now you have interrupted the serenity?"

Well then, it seemed he was still in a mood.

"What's the matter, Pansy not snogging you enough?" I replied, walking up to the grey piano and unslinging my bag. Draco snorted in derision.

"Jealous?" He sneered and I chuckled quietly, taking out my folder.

"Not really, can't say I'd be missing out on much. Your lips only know one move, sneer."

"No, they don't!" I laughed outright this time.

"Then why are you still proving me right?" He scowled, looking away. As smooth as the week had progressed, this had been how most of our conversations had gone.

The Friday before, he'd thoroughly insulted Hermione in the library. Harry had gotten into a slight scrap with him over it and I'd ended up disarming Draco. He'd been more irksome than usual since.

"I've been working on Ocean and Atlantis." He spoke up calmly.

"Oh?"

"Don't 'oh' me, get over here and learn it." He shut the lid over his keys.

"What are you doing?"

"Sit up there." He gestured to the now closed lid.

"What, aren't you afraid I'll desecrate your precious piano?"

"You've already desecrated my peace so, by all means, desecrate my piano." He drawled out, but a smirk pulled at his mouth. I wondered if he actually knew how to smile. If he did, people would probably die from shock.

Rolling my eyes at him, I hopped up to sit on the polished lid. "Happy now?"

"Content." He replied, opening his book up to a marked page and laying it out on the lid. "Read through this and hum the tune."

"Hum the tune?" I stared at him incredulously. "Why?"

"Because, just trust me okay. It works."

"You know you shouldn't trust people who say, 'trust me'."

"Whatever, just do it, it helps you pick up music faster."

"That's ridiculous."

"Prove me wrong then." He challenged, staring directly at me, waiting.

"Fine." I bit out, taking up the book and quickly reading over the pages. Hesitantly, I began humming, humoring the prat.

When the music melded from the notes of Ocean, to Atlantis, I faltered. Then Draco started humming too and, surprised, I continued. When we finished, he watched me, a smirk twitching.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"That I was right." I stared back at him, biting down on my lip, refusing to answer. He was. As I'd hummed the tune, I'd been visualizing just how I'd be playing it on my piano. I felt more confident about tackling it for the first time. "Admit it." He pressed.

"Fine, you were right." I rolled my eyes and he smirked fully.

"Now, as much as having a witch draped over my piano is rather a novelty, get off."

"Is there a special prat course available, or are you just naturally gifted?" I quipped back, taking up my own piano's seat.

"Here, have a copy of the sheets, because I'm so kind, and duplicated them just for you." He humored me, passing four pages worth of parchment over, ignoring my earlier taunt.

"Nice parchment." I commented, appreciating the quality weight and feel of it.

"Only the best for my little Gryffindor partner." The sarcasm was loud and clear, but I was well used to it now and I gave back just as much bite. I would never admit it to anyone, but the back and forth bantering made Potions twice as much fun and my grades were the best they had ever been in the subject.

Charms was a bit different, usually ending in threats or purposely misaimed charms. I wasn't sure how Flitwick hadn't detentioned either of us, but I had seen him raise his brow a couple times.

"Ready when you are, do make it tonight." Draco's voice drawled into my thoughts. Quickly I set up and nodded to him, before sinking into the intro to Ocean.

It worked, everything melded in beautifully and together, both songs were desolate, yet hopeful. I turned to Draco who was already facing me, wearing a thoughtful frown.

"Again."

"Okay." I began again, focusing on not making the same little mistakes I had the first time. Overall it was an improvement.

"What's going on, Asher?"

"Excuse me?"

"Its flat."

"I didn't miss any notes."

"Not the notes, you are."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I'm not a bundle of sunshine like you."

"That's not what I meant. Besides, I burn in the sun, not an overall fan of it." His random admission caught me off guard.

"Oh, um what do you mean then?" I ran a hand through my loose hair, pushing it back.

"You aren't very invested in what you are doing. It's flat, it lacks, well, for want of a better word, feeling. Why?"

"Because the only thing I'm feeling right now is my stomach attempting to digest itself." I replied as the organ in question grumbled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm starving, I didn't hang around to finish dinner."

"Why not?"

"I had homework to finish for Snape, and a letter to write."

"Who to?"

"What are you, the Wizengamot?" He merely smirked. "Pippa!" He suddenly called out in a commanding tone. There was a sudden crack and a female House Elf appeared.

"Oh, he…hello M…Master Malfoy, you c…called?" The poor Elf looked to be quaking in her dark blue pillowcase.

"We require food." He stated, not even looking down at the Elf who peered anxiously up at him from the foot of his chair. "Asher, what do you want?"

"Um… I'm not fussed, anything really you can rustle up thanks." The Elf stared at me with wide, chocolate eyes.

"Bu…but Miss, surely you w…want s…something more specific?" She whispered, glancing warily up at Draco.

"Can you do vegemite and butter on toast?" I asked, craving it suddenly.

"Certainly Miss! A beverage to accompany your supper Miss?"

"Milo?"

"Certainly, Miss!" The Elf then turned to Draco. "W…would Master Malfoy be w…wishing for his usual supper?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes. Be quick." He ordered but it sounded like a warning. Still shaking, she nodded, bowed and, with another sharp crack, vanished.

I turned to Draco, reeling. "You know, I hope she spits in your food."

"Excuse me?"

"That was appalling, how you spoke to that Elf." He frowned.

"What are you on about?"

"She was bloody scared, is that how you treat all the Hogwarts Elves?"

"For your information, Asher, she is my Elf, from Malfoy Manor. Mother arranged for her to see all meal preparation was up to standard, and of course, to see to any other menial chores I'd rather not have those dreadful, school Elves do."

"She's your own, personal Elf?" I sputtered.

"Didn't I just affirm that?"

"You're absolutely horrible to her." He stared at me in surprise before shrugging.

"She's just a House-Elf, how am I meant to talk to her?"

"Nicely, at least." I shook my head. "You didn't even say please."

"Why would I?" He scoffed.

"Because it's courteous, she's the one washing your stinking socks." He glowered at me but his reply was cut off by a crack, and the return of his House Elf. She balanced a large tray.

"And where is my supper?" Draco demanded as I caught a whiff of what was unmistakably, milo.

"H…here too, Master Malfoy." She stammered out.

"On the same tray?"

"I…I… I thought perhaps the Master would-" Draco silenced her with a condescending glare.

"Its fine, Pippa, I'm sure, Master Draco, will get over it." Before the poor, trembling Elf could drop the heavy-laden tray, I reached down, taking it from her. She squeaked in surprise.

"No, Miss, it is quite fine, I shall fetch another tray-"

"Forget it." Draco snapped out. "This is wasting time, you've brought supper, now leave." He growled out.

"I'm sorry Master Malfoy, I shall punish myself for upsetting you, Master Malfoy." With a crack, she was gone, leaving tiny, gleaming pools of tears upon the stone floor.

"Is she going to actually punish herself?" I asked worriedly. Draco stood, shrugging and took a plate of honey laden toast from the tray.

"Don't know, don't particularly care." He promptly shoved half a slice of toast into his mouth. I stared at him in disbelief. My appetite vanished. "You going to eat or not?"

"Not sure, I'm feeling a little repulsed." I ground out.

"I suggest you, get over it." He mimicked my own words exactly from earlier. "Besides, if you don't eat, my Elf will presume you didn't like it." I stared at the food before me. He was right and I really hated him for it. I took a piece of toast and bit into it.

"Is that… vegemite?" He wrinkled his nose up, staring down it, at my toast.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"No. What's it taste like?"

"Great actually, I love it." I replied honestly, keeping a smirk from forming. He eyed the seven remaining slices on my plate and, without asking, took one. I knew this was going to be perfect vengeance over how he'd treated his Elf, when he opened his mouth and shoved half the slice straight in.

Casually, I watched as he chewed and then paused, his face contorting, before he gagged and swiped at a napkin, spitting it back out.

"Are you trying to poison me with salt!" He spluttered, trying to gulp down his hot cup of tea to remove the taste. "Ugh! Disgusting!" He snatched up the milo I had not even drunk yet, gulping a greedy mouthful down instead. I didn't even stop him, I couldn't stop laughing.

"You did that on purpose! Not telling me." I nodded, my laugh becoming devious. "I could have died! Who eats such foul muck?" He ranted, taking another drink of my milo.

"Foul muck for a foul heart." I mused, staring straight at him. He stared back a moment, eyes narrowing before they flickered away, taking another sip of milo.

"I'm keeping this, I quite like it." He declared.

"Well then, you best direct your compliments and thanks, to your Elf."

"Do you honestly thank yours?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah, I do." I replied after swallowing my last mouthful of toast.

"Well then good for you." He jeered before finishing off my drink. "Now that you are no longer acting like a starved Hufflepuff, do stop this bleed-heart Gryffindor nonsense, so we may continue practicing." He levitated the tray away to a random chair.

"A starved Hufflepuff?" I frowned in confusion.

"There's a reason their quarters are next to the kitchen." He winked, resuming his place at his piano. Pushing our current discrepancies aside, I once again began the intro to the two pieces he had turned into one.

…

"Now we have smoothed out my brilliant collaboration, do play me this piece you spoke of using." Draco declared half an hour later.

"Sure." Flipping through my book, I found the piece and began to play it. I really liked this group, they were a Muggle group, but Draco didn't need to know that until after the Ministry's Yule Ball.

"Yes, I think it will do nicely as a middle song." He plucked my book out from before me. "My turn."

"Your manners are faultless." I drawled out my sarcasm.

"Why thank you." He smirked, turning back to his piano.

We spent another forty minutes learning the Muggle song I had sneakily suggested, before packing up for the night. As we made to part ways at the end of the corridor, Draco paused.

"Hey, Asher, if I ask my Elf for that milo drink again, she can get it?"

"How did you know what milo was to begin with?" I asked curiously.

"A friend told me they drink it." I was sure the corner of his mouth nearly quirked into a smile, but before I could be sure, it was gone, replaced by a slightly pursed line. "Can my Elf get it?"

"Maybe if you say please and thank you." I smirked across at him.

"Whatever." He scoffed derisively, turning to stalk away in the direction of wherever the Slytherins dwelt many levels below.

I went my own way, laughing quietly at the very fact I'd sneakily convinced Draco Malfoy, Pureblood snob, to learn a Muggle song and, become potentially addicted to milo, also made by Muggles.

* * *

 **Draco**

Angrily, I scrunched up the letter from Zeetaps music store. Asher had tried to make a fool of me! I stared towards the Gryffindor table but she was gone.

Ignoring Pansy's protests, I stood, stuffing the abominable letter into my bag, followed by two unopened ones, and stalked from the great hall. Asher would already be heading to Finer Arts. I'd find her and she'd regret everything when I did.

"Asher!" I strode faster, seeing her disappear around a corner down the next corridor. I rounded it, nearly walking into her. She'd waited.

"Morning to-"

"How dare you!" I cut her off, pointing my already drawn wand at her.

"What are-"

"You tricked me! You devious little… bitch!" She stared at me, taken aback by the way her mouth dropped. I was far from finished. "For over a week, a week, you've had me learn and play _their_ music! _Their_ filthy music!"

"It's no different to our music!" She retorted, eyes flaring.

"Then maybe your blood-traitor ears are tone-deaf, clearly deluded. No self-respecting Pureblood would be seen dead doing what you've tricked me into doing!"

"You could have always asked who they were!" She retorted and I shoved my wand under her chin. "Back off!" She growled out and I noticed her wand drawn, pointing up at me.

"No." I hissed, pushing the tip of my wand against her throat. "You'll regret what you've done." I wanted to humiliate her, the way she had humiliated me. I wanted her to pay! "Levicorpus." I whispered, stepping back as she suddenly rose into the air.

"Put me down you idiot!" People would be coming down this corridor shortly. I'd leave her hanging. I rotated my wand, sending her scrabbling against gravity, mid air, as I effectively tipped her upside down.

"You bastard, put me down!" She grabbed frantically at both her skirt and untucked shirt, trying to keep them in place as her robes draped down like a curtain behind her, the hem brushing the stone floor.

"Never, ever do what you did again, or next time, I'll do much more than this." I spoke lowly, making sure she understood the warning in my words, just what I was capable of. She let out a growl of frustration and suddenly let go of the front of her shirt.

No sooner had it registered her flat belly was exposed and more too, soon would be, a jet of water hit my square in the chest, causing me to fall backwards.

I scrambled up in time to see her regain her feet in a crouch. "Stupefy!" I hissed out at her but she rolled away, dodging my spell. "Expelliarmus!" I quickly followed, watching her wand slide away from her across the floor.

Leaping up, I raced towards it, hoping to beat her to it. She nearly had it, as she scrambled towards it. Changing my target, I rammed into her, sending her flying backwards. Unfortunately, she dragged me down with her by my arm.

"You arse! Just get over it!" She cried out, kneeing me in the stomach as I landed half on her.

"Get over it! I will not get over it! You've made me taint the very keys of my piano! My great grandfather's piano!"

"Oh, I'm sure he's rolling in his grave now its played a Muggle song!" She retorted savagely.

"Shut up! You are pathetic! Just letting _them_ and Mudbloods walk all over you. Pathetic and weak! You have no blood honor!"

"Blood honor? Is that what you call it!" She spat the words out with an anger which nearly matched my own. "Is that what your daddy calls it?" That was the last straw.

"You don't even know what you're talking about." I scoffed in disgust."

"Don't I?"

"No!"

"Your all for pureblood supremacy, ever stopped and wondered if daddy's, Lord Voldemort is as pure?" Her words both caused me to start for the name she so carelessly spoke and such insinuation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I hissed lowly as brisk footsteps sounded in the corridor.

"What's going on here?" I looked up and scowled. McGonagall. It was bloody McGonagall. "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves, and why is there water everywhere?"

"Ask Asher." I growled out. Getting to my feet. I was drenched, I now realized. I'd have to change.

"Draco's ridiculous hot headed ego caught fire, Miss. I thought it appropriate to aid him in extinguishing it." The devious witch, I wanted to hex her into next year, she spoke so innocently.

"Well, I think you have dampened it for the time being." McGonagall replied and I swear the Gryffindor loving cow nearly smiled. "Regardless, there is no dueling or hexing in the corridors. You're lucky it was I, who came upon this disappointing display." She turned her spectacled gaze sternly to me. "I expect much better from a Prefect, Mister Malfoy." She then turned back to Asher. "I'll be taking thirty points from each of your houses."

"That's not fair!" I spoke up. "I'm the one who's the victim here." Asher scoffed in derision as McGonagall eyed me with cool detest.

"I doubt, Miss Asher, hung herself upside down, Mister Malfoy." Damn, the old bat had seen more than I realized. "If this happens again, it will be a detention and fifty points deducted, each." She resumed down the corridor, away from us.

"Bloody old hag." I muttered darkly after her before turning to Asher. "I'm not sorry."

"Good, neither am I."

"Well you will be." I threatened as she straightened out her robes and retrieved her wand. "Just you wait."

"Oh, I can't. You have fun plotting your revenge, I'll be over there, somewhere, not giving a flying pixie, while I sip on my muggle made milo." She waved her hand in the air and stalked off down the corridor, barely giving me time to process what she had said.

When it did finally register, it was too late, the corridor was filling with students and, to my horror, some were laughing at the state I was in. Beyond incensed and sickened, I shoved harshly through the crowd ignoring Daphne's concern and Blaise's laughter, intent on the solitude of my dorm.

...

I'd thrown up until my insides were raw, until there was nothing left inside me. All traces had long since disappeared down the shower drain but still I remained under the gushing stream of hot water. Leaning against the white tiles, letting it drown everything outside out.

It didn't drown out the taunting words invading my mind, disrupting the peace I tried to find.

That bitch, Asher. She'd tricked me into playing _their_ music, worse, tricked me into consuming _their_ beverages. It was lucky I was still alive. I had no idea what Muggles put in their foodstuffs. Their hygiene was below that of wizards, by Merlin, I was quite certain House Elves had better hygiene! Only because us wizards ensured they did, or they'd find themselves out on the street, or worse.

Asher! I slammed my fist against the tiles. She didn't deserve to have pure blood running through her wretched, muggle loving body! As bad as those Weasley scum, as weak minded as Dumbledore. If this kept up, if something was not being done about it, we'd be overrun by Mudbloods!

It was a sharp reminder of the task, _he_ , had set me. The more information I provided _him_ , the greater chance of stopping those trying to tear down centuries of pure magic, to steal it and taint it.

I left the perfect solitude of the shower, changing into my favorite sleep pants and throwing on a soft shirt.

I had no intention of going to classes today, I was sick from vile food poisoning and my stomach now ached hollowly. I was a little scared too, scared someone might find out I was sick because I'd eaten Muggle food. That would not do, anyone finding out. If it got back to my parents, my father… I shuddered a little at the thought, remembering just how much his cane hurt, rapped across my knuckles.

He'd only ever punished me so three times in my life. Once, when I had tried to play with some boys my own age in France. I'd been ten, he'd said no and I'd tried to sneak over to them anyway. I never made it, being dragged away and told those children were not worthy of me, that I was better than them. I hadn't understood, I'd argued father's rule and then he punished me.

I'd cried, it had been shameful. Malfoys did not cry and he made sure I knew that I was embarrassing him. I'd never cried in front of him again after that day, and I'd been wary then of those strangely dressed children which were said to be dangerous and cause more damage than my father's cane ever did.

The second time was when I questioned why a Muggleborn witch, could be smarter than me, but be a lesser person. He'd broken two of my fingers in anger that time, and I learned then that those Muggleborn wizards and witches were no better than muggles, their wizarding blood dirty, their magic somehow stolen. They were freaks, scum and blight to the pure bloodlines of wizards like myself.

He'd healed the damage inflicted and lead me to his private study, a seemingly sacred place I'd never set foot in until that day. There he had pulled out a leather-bound book and shown me the sacred twenty-eight wizarding families in England. Those twenty-eight names had the purest blood of all wizards and witches and, the strongest magic. I remembered how my heart had swelled with pride, seeing both the name of Malfoy, and Black on that special list. I'd returned to Hogwarts for my second year, no longer confused.

The third time he'd punished me was when I stole and smuggled his bottle of one-hundred-year-old, matured Blishen's double strength firewhisky into Hogwarts, last year. It had been completely worth it, the best firewhisky I'd ever tasted.

Stretching out on my bed, I flicked my wand, sending the deep green drapes about my four-poster bed, before dragging the two unopened letters from my bag. One was from my father, the other from Raven. Saving the best until last, I opened father's first.

 _Meet me where the rodent was revealed._

I stared at the note in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? What rodent? Meeting him? My stomach flipped at that thought. Why would he want to meet me? Where and when, why did he have to be so bloody cryptic! Incinerating the note, I opened Raven's looking forward to the peaceful distraction it would bring me.

It was a long letter and full of many questions and answers and general ramblings. It still amazed me just how much I enjoyed the strange friendship we had, all in letters, just how honest I knew I could be with her. I wrote straight back to her, hoping after she receive what I wrote, she would still wish to be my friend.

 _October 3_ _rd_ _1995_

 _Raven,_

 _How is it your letters arrive exactly when I need to hear from you the most?_

 _Firstly, why was your father not around much to teach you chess? If you don't mind me asking? If I ever meet you, I will teach you, although I will likely laugh every time I best you. I do like winning. Perhaps if that opportunity arose I would teach you incorrectly, then I would never have to fear losing!_

 _My favorite bedtime story, well there was this story about a little green dragon who had no friends because he was green and all the other dragons were red. The green dragon saved the red dragons when they got into trouble and lost in the woods and then they accepted the green dragon for his deeds, not his different colour. My mum used to read it to me when I was teased when I was younger because of the colour of my hair. What was your favorite story?_

 _Food, hmm, I would say my favorite entre is a hearty pumpkin soup with a swirl of cream. Simple I know but it is the definition of perfect on a cold day and there are many cold days here. As a main, I'm not really sure. Desert is easy, chocolate and raspberry pudding with a raspberry sauce. It is to die for, the recipe in my family, the Elves make. How about you?_

 _Is it wrong to admit to you my favorite Quidditch player is Sabine Silvaer, the Seeker for the Hollyhead Harpies. Not just for her superb Seeker skills, although she's more than welcome to seek me out any time. Ha ha! Yours? and please don't say Viktor bloody Krum!_

 _Merlin, that is who I would like to meet. I don't know what I would ask him, perhaps how he became so powerful? He is rather inspiring from what I have read of him. Who would you wish to meet?_

 _Blood prejudice. That is an interesting question and personally something which is bothering me at this very moment. Yes there is. I believe it is warranted however. We pure-bloods are meant to have magic but then, there are those who have magic from pure Muggle families and it makes no sense. They shouldn't have it, they aren't proper wizards or witches. I know they can perform magic too but it's just, it is wrong, it is a stolen magic. As for half-Bloods, I don't understand how they can fall in love and marry a Muggle? It makes even less sense to me._

 _My parents taught me Muggles are dangerous, lesser beings than us for they have no magic and have shorter life-spans. Why would someone want to saddle themselves with something like that? Why would they wish to turn away from the Wizarding world in such a way? It is said the Muggles and all this tainted blood is going to be the downfall of the wizarding world, we are going to bred out of existence and it is something which honestly scares me, a lot._

 _I know you drink that milo beverage, so I think you might have slightly different views, I'm not sure, but I would appreciate your honesty with me. I'm feeling a bit, well confused at the moment. Do you know anything about the Dark Lord? I hear things and my parents say things, that his goal was to wipe out all impure blood, to restore the Wizarding world. I heard rumor he is not a pureblood himself though, I'm sure it is just a rumor, it does not make sense to me that a non-Pureblood would have any sway over Purebloods. I trust your opinion, I know it might make me mad, whatever you might write back. Merlin, I've probably made you mad by writing you all this, I just, I don't have anyone else to ask._

 _Please reply. I don't want to lose you, I might go insane._

 _Thorn_

 _xx_

* * *

 ** _Reviews welcome._**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for last chapter 13 reviews:_**

 _ **Woman of Letters** \- Really glad you are enjoying it. I'm not sure what you would call them, probably frenemies is the best word! Hitting a pivotal turning point in the next chapter which I guess this one eludes to. There will a little bit of unhinging very shortly! _

_**.2017** \- Thank you! _

_**LateNightOwl** \- Hi and thanks heaps! I thought the penpal thing would also bring a bit of humor and then a completely other dynamic to the story later on. I've built up a few followers and, while I do absolutely appreciate reviews, nothing beats a review!, I'm pretty impressed I have readers following a non-Dramione fic. Makes this Slytherin feel rather smug! The plot is all set out in my head so I hope I keep bringing you and everyone good chapters. _


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Draco**

I stared at the letter in my hand. Raven had never replied so swiftly. It was certainly from her, I recognized the thick envelope, although her writing was rather messy, the way my name was scrawled hurriedly over it. I was nervous to open it, I had admitted a lot in my last letter to her. What if she didn't want to write to me anymore? What if this was a letter to say she wished to cease communication? I didn't think I would be able to stand it.

I dropped the envelope onto my bed and laid back, sighing. I wanted to open it. No, I didn't want to open it. The reply was too swift, it would absolutely be bad. No, I had to know what she had written! Snatching the letter up, I tore it open, unfolding three folded pieces of parchment.

 _To the git who skipped class,_

 _Here are notes I took from Potions. We are brewing up a blood type testing potion on Monday and I don't want to fail. Its page two-hundred-and-five in the book._

 _Scarlett_

Annoyed it wasn't Raven, but that bloody pain of a witch, Asher. I scrunched up the note, at the same time, letting out a sigh of relief. It wasn't from Raven.

I read through the accompanying notes, glad she had at least thought to get them to me, although it was for her own gain. It really made no sense to me why that witch was not in Slytherin. Her brand of needing to succeed seemed to match my own.

I'd go through the Potion details later, it was Saturday morning after all and I had a trip to Hogsmeade to make and, now I had decrypted his message, a father to meet.

…

Sneaking away from Theo, Daphne, and, bloody Pansy had been a trial in itself. I now made my way conspicuously towards the Shrieking Shack, using a line of pines as cover, keeping my hood up, hair and face covered without looking suspicious.

The place of rendezvous did not inspire me one bit. In third year, I'd been as close as I had ever been to the Shrieking Shack and an unknown force had suddenly knocked me down and started dragging towards the decrepit building. Why father could not have chosen the quieter pub in the village was beyond me. Did he not know how to put up charms to stop unwanted ears? I downright knew he knew how.

The disused building loomed before me and I stepped over tangled ivy, trailing off the cracked mortar to enter a half-opened door. The darkness put me more on edge than I already was and I let a ball of light ignite at the end of my wand. It seemed I was in an entrance hall. Squinting ahead, I noticed a small light admitting from the room leading away to my right and stealing myself, approached it.

"Father?" I called out softly, noting the light was but a single, dying flame upon a stub of overused wax. The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly prickled and I spun, wand raised at the tall, dark frame standing in the doorway.

"Draco, about time." My father strode into the room, his face shadowy. He seemed almost formidable and I felt a chill ripple through me which had nothing to do with the nippy weather outside.

"Greetings." I politely replied, trying to remain calm as he came to stand closely before me.

"Well, what news have you gathered for our Lord?" He promptly asked, causing my insides to tighten. "I expected updates, information, you have sent nothing for near over a month."

"I, I have had nothing to tell."

"Nothing?" He pressed, voice steely.

"Nothing, no one has given away any useful information." I explained.

"Clearly, you are not trying hard enough." Father bit out. "He will be disappointed, angered you have turned up nothing." I swallowed, feeling that fear creep up faster. "Are you going to try harder?"

"I, I am, I have been."

"Don't lie to me Draco."

"I'm not!" I retorted indignantly.

"If you had been trying harder, you would have information to give me." He stared at me hard, his eyes icy cold. "Perhaps a little persuasion might be in order."

Before I could process his words, my head was ripped sideways and pain seared across my face, burning. I felt blood running down my right cheek as I staggered away from my father in shock.

"What are you doing!" I demanded, wincing at the pain as he loomed towards me.

"Hold out your hands."

"No." With a sharp kick, he sent me crashing down. Scrabbling, I grabbed for my wand I had dropped but instead with a wave of his own, I found my hands invisibly bound, held out before me.

"Why do you disappoint me, Draco?" He sighed but I heard no true emotion in his words as the handle of his cane crashed down over my knuckles.

"Stop, please!" I yelled at him, trying in vain to tug my hands away as he brought the cane down another four times. He ignored me until he had dealt his tenth blow and then the bounds vanished.

"Next time, it won't be me and next time you will have something to cry about." I began standing, fury roiling within me but he simply kicked me down again. "You have a month." Without another word, he apparated.

Lying on the dusty, glass littered floor, I cried quietly, shamefully. Tears of pain, anger and confusion burning down my cheeks, mingling with my own blood. That man had not been my father.

…

"Draco?" I kept my head down, ignoring the voice. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" Bloody Asher, was there no peace?

"None of your business." I snapped at her, wincing as the freshly healed cut to my cheek pulled.

"Whatever, be a prat, I was just asking." She snipped back and I chanced a gaze up at her.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Really?" She raised a perfectly shaped, dark brow at me.

"I tripped and fell." I offered up the lie I was sticking with and she snorted quietly but nodded.

"I'm here for Harry." She admitted. I glanced around.

"Can't see Pothead here?"

"I'm picking up a potion for him." She spoke quietly.

"Didn't know you worshipped him to the point of running errands like a good little Elf." I mocked her.

"Oh, do shut up if you are still in your pathetic mood." She snapped out, eyes flashing.

"I wonder who put me in that mood?" I glared at her pointedly.

"I'm not the one who beat you up." She cocked her head, eyes taking in my bandaged hands. "Who did it?"

"No one, I tripped over." I hissed, hating her so much in that moment. In that moment, I hated everything. Nothing made sense.

"Miss Asher, here we are." We both turned, Madame Pomfrey striding quickly towards us with a vial of a red potion in her hand. "This should ease your headaches so you can sleep better. One teaspoon before bed." The healer instructed and Asher nodded, suddenly looking as if she were meekly unwell.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, hopefully this will help me."

"You'll be okay, young Miss, tis a strong potion. If it however doesn't work, please come back and we will try something else." The healer patted Asher comfortingly on the arm before the girl left the hospital wing. I stared after her in confusion. Hadn't she said she was there for Potter?

"Is she okay?" I asked, feigning sincere concern. "We work together in some of our classes." I offered as a reason for my asking. The healer turned to me with a half-smile.

"I hope so, poor thing isn't sleeping, terrible headaches keeping her awake and nightmares."

"I see."

"Now, Mister Malfoy, is there anything else you need to tell me about how you came to fall and cut your face and break seven fingers?"

"Apart from the castle grounds clearly needing maintenance, no." I replied darkly, keeping to my ruse.

"Very well. Here is a potion for the pain, you'll be able to attend classes tomorrow but I don't recommend commencing piano until Thursday at the earliest."

"Very well." I grumbled, holding in my anger that my father had taken away the one escape I had from the fear and confusion and betrayal he'd thrown so callously at me. I stood, gingerly pocketing the potion and left.

…

Sunday, I remained in my dorm, ignoring my housemates, feigning a headache. Pomfrey had managed to heal the cut and there was no scar thankfully, but there was slight bruising I did not wish the world to see and, my fingers were still bandaged. No one in Slytherin was the wiser to what had happened.

What my father did, it hurt, I didn't know what to do, apart from the obvious, get more information. I feared what would happen if I didn't. how he had acted though, he'd left me on the ground and the way he had looked at me, the light had been dim, but I had seen the disgust upon his face, the coldness in his eyes. It was as if I was nothing to him. Those burning tears of confusion threatened again and I pushed them back, staring in the mirror, carefully creating a mask of marble indifference. No one could know.

It was now Monday morning and I had skipped History, knowing I wouldn't be missing out on anything, we were only drafting our reports on the Giant Wars. I cursed quietly, fumbling as I did up the buttons on my shirt. I was sure there was a spell for it, but I didn't know it and I didn't feel like hearing Pippa's distress at the sight of my injuries, again. The blasted Elf had been insufferable all weekend, each time I had requested a meal from my bed.

Shouldering my bag, I left for the dungeons, intent on arriving before anyone else.

"Morning, Mister Malfoy, I trust you are well once more?" I looked up in surprise to the head of the classroom to see non-other than McGonagall.

"I'm fine." I muttered, taking my seat. "Where is Snape?" I couldn't stop myself from asking as other students began to stream in.

"Professor Snape has matters to attend to today and has asked I step in to oversee your practical test this morning." The Professor replied crisply, so the others could also hear. There were quiet cheers from the Gryffindors and grumbles from fellow Slytherins. Asher sat down next to me, facing expectantly towards the Gryffindor Head.

"Did you use those notes?" She didn't so much as glance at me as she spoke.

"Yes." I nodded while McGonagall quickly briefed over the potion they were to brew. I had read up on it in my Potions book. It was a potion to tes,t as Asher had said, the blood type we carried. I had discovered there were three blood types, which McGonagall was currently pointing out on the board; Type Red Type Purple and Type Blue.

Type Red was commonly the type found in Pureblooded witches and wizards, the other types found more so in Half-Bloods and Mudbloods were usually Blue. This made complete sense to me.

"You may commence, you have an hour." I stood, making my way towards the supplies cupboard, quickly flicking my eyes to the board to revise the ingredients. Asher followed, silently gathering a large cauldron she levitated, throwing in knives, a cutting board and a peeler and vials.

As she laid out our utensils, I quickly placed the ingredients in the order we needed to proceed in, simultaneously flicking my wand at the cauldron to fill it with the noted two liters.

I made to start slicing up dragon heartstrings, only to have a hand interfere, prying the knife gently from me. I stared at Asher in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping." She murmured quietly, commencing the slicing.

"I'm not an invalid!" I hissed at her, causing her to pause mid-slice. She handed the knife back, picking up the peeler and I resumed the slicing, ignoring the slight pain as I applied pressure to the board.

I fumbled, trying to scoop the sinewy strings up, growling darkly under my breath and Asher once again decided to come to my rescue. I didn't like how she was helping me. I didn't like feeling so useless, but she wasn't making a deal over it and, as I glanced around suspiciously, it seemed no one had noticed my predicament.

I let the witch help, but I was still disgusted in her over just what she had done to me concerning that Muggle food. A shudder ripped through me as I realized, if my father could do what he did on Saturday for a lack of information, if he ever found out about the Muggle food, I truly would be in a far worse state.

All in all, the potion took half of an hour to brew, and then we had to vial it up and add a single drop of our blood to the liquid in the vial and wait another ten minutes for the colour to change, indicating our blood type.

Pointing my wand at the tip of my middle finger and muttering the blood drawing spell, I willed a single drop of blood to pass through the skin barrier and pool at the tip of my finger. I dropped it carefully into my vial and, as instructed, shook it thoroughly for sixty seconds before setting it upright.

Asher had followed suit and placed her shaken vial next to mine. While the minutes passed, I copied the notes to my work book, leaving space to note down the results.

I was right, my blood was pure and I happily wrote down Type Red beside my name. Pureblood through and through. Not that I expected any other result, we Malfoys were the epitome of pureblood perfection. Glancing to Asher's tube, I was pleased to see it was also Red. Couldn't have her being any less, having to put up with her as a study partner and all.

"This can't be right!" I heard an unmistakable screech and looked towards the opposite corner of the front row. Pansy was standing, glaring angrily at the Mudblood. "Did you switch them?"

"Excuse me?" The Mudblood replied in shock.

"You switched them!" Pansy all but shrieked, pointing at her.

"I most certainly did not." Granger retorted, also standing, glaring at Pansy darkly.

"Professor, this potion must be wrong or, Granger has cheated!" Pansy called out, or rather half-screeched, as McGonagall swept towards them to determine the issue.

"Do calm down Miss Parkinson, the potion is perfect, the results are correct."

"They can't be!" This time Pansy did shriek. "She's got Type Red!" The entire class stilled, everyone leaning forward to see the vial before Granger. Being taller, and closer I could see it, plain as day. It was Red.

"Well, obviously, Granger's cheated or swapped vials." I declared with a derisive scoff. "Muggleborns would never have such pure blood."

"I didn't cheat, Malfoy, or switch it." Granger shot back, staring at me in defiance. I noticed her eyes drop, eying the vial before me and a triumphant smirk crossed her filthy features.

"It is common for Purebloods to have Type Red but that does not mean it is exclusive, Mister Malfoy." McGonagall spoke for the entire class to hear. "It is also not unusual for Purebloods to have Type Purple or Muggleborns to present Type Red.

"That's preposterous!" I stood, enraged. "Snape would not have set us this rubbish!"

"Professor Snape _did_ set this 'rubbish'. Asher snapped at me.

"She's cheated!" I seethed, still glaring at the Mudblood."

"Mister Malfoy, sit down!" McGonagall commanded but I'd had enough of this lunacy.

"I'm not subjecting myself to this crap." I declared, shoving my belongings in my bag. Shaking. I left the chamber, intent on returning to my dorm for the rest of the day.

I couldn't go to Finer Arts with my fingers and Defense was a complete waste of a class what with Umbridge and her Ministry inspired teaching methods which would bore a first year, so I crawled into bed intent on shutting the whole bloody mad world out.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

 _BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUSITOR OF HOGWARTS_

 _All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._

 _An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

 _Permission to re-form may be sort from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

 _No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

 _Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

 _Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

We stared in astonishment at the notice which had been nailed on the wall where Umbridge's other ridiculous Educational Decrees hung.

"Does she know about the meeting?" Max breathed out, the first of us to speak.

"Does this mean they're going to shut down the Gobstones Club? A second-year asked from his own astonished group of friends.

"I reckon you'll be ok with Gobstones." Ron muttered darkly, causing the second-years to move away. "I don't think we are going to be so lucky." We simultaneously shook our heads.

Saturday, Hermione had hosted a meeting in Hogsmeade for any who wanted to join out of school lesson hour Defense lessons with herself, Ron and Harry. Many had signed up, including Fi and Max and myself. We could all help one another. Unfortunately, this new decree had put a slight dampener on those plans.

"This isn't a coincidence." Harry growled out under his breath. "She knows."

"She can't." Ron said at once.

"She can." I sighed as Max nodded.

"There were people listening in that pub." Max pointed out. "And, let's face it, we don't know how many people who turned up we can trust. Any of them could have run off and told Umbridge." Harry looked extremely put out by this, almost deflated.

"Zacharias Smith." Ron bit out, slamming his fist angrily into his hand. "Or, I thought that Michael Corner had a really shifty look."

"Whoever it was, it's done." I turned up to Max, agreeing silently with him.

"I wonder if Hermione has seen this yet?" Harry mused, turning on his heel. Following, we all set off towards the spiral staircase to Gryffindor tower.

As it turned out, no one had blabbed to Umbridge. Hermione had ingeniously placed a jinx on the parchment every member of the newly formed Defense club. If anyone blabbed, they'd look worse than a face-full of the worst pimples.

We weren't exactly sure how we were going to do it, not having a place to even train yet, but we were all in agreeance with Harry, we were still going through with this.

There was one other issue with this new decree. Umbridge had disbanded Quidditch. Angelina was in an absolute state over it. We'd have to gain permission from Umbridge to reform the team. So far Monday was shambles and it was only lunch time.

Tuesday was no better, Umbridge hadn't given Angelina permission, stating she would consider Gryffindor reforming and to come back later in the week. Angelina was certain it was Umbridge's hatred of Harry which made her so difficult. Our captain had warned him to behave, less he risk us ever being able to reform. Draco tested Harry's patience in Thursday's Potions as we gathered outside the currently locked chamber.

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway. I asked her first thing Tuesday morning. She returned our permission letter, signed by herself." His silvery eyes were gleaming malevolently as he cast a gaze in our direction. "She knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry on official business of course." He looked now directly towards Harry on my left, beside Hermione. "Wont it be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing?"

"Don't rise to it." Hermione whispered in warning to both Harry and Ron, whose fists were clenching as they stared back. I was admittedly deciding on a form of revenge, perhaps setting his precious note alight, spilling potion on it, punching him in his smug face. Ever since the weekend, and whatever or whoever had resulted in him getting beaten up, he'd been impossible in every lesson I'd had to endure with him. All week he'd thrown murderous looks towards Hermione and we'd all ensured she'd been accompanied by someone to and from lessons and to the library. This had been Harry's idea, after the revelation Hermione's blood suggested she was no different to those bigoted Purebloods.

"I mean, if it is a question of influence within the Ministry, they don't have much chance." Draco spoke clearer, his tone mocking as he glanced back to his own housemates. "From what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years. As for Potter, my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carried off to St Mungo's. Apparently, they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic." Pansy and Draco's two Slytherin thugs laughed as he pulled a rather grotesque face.

I was quite suddenly shoved sideways as Neville strode forward at a speed I'd never seen him move.

"Neville, no!" Hermione squeaked as Harry lunged forward, grabbing Neville by the collar and hauling him back. The commotion caused Draco to look up in surprise before he nodded to Crabbe and Goyle who stepped before him, flexing their arms.

By now, Ron too had grabbed at Neville, holding him back as he struggled, face red with fury. I couldn't understand the reaction. Neville never sort out fights.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" A familiar, calculating voice washed into the immediate area. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape murmured, moving through to unlock the double doors before them.

"Won't get to use your secret weapon now." Draco shot me a nasty smirk as we took our seats.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that." I replied, feigning confidence. He scowled back.

"Did you do your homework?" He demanded instead.

"Obviously. Seems I've been doing more than you lately." He knew I was referring to the lessons he'd missed on Monday while he'd had his tantrum, and the fact he hadn't shown up on Wednesday to practice for the Ministry Ball." He ignored me as Snape began explaining the Strengthening Potions we were to brew over the next few lessons.

The rest of the week dragged, and then it was the weekend again but finally some good news had come about. Angelina had been able to gain permission for Gryffindor to train and play Quidditch once again, and through one of the Elves, Harry had discovered a place we could all secretly train in defense. It was now just a case of when and how we would get to and from the seventh floor without being caught.

…

"You right Scar?"

"Yeah, apart from cold and muddy." I looked up at Max as we walked of the soggy Quidditch pitch. I knew I was covered in mud, as was Katie and Ron. I was sure I looked an utter mess, we'd split the team into two teams and had a mock match. I'd chased the Quaffle down into the mud below us, resulting in the state of disarray I was now in. At least the weather had deterred our usual Slytherin cheer squad. Warm fingers suddenly brushed at my cheek, a sharp comparison to the iciness of my skin. "Mud is everywhere, right?" I laughed dryly. Max merely nodded with a small smile.

"It's kind of cute." Before I could even blink, he'd whipped his hand away, looking as surprised as I felt. "Well, um, better change, yeah." He muttered, quickly jogging off after Ron and the twins. I stared after him. Cute? He thought I looked cute? Like this?

"Scar, are you coming?" I focused on Ginny and nodded, breaking into a slow jog to catch up with her. Max thought I was cute? It felt like a gang of pixies suddenly erupted in my stomach. By Circe, I'd agreed to study with him later in the evening!

Pushing aside my sudden worries, I refocused on my other worry. The one which had been gnawing at me all week. The one I had mentioned to no-one. The letter Thorn had sent me. I needed to write back to him, but how?

* * *

 **Draco**

I'd bided my time and it had paid off. As predicted, the Mudblood filth had gone to study in the library while her witless protectors attempted to practice their Quidditch. I followed silently as she left, heading down a secluded hall, darkened from the grey day outside and dismal lighting within.

It was all too easy to send a murmured tripping hex. Books flew as she crashed in a heap to the ground. She made to stand but I was quicker, planting a foot firmly on her robes, pining her where she'd fallen. "Malfoy!" She spat out like some feral cat.

"How dare you even perceive the idea you are my equal in blood." I hissed at her, my week worth of pure hatred and anger finally able to be unleashed on the pathetic excuse for a girl.

"The test doesn't lie!" She yelled up indignantly.

"Perhaps not, expelliarmus." I knocked the wand from her hand as she pulled it from her pocket, glad I had caught her off guard and alone. There was a flicker of fear in her mud coloured eyes then. So, there should be. I was her superior. "You did lie though."

"You're deluded, Malfoy." She laughed but I heard the quaver in her voice. I'd break her.

"No, I know my place, and its time you learnt yours. It's down there, Mudblood." I lifted my food and she flinched but I merely stepped away. "You are worthless. You will always be worthless" I shook my head in utter disgust, making my way from the hall, satisfied by the pain which flashed in those mundane eyes, the tears which had gathered.

"I hate you." I caught the choked sob of her departing words and laughed.

"Not as much as I hate you, Mudblood."

…

I was careful on for the rest of Sunday and Monday morning, expecting revenge from the Weasel or Scarhead, but nothing happened. It seemed the Mudblood hadn't spoken of our little conversation. The truth surely hurt, and that was what I had given her. The truth.

The only two things now unsettling me was the letter I was awaiting from Raven. I was afraid I'd ended our friendship with what I had last written to her. It hurt much more than I realized it would. The other unsettling problem, gaining information for my father.

On the latter, I was unsure what to do. I didn't want to enlist help from Snape. I was still angry with Asher and didn't particularly want to play friends with her right now. There was risk of being hexed by getting too close to Potter or Weasley. If I didn't come up with something by the end of the month, I'd receive worse surely from my father.

My father, what he had done to me. I still could not comprehend it. My injuries were healed but what did that matter? He could and likely would do it again. Why did he not just ask me, why the punishment? Why didn't he believe I was trying? I knew now I had to try harder. It was impossible. I pushed my uneaten plate of croisont away, resting my head on my folded arms. All I felt was confusion and a strange sting of betrayal. What more could I do? I wished I had someone to talk to, but there was no one. Snape again crossed my mind and I pushed that idea aside. No, he'd likely tell my father I was uncappable of the Dark Lord's task.

"Looks like you have mail, Draco." Pansy's voice came from my right. I lifted my head, daring to hope. In her small hands, she held the envelope I had been both wishing for and fearing.

"Give me that!" I shot up fully, snatching it from her hands.

"Whose it from?" She demanded accusingly.

"None of your business." I retorted, grabbing my bag and hurrying from the hall, in search of privacy. Once I had reached the deserted Astronomy tower, I tore open the letter, hands shaking, heart racing.

 _October 13_ _th_ _1995_

 _Thorn,_

 _Hey um, wow, that last letter it was a lot to take in. We'll get to that though, I need to think how to reply to all that. Anyway, my answers to everything else:_

 _I think as an entree I would say oysters, Kilpatrick style though. Natural are a bit gross. Favorite main course. Pizza. Pizza is the best but I guess if we are talking a proper meal out, I do really like a decent carbonara. For desert, Pavlova. Its Australian and I think it would rival your chocolate and raspberry pudding._

 _My favorite childhood book was the Wishing Tree. It was about a wise old gumtree which could grant wishes to animals in the bush but the wishes couldn't be out of greed but out of desire to genuinely help someone. My mum used to read it to me. I liked it because of the dingoes in it, which are Magical wild dogs in Australia who can make themselves blend almost invisibly into the land._

 _Sabine Silvaer… ha ha, typical! No, it's not Krum, its Matt Echunga from the Australian National Team. Guess I'll admit too, it's not just for his amazing skills on the field!_

 _I would want to meet Merlin too. I think he could teach us all a thing or too. He was powerful but compassionate it seems and a good friend to those he held close. There was some tenacity to him though. Have you read his Memoires, they are hilarious._

 _Now, down to the deep stuff. You are right, I don't agree with your points. I can't say I exactly understand them either but I am glad you do trust me enough with your thoughts._

 _Firstly, I think you need to re-read that book you said you liked as a kid, about the green dragon. You said it was about one's deeds, what we could do, not about our colour. Shouldn't that also apply to blood status? I know Purebloods who are honestly pretty rubbish at magic and others as thick as a brick, but then half-Bloods and Muggleborns who have really strong magic and who can understand it just as easily as I can. We all bleed the same and we all feel the same._

 _Muggles are no different to us in that aspect, they just don't have magic. Trust me though, I'm no Muggle mastermind, but they are masterminds, they have incredible inventions which mean they don't even need magic._

 _At my school in Australia, there are a lot of Muggleborns and half-Bloods. There isn't many of us purebloods, we are the odd ones out. I wouldn't see it as them breeding us out of existence, really, they are strengthening our gene pools. The pureblood lines are concise and its almost to the point of inbreeding and, do you know what a common result of inbreeding in pure-bloods is? Squibs. Essentially, those elitist purebloods will breed themselves out of existence._

 _I'm a bit confused how you think Muggleborns can steal magic. It's just magic passed down through genetics. It's often dormant for a few generations and then pops up again when there is the same genetics on both the mother and father's side. There is more detail to it than that but you'd be better sourcing a book on it from a library. All the above you should be able to find in your library at school._

 _I know it because it was part of our Muggle Studies class last year, learning genetics. It's fascinating, personally but I don't know, you might not think so._

 _Muggles are no more dangerous than we can be. I mean, the stature of secrecy is in place for a reason. The past, muggles did horrible things to our kind. It was a different time though and I think with the advances in the Muggle race now, we would be better accepted, the only issue I think we would have is muggles wanting to research our magic potentially for their own gain. That would be immoral. But so is our kind having ideas to eradicate them._

 _I can't fully explain how, but I do know a fair bit about the Dark Lord. My parents were a part of the first Wizarding War in Britain and, well my dad is an Auror._

 _Dad's told me what it was like and, I wouldn't wish his wrath upon my worst enemy. Dad said his goal was power and blood supremacy but when it came down to it, he didn't care who he killed to get to the top, Muggles or Pureblood witches or wizards._

 _I don't understand his obsession with Pureblood supremacy because Voldemort wasn't a Pureblood. You can look that up too in the History of the First Wizarding War or the revised edition of Powerful Wizards and Witches of the 1900's._

 _He was a Half-Blood. His father was a Muggle, but his mother was an heir of Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts. I think that might be why he considers himself of such powerful status despite being half Muggle. He is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. But then, so am I by like, a sixteenth. So, don't see what the big deal is there._

 _I think the reason Voldemort has reached, and let's face it, is re-reaching his same position of power, is because he has rallied a group of like-minded wizards and witches who do have those Muggle prejudices and he's promised them change, much like anyone vying for great power._

 _It's no different to those in our ministries going up against each other for the position of Minister of Magic. Eighty percent of the promises they spin are lies to secure a vote to secure power._

 _Once they are in that power, their true intentions come forth. I guess with Voldemort, we all know his true intentions, except, he's not following the rules to gain his means and that makes him a danger to not just Muggles and Muggleborns but Purebloods too. Perhaps even his followers._

 _That's probably a fair bit for you to take in. I don't expect an answer straight away and I don't expect you to accept it either. It is my honest answers to your questions though. I know now we are perhaps on opposite sides of something big but I don't want that to change this friendship we have either._

 _I would really miss your letters._

 _No matter what happens, no matter if the world turns upside down, you won't lose me._

 _Raven xx_

Tears stung my eyes, blurring the words as I re-read Raven's replying letter. It was a hard blow, the answers she had given. I hadn't expected them and, they went against everything I knew, everything I had been taught. I took in a shuddering breath, glad I was alone, knowing so early in the day, none would venture into the tower.

As alone as I was, in my refuge, I no longer felt so alone. Raven wasn't going anywhere, she still wanted to be my friend, despite the two opposite sides we stood on, the oceans and horizons which separated us. Right now, I felt as if my world were turned upside down. She'd done that, but I couldn't blame her, although I needed more answers.

I needed to go to the library. I needed to be sure. Feeling as if I walked on unsteady ice, I left the Astronomy tower, finding the library just as silent.

Quickly I sought and found the books Raven had mentioned and retreated to a secluded recliner in a far corner still half cast in morning shadows and began to read.

I remained in that secluded part of the library all day, skipping classes and meals, undisturbed by anyone else. My mind was reeling; things my father had said, the times he had scolded or punished me in the past for innocent questions about those who didn't have magic, were they all lies? All of them?

How could he tote on about blood supremacy, yet bow down to a Half-Blood? He was a bloody hypocrite. I'd found some Muggle books too out of curiosity and although they were harder to understand, Raven had been right, they made do without magic, although I wouldn't trade my magic for their life, they clearly were not as stupid as I had been led to believe. I guess Granger was proof of that. So was her blood type result, although that still did not sit completely well with me. I was still sure she'd cheated that day in Potions.

I'd found another book stating wizarding genetics and it was recent enough to show recent studies suggesting the correlation between Squibs and inbreeding of Pureblood lines.

I didn't know what to think any more, but one thing I did know was my father would pay dearly for what he did to me in Hogsmeade.

He'd treated me no differently to how he saw it fit to treat Muggles, or the Elves when they failed direct orders. Yet, he unquestionably followed a half-Muggle. As the afternoon set in, anger only grew within me, thinking of my father's deceit, his lack of care to his own blood. Clearly too set on following his only half-worthy Lord.

I'd called upon Pippa and sent her with galleons to Hogsmeade and when she had returned with my urgent request, I had asked her for a milo. Smirking behind the rim of the mug knowing how much I was secretly defying my father. As the clock struck six, officially beginning the evening, I replaced the books, packed my belongings and stalked agitatedly back into the main part of the castle.

* * *

 _ **Reviews Welcome.**_

 _ **LateNightOwl - Haha, he sure can. That kid was named well with his snippy attitude! I think he had a good dose of A-hole in this chapt thats for sure! Poor Hermione.**_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Scarlett**

It didn't surprise me in the least that I had the Finer Arts chamber to myself, come Wednesday evening. Draco had not been present in any lessons and the few times I had curiously glanced toward the Slytherin table during meals, he was not there.

Harry, of course, was suspicious he was up to something. I was under the impression he was sick.

Something was clearly up with him though. There was no way he had wound up with broken fingers and a cut-up face from tripping. He'd skipped classes on and off the week before and the fury which had consumed him upon learning Hermione's blood type was disturbing to say the least.

I hated to admit it, but Potions had been harder without him. I'd managed to complete the strengthening potion without him to a high standard, but it had been an effort and I'd never felt so stressed. It was supposed to be a two-person job.

Charms had been easier, although it was quieter without our usual bickering and his dramatics.

I finished the scales I had been running through, staring at the alabaster keys. Did I actually kind of miss that prat? It was absurd. Pushing that peculiar notion away, I set my book to the right page.

The chamber door slammed open, causing me to jump, my head snapping towards the entrance, taking in the approach of the moody git I'd been musing about.

He didn't look sick, he stalked toward me with such intent I immediately spun on my stall to face him.

"I want to do it." He declared, standing before me in mere seconds, before I'd even whipped out my wand. I stared up at him in apprehensive shock.

"You what?"

"I want to do it with you." He rushed out, throwing his hands down onto the keys on either side of me, causing a cacophony of notes as bewildering as his words. His grey eyes bored into mine, tumultuous yet determined.

"No, no! Absolutely no way!" I found my voice, leaning back from him, my back pressing against more keys, the notes a protest to his own.

"Why bloody not! You wanted to last week!"

"I, what?" I spluttered again, feeling panicky. "What in Merlin's name are you on about?" A scroll was suddenly thrust under my nose.

"The Muggle song, I want to do it." If my first presumption was a shock, this one would have knocked me clean off a broom.

"Umm, okay sure. If you want to." Somehow my voice didn't shake in my utter relief.

"I do." Those two words were filled with a vehement conviction. He pulled away, leaving me with the scroll, and ran a hand distractedly through his hair. I'd never seen him so un-composed. I wasn't sure if it was a welcome change or something to be very worried about. Maybe he was unwell?

"What changed your mind?" I hedged warily, unsure if he was going to potentially explode into some other strange emotion.

"Revenge." I paused my unraveling of the scroll at his admittance. Who'd kicked up dirt on his grave plot?

"Are you going to elaborate?"

"No."

"Fair enough." He nodded, seemingly content to now drop the subject and move on, taking a seat at his own piano and unlocking the lid.

"Good." He pulled out his book although he still seemed worked up, I couldn't place exactly how though. Something had changed.

He ran quickly through his own scales. "What did you think I was talking about?" I looked at him, and he ceased warming up, turning to me imploringly.

"I want to do it with you." I stated in a deadpan voice. He stared a moment, his grey eyes still too dark, too volatile for my liking, before he let out a snort of laughter.

So, why was 'doing it' on your mind, Asher?" There it was, that bloody self-indulgent smirk. I was glad to see it, he might be calming down.

"Listening to Lavender and Paige rambling on for an hour straight about who they want to do, snog or hex from each house. It does awful things to one's mind." I elaborated. Of course, his eyes lit up curiously.

"So, where do I fit on that list?"

"Where do you think?"

"I know Paige wants me to shag her." He sounded self-assured.

"Yeah, well you're right about that one." He smirked.

What about bubblehead, Lavender?" I snickered at his perfect description of the witch who often drove Hermione mad with her dense questions and remarks in our dorm.

"Just a snog." I laughed.

"Were you playing too?" He smirked.

"Nope, I was busy, writing a letter."

"Sure, sure." He murmured. "So, which would it be?"

"What?"

"Would you want to snog, shag or hex me?"

"Hex for sure." I replied easily.

"You wound me." I simply rolled my eyes wondering if he had a personality disorder of some degree. "Shall we learn this song or not?"

"Sure." I opened by book to the correct notes and began playing it, Draco joining in on the parts we had decided on before his hissy fit over the Muggle song.

"I want to listen to the scroll, I haven't heard it yet." He declared when we had run through it twice on piano. Still confused by his behavior, I set up the scroll and tapped it with my wand to play, smiling a little at the familiar lyrics.

"What do you think?" I asked him a few moments after it had finished.

"I believe I need to purchase the entire album on scroll." I laughed quietly.

"Draco Malfoy, what on earth has changed your tone?"

"Tripping over." He merely replied, but a dark shadow seemed to pass across his features. I knew he hadn't tripped and I didn't know who had beaten him up but silently I wanted to thank them, as insane as that sounded in my own mind.

The remainder of our practice time went well, ending with supper once again from Draco's Elf. Was it just me, or did he seem a little less harsh towards her? He'd asked Pippa for a milo. I couldn't understand the change in him. What really had happened?

"Yes?" He spoke through my thoughts and I realized I'd been watching him. I rested my own half-finished milo on my leg.

"Where were you?"

"What, did you miss me, Asher?" He smirked.

"All your charming little insults and saintly attitude? I simply wept in your non-existence." Thankfully he took my words for the humoring they were.

"I am sincerely distressed you were so ever distraught by my absence."

"I'm sure you can apologize by way of making it up to me."

"And how exactly would you like this apology?" I held back a snort of laughter as his voice dropped two octaves. He was still so full of himself. Two could play at this game. I purposely dropped my own voice.

"I want you to… do all the hard work in potions next time we brew something." I finished with a smirk.

"Why is that?"

"Because my final marks, which were brilliant by the way, for that strengthening potion, also went to you."

"Well I did contribute to the creation of half of that potion, it was within my rights." He boasted and I rolled my eyes.

"You and I both know all the hard work was in the second part of brewing it."

"I am sure then, we can come to some arrangement next time." He murmured, his gaze curious. "You're wasted in Gryffindor." He commented after a moment.

"And where exactly should I be?"

"Slytherin." He answered after another long considering pause. I didn't comment, instead finishing my milo.

"We better go, you have Prefect duties." I placed my mug on the shared tray, another thing which seemed to no longer bother him anymore.

"Yes, and you have that horridly coloured tower to get back to or I might just be inclined to give you a detention."

"Does it hurt?" I asked nonchalantly, packing my bag.

"Does what hurt?" He peered up from packing his own.

"Carrying around that ego of yours all the time?" I flashed him a smirk at his moment of shock and annoyance before a calculating smirk crossed his own and he suddenly stretched, causing his loosely tucked in white shirt to pull from his belt, revealing a fraction of muscled torso.

"Does it look like it does?" He raised a brow and I narrowed my eyes at him. Admittedly, I hadn't expected him to be that fit, especially since he came across as being an indoors kind of guy.

"Goodnight, Draco." I laughed quietly, making my way out of the chamber. He followed, as was usual, towards the stairs.

"For the record." He suddenly spoke, pausing at the first step. "I'd snog you into shagging me, before you had a chance to hex me." He then proceeded to incline his head politely and continue down the stairs. I shook my head silently, baffled at how someone could be so confident they were akin to some demi-god. The guy was absolutely deluded, but he did have nice abs.

…

Knowing Draco had gone down to the Slytherin dungeons before commencing his rounds meant I had no trouble getting to the seventh floor and locating the ridiculous painting of Trolls lined up barre under the instruction of one Barnabas the Barmy. Barmy indeed. I shook my head and concentrated on exactly what Harry had described we needed, pacing the blank, pewter stoned wall.

There was a low rumbling sound and I turned my head, grinning as two intricately carved doors materialized from the stone. Glancing over my shoulder to ensure I was alone in the corridor, I quietly turned the elegantly wrought handle and slipped into the room. Upon closing the door and turning, I was met by at least twenty wands pointed in my direction.

"Just me." I held my hands up shakily as I was recognized and wands were lowered. Harry stepped forward.

"Was Malfoy any bother?"

"No, we'll have to be careful when we leave though." I replied, taking in the faces in the group and recognizing quite a few. "So, what's happening?"

"Harry just demonstrated a few simple defense spells to refresh us. It's been a while." Neville piped up from where he stood between Fi and Ginny.

"Warming up." Max grinned, stepping out from behind Fred and George.

"Convince him we need to duel, Scar, none of this pish-posh." Fred asked with a smirk and I heard Hermione's unmistakable harrumph.

"The idea is to ease into it, for safety first and foremost." She stated, casting a pointed glare towards the twins.

"Yeah, and there are third years here." Ginny gestured to a group of three boys and two girls from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"Then they can watch the show!" George grinned. I was tempted to agree with the twins, we'd had a dueling club back in Australia, I was itching to go up against someone. I knew Max was keen to duel. We'd talked about it numerous times. It seemed a safe subject between us.

Really, any academic subject was safe, distracting from subtle things I'd begun to notice about him. Like the way he absentmindedly ruffled his hair when he was unsure, or when he grinned, how it would make his cheeks round and his eyes would crinkle a little.

"How about Scarlett practices on our resident Death Eater?" Hermione thankfully stopped my thoughts in their tracks, and I turned to face a fierce replica of a Death Eater.

The sight sent a shiver of apprehension down my spine. The replica was tall and formidable and, I noticed, holding a wand.

"Uh, does it use that wand?"

"Yeah, but nothing dangerous, it seems to know what we are or aren't capable of." Harry answered as I pulled my own wand from my pocket and dumped my bag to the side. Everyone instinctively stepped away.

I briefly took in the room we were gathered in. Hermione had explained the Room of Requirement took on any form or purpose a person needed of it. They just had to be precise about what they needed.

It was perfect, long for dueling and the floor was lightly padded along the middle. There was a hearth of warm flames at one end and mirrors along the length of the room, oh and the Death Eater look-alike, now raising its wand and coming towards me at an alarming rate.

My first reaction was to freeze and stare at the hooded, silver-masked form. Then lessons from my dad which had been turned to instincts, kicked in. As a shot of blue blasted towards me, I dropped low, pointing my wand towards the masked figure.

"Protego!" I slammed a shield up, following it with, "expelliarmus", disarming the Death Eater.

"Bloody brilliant that was!" Ron exclaimed as Fi let out a whoop of triumph. I stood up to face a surprised looking Harry.

"Auror for a dad." I muttered, quickly moving to the side. "Carry on."

"That was quick thinking." Max murmured, coming to stand by my side. "Now I really want to duel you."

"Thanks." I whispered, noticing some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs watching me curiously.

"So, um, Scar just effectively demonstrated how to shield against an attack and perform a counter attack." Harry spoke up, finally looking away from me. I relaxed slightly. I didn't want to be in the spotlight. Besides, this was his thing and he had a better idea of what danger was in the flesh. We didn't... well that was not the entire truth.

A memory forced its way into being in my mind and it felt as if the fire snuffed out, leaving the world cold and desolate. Yes, I did know what nightmares were made of. I'd known since I was seven.

This was yet another reason why I was here. To not fall to the same fate my mother had.

…

Saturday morning, I received a letter which sent me hurrying from the Great Hall to read it alone, in a rare, sunny spot in the courtyard.

I opened it with trepidation. I knew Thorn had made it clear he didn't want to lose our friendship, he'd seemed scared he'd lose mine. I was scared that perhaps I still would lose his now he knew my views.

It honestly worried me just how far on the other side of the fence, Thorn's upbringing was.

There were strong Death Eater numbers where he schooled. Although, he did technically reside in England. Were there Death Eaters or just those loyal to the Pureblood supremacy cause, in his family? It sent a chill down my spine to consider it. He was nice though, friendly, funny, honest. Unfolding the two sheets of parchment, I began to read.

 _October 25_ _th_ _1995_

 _Raven,_

 _Admittedly yes, all you have explained to me has been quite a lot to…absorb. I am however trying to. I have spent many an hour this past week, researching._

 _The one point you have made which has thrown me possibly the most, leaving questions I cannot possibly ask those I wish to ask, is how the Dark Lord can hold so much power and rule over Purebloods and tote on about Pureblood supremacy when he is but a Halfblood._

 _Does he perhaps worship Purebloods? He surely cannot for they seem to worship him, well some do. I must be careful how or what I write to you, despite our secretive wards, although I know you are intelligent enough to realize exactly my background regarding such matters._

 _I guess it is Pureblood ideologies, the Dark Lord might be obsessed with, because he is not one?_

 _What do you think? I cannot say I have met him to ask. Ha, there is my dose of satire to this letter._

 _It has been a difficult couple of weeks, regarding all of this, but I feel I am at least with my head above the waves once more. I can honestly say I do not enjoy admitting I felt anything other than certain, in the slightest, but I did, and it is only you who knows. Well, perhaps one other has a small inkling I have been troubled, but with no knowledge why._

 _I have some good news, my first Quidditch game of the year is fast approaching. It is not this weekend, but the one after. I am confident we will win. The opposing team is in poor form. They have some utterly useless players. It should be incredibly easy. My only concern is not catching the Snitch before their Seeker. I have practiced hard and my broom is certainly swift enough and up to the task. A certain pair of treasured gloves will also aid me. I also have a few clever tricks up my sleeve._

 _Other than that, it has been schoolwork. Well I should mention a brief visit from my father which was not altogether fun. He is displeased with me, and I am furious with him to say the least. I swear he expects I can leap backwards and blindfolded through hoops of dragon fire._

 _Enough about all that, what you said, about remaining friends, despite our background, no matter what may come, I will hold you to that and honor it. You will not lose me either. You have my word. I am glad, more than you can possibly imagine, that we are friends, that I can trust you with thoughts I cannot tell another soul._

 _I'm hiding away up in the Astronomy tower as I write this, there is absolutely no peace right now in my dorm. It is a full moon so it is nice, relaxing really. Up here, away from everything and everyone, I can think clearer and writing to you, I don't have to be anything to anyone. You are like my own personal journal, ha!_

 _Do you like the moon full or in its cycles? I quite like it full. We've already written of the moon, I know, but I do like it. It can't give me sunburn either!_

 _I know I am just writing nonsense at this point, but I hope you do not mind. I don't want to stop writing yet._

 _Do you listen to much Muggle music? How about Muggle literature? Have you read any? Is it any good? I noticed a shelf of novels which seemed to be fiction in my school's library? I am not entirely sure, I do not know enough about them to tell the difference. How does one listen to Muggle music if they do not have an enchanted scroll?_

 _Are Muggles clean? As in, are they on top of their hygiene? I've seen some, at the train station we must use to board our train to school, and they look utterly filthy. I think perhaps they live on the street or are drunks? Have you seen anything like this? I've seen some Wizards like this, living on the street or close too, in some of the places my father has taken me which always makes me feel as if I have sullied the soles of my shoes. I guess the Muggleborns here at school look clean enough. I'm just not entirely sure. Do they carry diseases? Are they contagious? Is their food safe?_

 _Now I have asked all of that, I feel incredibly dimwitted. I assure you, I am far from. I just don't know._

 _I guess I best retire for the eve. Will await your letter._

 _Thorn. xx_

I was unsure whether to smile or worry over his letter. I was infinitely glad he had replied and still did want to keep writing. He read as if he were truly out of sorts though. That worried me. I had an inclining too, his current fight with his father was bad. It was a pity, not so many weeks earlier, he had been so excited his father was involving him with his business ventures.

Now I wondered exactly what those ventures were. Thorn had all but admitted in his letter that his family were certainly in league with Voldemort. Exactly how in league, I was unsure, but he knew very, very little about Muggles, less than me, so much less. This told me alone that he had a very restricted, non-muggle upbringing. He was likely similar in that sense to some of the Slytherin Purebloods, the ones Hermione had pointed out, including Draco, as being from blood supremacist families.

It was sad, I felt sad for him, but at the same time I was happy he was confiding in me, he wanted to learn about muggles. His questions were amusing and incredibly naïve, but I would answer them as best I could. Placing my letter back in its envelope, I contemplated a pair of small doves in a bird bath, before returning into the castle.

In the corridor, I ran into Max. "Hey."

"Hey, I was looking for you, I mean, Hermione was looking for you but I said I'd find you." He ran his fingers back through his hair. Was it harsh or soft? It looked soft although it was wavy.

"Oh, why?"

"She said she… um…" He gazed down at me, momentarily silent.

"Max?" He was being all weird and it was making me nervous."

"Sorry, um, yeah, she has something for you." He hurried out, digging into his pocket and producing a Galleon. "She's enchanted some of these so Harry can tell us when to meet for the next meeting." His voice dropped and he stepped a little closer after checking they were alone.

"Neat." I took the coin, examining it.

"The serial number is fake. The coin will heat up as an alert and the numbers will change to show the date and time of the next meeting."

"Protean charm, that was a clever idea." I whispered, passing the coin back to him. This time our hands sort of half clasped and my stomach decided it was time to flip and erupt into pixies again.

"Your hands are cold." He murmured and I nodded dumbly.

"Was outside. Its cold outside." Wow, Scar, state the obvious. How dumb could I get. Embarrassed I pulled my hand free and shoved both in the deep pockets of the jacket I was wearing.

"I'll escort you to Hermione." He suddenly grinned and it was cute, really cute. Oh, this was not happening. I internally sighed. It was.

"Okay, where is she, the library?" Max merely laughed and nodded as we headed in that direction.

* * *

 ** _Draco_**

Everything was going splendidly. Well, apart from the slight bother of having absolutely no information to pass onto my father, but that was an issue I was purposely avoiding for the time being. My mind had been wholly occupied with the upcoming Quidditch match with Gryffindor and today was finally the day of the first match.

I had, of course, come up with all the brilliant, clever ways to unravel the Gryffindor team, finding ways we could prey upon their weaknesses. It was going to be a very memorable day. I took one last look in the mirror of my robe, pushing a few unruly hairs back to sit better in my purposely swept back style. I looked good. I looked good in my Seeker outfit. I'd damn well outshine the Snitch.

"Malfoy, stop preening." Theo purposely bumped my shoulder as he passed me.

"It's not a crime for one to look spectacular and know it." I stated, fastening a special little badge I had ever so thoughtfully created, before finally turning from the mirror to pick up my Quidditch bag and broom. Walking out of our dorms, we met up with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. Blaise grinned wickedly at me and I smirked back. He was going to play a very special role in the outcome of today's match.

Breakfast was a decent affair, and I reveled in the sound of my fellow housemates booing the Gryffindor team from the other side of the Great Hall. To my delight, Weasel-bee looked positively green! I had so much in store for him today. I had so far thoroughly enjoyed messing with that blood-traitor, especially my impersonations of his Keeper skills or rather, dropping skills. Turning to Pansy who sat close by my side, I really needed to do something about that annoying problem, and nudged her shoulder.

"You and Daphne remember the words?" I included the golden blonde which in my question, flickering my gaze to her.

"Yes, we'll wait for your signal." I smirked at that. By the end of the match, Ronald Weasley would be the laughing stock of all of Hogwarts. In fact, if we were loud enough, perhaps Hogsmeade too!

Montague, our Captain, signaled us to start heading to the field and we left as a team, our Quidditch colours an emerald contrast to the wood and stone hall and rugged up forms of those still at breakfast. I smirked to myself, wondering when the Weasel would see the support the entire Slytherin unit were sporting just for him.

Blaise, as I had instructed, followed us out to the field. I admittedly envied the part he would play, but it was something I simply could not do. "You look far too excited." I muttered at his smug grin. "You haven't pulled it off yet." He simply grinned wider. Fool, but by Merlin I did envy him. Hopefully his teeth would get punched in, that would make me feel a bit better. This was war however, and some sacrifices needed to be made.

The weather was dismal, worse than dismal. I was glad for my gloves. They were thin but my fingers were warm. I couldn't say much of the rest of me was warm. I had forgone layers so I would remain light upon my broom. I shivered but soon adrenaline would take over and the cold would be no bother. At least I wouldn't get sunburnt, the sky was a pearly grey, no real sunlight in sight. Visibility would be suburb. The Snitch would be easy to sight.

The remainder of Gryffindor approached the field as the stadiums respectfully began to fill. I had figured out two weeks ago that the so called, secret weapon, Asher spoke of, was nothing. I had seen enough of their practices to know we were safe from any dirt cast from them. it was almost unfortunate, but it played right into our hands.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Montague spluttered as he gestured to someone with a great golden lion headdress upon their head. I recognized the rest of the odd person's outfit.

"Loony Lovegood." Blaise snickered in answer.

"Why exactly are you here, Zabini?" Montague raised a brow.

"Wait and see." I sent our Captain a quick smirk of reassurance. A lot was actually pegged on this game. In all the time, I had been at Hogwarts, Slytherin had never won the Cup. This year would be different.

As I had predicted, Asher walked out with the reserve Gryffindor Beater, Max Hunter. I wasn't blind, I had quickly figured out the sixth year had a thing for Asher. There was rumor, Fred Weasley would not be playing and Max would take his place. I planned on creating a bit of tension. I discreetly nodded at Blaise who shot me a smirk and strode purposely towards the Gryffindors.

"What is Zabini doing?" Montague hissed in annoyance.

"Watch and see." I humored him, doing just that myself. Predictably, the other Gryffindors instantly became hostile upon Blaise's approach and it seemed words were spoken as he asked to speak briefly with Asher. She appeared confused but stepped away, but not too far away. I watched as Blaise maneuvered himself closer to her as if to speak quietly with her. I wondered exactly what he was saying and it seemed by the crossed arms and stern faces of the Gryffindor team, so did they. I shot an assessing look particularly at Max Hunter and bit back a smirk. He appeared far from impressed.

Opportune moment created, Blaise went in for the kill, pulling Asher into what appeared to be a very passionate kiss upon the lips. Envy pricked uncomfortably within me but I shoved it away. Max Hunter looked apoplectic and curiously I turned my gaze to Asher, waiting for the sure assault which would befall Blaise.

None came. She didn't punch him. Didn't even slap him. In fact, she hadn't pushed him away either. She simply gazed up at him in complete surprise before flashing him a grin, saying something and returning to her teammates.

Blaise returned, looking like he'd gotten the cake, the cream and the cherry on top. I was flummoxed. Had Asher enjoyed that? Why wasn't she furious with him? How dare she! What had Blaise done! Envy now didn't seem to feel like the right word to describe what I was feeling but I could not fathom the right word. Oh, I was certainly annoyed though.

"I think I need to play more active roles in your Quidditch scheming, Draco." He grinned from ear to ear as he reached us.

"And what was that exactly?" I bit out.

"Exactly what you wanted, oh, and bloody incredible." He breathed out, eying me cheerily. "She kissed me back you know." With that, he strode from the field, towards the stands. Why in Salazar's name had she kissed him back? I'd playfully offered her a snog session only two days ago and she'd declined. Why on earth was she interested in Blaise? Just what were they 'chatting' about on those rare odd mornings they walked before breakfast? Had I missed something?

"Well, that reserve Beater looks very put out. In fact, the entire team looks to be giving Asher a good berating. Well done, Malfoy." Montague spoke from beside me.

"Yeah, the idea was discord." I muttered. Why then was I feeling this bloody discord? Weasley's demise would surely cheer me up.

…

Music truly did make everything better. As I circled the field, searching out the Snitch which remained elusive, my cleverly composed song rang out clearly.

 _"_ _Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring, that's why all Slytherins sing, Weasley is our King!"_ I sung along to the brilliant composing of Pansy and Daphne, passing Potter in the process. The look he swiftly sent me was murderous.

We were winning. the rumor about Max Hunter playing for Fred had been incorrect but it did not matter, Weasel-bee's blundering mistakes had us sitting at twenty-nil.

 _"_ _Weasley was born in a bin…"_ I snorted back laughter at my favorite line as it was chorused from the Slytherin stands and dove down, searching lower for the Snitch. Nearby, Asher zipped past, the Quaffle firmly in her grip before she tossed it to Katie Bell. A bludger just missed them as Pucey ducked beneath them, snatching up the Quaffle as Katie dropped it.

There was a scuffle midair with the Gryffindor chasers and I ignored it, lapping once again for the snitch. Where was it? I glanced at Potter, he hadn't seen it yet either. By the cheering, it seemed Gryffindor had scored, the count now forty-nil. They were still behind and still in complete discord. Suddenly Potter moved and I threw my broom into his direction only to realize it was a false alarm. I circled another three times, the third close to where Asher was dodging at an incredible speed around the Slytherin Chasers and Beaters and a Bludger, to pass the Quaffle to Katie.

Why did she have to be so bloody hot when playing a real game of Quidditch? It annoyed me. Why did she kiss Blaise back? Now he'd pursue something. Something I couldn't have because my grades depended on an amicable partnership in academics with her. This did not even include my slight information issue for my father, for _him._ The slight information issue I no longer wanted to do, but had no bloody choice. It wasn't fair.

Out of the corner of my eye, Potter dived sharply. Merlin, the Snitch! I saw the glint of gold and within seconds, my Firebolt streaked towards it. Yes! Potter had effectively scared it towards me! I stretched out flat over my broom, arm fully extended, trying to grasp the elusive golden ball. Potter flew at my side, neck and neck we were. Hopefully my arms were longer. I was taller. Chancing overbalancing, I pushed my whole body further up the broom and raked the air but my fingers closed on nothing, no Potter's closed fist! No! No!

Somehow, I veered away from the oncoming Bludger and it took out Potter, hard in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground. Eagerly I searched for a sign he'd let go of the Snitch but as he stood, its wings fluttered feebly in his grasp as Madame Hooch took off after Goyle.

I could barely breath, white fury coursed through me. I touched down, fairly shaking, wanting to pummel the Boy-Who-Needed-To-Rack-Off, six feet into the ground. "Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" I snorted in derision. "I've never seen a worse Keeper, but then he was born in a bin. Did you like my lyrics, hmm Potter?" Adding to my temper, he turned away as both the Weaslette and Asher and Bell crashed into him, cheering.

"Wanted to write another couple verses!" I called out as Crabbe landed at my side followed by Pucey. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly. We wanted to sing about his mother-"

"Talk about sour grapes." The Gryffindor Captain spoke over me. I was not deterred though. I would wreak all the damage I could.

"We couldn't fit in useless loser either, for his father, you know." Now I had finally caught their attention. The Weasley twins turned from shaking Scarhead's hand to glare at me.

"Leave it!" Johnson hissed, grabbing them both by the arms. Suddenly, I had a whole new plan and smirked across at them, having Potter's attention again.

"But you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter? Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink? Both twins lunged but were held back. I laughed at the sight. Oh, if they laid a single hand on me… I stepped a couple paces back for safety. "Or perhaps, you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and the Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-" Potter's face darkened and it almost looked as if he were snarling. The change in his features unfortunately was so fascinating, I was not quick enough to comprehend he was charging towards me. I made to skip out of his way but a flash of red barreled into me and then I was choking, the air struck from my lungs.

Pain seared as I hit the ground and then it was coming from all directions, light seemed to explode before my closed eyes and then more pain and warmth. At first, I tried writhing away, throwing my fists up, kicking, I think I was snarling insults, the pain was everywhere, and then, when I realized I couldn't stop it, I curled away from it, the blows raining down on my back, spine and shoulders. I tried drawing in gasping breaths, chocking on the blood running down the back of my throat.

There was someone bellowing or screaming and then relief as the blows ceased but now the pain came in a wave. My face agony and a moan escaped my lips as I tried to move. Had my father done this? My head was ringing, I felt hazy. No, it was Quidditch, it was Potter and someone else. Oh, he would regret that move, and I wouldn't even need to lift a finger.

"Mister Malfoy?" A voice I recognized as Madam Hooch's, addressed me. I attempted to open my eyes, relieved she blocked any glaring sunlight. "Can you speak, where is the worst damage?"

"Nose?" I managed, now hoping whatever Potter had done, it could be rectified, or I would personally make it my priority to kill the vicious, unstable brute for ruining my perfect nose.

 _ **Reviews welcome.**_

* * *

 _Thank you for your brilliant reviews! Woman of Letters, .2017, AxidentlGoddess and beth626!_

 _Glad you are enjoying the story. Draco might be seeing the light, or a crack of light, but he is still a little ass. He's certainly going to be better towards Scar, but in a Draco-attitude sort of way. He's one confused Wizard but he still has rivalries which run deeper than bloodstatus and still needs to remain the same to the public eye. I'm trying to be careful how I'm writing to not leave loopholes to them figuring identities out. For example, they both write in their best handwriting to one another but lesson notes are much messier, so they havent put two and two together and realised writing is the same. The slight animosity between them helps. Scar thinks Thorn is a bit of a cupcake the way he comes across, not the sourdough rockcake he is in the flesh as Draco, haha. There will be a very defining moment when it is figured out but then that is a few chapters away still and a lot of madness in-between! So I should probably update a lotr fic now aye before I get murdered by an angry mob of waiting readers. Shh, don't tell the Tolkienheads I updated this one first! :D_

 _A. xx_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Scarlett**

We had beaten Slytherin by mere millimeters, but the atmosphere in the Gryffindor tower was a mixture of anti-climactic elation and worry. Harry and George had beaten up Draco. They were now holed up somewhere awaiting Merlin knew what punishment from McGonagall, and the last I had seen of the Slytherin Seeker, involved a lot of blood covering much paler skin than normal.

There was tension too. I'd gone to chat with Max on the way back to the common room and he had fobbed me off. We now sat as a team by the fire, along with Hermione minus Ron, who had disappeared straight for the boys' dorms, as our housemates both celebrated and awaited the return of their champion.

"Why did Blaise Zabini kiss you?" Max spoke, breaking our mutual silence as we waited for Harry and George. There was suspicion in his voice. I found myself laughing lowly and he shot me a piercing stare which threw me.

"It was clearly some tactic to distract our team, or me maybe." I admitted. Blaise's abrupt kiss had certainly surprised me. It was good too, he knew how to kiss. He'd led me away under the pretenses of good luck. If Draco, along with the rest of the Slytherin team hadn't been watching on so eagerly, I may have believed him.

I'd questioned my reaction afterwards, upon seeing the stunned expressions of my own team, and then the berating I'd received from Angelina about consorting with the enemy. I'd told her my theory, and that I'd kissed him back, purposely just as fiercely, thanks to the adrenaline which had been already coursing through me.

Blaise had been left dumbstruck, and I'd silently cheered at managing to turn the tables on whoever had come up with that devious ploy. By the look of anger, I was quite certain a certain blonde was behind it.

"Well, were you 'distracted'?" Max bit out sourly and I stared at him.

"No."

"Didn't look that way from where we were standing." He muttered.

"Oh, and how did it look then?"

"Like you enjoyed it?"

"Maybe I did then?" I found myself biting back a little.

"What?" Ginny and Katie spluttered.

"For Merlin's sake!" Hermione intervened in a huff, cutting off my next words before I could form them. "Blaise likely is quite skilled at kissing and-"

"How would you know that?" Fred interrupted with a frown.

"I don't." She shot him a glare. "But he's been with a trail of girls, the experience is there." Fred and Max both snorted simultaneously in disgust. "But clearly, Scarlett is right. The Slytherin team used Blaise as a distraction to cause unrest. I was watching from the stands, Malfoy and the others were quite invested in just what he was doing.

"Well, it was a strange tactic, it made entirely no sense." Alicia murmured.

"I don't understand why either, or how it was meant to work. It didn't." I replied, but I gazed instead to Max. A brief flash of worry crossed his features before he turned to face the fire. Why was he so annoyed about it? Did he… no. I shook that hopeful thought thoroughly from my mind, dashing it away. I wished.

"Harry's back." Hermione announced, leaping up from her seat just as there was an incredulous cry from the crowded common room.

"Banned?" The entire common room silenced as Harry and George, followed by a stressed Angelina.

Harry sat beside Hermione and George stood before the fire, each looking utterly defeated as Harry explained what had befallen them.

"No Seeker and no Beaters." Angelina cursed darkly as George gave Fred the bad news that he too had been banned due to Umbridge's interference.

"How can she do that? It's McGonagall's decision how to punish her House." Katie scowled.

"It was." George sighed. "There has been another decree from the Ministry brought in."

"How conveniently timed." Hermione sighed.

"Yes. What is it?" I asked and Harry grimaced.

"The High Inquisitor now has Ministry permission of supreme authority over all punishments, something about sanctions and removal of privileges to all Hogwarts students, including the power to alter such punishments."

We sat in silence as the full implications of this new decree sank in. I noticed Harry rubbing at his now scarred hand and grit my teeth. Going to McGonagall would achieve nothing now. Umbridge was taking over like a Plague of Cane Toads.

…

That night, I threw my attention into replying to Thorn's last letter. The day had left me with too much to wonder about, and we were all disappointed, Harry and the twins had been banned for life from playing Quidditch at Hogwarts. The old hag had even taken their brooms.

I idly wondered if Draco was okay after being pummeled into the ground. He had said some venomous things to my friends and I was far from impressed, but I was in two minds. He'd been beaten up for it and it hadn't been fair. I would have likely punched him too if he insulted my family, but I didn't know… unlike my friends, I sort of got along with him, within reason.

Sealing my letter in an envelope, I put it away in my top drawer to send off in the morning before class, before pulling out my History homework to finish.

* * *

 **Draco**

"Was there any homework I need to know about?" I stared up at Pansy from where I lay propped by five pillows in a healing bed.

"Yes, twenty questions set by Snape to do with today's lesson, a twelve-inch essay for Umbridge on the rules of duel lore and something else about Ministry laws, I don't remember, and I think we need to read chapters eleven to thirteen for History on those stupid Giants."

"How informative." I drawled out. "Have you provided me these questions or my books and what not?" I glanced to the bag on her shoulder.

"Umm, no, I brought you some chocolate to cheer you up."

"I would have rather had my work." I muttered, trying not to wrinkle my nose. It had been fixed and it was perfect as ever, but it was still sore and my ribs and bruises were still healing. Three had been fractured.

"Oh, Drakey, don't be so silly, you are far too unwell to worry about homework, you poor thing." She stroked my head sympathetically, the pleasant feeling quelling my thorough detest of that dreadful nickname she had decided to start using in private. I wasn't her bloody pet! I wasn't her anything!

"Yes, well I assure you, Pansy, I have had quite enough chocolate for today, and likely tomorrow too."

"Ooh you must be poorly still, you do love your chocolate." She crooned, still running her fingers through my hair.

"Hmph." Was all I could manage, not bothering to argue with her while her fingers massaged my head.

"When will you be allowed to leave the hospital wing?" She asked.

"I imagine when I am well enough to, which is obviously not yet." Sometimes I wondered at her level of intelligence, Merlin knew how she managed in lessons without Daphne.

"I will visit you every single day then, Drakey."

"Please don't call me that." I sighed as she massaged my neck. She simply tittered in amusement. I was well and truly in her clutches while I was confined to this damnable bed. Curse Potter and that Weasley for putting me here, although the consequences they had suffered were more than I had initially been aiming for when I began taunting them.

My goal had been to get them into trouble, possibly stir them up enough to get them a great deal of detentions. Umbridge, to my utter glee had gone one better. After personally seeking me out in the hospital ward for a full statement of events, she had banned not just Potter and one Weasel twin from playing Quidditch, but the other too, for their violent tempers. It was not just a short-term ban either, it was a life ban.

No more having to compete with Potter for the Snitch. I had won. Yes, I had gone about it rather deviously, but I had won. Umbridge was well and truly taking over the school and no matter how much I thought she was a complete harpy, with the face of a stuffed pig, she had sure made my life easier. With her new decree, I would be untouchable, because she simply adored my father and what he stood for.

Ugh, my father. I wished now I had not thought of him. Pansy, to my dismay, had written my mother informing her of what had occurred after the game. Mother had sent a large box of my favorite chocolates and extra sweets and the kind of elaborate 'get well' card, only my mother could send. My father, on the other hand, had sent a short letter reminding me I had far better things to be doing other than playing Quidditch. It had left me feeling more than a little bitter and worried. I still didn't know what to do about that problem.

A bell tolled and Pansy paused in her ministrations to my neck. "It is dinner time, I best go. I'll come back after." Sighing, I shook my head.

"No, I think I will be asleep quite shortly." She nodded pitying and lent down, placing a kiss to my cheek, to my annoyance, making a loud kissing noise before pulling away.

"Alright then, Drakey, sweet dreams, I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, yes, good night." I replied, feeling ruffled by her insistence there was something between us. She made to kiss me on the mouth and I turned my head. "Don't, you might bump my nose."

"Sorry, good night." She murmured, before picking up her bag and disappearing behind the curtained screen.

"Thank Merlin, now for some peace." I sighed, although the massage had been nice. Pansy was rather good at those, and it had relaxed me somewhat from the dull ache of my healing body. I heard quick steps then and Madame Pomfrey swept around the screen, a thick envelope in her hand.

"Mr Malfoy, a letter has arrived by your owl for you." She stated, placing it on the top of the drawer to my right.

"Thank you." I inclined my head politely. "When can I leave?" She assessed me critically, waving her wand over me.

"Thursday, I should think. Was Miss Parkinson delivering you your homework?"

"I wish." I scoffed.

"Is there anyone who could do so for you, I will see to it they get a message to." I thought a moment, there were only two people I could trust to effectively do so who were in all my classes and being in the company of one of them would surely annoy the other to no end.

"Yes, I believe Scarlett Asher will suffice perfectly." I couldn't help but smirk a little. "She is, after all, my partner in three of our subjects."

"Very well, I will see she does. Dinner will be here shortly." She added and as if the school Elves had been listening, a tray appeared across my stretched-out legs, boasting a full course meal. "Well then, I will leave you to eat." Madame Pomfrey nodded, sweeping away once more.

I scarfed down my food, glad I was not in a situation which called for table manners, and as the tray vanished, I reached for the envelope and, with trepidation, opened it to reveal Raven's latest letter.

 _November 2_ _nd_ _1995_

 _Thorn,_

 _I do like the moon, I am writing this to you under its light, and lumos, for it is waning although it is still beautiful from outside my dorm window. I am lucky, my bed is situated right beneath the window. Like you though, I love the moon when it is full._

 _Do you sunburn easily, are you a red head?_

 _I do listen to a little bit of Muggle music, they seem to have much more variation than we do. There are a couple bands I like, if you want, I could send you one or two to borrow?_

 _I haven't read much Muggle literature, mostly because there is more to relate to from authors from our world. I do find their takes on Merlin and what they believe to be simply the legend of Arthur, to be interesting. There have been some good stories written based around them. A friend of mine has insisted I read this book called the Hobbit, and another called the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. She has leant them to me but I haven't read them yet, I wonder, if you can find one of them, perhaps we could sort of read them together? She said they are stories based in made up worlds._

 _Muggles seem clean, I mean I guess they can't perform a scourgify charm like we can if need be, but they do bath and wash and keep their teeth maintained and their hair, just like we do. I think the ones you are thinking off who are unkept are the ones who are homeless. I bet its worse being homeless without magic. Life would have to be that much harder._

 _They carry diseases but not ones we can get, I don't think. Our blood is different having magic flowing through it. I mean, I don't know if muggle borns are perhaps more susceptible? We can sometimes get colds though and so can Muggles so maybe that is something we pass to each other? I can't say I have ever thought about it._

 _Their food is completely fine. I eat or drink some of their foods daily, and we eat most of the same kind of meals they do anyway. My dad once said that the food in America the Muggles buy and eat when they are out is sometimes very unhealthy though, and there is some of that same unhealthy food in Australia too. I'd say it's the same for Britain. He did say it wasn't good for Muggles either, but they knowingly eat it anyway._

 _I honestly cannot figure out why the Dark Lord, thinks he needs to impress upon Pureblood ideologies when he isn't one, other than the fact they are an influential group of wizards and witches who hold onto old ideologies which are eager to keep holding onto them._

 _You need people of power to climb over to reach the top, and that is what he had done in a sense. Like I wrote in my last letter, giving the people, he wants support from, what they want. Although I'm sure there is nasty tactics involved too otherwise he would not be so feared and unquestionably obeyed._

 _This is something I do not speak of to anyone, but my own grandmother is the kind of witch who believes in the Pureblood old ways. She has never admitted to supporting the Dark Lord, but she certainly didn't pick a side during the last war. If she had any control over my father (she is his mum) or me, I'd be promised off to some puffed up Pureblood with status._

 _Back to the topic at hand, I really don't know what it is in the Dark Lords very dark mind that drives him, and I hope you are never in a situation that you can ask him. Gosh, I hope you are safe and stay safe! It is sort of a relief knowing you are away at school too. I did put two and two together about your background._

 _Speaking of, your father, are you okay? Why is he unhappy? Bad grades? Or something else? I hope you are okay._

 _Quidditch, so, have you played yet? Did you win? We've just had a game and we won, barely. But we did win. The opposition was not happy at all! I'm still sore from the game, hopefully a walk in the morning to post this letter to you will stretch my muscles, It was a fast game for us chasers._

 _Questions, since now it is my turn to write random nonsense, since I am trying to figure things out in my mind I'd rather ignore._

 _Do you have a Dragon Pox scar? If so, where? Do you prefer the city or the country? What do you think of Muggle clothing? What are you reading at the moment? What is your favorite song right now? Are you left or right handed? Because you keep saying you easily burn, are you actually a red head? What is your favorite ice cream? What is your least favorite food?_

 _Raven xx_

I smiled to myself, and summoned Pippa to me. The Elf appeared with a crack.

"Master Draco, what has happened, are you needing assistance." She squeaked out in a fluster.

"Nothing, and obviously I need something." I replied dryly. "Please fetch me my writing kit and my school books. I am remaining here until Thursday." I requested. The Elf stared up at me in utter shock, her eyes widening so for I thought they were going to roll out of her head. "Well, are you going?" I snapped, not liking her strange gaze. With a squeak, she disappeared with another crack.

"What in Merlin's name was that carry on all about." I shook my head as I fiddled with the corner of Raven's letter as I waited. The blasted Elf had never looked at me like that before. I frowned, trying to figure out why. I'd said please. I froze, a strange feeling washing over me. I'd said please and I'd never done that before. The strange part wasn't the fact I had not noticed, it was that I intended to thank her once she had delivered my belongings.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

Gritting my teeth, I entered the hospital wing, Tuesday evening, my bag filled with notes and a couple library books.

"Ah! There is my favorite little Gryffindor!" A voice drawled out mockingly. Locating the direction, the voice had come, I made my way towards the open screened hospital bed where Draco Malfoy sprawled, his hands crossed behind his messy blonde hair.

"I don't see why your girlfriend couldn't have brought you all this." I muttered, purposely dumping the content of my bag on his stretched-out legs.

"Oi, careful, I'm still healing." He cried out in indignation. "And I don't have a girlfriend." He fumed out after a moment.

"Your pride is perhaps." I smirked, feigning an attempt to catch an invisible snitch. This drew a scowl from him.

"I nearly had it. The wind interfered." He growled out darkly and I laughed.

"Oh, just admit it, Harry was better and you lost." He glared at me, grey eyes steely slits. Deciding I'd teased him enough, I gestured to the pile now strewn across his blanket covered legs. "Snape's set questions which need to be in by tomorrow." Selecting the correct parchment, I handed it to him.

"Can I just copy yours?" He looked up, after reading through the set questions.

"Nope." He sighed in annoyance as I handed him a blue bound book. "You'll find the answers in here. Happy reading.

"Oh joy, can't you help me? my nose hurts, it makes it hard to concentrate."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely." He replied. I stared hard at him, but couldn't tell if he was putting it on or not. He did admittedly look a little strained.

"Maybe you shouldn't've provoked my Quidditch team into beating you to a pulp."

"Maybe they should control their hideous tempers. Heathens, the lot of them." He spat out venomously.

"I admit, they shouldn't've done that." I sighed, pulling up the wooden chair by his bed. "But you provoked them still."

"Whatever." His tone was surly. Biting back another sigh of frustration, I went through the other subject work he needed to complete. He was capable of all but the Charms task, Professor Flitwick had set as homework before Thursday. We were to silence an entire room, but since the ward was drastically quiet, there was not much for Draco to silence.

"I need to go, I have places to be." I finally stood, nearly an hour later. Harry had scheduled in a D.A. lesson that evening after seven-thirty. We were all improving and could create well enough shields to protect ourselves against the practice dummy Death Eater, now we were going to duel one another.

"Places to be at this hour, Asher?" Draco sneered. "Off to snog Zabini are you? Or has that escalated now, are you off to shag him?"

"Excuse me?" I spluttered, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Don't play innocent with me, Asher, we all saw what happened before the game."

"Well, I don't see why you are so ruffled up over it, it was your idea after all, wasn't it?" for a moment, his composure slipped and I knew I had been right. Plus, Blaise had admitted it just that morning. "Suppose I should be thanking you then, it was a brilliant kiss-"

"Is that why you kissed him back?" Draco retorted, cutting over me. I frowned, trying to figure out what his deal was.

"I kissed him back for the same reason you told him to kiss me." I replied calmly. "It clearly worked, he was a useless Chaser, didn't seem to have his mind on the game." I flashed Draco a smirk at his dumbstruck look, shouldered my bag and left.

…

When Friday came around again, Draco was back in class, full of plenty of snark towards Harry and Ron. He'd gone to charms on Thursday, successfully mastering the silencing of the entire chamber, and then he'd turned his questions in to Snape in potions. It meant I had an extra pair of hands, and admittedly an intelligent brain, to brew up an anti-venom potion for the memory loss effects of Swooping-Evil.

Now we sat side by side at our desk as a smirking Snape set down a vial of diluted, Swooping-Evil venom. "One of you needs to drink this, the other administer the potion. Firstly, you need to tell your partner of a bad memory, your worst preferably. The venom will obliviate the memory, but the antidote, if, you have brewed it correctly, will return it. To all those who fail to regain their lost memory, see me for a correct antidote, and a fail mark to your potion." Snape returned to the head of the class as Draco turned to me.

"Well then, spill Asher, because I'm not taking that." I sighed quietly, figuring this was going to be the case. My worst memory… how on earth could I put that into words, let alone tell him? It was private and it was painful and there was a reason it was shoved back into the far reaches of my mind, where it had been for many, many years. "Well, hurry up." He drawled out, tapping his long fingers on the wooden desk between us.

"I don't really want to do this, can't you just-"

"No, I really can't." He interrupted, eyes narrowing. I wondered at what he was hiding then, but his features were passive, save for agitation at waiting for me.

"Fine, when I was quite young, I watched as my mother was murdered by a Werewolf." I rushed out, barely above a whisper, keeping my gaze firmly on my quill before me.

He didn't say anything. What did someone say to that anyway? I drew in a shaky breath and reached out to grab the vial of venom and unstopped it.

"Don't." A hand shot out, grabbing mine, prying the vial away. I turned to Draco in surprise only to have him lean towards me and whisper lowly in my ear. "It was my father who broke my fingers."

Before I could fully register what he meant, he had downed the diluted venom, muttered about it tasting funny and then a look of peace washed over him. He blinked at me seeming somewhat confused. "Draco?"

"Yes?" He asked calmly, seeming completely fine. I stared at his hands, trying to comprehend what kind of man would break his own son's fingers, and why?

"Um…" I dropped my voice to a whisper. "The other day, how did you end up breaking your fingers?" He frowned.

"What in Merlin's name are you on about? Really Asher, you Gryffindors are all addled in the head." He sent me a smirk.

"Uh, here, drink this." With a nod, he downed the vial of antidote we had brewed. For a moment, he did nothing and then he slowly shook his head, as if to disperse a fog. It was his eyes though with told me our potion had worked. A bitter dread filled them for but a moment and his jaw clenched before his features were a mask of indifference.

"Tell no one what I told you or I'll make sure you regret it." He hissed lowly. I nodded, unsure what to do with the information he had given me. It left me feeling ill.

"Why didn't you let me do it?" I hedged and he gazed hard at me.

"I don't imagine having to remember, that, again would have been overly pleasant and I do detest crying." He replied flatly, swiftly making a note of conclusion at the end of his work book before packing up and sweeping from the dungeon. I gazed in shock at the now empty doorway before noticing I was not the only one. Snape too looked to where Draco had exited, his usually stern features thoughtful.

…

Our last lesson for the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was truly grating on me, having to endure Umbridge's nonsense. She had set us an essay to begin researching in class on common defense, but it was only in theory.

After what I had to recall in potions, and the memory of feeling so terrified, so utterly helpless as my mother was ripped apart, I snapped.

"This is ridiculous." I found myself growling out as I slammed the book closed in disgust.

"Hands must be raised if you wish to speak." Umbridge tittered and I stood abruptly. To the Underworld with her!

"I said, this is ridiculous." I stated, glaring into her horrible, beady eyes. "We aren't learning anything, the world isn't safe, no matter what dribble the Ministry is putting in the papers."

"You will be seated immediately." Umbridge admonished me but I ignored her. It felt like there was a fire roaring behind my ribs, I was so angry.

"No. I want the Ministry to review the outlines to this course and actually educate us."

"Miss Asher, I assure you, the Ministry has diligently done and is doing just that, now take your seat."

"Scarlett, sit down." Hermione whispered up at me but I ignored her too.

"No, they aren't." I scoffed. "they are hiding away from the problem and dragging us all down with them. Voldemort is back and what are they doing, what are you doing? Pretending the world is all rainbows and butterflies, suggesting we don't need protection, we don't need to know how to take care of ourselves if the worst should happen.

"As I explained in our first lesson, you are children, nothing is going to happen-"

"Can you guarantee that?" I spoke over her.

"Well… I don't have to; the Ministry has ensured this protocol and it is the Ministry we must have faith in." She recomposed herself and replied. I couldn't stop my disgusted snort of laughter.

"What a load of Dragons-"

"Silence!" Umbridge screeched, her wand raised at me.

"Oh finally, some practical teaching, I didn't think you were capable of it." I goaded, just waiting for her to try something. I whipped out my wand from my robes.

"Put that away!" I didn't.

"Scarlett, stop." This time it was Fi's voice whispering at me. I caught the wand movement just before Umbridge uttered the disarming spell and flicked my own wand, swifter, the movement smaller, more streamlined, just as my father had taught me.

"Expelliarmus!" Umbridge's wand flew from her hand to land with a clatter between us. She stared at me in furry, her face now blotches of red and pink, eyes bulging.

"How dare you." She hissed. "Detention, starting next Wednesday night, until you know your place, you wretched child!"

"Whatever." I shrugged, grabbed my bag and stormed from the chamber, ignoring the dozens of eyes staring at me.

I felt disjointed from what was going on around me. silently, I walked, not really knowing where I was going, simply eating up the lengths of corridors, turning here and there, not caring.

"Scar?" I thought I heard my name being called but ignored it, turning down a darker corridor. "Scar!" Hands suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and I was ripped from my thoughts, turning to instinctively fight back. "Scar, whoa, it's me, it's Max!" I blinked, realizing it was indeed Max.

"Sorry." I mumbled, suddenly feeling utterly drained.

"Are you alright?" Slowly I shook my head.

"What's wrong? You don't look well." He kept his grip on my arms, holding me steady as I felt a little light headed.

"I had a fight with Umbridge." I murmured.

"No, you've been acting strange since lunch time, you weren't smiling." I stared up at him in confusion. "Here, let's sit." Gently he guided me towards a deep window alcove which looked directly over a part of the grounds I didn't even recognize. "Tell me what happened." He pressed kindly, wrapping an arm around me. Wearily I leaned into the comforting gesture and told him what had happened in potions, omitting Draco's secret, before explaining my argument with Umbridge.

"I can't believe you disarmed her." He grinned once I had finished. I was grateful he'd chosen not to mention anything about my mum, but he had tightened his grip a little about my shoulders when I had told him that part earlier.

"Yeah, it was kind of funny, the look on her face. I wish I hadn't though, now I have detention with the hag."

"Do you think she'll use that quill she used on Harry?" Max frowned in worry.

"Probably. All the prefects are carrying around dittany now to counter its effects. She didn't say how many detentions I would be having though." I added, worried by that uncertainty.

"Hopefully not too many. I'm glad we are at least having those D.A. meetings."

"Like you need them, you're holding back in D.A. aren't you?" I gazed up at him guiltily.

"A little. I mean, it's Harry's thing. Dad has taught me heaps, he sent me to a holiday dueling camp when I was twelve, he takes t seriously and for good reason…"

"Yeah. It's not a bad thing, but I do know how you feel, not wanting to take away what Harry is doing. He sure does know his stuff, and he is a great teacher."

"He is, and its handy having someone who knows a bit how Voldemort works, along with his Death Eaters. I mean, recent knowledge, not knowledge from his past deeds."

"Agreed." Max murmured as the bell tolled, signaling dinner. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks for this." I sent him a small smile which he returned. "Any time." He stood, holding out a hand to me. "I'm sorry about how I acted after Quidditch too, just so you know." He rushed out, letting go of my hand again as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder.

"Oh, um yeah thanks, it's okay." I uttered, those pixies once again creeping back into my stomach. "Let's go and eat." I quickly changed the subject, flashing him a smile he gratefully returned. "oh, you'll have to lead the way though, I have no idea where I am." He laughed cheerily, gesturing me to follow.

 **Reviews Welcome**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the previous chapt reviews:_**

 ** _.2017, Pottermouth17 and Ada1405._**

 ** _Ada1405 - Glad you are enjoying it and I'm chuffed you like Scar's character! This one is so fun to write and also slightly scary how everyone is saying I'm portraying his character pretty well, gosh what does that say about me? haha! it is fun though. More backstory on Scar in this chapt, but the next one will get even more interesting. more dilemmas for Draco haha!_**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Draco**

The witch was driving me mad. Truly mad. Truly infuriatingly mad because I couldn't settle on exactly why she was driving me truly infuriatingly mad.

There had been the confession as to why she had kissed Blaise back. It had been such a devious, oh so Slytherin move, that I had been reduced to gawking at the entrance to the hospital wing long after she had left. That she had taken it so lightly, put ideas into my head. Ideas I could get away with doing the exact same thing. Oh how I wanted to.

Then there had been the copy of notes I'd found in the borrowed library book she'd given me to answer Snape's set questions, after she had left and after she had told me to do the research myself. She'd saved me over an hour of work. It was thoughtful and unexpected and it had dragged a smile to my lips which felt utterly ridiculous and warm.

Then, there had been Potions on Friday. Potions, and her confession, which was for want of less emotional words, heartbreaking and downright horrifying. How young was young? Three, six, ten? How could one endure seeing such a thing? Why had her father not obliviated or at least altered the memory?

It had been a split-second decision to take her place in our task, to sacrifice my own pride and humiliate myself to keep her from remembering such a horrific memory all over again. As it were, remembering once more what my father had done was like swallowing poison, the way it seeped like ink back into my mind. It had been too much. Threatening her to secrecy, realizing how stupid I had been, I'd left Potions, needing air, needing to think and mostly, wondering if I could sneak a vial of that diluted venom from under Snape's nose to re-erase the cold memories in my mind.

After that, there had been Defense Against the Dark Arts with that hog-faced, Ministry stain on respective fashion. Asher had taken a stand and it was the stupidest thing I had seen her do, or for that matter, anyone including Potter do, in a lesson. It was also hot as dragon fire, the way she had disarmed Umbridge and stormed, as if she were the storm itself, from the chamber.

I wanted to drool just thinking about it again…

"Draco?" I swallowed hard and shook myself. And then there was now. The infuriating vixen gazing quizzically down at me from where she sat upon the lid of my piano, her pretty dragonhide school flats resting neatly beside me on my stool. No, one nudged my leg. "Is there something on my face?" She pressed. Oh Merlin, I'd been staring!

"No, I'm simply thinking."

"Simply?" She smirked a little. "Nothing about you is simple." I smirked right back at her, liking her appraisal.

"Nor you." I murmured.

"So, what are you thinking? How I just played that last piece better than you?" She taunted playfully.

"Now that pretty head of yours is deluded." I tugged teasingly at the hem of her school robes, which grazed my right knee, a perfect answer to my blatant staring forming. "I was thinking you should wear a hue of white, or whites, for our Ministry performance." She raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Because it will contrast nicely with my hair and make me look all the more dashing." I grinned deviously as she laughed, the sound cheery and unguarded.

"I'm sure I can find something suited to wear." She decided after a moment.

"You best, imagine the scandal if you didn't find anything?" I waggled my brows at her, causing her to laugh again and shot her a roguish smirk.

Our moment alone was interrupted as the rest of the Finer Arts class arrived for the morning lesson, well Blaise and Daphne, strangely accompanied by Pansy. What in Salazar's name was Pansy here for? Couldn't the witch give me some peace!

She glared towards Asher in contempt. Good, let her stew over the fact I could spend time with whoever I wanted. Blaise, to my smug delight, looked thoroughly put out and I deigned that Asher and I looked quite cozy from where they stood.

It took all of three seconds before Pansy strutted into the chamber. "Drakey, I was worried when you didn't show for breakfast." She simpered, placing a claiming hand on my thigh. The bloody nerve of her!

"Really, am I allowed no peace?" I stood, brushing her away, to offer my arms to Asher so she could gracefully hop down from the lid of my piano. Unquestioningly she put her hands on my shoulders and I lifted her down by the waist, setting her beside me.

"Drakey?" Pansy persisted.

"Don't call me that." I bit out. "And what?" She stared sourly at Asher before narrowing her eyes at me.

"Nothing." She muttered and stalked from the chamber, pushing roughly through the rest of the class as they entered.

"Morning, Scarlett." Blaise greeted the witch by my side as I shook my head in annoyance to where Pansy had been, and turned to Blaise just as he blew an extravagant kiss Asher's way. She laughed at him.

"Morning Blaise." He grinned at her reply but I didn't find it remotely amusing. I had been happily flirting with her, he could bugger off. I turned back to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"If its kisses you want, remember, you've only had mediocre, I'll show you how its really done." She turned to whisper back, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"Whatever you say, Duck-boy."

"Phwhat?" I sputtered and she laughed, moving to be seated at her own piano. "Duck-boy?" I mouthed at her in confusion and needled pride. She laughed harder and I knew I was now being made fun of, but how?

Oh… "bloody oath." I groaned under my breath as the knut dropped. She simply smirked, having gotten her laughter under control and to my utter annoyance, quaked at me.

I wasn't going to live this down and I was going to absolutely throttle Pansy over that stupid, stupid nickname!

* * *

 **Scarlett**

Today had been a nice day. Unfortunately, it had now come to an end, with my impending detention with Umbridge.

Steeling myself a few more moments, I re-read the letter I had received from Thorn, hoping to commit each word to memory to get me through the next few hours with that horrible woman.

November 4th 1995

 _Raven,_

 _Now I'll have it known I am absolutely NOT a red head. Merlin no! I just happen to have a fair complexion, but there is NO red heads in my family tree, or any nearby trees!_

 _Right, now I have cleared that up, hello, or good evening._

 _I would very much like to hear this Muggle music, if I could borrow it? I promise I will return it to you._

 _Thank you for answering those questions, I guess that makes sense about the diseases. Our blood is different, we have magic and I know we do live longer and age a little slower than Muggles. I'm glad to know they keep up hygiene._

 _What of their living environments? How do they maintain a level of cleanliness without House Elves? I think the streets of the Wizarding world are much cleaner, from the little I have seen of Muggle London and Paris. Paris does seem cleaner._

 _Why would one consume food they know will make them unwell? How does it make them unwell? Are you sure they aren't stupid, because that seems like stupidity to me._

 _The book, the Hobbit, is in the school library, and I would very much like to read it with you. How does reading the first five chapters between now and the tenth sound? I promise I won't read extra if you don't. Ha, ha._

 _I wish you didn't ask me about Quidditch. It was terrible. We lost and I am still dark about it. I'm writing no more on the subject. I am thrilled you won your game, I guess you don't play again now until next school year over there? Being November now. I must say, it is confusing how your school times run differently to ours._

 _Hmm… my father… well it is not my grades, although if they were to drop he would be incensed. It is bad enough there is one other student in my year who seems to always achieve a higher score than I do. They are not a Pureblood, which makes it much worse and, being high up on the schooling board, my father can and does access and compare our grades, so I cannot simply pretend I am the higher achiever. I admit it is one of my least favorite things about mid year and end of year reports. It does put a dampener on Yule._

 _We have O.W.L.S at the end of this year and I simply have to achieve Outstandings, he likely will not accept anything less. You take yours next year, correct? Or is it this year, this month? Merlin, I have forgotten which way around it is for you._

 _Yes, I know I am avoiding explaining the issue regarding my father, but I honestly find it difficult to put into words. I've been brought up a certain way and I am expected to follow paths laid out for me. I am from an old Pureblood family, and customs are strict. Beliefs are stricter, if you catch my drift, and father, I fear has me on the same path he has already paved. I don't think I want to be on that path anymore. I am uncertain where it leads and I do not think it holds any values pertaining to families and what is right for ours, like I once thought it did._

 _Regarding everything, and only you know what all that everything is, I am still confused. I almost feel as if I am in the sea, not quite in deep enough, the shore still close, yet the threat of waves dragging me under is imminent. I don't know._

 _All that said, perhaps you understand a little if your grandmother is a blood purist as my family are. It is rather ironic I would likely fit that pompous, Pureblood description she would see you shackled to. Ha!_

 _To lighter matters, yes, I have a Dragon Pox scar on the inside of my left elbow. A strange spot, but thankfully not on my face. You?_

 _Muggle clothing, well it does appear to me that in this aspect, some Wizard clothing and Muggle clothing is the same. Although I think we dress in a higher standard to them. I admit I cannot understand those strange thick material, blue trousers they wear, I have even seen jackets of the same material. How can it be comfortable in any sense? Also, some of their shoes are utterly hideous. Males, wizard or Muggle, should not wear white shoes, its atrocious._

 _Do you wear any Muggle specific clothes? If so, what? Hmm… this might be slightly personal but do Muggles wear the same underwear as witches?_

 _My favorite song right now is Lightening by Thirteen Charms, have you heard it? It's currently stuck in my head. What's yours?_

 _It appears, from the hand holding my quill, I am quite right handed. Did you know left handed people are more likely to die a strange, unnatural death? Please tell me you are right handed, now I have recalled that fact, I am worried._

 _I enjoy double chocolate swirl ice-cream with the chocolate chunks in it, and I absolutely detest brussel sprouts. Who in their right mind would eat such a vile vegetable. Yours?_

 _What's your least favorite colour? Least favorite school subject? If you had a Time Turner, would you travel forwards or backwards, and to what era and why?_

 _What was on your mind which was bothering you when you wrote your last letter? Will you tell me? Are you okay?_

 _Thorn xx_

 _P.S. Just so we are absolutely clear, I AM NOT A RED HEAD! Ha ha!_

 _xx_

I sighed, folding the letter away, gladdened for something to ponder over during this detention I could no longer avoid. The bell tolled signaling it was time I made my way to Umbridge's office.

"Good luck, Scarlett." Hermione called from a table scattered with notes of parchment and books, when I reached the common room.

"Yeah, thanks." I murmured, knowing full well, like she did, that I'd gotten myself into this mess. Harry, who sat diagonally from Hermione, caught my eye and sent me a small smile. I didn't find it very encouraging but returned the action before slipping through the portrait entrance to make my way to the second level.

By the time I knocked on the wooden door of Umbridge's office, my heart was beating a nervous rhythm. It opened almost immediately, revealing a sickly-sweet smile.

"Well hello dear, do come in." Gritting my teeth, I walked through the doorway and nearly gagged.

It was pink. Everywhere. The carpet, the walls, the drapes and where it was not pink, there were doily or crocheted covered cherry-wood furniture or kittens. What in Merlin was this chamber of horrors? Was this the punishment? Enduring kittens, painted into assorted china dishes, meowing?

"Take a seat here dear." Umbridge gestured to a simple writing desk. I hesitantly sat, noting a roll of parchment and a quill beside it. Lines. I swallowed hard, knowing just what kind of lines these would likely be.

"How do you take your tea, dear?"

"Sorry?" I looked at the fusia clad witch in confusion.

"To drink. It would be rude not to offer you tea and biscuits." Was she serious? Maybe that meant she wasn't going to have me carve myself up. No, there was an evil and smug glint to her cold, blue eyes.

"I'm fine thanks."

"I really insist." She pressed, voice still syrupy, as a tray holding a small pot of tea, two tea cups, also with kittens painted onto them, and a plate of biscuits was levitated to sit upon the end of the table.

Umbridge made a show of pouring one of the teacups, but the other, which was already poured, she placed before me. "Any sugar?"

"Why was that one already poured?" I asked, suspicion creeping up on me.

"Why, because I was just finished pouring it when you knocked."

"Right." I didn't buy it, but I wasn't sure exactly what was putting me off. "So, am I to write lines?" I purposely changed the subject to the parchment before me.

"Yes, but please, use the quill provided. You won't need ink but I think you'll find it will get the message I wish you to write, out quite well." She clasped her pudgy, gaudy ringed hands together and smiled at me again. Oh, I was sure it would get the message across.

I picked it up, noting it had a heaviness to it, a foreboding feel, or was that just in my head?

"Now, I would like you to write: 'I must not defy authority', is that quite clear?" There was sickly poison in her question, a challenge to do just that, defy her. I wanted to but I knew I'd pushed too far already.

"Crystal." I replied, feigning indifference as I began to write in the top left-hand corner of the parchment.

At first nothing happened, no writing appeared before me and then I felt it, a prickling itch, not quite a sting, but slowly amounting to one with each scratchy stroke of the sharp, silver nib.

On my third attempt, deep red flowed from the quill, into my handwriting. I bit down on the inside of my cheek, refusing to give Umbridge the satisfaction I was in pain, the stinging sensation becoming worse.

She had not moved, her eyes on me and I did not move mine from the parchment.

I heard the bell toll the new hour from afar and sighed quietly, although it came out as a hiss. My right hand was cramping from writing for an hour straight, my left now searing as if the very words I etched into my flesh bled fire.

It was hot, the chamber was too warm and it was uncomfortable, agitating. When I thought I might scream, Umbridge finally spoke again.

"My, my, have a moments rest, I think a cold drink is in order for you, dear." I stopped, forcing my cramped hand to drop the quill. Following Umbridge with my eyes, who remained in my line of sight, she summoned a decanter of water and poured it into an empty class before it was placed before me.

Stiffly I clasped the glass and downed its contents. It was cool and refreshing, with a hint of lime and mint and something else I could not quite place.

"Isn't that better dear?" Umbridge murmured. I looked up to see a smug smile upon her face. Oh no, what did that mean? "Please continue your lines." I did so, ignoring the bloodied mess my left hand was becoming, I was two feet through the parchment roll, it looked as though there was another two foot to go.

Umbridge now paced the room, crooning to those kittens on the wall plates. Perhaps they were meowing for help, to get out? I wouldn't blame them.

"How are you feeling?" She asked after I had written those accursed words out another five times, each word now more tedious than the other, more painful.

"Well my hand feels like its burning off, its still too warm in here, and I feel sick from the colour scheme." I snapped out before thinking. No, no I had thought that but instead I had told her… oh no…

I stopped, staring up at Umbridge who chuckled triumphantly in that horrid sickly tone.

"How wonderful." She clasped her hands eagerly together. "Now then, I'm going to ask you some questions-"

"No! This is illegal!" I seethed out, angry, ashamed I'd been tricked. I should have known better!

"Hem, hem. You'll find, under Ministry permission, the High Inquisitor can hand out any punishment she foresees necessary to the safety and education of this school."

"You are a right piece of work." I retorted, before clamping my mouth shut. This was bad. This was Veritaserum, truth potion. Not only could Umbridge potentially draw information from me, dad had tested this potion on me before and discovered it did not just loosen my tongue...

"Now, do you know why your father has returned to Britain?" Oh, this was bad. Now I needed to rely on what my dad had taught me about handling this potion around the wrong ears.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"Which is?"

"A change of scenery." I purposely pulled out a memory of my dad saying just that to someone back in Australia when asked why we were leaving.

"Why else?"

"So I could attend Hogwarts." Umbridge frowned.

"Where is he now?"

"No idea." I shrugged.

"Do you have any idea where he has been since September?"

"Not exactly."

"Do you realize you have been snuck into Hogwarts without Ministry approval?"

"I'm not surprised."

"What was your father trying to hide?"

"Our return, obviously." Umbridge huffed out her annoyance, her beady eyes staring down hard at me.

"You will continue your lines." She directed tensely. I did so, letting out a low hiss of pain as I re-aggravated my cut-up hand.

"Perhaps your father has somehow made you tolerable to truth serum?" I remained quiet. "Well? Did he?"

"No." I bit out, worried she'd get craftier with her questions. So far, I had eluded giving out anything of use.

"Hem, well then." She clasped her hands together once more, seeming to size me up. "Perhaps a stronger dose."

"No!" I shot immediately from my seat, only for the effects of the potion to hit me like a wave, forcing me to sink back into the chair. "No." I glared at her, as she ignored me, summoning a vial from a stained glass-door cabinet.

"Now, will I need to force you to take this?" She waved the vial before me. I swallowed hard, trying to figure out a plan. More of the potion would do me absolutely no good, but while Umbridge believed it was the actual dosage I was immune to, and not her weak questioning methods, there was a chance of deceiving her yet.

I lowered my head and nodded miserably. I did feel miserable and it was surely only going to get worse. If it meant keeping valuable information from falling into the wrong hands, I'd deal with the consequences, no matter how bad they became.

* * *

 **Draco**

Was it wrong, missing the idea of practicing with Scarlett, as I had recently taken to thinking of her, now evening had arrived?

We had arranged a session, just that morning, including breakfast from my Elf, to ensure we still had a Wednesday practice. It had been fun and we had made progress with our spell work, evoking those ethereal, wisps and swirls of colour as our fingers pressed upon the keys of our individual pianos.

She had been playful, I think flirty perhaps. I'd been sorely disappointed when our lesson for the day began, our shared moments shattered.

I hoped she would wear white to the Ministry Ball. I planned to wear black. The contrast of light and dark would be splendid.

I'd not interacted with her for the rest of the day, although we took all the same lessons, there had been no Potions or Charms, and any foolish hope I'd had of trying to say a few words in Arithmancy, were impossible. She worked closely with that know-it-all bird's nest, Granger.

No matter what Raven's letters had explained regarding Muggleborns, there was more reasons than blood status, that I could not stand Granger. She also seemed to emit a strange growl, like a deranged cat, whenever I was within six feet of her.

Unfortunately, Blaise had no such qualms, he'd spoken with Scarlett in Herbology, ensuring he'd partnered with her, and transfiguration just before McGonagall arrived. It annoyed me the way Blaise shamelessly flirted with her, and the way she let him, laughing at or with him. Damn Blaise.

It was what happened at the end of Arithmancy which left me altogether put out and in a hexing mood. That Max Hunter, the Gryffindor I'd set out to unhinge before the Quidditch game, met Scarlett at the end of the lesson and insisted on carrying her bag.

Stupid chivalrous Gryffindor! It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she have been placed in Slytherin, where I would have had no trouble getting closer to her.

Not that I wanted to get closer to her. It would jeopardize my grades if a fall out should occur. A fall out being my decision of course, because she'd be raving mad to decline me once figuring out I was the best looking, best kissing and most charming wizard in Hogwarts. Perhaps Britain even? Teen Witch magazine certainly rated me well in their polls last year.

No, no getting closer, although I decided flirting was certainly fine, flirting was safe.

I reached the door to the Finer Arts chamber and let out a frustrated sigh. I didn't want safe, I wanted to snog her senseless. As I pushed the door open, I stilled, immediately wary as a low light emitted from the location of my piano and hers. Someone was already in there.

My heart, as stupid as it was, leapt. It had to be Scarlett, although she was not playing, perhaps reading or merely waiting for me. Did that mean she'd escaped detention with Umbridge? She must have.

I walked into the chamber, towards the low light and, as my eyes adjusted, I made out her outline and as my brain and body registered what I was seeing, my mouth went completely dry.

She was lying along the lid of my piano. Scarlett Asher was waiting for me on the lid of my piano. Oh, by Merlin, all my wishes had come true! I could make out her dark hair, her shoulder, still clad in a white school shirt, the slight raise of her hip and her legs, those long, long… wait... Those legs weren't long enough.

"Lumos." I flicked my wand, glad I'd been carrying it in hand.

"Hello, Drakey."

"What in Salazar's name!" The events I'd quickly been playing out in my mind, dashed away to dust. "Parkinson, get off my piano, now!" I strode forward, ready to hex her into next week.

"Don't be like that." Pansy whined out with a pout as she sat up. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Get off my piano." I repeated firmly.

"Fine." She slid down, still pouting. Ignoring her, I checked the lid, before unlocking and lifting it and then revealed the shining, white keys. "You let that Gryffindor tart on there." I didn't miss the venomous accusation.

"And? That is my business who I allow on my piano, which I restored."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you seeing her, you were quite cozy with her this morning, you had breakfast with her, didn't you? I know you did, I saw the tray-"

"Will you cease your jealous carry on." I cut her off in growing annoyance. "So what if I did." I added for good measure. This was all because I'd let Pansy snog me the last night I'd been in the hospital wing. It had admittedly been nice, she was good at kissing, only because I'd taught her.

"So, you are seeing her?"

"No, Merlin's sake, Pansy." I wanted to hit my head against a wall. "I'm keeping myself in her good books so this Ministry Ball performance goes perfectly."

"Oh…" She replied, a contented smile gracing her plump, mauve stained lips. Well that seemed to have effectively fobbed her off and shut up her ranting on.

Turning to be seated at my piano, I ran through a warm up of the song which had been taunting my mind for a couple days now, Lightening. It was not one we were to play at Yule time, but I suddenly didn't want to practice those pieces, not with Pansy standing directly behind me.

As it was, she rested her hands on my shoulders, lightly pressing against the muscles there. "You're so tense, why don't you let me make you feel better." Apparently, it wasn't a question. Her hands went to work and I stilled from playing, automatically relaxing back into her.

Soon she was kissing my neck, her hands running down my chest, her breath light against my ear. I could hardly complain, despite how she'd annoyed me earlier. No, I wouldn't think of that I'd- "What are you doing?" I gasped, her hands now somewhere else entirely.

"What do you think?" She whispered into my ear before deliberately moving her hand, running it back up my stomach.

"Don't toy with me." I grit out, holding back any sound of lost composure. Swinging around on the piano stool, I grabbed her, pulling her down to where she ended up on my lap. Looping an arm around her waist, I latched onto a handful of her shoulder length hair and took out my earlier frustrations, snogging her breathless.

Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. Perhaps this is what I needed, a few hours with Pansy to forget other confusing problems in my mind. Pansy and I had only ever gotten, handsy, you might call it, towards the end of fourth year. Only twice, and before her, I'd charmed one of the, then fifth year, Beauxbaton witches enough to experience the same thing for the first time.

I certainly wasn't going to deny Pansy's offer, but I didn't want to desecrate the one other place in Hogwarts, I found sanctuary.

"Let's go." I stood, Pansy sliding from my lap, still breathy.

"Where?"

"Prefects bathroom, where you can indulge me." I flashed her a wicked smirk, striding hastily from the Finer Arts chamber.

…

Blissful, I felt quite blissful immersed in the bubbles of the great Prefects bath. It would be a shame to leave, but I had informed Pansy, as a way to get her out of my hair, that she could return to the dungeon and I'd take a quick stroll to ensure some semblance of our Prefect duties had occurred for the eve.

Pansy had been true to her word, I certainly was not tense now. A languid yawn escaped me and I pulled myself from the water, musing over the past hours events as I toweled off and dressed.

I'd certainly had fun but it would undoubtedly be at a price. I'd sneakily sent Pansy away once she started harping on about little get-togethers over the Yule break and writing to my mother to organize a date.

I had to be careful, otherwise she'd be organizing a bloody wedding date! Merlin knew she'd like nothing better.

Stifling back another yawn, I left the bathroom, deciding Pansy's motives were a future problem, not for tonight. She'd certainly quelled my other problem, driving maddening thoughts from my mind. Yes, my mind was content.

Then why was I deliberately taking the spiral staircase down towards the second level?

Stragglers, that was why, I was simply checking if anyone had been out and about, coming back from the Kitchens below. Certainly not checking on any students who might have detentions.

It was ridiculous, I wouldn't find anything. Why was I even doing this? I stopped at the third level and deliberately took off down the main, wide corridor, deciding I needed to check I had indeed locked the Finer Arts chamber in my haste to have Pansy have her way with me.

It was locked. Slowly, I walked back towards the staircase. I wouldn't stop, I would continue straight down to the dungeons.

As I reached the second flight, I froze. There was a shrouded lump midway on the stair. By Merlin, was it the third floor Ghoul? Peeves? Was Peeves up to something? Warily I pointed my wand at the dark lump and silently descended, whispering, lumos, as I drew nearer, but not too close to be harmed.

"What are you?" I demanded, feeling little swirls of fear at the unknown creature under the cloak. "Show yourself!" I forced more light upon it, revealing an identity.

"Asher?" Hurrying down the remaining steps, I cautiously knelt, shining the light at her face. It was tear streaked, and there was fresh blood on the step. Oh, Merlin, I couldn't decide what was worse, blood or tears. Her eyes were closed, her skin as pale as my own which was not natural for her. "Asher!" I whispered, nudging her side with my shoe.

Her eyes opened but they were unfocused and they immediately closed again. "Asher, you need to get up!" I hissed. There was no response. Was this Umbridge's doing?

Careful not to touch any, I traced the smears of blood with my eyes to her left hand, clutched to her chest, and pried it away. Small rivets of blood seeped from two lines, too raw to distinguish the words which were certainly carved there.

"Asher." Still nothing. What was wrong with her? "Scarlett!" I shook her by the shoulders and this time she stirred properly.

"Where am I?" She mumbled, almost incoherently.

"On the stair, you need to get up and get back to Gryffindor tower." I ordered, standing again to my full height.

"Draco?"

"Yes, now get going!" If Umbridge came out, we'd both be in trouble. Sunday had changed my views considerably on the ghastly Professor, it turned out I was not so immune to her rules.

Scarlett began to scramble to her feet and I took a step upward, watching both her and the nearby direction of Umbridge's office below. Her knuckles were white as she gripped onto the banister, seemingly for dear life.

"What's wrong with you?" I was losing patience. She was shaking like a leaf, looking as if she would pass out at any moment.

"She gave me Veritaserum." Her words were low, trembling.

"And what has that got to do with this carry on?"

"I react bad to it." Her eyes fluttered closed and I swooped back down the two stairs, grabbing her by the shoulders before she hit the stone steps.

A door opening and closing caused me to freeze, staring down the stair into the half light. A sickly humming began, followed by short, deliberate footsteps.

By Salazar, if I got caught helping her, I'd be the next one in detention. I doubted I could get my father to bail me out, not with his current methods of punishment.

The echoing steps grew louder and still I didn't know what to do. Every idea flying through my mind had a terrible ending. If I took her back to Gryffindor tower, those brutes, if they were indeed awake to answer, would hex first and ask questions later.

If I took her to the hospital wing, Umbridge would find out. Then I'd be in trouble for interfering with her methods. If I simply left the girl here and ran for it, I'd have to live with the guilt. Not that I had any reason to feel guilt, the silly witch had brought it upon herself, threatening to duel Umbridge in class.

"Horrid children." I heard that teeth grinding voice, her footsteps all the louder. Cursing my current bout of insanity and the fact I could not reliably cast a levitation spell on a person, I shoved my wand between my teeth, grabbed the witch, grabbed her bag, and sprinted up the stairs.

"Whose there?" Umbridge's shrill voice demanded, now ascending the stair. Damn! Silently I moved, positioning myself and the semi unconscious witch in the impenetrable shadow of a pillar in the third-floor corridor.

Relinquishing half my hold of her, I aimed my wand down the other end of the corridor where I knew there was a broom cupboard. "Alohomora." I whispered, hoping it would work from a distance. There was the sound of a door clicking open and then creaking.

"I demand you show yourself!" Umbridge commanded, stomping towards the cupboard. A shriek followed soon after and smirking, knowing full well the third-floor Ghoul lived in that broom cupboard, I picked up Scarlett once more, hurrying silently in the opposite direction.

…

I stared down at the witch I had stupidly rescued. Upon reaching the Finer Arts chamber and locking myself and her in it, I'd proceeded to the disused antechamber which would have probably served as Professor Fume's office, if she did not prefer to take her marking home to do. I knew she had two young children, so there was no chance of getting caught by her or anyone really.

I was quite sure I was the only one who used this antechamber on rare occasion. It had a large, ornate cherry-wood desk in the corner and a couple tall shelves of books on composers, sheet music, and a giant harp, set before an unfortunately closed fireplace was a large chaise lounge, in the same style as the desk. It was where I had put Scarlett.

I had not had time to think on her as I'd escaped Umbridge, now I was appalled to find, upon lighting a lamp, there was blood on my hands and the sleeves and front of my school robes. My stomach dropped at the sight.

Taking a sharp breath in, I scourgified it away, before removing the blood upon Scarlett. Now, I tentatively took her left arm, bringing her hand into the warm glow of the lamp.

 _I must not defy authority._

Well, it was better than what Daphne's younger sister, Astoria Greengrass, had left Umbridge's office with on Sunday: _I must not tart around._

I'd taken to carrying Dittany, just as that know-it-all, Granger, had suggested all Prefects do, and just in case that savage, Potter, or those Weasley's decided to randomly attack me.

Sunday eve, I had found a distraught Astoria, sobbing in the second-floor corridor, the skin of the top of her hand cut into, the result of her detention with Umbridge for being caught half undressed in an empty classroom with her Ravenclaw boyfriend.

I'd begun to treat it, shocked a Professor would inflict such punishment on a third-year witch, for something so trivial. Umbridge had come upon us, ordering me to leave the girl. I then accused the pink puff of indecent behavior towards young students.

Umbridge had then threatened me with my own detention for interfering with her punishment methods, so I had threatened to inform my father. A bluff technique which always worked. This time it didn't.

Father was on the school board and Umbridge informed me he approved wholly of the Ministry influence she was imparting. She even deemed to add, the quill she used was a congratulatory gift from my father, for her new position as High Inquisitor. Umbridge was swiftly becoming a bloody menace.

I retrieved the dittany now from the pocket of my robes and taking Scarlett's hand by the wrist, shook a couple drops onto the welted, red words. She predictably bolted upright at the sting.

"Where am I?" She demanded, swaying dangerously.

"Finer Arts chamber."

"No, it's not."

"I assure you we are, this is its antechamber. The door to the main chamber is there." I pointed. If she was recovering, I could see her off to her tower of blunder heads and retire to my bed. It was cold now it had grown late and the castle only heated living quarters of a night time, also the chamber lacked a usable hearth.

"Are you feeling better?" I stared at her where she still swayed.

"No. I feel, oh Circe, I feel terrible. She overdosed me." Slowly she sank back limply against the headrest, eyes half closing.

"On Veritaserum?"

"Yes. My hands feel numb. I feel so dizzy and faint." She muttered under her breath.

"I can't take you to the hospital wing. Umbridge doesn't permit treatment to her detention victims."

"Stupid old cow." I couldn't help but smirk at that, turning away to grab a nearby book on some old witch musician I'd never even heard of, to transfigure it into a suitable bandage. She watched me quietly as I quickly secured it about her hand, noting the dittany was working, the welts, lessening. if she was lucky, no scar would remain.

"Thanks, Draco." I stared at her, shocked by the sincerity in her voice. Swallowing I nodded, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Asher?" I shook her shoulder. "Scarlett?" Drowsy, green eyes opened halfway to peer at me.

"Are you in danger like this?"

"No. I don't think so."

"How long until you are better?" I pressed, still unsure what to do with her.

"I don't know, last time it was a couple hours?" She murmured quietly. "But that wasn't double the usual dose of three drops." Her eyes closed again and this time I didn't bother to rouse her again.

It seemed I could very well be here for the remainder of the night. Unless I just left her here? It was tempting, my warm, comfortable bed was calling to me. If something happened though, if she suddenly left, still in this state, or worse, if she let slip I'd helped her, then I'd be in trouble.

I couldn't have that, or the fact it would mar my reputation. I was no Gryffindor sympathizer. No, I'd have to stay, warn her to keep her mouth shut when she finally awoke properly, whenever that would be.

I ran my hands over my face and back through my hair in exasperation. I just wanted to sleep!

Utterly put out, I kicked off my shoes, pointed my wand at hers to remove them, flicking them to the floor with my own, and sat down on the opposite end of the chaise, stretching my legs out before me where they rested on the thankfully rugged floor. It was going to be a long, cold night.

…

Jolted awake by an unknown, icy pressure, I panicked, taking a moment to recall where I was. Right, Finer Arts antechamber, with unconscious infuriating/dreamy witch. Then what in Merlin's name was so cold, other than the frigid air? I squirmed away, peering down in the half light. Feet.

Was it not enough she had over three quarters of the chaise? Now she had to press her freezing little feet into the side of my leg! What time was it anyway?

Shivering, now I was fully awake, I dug around in my cloak pocket, dragging out my pocket watch and peered at it. Two in the morning, wonderful. Stifling a yawn, I tried to stretch, feeling stiff from falling asleep seated upright. Feet pushed against me again. Scowling at the still sleeping or possibly unconscious witch, I tried shoving them away.

To my relief, she half curled into a ball. Finally. I tried willing myself back to sleep again, but now I was shivering. Oh, for Merlin's sake! Those cold feet were back, toes prodding me. In annoyance I stood, snatching up my wand and cast a warming charm.

I wouldn't be able to keep it going long, it fitting into Gamp's law and all that, the only heat creating energy I could draw from was my own and I was already dead tired. For now, though the heat was nice and, Scarlett seemed to cease shivering.

By four am, I was too exhausted to maintain the warming charm and ended it. It took all of fifteen minutes before those annoying feet were back, as unpleasantly cold as ever. To Hades with the bloody chaise! I slid off, to the rug beneath it and shuffled along until those blasted feet and potentially kicking legs were a safe distance away. There I lent back, settling against the cushioned edge of the seat and closed my eyes, wishing I didn't have lessons in only a few hours.

 _ **Reviews welcome.**_

* * *

 _Guest - I update whenever I can find the spare time, but thanks for asking nicely._

 _.2017 - By that reaction, it was a good chap? :D_

 _Samantha - Hey, I am so glad you are enjoying it! Great to know you like my portayal of "Duckboy"._

 _Pottermouth17 - no dying, I repeat, no dying. its totally counter productive! ;) Really chuffed you love it, I'm enjoying writing it so updates will certainly keep on coming, just when I can squeeze in the time! :)_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Scarlett**

It was cold. That was the first weird thing I noticed. It was also quiet, so peacefully quiet. Too quiet to be my dorm.

A surge of panic startled me into waking. The grey lit surroundings which met my eyes were unfamiliar. Cautiously I turned my head and noticed I was not alone.

Annoyed, grey eyes glared at me, from a scowling face, mere centimeters from my own. I bolted upright in shock.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" I heard myself practically yelp out. "Where am I?" I glanced around fully. "I better still be in Hogwarts, is this your doing, what are you playing at?" Immediately I went to my robe's pockets, for my wand, not taking my eyes off the angry looking wizard. It wasn't there.

His scowl momentarily fell away as he half covered a yawn, before running a hand back through his hair in a vexed manner. I sat up further, trying not to show I was quickly becoming scared.

"Where's my wand?"

"Your gratefulness is simply, overwhelming." He drawled out without answering my question.

"What?"

"Are you that dense, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" What was he on about? What had happened? Why was I here? Maybe he wasn't a threat? Maybe he was stuck here too? Was I stuck here-

"Umbridge, you utter fruitcake." He interrupted with an exasperated shake of his head.

"What?" I spluttered, bewildered. "Wait, detention with Umbridge?" I remembered her evil little quill. Automatically I lifted my left hand to inspect it. A small bandage was neatly wrapped about it. I stared at it.

"You bandaged me?"

"Yes." I let out a breath, feeling slightly reassured he wasn't a threat.

"And… you brought me here?"

"Obviously." I looked up again but Draco had turned away.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" He was still annoyed, it made no sense why he had brought me here and I still didn't know where 'here' was.

"Where are we?"

"Salazar, your memory is addled." He scoffed, yawning again. He did look tired, there were shadows beneath his eyes. "We are in the conveniently disused antechamber of the Finer Arts chamber." He added flatly.

What had happened for Draco to bring me here? Why hadn't I made it back to the Gryffindor dorms? I tried thinking back, but there was nothing to recall. Wait, during detention with Umbridge, the Veritaserum… She'd wanted me to have more, and I'd complied.

A chill ran through me, if I couldn't remember Draco bringing me back to the Finer Arts chamber, if I couldn't even remember leaving Umbridge's chamber, what couldn't I remember telling her last night?

"Did I say anything?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything that explained what Umbridge may have um, asked me?" He stared at me curiously now. "Did you ask me anything?" I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling suddenly exposed.

"Oh yes, you revealed your deepest, darkest secrets to me." A smirk pulled at his mouth and my stomach dropped. "It was quite entertaining, and enlightening."

"I did not." I whispered, mortification sweeping through me. He merely smirked wider and stood, stretching and yawning again.

"No, you didn't." He eventually answered. "You were, by all means, utterly boring and out cold." I raised a brow in question. "I found you unconscious on the stair, and you passed out again once I brought you here." He elaborated.

"If you found me passed out, why didn't you just take me to the hospital wing?"

"And have Umbridge discover, as she undoubtedly would, that I had helped you? No thank you, I don't fancy giving her an excuse to carve my hands up. Besides, if my father found out I had a detention…" He trailed off. I nodded. I didn't understand the deal with his father, but I had not forgotten what he had told me in Potions that day.

"Why didn't you just leave me there?" I tried catching his eye, but he turned to face the fluid painting of swans on a lake, mounted above the blocked hearth before us. I shivered slightly, although I wasn't too cold. Vaguely I was sure I had been cold at some point. Still he didn't answer. What were his motives? I couldn't see someone like him going out of his way to be helpful… yet, in Potions he had taken my place with the bad memory task.

"I should have, you are a bloody nuisance, you know that?" He bit out. "I am a Prefect, we are meant to ensure our fellow peers are safe and what not."

"Couldn't you have just told Umbridge I was unwell, or taken me back to Gryffindor tower?" I pulled my knees up to my chest, purposely making enough room on the chaise lounge I had woken up on incase he wanted to sit. There were no other chairs in the small antechamber.

"Didn't I already point out, Umbridge doesn't like her detention victims helped? You should be grateful I found you first." He sneered out, not moving from the disused fire place. "And I wasn't risking another broken nose from those red-blooded heathens, if I returned you to your high and mighty tower."

"I am. Grateful, that is." He let out a derisive snort. "I'm confused why you think you'd end up with a detention though, I thought Umbridge liked you Slytherins?"

"As did I… it seems her rules are not excluded to any house or… blood status." He sounded thoroughly irked over it and I couldn't help a small smirk at the thought he was not so untouchable as he thought he was.

"That must truly ruffle one of your standing."

"I'm sure I am clever enough to dodge her implications. I snatched you out from right under her hideous nose." I tried not to laugh at that. I was beginning to feel a little bit at ease in the situation I'd woken up in.

"So, um how did you get me here from the stairs?"

"Levitated." He waved his arm dismissively. "Pippa." He proceeded to summon his Elf, still facing the painting above the mantle. The House Elf appeared with a sharp crack.

"Master Malfoy, a good morning to you, oh, and to Miss Asher. How can Pippa be of assistance?" She trilled out, little hands clasped nervously.

"Breakfast. Croissants and strong hot chocolate, for us both." Draco requested calmly and the Elf vanished. He yawned and finally turned around, noting I'd moved to one end of the chaise lounge. I studied him curiously. He was acting aloof and cranky, although it wasn't too different to how I was used to him being.

"Did you sleep? You look tired."

"How complementary of you." He drawled out, the annoyed scowl back. "No, I did not, not for lack of trying but you may have noticed I was considerable, and gave you the lounge."

We remained in silence for quite some time, and I self-consciously checked to see how messy my hair was. A sudden crack announced the arrival of breakfast. I thanked Pippa as she set the tray in the center of the chaise and hastily retreated.

"About time." Draco muttered, sinking down on the other end of the chaise and taking one of the steaming mugs of dark, swirling liquid. I took the other mug, staring into it. "Most people drink their beverages."

"Why didn't you leave me?"

"I told you why, Umbridge-"

"No, why didn't you just leave me here? Write a note explaining or something?"

"I needed to ensure you don't open that mouth of yours and tell anyone I helped you." His words were suddenly cold, tinged with threat, reminding me my wand was not on me.

"How exactly did you plan on doing that?" He watched me, taking another sip from his drink, expression calm.

"By any means possible." His eyes now bored into mine, challenging.

"Or, you could just ask." I looked away, focusing on the ham and cheese croissant before me. I could still feel his stare. Picking up breakfast, I turned back to find Draco attacking his own croissant with a knife and fork.

"What time is it?"

"Approximately eight. Breakfast time."

"Oh Circe, we've got charms in an hour-"

"At least you'll be awake for it."

"Hey, its not my fault you decided I was going to tell everyone you helped me and are here."

"Well it is my reputation on the line. I don't associate with your kind." I stopped eating and stared at him.

"Excuse me? My kind?"

"Gryffindors."

"Yeah well, I doubt my friends will appreciate a Slytherin, and not just any Slytherin, but you, locking me away in some part of the castle overnight."

"It's a good thing you won't be telling them anything then." I glared at him from behind my mug, downing the last of the drink. It had been strong, made of dark chocolate, not overly sweet. "Will you?"

"I've kept your other secrets, haven't I?" I bit out.

"I suppose you have." He replied slowly. Finishing his drink and placing it next to my empty mug on the tray, he reached around to the side of the chaise. I barely had the time to catch my shoulder bag as he threw it at me.

"Thanks." I grumbled, digging around for my wand. "How are we going to get out of here without being caught?"

"Easy, we say we were practicing for the Ministry ball." I nodded, it was the best excuse. Only there were problems.

"I need a shower, if I go back to the tower, it's going to be obvious I didn't sleep in my dorm last night. Plus, I need my Charms book." Draco looked momentarily disgruntled before smirking.

"Prefects bathroom, up near the hospital wing. We can use that. I use it every now and then anyway, being a Prefect-"

"Yes, I get it, you're a Prefect." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you want to use it or not?"

"Yes." I relented, self-consciously wondering again, exactly what I had woken up looking like." Draco pulled a pocket watch from his robes, looked at it, thrust it back in his pocket and began pulling on his shoes, the laces neatly tying themselves.

"We have precisely thirty-eight minutes to be ready for Charms. Bring your bag and follow me." He stood abruptly, taking up his own bag. Hastily I found and threw my shoes on, realizing he'd taken them off during the night, and shouldering my bag, followed.

No one saw us head up towards the location of the Prefects bathroom. It was clear, Draco knew the castle well and exactly how not to be seen if he wished it. Reaching the ornate door, our next dilemma occurred to me. I glanced up at him, noting as he came to the same conclusion. He tilted his head sideways to smirk roguishly at me.

"In your dreams." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"My, my, Scarlett, I was merely going to suggest you wait in the broom cupboard to your left, and I'll go first. Do enlighten me, what am I meant to be dreaming about?" He raised a mocking brow.

"Ugh, you are such a prat." I growled out, striding the few short meters to the door of the broom cupboard, amused snickering sounding faintly behind me.

* * *

 **Draco**

What had I gotten myself into? Why was I helping her, what was I doing? I didn't help people, especially Gryffindors. Not like this.

Clean and presentable in a new set of clothing from Pippa, I waited, leaning against the outside wall to the Prefects bathroom, for Scarlett's knock so I could let her out if the coast was clear.

I'd watched her awaken. I'd never watched anyone wake up before. Not even my own parents. My parents' bedroom was a place I had not been permitted entry, for as long as I could remember. No childhood memories of waking up in their bed, like I knew others like Daphne and Blaise had with their own parents, well Blaise had his extravagant mother. And, despite spending the past four-and-a-half years in the same dorms, I'd never paid attention to any of my Slytherin year waking up or falling asleep and I had no interest in doing so.

Waiting for Scarlett to wake up so I could finally get out of there, get through the day and finally have a decent sleep, turned into watching her wake up.

It had been both strange and intriguing and it had felt personal, seeing her like that, so incredibly serene, so vulnerable. It was downright scary. I wanted to watch her wake up again.

A light knock upon the door I leant beside startled me. Quickly I ensured the corridor was clear. So far only two other students had used it, and knocked back twice. It opened, and Scarlett warily stepped out, glancing up and down the corridor before her gaze tilted up towards me.

"Thanks for asking Pippa to get clean clothes and my Charms book." She smiled in pure sincerity and it could have rivaled the morning sunlight, filtering in through the hall windows. All I could do was shrug.

"We should get to cla-"

"Scarlett!" By the sound of it, someone, likely a Gryffindor by the ruckus, was charging down the corridor. I braced myself for the onslaught, a hand on my wand in case.

"Max? What's wrong?" She rushed out, that wonderful smile vanished to worry.

"We've been looking for you, no one's seen you since you left for detention…" The sixth-year, I was beginning to dislike more and more, turned to me with a confused frown. "Malfoy." It was a greeting, although not akin to Potter's snarl, it was clipped, suspicious. Oh, I could mess with his mind if the fancy took me.

"Hunter." I threw him my best condescending glare.

"I'm fine, really." Scarlett hurriedly explained. "I didn't expect anyone to be looking for me."

"Harry's convinced, Umbridge did something. Hermione's sure you didn't sleep in your bed-"

"I did. It was late, really late." Scarlett cut over him.

"Then where have you been this morning? You've been missing since dawn."

"With Draco, practicing for the Ministry ball." Max stared hard at me. "It's not far off, and between Quidditch, studying and uh all that, plus Draco's Prefect duties, its hard finding time to practice." I had to hand it to her, she spun a decent lie, crafty little thing.

"Oh, alright. That does make sense. I wish you would have told me, Scar, I was really worried." Ugh, I wanted to vomit, or hex this great oaf, I was undecided.

"I can assure you, she was in splendid company." I interrupted with a smirk. "She's even had a decent breakfast, all ready for our Charms lesson, which we really must be getting to." I gestured for Scarlett to follow, stepping around her disgruntled housemate.

"Draco, just um, give me a moment." Now I was disgruntled. Without so much as answering, I stalked down the corridor to wait where it teed off toward the spiral staircase.

A full five minutes had passed before Scarlett finally met me. "That was a rather long moment, do tell, what was so important?"

"I was just telling him what happened last night-"

"If you told him I-"

"The universe doesn't evolve around you, Draco." She shot me a glare. "I only told him what Umbridge had me do, nothing about after."

"How did you explain your reaction to the Veritaserum?"

"I didn't tell him about that either. It may have led to more questions. Besides, they'd want to know how she managed to overdose me." I stopped her, midway down a stair as it shifted, increasing our walk by another corridors length.

"How did she do it?"

"Oh, I uh…"

"Tell me."

"Well I let her."

"You let her?"

"Yeah." She shrugged, continuing to walk. I grabbed her arm, stopping her again.

"What in Merlin's name for? Don't you realize how messed up that is? How messed up you were when I found you?" I hissed out the last bit, dropping her arm as the Muggle Studies Professor raised her brow, passing us up the stair.

"I know, but she's convinced I have some immunity to it, while she thinks that, I can still hopefully dodge answering her questions properly."

"What do you mean? You can't lie on truth serum."

"No, but if questions are poorly structured, you can tell the truth without giving away the info the person seeks."

"What does she seek from you?"

"I don't exactly know."

"Yes, you do."

"Well I'm not going to tell you!"

"Will you calm down, I'm not asking!"

"Yes, you were."

"Fine, I was." I relented. "Umbridge obviously wants serious information from you. It makes me wonder what it is, to go to such extremes." I guessed it involved the Order her father had joined, and potentially Potter, but I couldn't tell her that I knew about that.

"Yeah, she does. I really don't know exactly what though, I can only hope I didn't tell her. I can't remember past taking the extra serum." She was frowning now in concentration, as if she were trying to force the memories to her. She was worried, more than she was letting on. I felt a little sorry for her.

"If you keep trying to force yourself to remember, your brain will implode, and I need it for Potions." I purposely knocked her shoulder, throwing her slightly off balance as I continued to the bottom of the stair. She easily caught up.

"Hey, do you think it's possible to perform legilimens on yourself?"

"Your barking mad, you know that?"

"It's a serious question."

"I don't know, I doubt it. Someone else could, I could try."

"I'm not letting you in my head!"

"Why, scared I'll find out how attractive you find me?" I flashed her a smirk.

"You'll find out how full of it, I think you are." She sent a smirk right back at me.

"Oh, so you are up for a little legilimency then?"

"No." She rolled her eyes.

"Scarlett!" Suddenly I was barreled out of the way.

"Watch it, Potter!" I snapped out, drawing my wand reflexively.

"What were you doing with Scarlett?" He demanded.

"None of your business."

"Watch it, Malfoy." Potter snarled.

"Everyone, stop. Seriously, I'm fine." Scarlett stared hard at Potter. "We'll talk later." I watched as his eyes blatantly searched hers before nodding.

"Alright Scar." He relented.

"Where's Ron?"

"In the hospital wing."

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

"Now, if you've finished carrying on, Potter, I'd like my Charms partner back." I shoved between him and a confused looking Longbottom and strode into the chamber.

"Scarlett! Thank goodness you're alright!" That was her friend, Felicity. Oh, and here was the know-it-all. "Scar, where have you been?" Dark, suspicious eyes glared up at me. "You weren't at breakfast, you have something to do with this, don't you Malfoy!"

"Oh please, spare me your pathetic accusations and shove that big nose of yours back behind a book." I spat at her.

"Draco, don't be a prat." Scarlett muttered darkly.

"Draco?" Oh, Merlin, it was Pansy, I'd forgotten about her.

"Hermione, I'll tell you later." Scarlett quickly told the frizz-ball, taking her seat at our table.

"Draco!"

"What Pansy?"

"What?" She stood, hands on hips, glaring at me. I took my seat. "What do you mean, what? Where were you last night?" She hissed out.

"Asleep, obviously."

"You didn't come back, I waited." I internally groaned. Bloody Pansy!

"I never said where I was sleeping." I smirked up innocently at her. Her eyes widened, and I imagine it hurt, but I needed to get her off my case. Besides, she needed to get it out of her head that she owned me. Without another word, she spun around and took her own seat.

"Harsh." Scarlett murmured, taking out her book.

"Damage control." I replied. She merely shook her head as Professor Flitwick addressed the class.

…

"Draco, a word?" I turned, pushing back through the others leaving Potions, to stand before Snape's desk.

"Yes?"

"Mr Weasley is incapable of his Prefect duties this evening, due to an accident with a Bludger. I see you have no commitments this eve, and could take his place."

"With Pansy?"

"No, with Miss Granger."

"Absolutely not!"

"I think you will find it imperative to your task."

"You keep your crooked nose out of my task!"

"Draco." Snape's black gaze was menacing.

"Did my father talk with you?" I demanded, suddenly uncertain. If father had, did that mean Snape could hand out the same kind of punishments he had? Snape was smart, and dangerous.

"He did not. I am merely offering you an opportunity."

"I don't want it." I stalked from the chamber only to pause at the door, an idea occurring to me. "Fine, I'll do it." I called back to him, before striding swiftly in the direction of the common room.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Hello, Miss Asher, is anything the matter, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"About my detentions with Umbridge, her methods-"

"Miss Asher, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do, no matter how unfair they are."

"Yes, but her methods-"

"Are something you are just going to have to deal with." McGonagall cut over me. "I'm sorry, truly, I am." She hurried off down the corridor and I slumped against the wall, feeling hopeless.

"How? How was I meant to keep that vile woman from prying into my secrets, Order secrets, things my dad had told me. I didn't know anything vital, but then, I didn't know what she considered to be vital information to the Ministry. An Organization running without their authority was technically illegal. Circe! What if I told her the location of headquarters? My stomach felt like it was twisted in hundreds of knots. I hoped Hermione had figured something out.

Slowly, I retraced my steps back to Gryffindor tower.

"What did she say?" Max met me right at the entrance as I stepped through.

"She said to deal with it."

"What?" He spluttered as we walked to sit on the lounge under windows. I swung my legs up, pulling my knees up to my chin, leaning back against the armrest to face him.

"She can't do anything, Max, not with all Umbridge's Ministry decrees."

"It's not right, what she's doing. Show me your hand again." I unwrapped my left arm from around my knees, and thrust my hand towards him, forcefully ignoring how it felt now he was holding it. I'd taken the bandage off it before DADA, not wanting to draw attention from Umbridge.

"It's faded more, you can barely see it. The extra dittany at lunch must have helped."

"Yeah, I thought so too." I sighed, taking my hand back. "She'll only have it re-written." He nodded somberly.

"I know. I wish I could do something more to help." He ran a hand through his hair. The portrait swinging open caused us both to look up, as Hermione, Ginny and Harry entered the common room.

"How's Ron?"

"Milking it." Hermione seethed out, stalking towards the roaring fire.

"He's not milking it, Hermione, it's Ron, he's just hungry."

"Yes well, while he has the school's House Elves at his beck and call, I have to spend the eve with Malfoy!"

"What?" Max and I exclaimed.

"He volunteered to take Ron's place for Prefect duties tonight. He, I didn't expect him to, because its me. He has to be up to something."

"Why would he be up to something?" I asked, wondering myself just what he was up to. His actions, I still couldn't understand in helping me, and now this?"

"Because its Malfoy." Harry growled out. "There's an ulterior motive."

"Maybe he's trying the whole inter-house getting along thing?" Hermione snorted at my suggestion.

"He's made it clear I'm a Mudblood and beneath the likes of him."

"Don't say that word." Max growled out, appalled.

"Its true."

"Malfoy is a jerk, besides, he hasn't been practicing his defense with Harry, like we have." Max added. Harry nodded in agreement but I felt wrong doing so, although I did. It didn't seem right, Max labelling Draco as a jerk. Sure, he could be, but they weren't giving him the benefit of the doubt, they'd just decided he was up to no good.

"So, um any ideas how I can stop Umbridge from learning the location of quarters, if that's what she's after, and if she hasn't already figured it out?" I purposely changed the subject.

"I went to the library before visiting Ron, to research the fidelius charm, just to be sure, and you'll be fine, Scarlett. No-one but the Secret Keeper can give out the location, no matter if they are tortured or drowned in Veritaserum." Relief flooded through me.

"I feel so much better hearing that, thanks Hermione."

"Oh, that's quite alright." Hermione beamed.

"Hopefully toad-face, realizes you don't know anything useful and this is your last detention." Ginny muttered. I nodded and then grimaced at the time displayed on the clock on the fireplace mantelpiece.

"I better go." Sighing, I stood making to grab my bag. Max bet me to it, standing also.

"I'll walk you there."

"Its okay, you don't have to."

"I want to." He shouldered my bag.

"Okay, thanks."

"Good luck." Hermione murmured. "I guess I should go and meet Malfoy." She screwed up her face in detest.

"Just punch him if he's horrible, Hermione." Ginny grinned. "It worked last time." She nodded, a devious smile playing on her lips.

"Give Umbridge some sass from me." Ginny instructed and I laughed dryly, walking towards the entrance, acutely aware of Max following close behind.

"You have enough dittany?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be alright, won't you?" I nodded. I hadn't told the others I'd reacted badly to the truth serum. I didn't want them to potentially get in trouble, and if I said anything, I'd have to explain Draco's involvement. I'd promised him I wouldn't, and despite his reasons still being questionable to me, I didn't break promises if I could help it.

"Well, here it is, the door to the pink dungeon of doom." I tried joking but it was a weak effort. Max gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Be okay, don't let her get to you, nothing you can say, she can use." I nodded and then stilled as suddenly, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. What was he doing? Why was he doing that? Oh my gosh, he was really close, his hand still there. He withdrew it just as suddenly, eyes wide.

"I better go." Hastily he spun around, to stride back up the corridor towards the stair.

"Max, wait." He stopped, looking back at me, a strange look in his eyes. "My um, bag, you've still got it." I lamely pointed out.

"Oh, yeah um." He strode back, un-shouldering it. "Here." He thrust it towards me and I took it, suddenly feeling shaky. "Goodnight." He mumbled before hurrying off again, disappearing from sight.

"Yeah, night." I spoke to the now empty corridor. Max was beginning to confuse me, more than a little bit these days. It made me nervous. One moment it was easy friendship, but then, like what had occurred just then, it was almost like he wanted something else…

Oh, who was I kidding, it was all in my head, because I think I kind of liked him a little, and I think I kind of hoped he liked me too.

With those confusing thoughts in mind, I knocked on the door before me, bracing myself for the onslaught of kittens and all that gaudy pink. Perhaps tonight I'd spill some blood on her tacky doilies.

* * *

 **Draco**

I'd formed a very solid excuse, no an actual reason, for taking the weasel's place with that dreadful know-it-all. Scarlett. I needed to speak with her while she was still dosed up on Veritaserum. I needed to find out something, anything to get my father off my back.

He'd sent me a vicious letter, I had received after dinner. My hands still stung. The bastard had added a papercut jinx to his two-worded letter.

 _I'm waiting._

I despised him, I really did. I didn't want to play along with his Dark Lord worshipping any more, not when I was getting the raw end of the deal.

I stared at the small, half healed cuts on my hands, counting eleven on my left hand, and thirteen on the other, my stomach churning uncomfortably. Gaining what I wanted, what I needed, no matter the means, didn't bother me, but getting it from Scarlett, it did. It bothered me and it bothered me that it bothered me.

"Malfoy." I looked up, instinctively shoving my hands in my pockets, the right upon the handle of my wand.

"Granger." I bit out. This was what I'd lowered myself to, just to hopefully catch Scarlett again after detention.

"What exactly are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Prefect duties, obviously, and they call you bright." Her eyes flashed in defiance. Well, a pro to this sordid eve was riling her up. She made it so easy, she had so many faults.

"You know exactly what I mean, why did you volunteer to take Ron's place." Straight to the chase. I wasn't going to answer her that easily.

"Do stop stalling, I wish to get this part of the eve over with." Without waiting, I strode off, down the main corridor of the first floor. She jogged to catch up.

"Slow down."

"Speed up." I didn't alter my pace. She grabbed my arm, pulling me to slow down.

"Don't touch me!" I spat at her, ripping my arm back and firmly crossing it over my chest.

"Afraid Malfoy? Afraid you'll catch Mudblood?"

"What are you harping on about?"

"Why are you really here?"

"An education."

"No, right now? Why did you take Ron's place to do Prefect duties with me? You hate me, I'm a Mudblood."

"As you keep pointing out." A yawn escaped me, Merlin I was tired. Today had been an utter drag and I didn't want to listen to this carry on for the next few hours.

"Wait, so you're not agreeing?"

"About what?"

"Hating me because I'm a Mudblood."

"Please, don't flatter yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I do hate you. You don't know when to shut up, you think you're better than everyone else when you're not, your hair is an atrocity which shouldn't see the light of day and, your dumpy. Oh, you're also a judgmental bitch and I'm only enduring your torturous, hideous presence so that orangutan, you fawn over, takes my Saturday eve duties."

Well, that finally shut her up. She was silent for the next half of an hour. Likely stewing, I guess the truth hurt.

We reached the stairs to go up to the sixth, seventh and eighth floors.

"Why don't we split up, I'll cover the above floors and you can continue here and below."

"Why, so you can sneak in to see Weasel-bee?"

"No, he's, I'm not." I merely laughed down at her, watching her squirm.

"Why do you want Saturday free?"

"That's none of your business."

"You're up to something." She hissed.

"You're deluded." I turned to proceed back down the corridor.

"I'll find out, Malfoy."

"Then be prepared to see my naked arse when you do, because my extra curricular activities are much more interesting than yours." With a smirk at her shocked face, I continued down the corridor. That should keep the nosy cow out of my business, and it looked like my quick spun lie would get me a free Saturday night.

…

It was now after eleven, and I was making my way towards Umbridge's office for the twelfth time. I'd stopped bothering with the first floor or the dungeons, focusing on the second and third.

Passing the office, I paused listening. It was silent just like it was every other time I had stopped. I suspected Umbridge had charms on it. There was still light under the door, so at least one person was still in there.

I continued to the stair and to the third floor, and there she was, the moonlight, cast from the wide corridor windows, illuminating her dark hair, albeit she was sitting rather awkwardly in the middle of the walkway.

Checking the coast was clear, I strode quickly towards her, what I had to do, weighing heavily over me like a dark cloud.

"Scarlett?" I knelt before her. She looked up, this time, no tears, but again her hand was a bloodied mess. I didn't want to get blood on me again. Taking out my wand, I scourgified the blood away.

"I was trying to get to the Finer Arts chamber, figured it was easier than making it back to the tower." She murmured. Her hand was still bleeding, even as I shook dittany onto it, causing her to quietly hiss.

Sighting the thick, silken black ribbon in her half tied back hair, I reached for it, pulling it loose.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you can't bleed on me." I transfigured the ribbon into a bandage, just like the one I'd created the night before, and taking her hand again, swiftly bandaged it.

"Thanks." There it was again, that sincerity. Oh, of course she was being sincere, she was on truth serum! I'd need to be careful extracting information for my father. She'd quickly become suspicious.

Sometimes it wasn't about knowing the answers, it was knowing how to ask the questions. I just had to hope she wouldn't remember any of this when she woke up. If she did, well I'd have to obliviate her, which luckily, I was good at. I'd practiced on Goyle to perfect it

I took her bag, slinging it across my back, just as I heard a door close loudly below. "Let's go." Without waiting, I picked her up and she squeaked, latching onto the front of my robes. It was a weak grasp, her hands were shaking, like the rest of her.

"Didn't you, um levitate me last time?"

"I lied."

"Oh."

"Did you lie about anything else?"

"No, and be quiet." She fell silent and I strode the last few meters to the Finer Arts chamber and let myself in, securing the door behind me.

"Why have you started calling me Scarlett?"

"Because it's your name."

"But you never used to." She was much more talkative than yesterday eve, hopefully it would work in my favor. Entering the antechamber, I locked that door too, and plopped her down on the chaise. Dropping her bag next to mine, which I'd left there earlier, I sank down next to her.

"Perhaps I like it." I replied, watching as she seemed to droop like a wilting flower. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad, kind of light headed and dizzy again. Its not so bad if I'm not moving, and if nothing else is moving. She swayed and I placed a steadying hand on her arm.

"Lean back, before you fall off." She did so, staring in confusion at my hand on her elbow.

"What happened to your hand?"

"My owl scratched me earlier." It was easier blaming Jasper, although my magnificent eagle-owl, had never once harmed me.

"Not feeding him enough treats?"

"Something like that."

"So um, you can leave me if you want, so you can get some sleep. I won't tell anyone you helped me again."

"I'll stay, you're still shaking."

"Okay." It surprised me how easily she accepted my presence this time. Running a hand through my hair and swallowing down a yawn, I began what I didn't want to do, but the only thing I could do to stop my father.

"Did Umbridge give you much trouble?"

"Yeah, I know what I told her though, well at least right now I do, it wasn't anything bad."

"What would constitute as bad?" I kept my voice casual, with just enough concern.

"Any information which could give away identities, locations and some views." She frowned, watching me with a flicker of wariness. I had to be careful.

"So, she wasn't interested in your thoughts on her dress sense?" I flashed her a smirk and this time she laughed quietly.

"No, I'd tell her it was hideous, even without truth serum."

"Did she overdose you again?"

"Yeah. I let her again." I nodded.

"You are something."

"What do you mean?"

"Putting yourself through this, in order to keep information secret."

"Well, its important." I took her left hand, smoothing my own lightly over the bandage and looked straight into those green eyes, hoping she didn't see my guilt.

"Who are you so fiercely protecting?"

"My, my dad."

"Just your dad?" She bit her lip, but shook her head.

"What will happen if she does find out?"

"I don't know, people might get persecuted, lose their jobs."

"That's terrible." I continued running my fingers over her hand, wishing I was doing so for entirely different reasons. "How many people could be affected?"

"I'm not exactly sure, at least thirty, or forty maybe."

"You don't know them all personally?"

"No, only a few." I nodded, trying to figure out what else to ask. I was sure I'd just found out the approximate number of Order of the Phoenix members.

"Then it's a good thing she didn't find out." She gave a small smile.

"Are you going home for the Yule break?" I changed the subject, although I hoped to steer the conversation.

"I think so, my dad hasn't told me otherwise." Her answer made my next question easier.

"Why would he?"

"He might be, um working."

"He's an Auror, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"I heard it somewhere, actually didn't you tell me? During our chess game?"

"I might have?" She shook her head in confusion and I purposely chuckled.

"What would an Auror be doing over Yule? Does he go on missions? I read this book once, about an Auror who went on dangerous, secret missions, it was an exciting read. Does he do that?"

"Yeah, he does." She murmured, frowning again. "I think I've read that book, is it titled, The Darkest Shadows?"

"Yes, it is, by Jameson Pike." I was impressed she too had read it. "I didn't take you for an adventure and mystery reader."

"I can't say I pictured you reading adventure in front of a fire."

"And what did you picture me reading?" She smirked.

"One-hundred-and-one ways to perfect the art of being a git."

"Now that wasn't very nice." I narrowed my eyes at her. She merely grinned.

"So what sorts of places has your dad been to recently, does he tell you?"

"He is pretty brief, he can't relay much information. He's had quite a few missions across Britain and Europe the last few years."

"Why? What is the draw over here for an Australian Auror?"

"Voldemort." I couldn't stop myself from flinching back from the name, the name which was the entire cause of this conversation.

"Sorry, I know most people over here don't like hearing his name." I shrugged, unsure how to fully acknowledge exactly what I thought of the Dark Lord.

"I'm confused." I purposely shook my head, still watching her. "The Ministry are adamant _he_ has not returned, why are they sending Aurors out on secret missions to do with Voldemort?"

"They aren't."

"Then what organization?" Her eyes widened but she couldn't refuse my question.

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"Who are they run by?" She looked ready to panic as she whispered her reply.

"Albus Dumbledore." I patted her hand gently.

"No wonder Umbridge is trying to take over the school, I gather the Ministry is onto him, especially by what's in the paper these days." She nodded, swallowing hard.

"Can we talk about something else?" I widened my eyes, feigning innocence, although it probably just looked like guilt, no matter how well I could hide my true feelings.

"I apologize, I did not mean to intrude. It is just, it all sounds like something out of some of the books I read." I offered her an apologetic smile, wishing she knew how sorry I was. She nodded.

"Well, since you don't know what you are doing for Yule, tell me, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not really sure, if dad's home, I guess we'll spend it on the estate… maybe visit my grandmother." She made a face.

"You don't like her?"

"We aren't close." I nodded.

"If your dad is not home?"

"I guess I'll either stay at school, or stay with friends, knowing dad, whatever he deems safer." There was annoyance in her voice.

"It bothers you?"

"Sometimes, yeah." She shrugged and then shivered. Remembering the spare blanket, I'd pulled out of my dorm wardrobe and shrunk into my bag, just in case, I retrieved it, restoring the soft, star dusted material to its original size.

"Here." I swept it about her. "Unfortunately, this chamber is omitted from both fire, and the usual warming charms the dorms have."

"Thanks, um did you expect to find me again?" There was a glint of suspicion in her eyes before they dropped to gaze at the blanket.

"I didn't, but I didn't want to freeze again if I did."

"This is really beautiful." She murmured, running her fingers over the silvery, faintly glowing threads which mapped out the constellations upon the midnight blue velvet.

"It is." I pulled at the excess, dragging it around myself. "My mother made it."

"Wow, she's pretty gifted, its incredible." I shrugged, wondering why I'd even told her that personal detail.

"I guess so."

"It is." That sincerity was back again, and I realized it was different from merely telling the truth because of the serum. It was different because she meant it. She yawned suddenly, and then I found myself doing the same.

"I think I should sleep now." She murmured. "You can go if you want to, its okay."

"Do you want me to?" She bit her lip, as if trying to keep from replying, but the shake of her head gave her away. Secretly pleased, I stretched my legs out, making myself a little more comfortable where I sat.

"Despite feeling like I need to pass out, and despite being overdosed on truth serum, this has been kind of nice, talking." She huddled a little more into the blanket from where she sat. "I admit I was worried you would use it to your advantage." I chuckled at her remark, masking a wave of guilt.

"Hmm, maybe I should…" I teased and for a moment she stared at me with trepidation. "No time like now to finally drag the truth of whether you find me deliriously attractive." She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Explicitly." I smirked. "Do you find me deliriously, distractingly attractive?"

"Not deliriously or distracting, no." Well that wasn't fair, talk about a low blow.

"Ah, but you do find me attractive?" I nudged her arm.

"Hmm, maybe if you actually smiled." She replied slowly, as if she had really thought about it. Humoring her, I smiled and she laughed quietly. "I meant a genuine smile, because you were genuinely happy about something." A yawn escaped her. "You never truly smile." I looked away, frowning.

"I smile."

"No, you don't, Draco." Her words were mumbled and when I turned to face her again, she'd passed out.

"Goodnight, pretty little infuriating thing." I murmured, slouching against the back of the chaise, trying to get more comfortable. I was that tired, I might as well have slept on the floor.

 _ **Reviews welcome.**_

* * *

Samantha1 - Thanks! It is certainly all planed out, right to the end, all in my head. It is just finding the moments to get it down so you lovelies can read it!

Anbu-chan - Hi! Glad you like the concepts of this story, and Scarlett's character. I admit I prefer writing Draco's character, but what can I say, I'm a Slytherin, its second nature! I hope you find the next few chapters even more entertaining, the reveal won't be for a while but after the Ministry Ball scene / holiday, I'll try speed things along. Happy reading!

Pottermouth17 - Thanks! Haha, he's a Slytherin, he'll only proceed with utmost caution and knowing he absolutely wont be rejected!

King bold - Thanks! The whole Max thing, yeah that is something, I admit I had formulated a way to rock that boat a little, but I can't remember what it was going to be! the duckboy thing, Pansy was calling Draco, Drakey. A drake is a male duck!

.2017 - Thanks!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**_Chapter Twenty_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Scarlett**

I was in the Finer Arts chamber again, except this time, a lightly scintillating blanket surrounded me and I was not alone on the chaise lounge. Resting, still seated beside me, shoulder against mine, was a fast-asleep, Draco Malfoy.

He'd helped me again, but why? This time I was going to find out.

Turning my head, I self-consciously studied him. There was no harshness to him as he slept, no scowl which seemed to be an ever-present part of his features, no wary, calculating gaze.

This close, I noticed how pale his complexion really was, and how smooth, save for the miniscule beginnings of pale stubble.

If he knew I was watching him like this, I'd probably get hexed or verbally abused. It didn't seem as if he was going to wake up any time soon, his breathing was deep, steady. I could feel it by the way his shoulder moved slightly against mine.

I'd just spent a second night in the same chamber as this guy, and this time, we'd slept next to each other. There was no way in the entire universe that could constitute as normal. We weren't even exactly friends! I carefully shuffled away, creating distance, and he woke up, eyes snapping open.

I stared at him, watching his moment of confusion as he stared back at me, before it shifted into something else. Disappointment? Then it was gone, replaced with a scowl as he straightened up.

"You're awake." It sounded like an accusation.

"So are you." I lamely pointed out. He blinked, clearly still adjusting to the grey light filtering into the cold chamber.

"How long have you been awake for?"

"Just now, before you did." A sigh escaped him as he nodded.

"Pippa." Like the morning before the little, nervous Elf appeared. She looked surprised to see me, just as she had yesterday, but made no comment, instead curtsying deeply as Draco ordered the same breakfast and sent her away.

"Do you remember anything?" Was it just me, or did he suddenly sound nervous. I didn't miss the way his eyes flickered towards the door, sending off warning bells.

"Like what? Did something happen? Do you know something? Did you do something?" I stood up, edging away from the chaise, the cold air of the antechamber hitting me now I was without the blanket.

He leapt up too, suddenly looking panicked. "No, no I didn't do anything!"

"What did I tell you then?"

"Nothing, nothing you're worrying about."

"Then why did you stay?" He opened his mouth and closed it. "What's in it for you? You know, Hermione said you were up to something, taking Ron's place. How is it you were both on Prefect duty and yet here I am with you?" The words finally stopped tumbling from my mouth as I took in a sharp, cold breath of air.

"I took it so I could make Weasley do my Saturday shift. As for why me, I was patrolling the lower floors. Not my idea, the frizz-ball's." I glared at him, still unsure.

"Why did you stay again then? I told you yesterday I wouldn't tell." He smirked.

"Because you wanted me to."

"I did not."

"Truth serum doesn't lie." He tapped his nose knowingly.

"What else happened?" I demanded, mortified I'd made such a request.

"Hmm, lets see…" He was toying with me now, making my stomach tie itself into knots. "I brought you back here, we had a little heart to heart, and fell asleep. Quite boring really. What would you rather have been doing?" He waggled an eyebrow at me. I ignored it.

"What do you mean a heart to heart?"

"We talked about some book we had both read, how much of a trollop Umbridge is. Now, what else, ah yes, and you admitted you find me attractive."

"I what?" His smirk became all too smug. "Whatever." I muttered under my breath, causing him to snicker in glee.

"Did I tell you anything important, that you shouldn't know?"

"Well you finding me attractive is infinitely important, and I don't think you wanted me to know that-"

"Draco!"

"Relax, honestly, those Gryffindors' are rubbing off on you in the worst way."

"I am a Gryffindor."

"Apparently." He winked. "Now, you also told me what you told Umbridge…" I actually felt the colour drain from my face as he watched me. "Which was nothing, all your secrets are safe." He winked again, turning away as Pippa arrived with breakfast, placing it at one end of the chaise, and vanishing.

"Croissant?" He gestured, taking a seat once more.

"So, I didn't tell her anything?" I stared at him, dumbstruck.

"Didn't I just imply that?"

"Uh, yeah." Both confused and beyond relieved, I returned to sink back down next to him on the chaise, and he silently handed me a croissant on a plate.

The silence continued, but it was comfortable, no different really to those times we stopped to rest and eat during our practice sessions. It gave me time to try and figure out why I would have asked him to stay.

Perhaps he had lied, perhaps he'd not wanted to leave because I wasn't exactly well when I was on Veritaserum. He wasn't exactly the caring type though.

No, lying didn't make any sense, if I'd told him to go, he probably would have gotten annoyed, made some snide remark and left me. I must have asked him to stay. But why?

We weren't friends, I didn't know what we were? We weren't exactly enemies either. I'd just always thought of us as partners in specific subjects, which we worked well in, together. Maybe we were friends?

And why on earth had I told him he was attractive? He was, but that was beside the point, how had I confessed that to him? I shot a narrowed look his way. I bet the prat straight out asked, and here I was worrying he might have unearthed Order secrets.

There were only two questions bothering me now; why had I asked him to stay, and what did he want?

"A galleon for your thoughts?" I looked up from my now empty mug of hot chocolate, meeting curious grey eyes.

"Don't you mean, a knut?"

"Your thoughts are worth more than a mere knut, and I'm a Malfoy, I don't deal in knuts." He smirked.

"Right… and why do you think I'm thinking?"

"You've been staring into an empty mug for the past two and a half minutes."

"You were counting?"

"Yes." He continued watching me, not that I had looked away, I don't think I could have if I tried. The light, filtering in from the narrow window was doing strange things to his eyes. They looked almost silver.

"What's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"To you helping me? What are you getting out of it? I can't believe you are doing it out of the goodness of your heart." His gaze intensified, and now I forced myself to hold it.

"I'm sure I'll think of some way you can repay me."

"So, your doing this so I owe you a favor?"

"Potentially, yes."

"Like what?"

"Merlin, you are far too talkative for this hour of the morning."

"What, though?"

"I will tell you when I know."

"So, you don't actually know?"

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"Yeah well, you're really confusing me."

"No, I gave you a straight answer, you're confusing yourself." He stood, breaking eye contact, and I felt like I'd been dropped. The guy wasn't afraid to hold a gaze, hold it like a breath-stealing vice grip. "Hurry up, we need to get to the Prefects bathroom again before the corridors fill up."

…

I'd just finished Potions, the first lesson of the day. It had been a theory lesson on the immune strengthening properties of Pepper-Up potion. We would be brewing it Monday.

I'd barely been able to concentrate. For the first time, Draco had decided we should both study the theory work together. It had been weird. Well, the part where he drew Ron a quick cartoon sketch of a Bludger attacking him and called him a waste of air space, was normal Draco behavior, but his proximity hadn't been.

Where there had always been distance, his knee somehow managed to brush against the side of mine, his shoulder occasionally bumping my own as he'd leaned further across to read the texts, and my forearm still felt as if its small hairs stood on end from the amount of times his own had rested against it when he'd pointed something out to make a note of for Monday's lesson.

What was he playing at? Was he playing at all? Had something changed, which I was not aware of? And why was he now calling me by my actual name? When did that happen?

"Earth to Scarlett!" I looked up, surprised to find I was no longer alone. I guess I had been waiting for the others. I hadn't figured out what I was going to tell them!

"Hi, sorry, just thinking about Monday's practical." Hermione nodded.

"It is quite a challenge, isn't it, having to research and figure out how to make a Pepper-Up potion ourselves."

"Dumb if you ask me." Ron scoffed. "What if we get it wrong, what then?"

"If you were reading the textbook correctly, you can't cause any serious harm with any of the ingredients. It's why Pepper-Up potions are a commonly brewed potion in wizarding households, every family has their own recipe." Hermione primly explained before turning back to me. "Now, Scarlett, what happened last night? You didn't return to the dorms." I swallowed hard.

"I went to the hospital wing after, my hand was pretty bad. Madame Pomfrey bandaged it up and insisted I just take one of the hospital beds. So I did." I was lying, flat out lying to my friends and it felt horrible. I felt sick.

"I didn't see you this morning, Scar?" Ron frowned in confusion. Oh, right, he'd been in there too with his Bludger injury!

"I left early to head to Finer Arts to practice with Draco."

"Stupid git, see that note he sent me?" He grumbled.

"Yeah." I wouldn't admit it, but it had been kind of funny, the cartoon. He was good at drawing.

"How were Prefect duties with him?" I asked Hermione, trying to steer the conversation away from myself. Her face paled.

"As can be expected." Was her short reply.

"Did he say why he took it?" I needed to know if his reasons checked out.

"So I take his Saturday night, apparently." Ron growled out.

"Oh okay."

"Do you know what he's planned for Saturday, Scar?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time. I shrugged.

"No idea, first I've heard of it." Again, I lied.

"Shh, listen!" Hermione suddenly hissed, her eyes darting left to where we sat against the sun warmed wall of the courtyard. Immediately I focused on what she had heard.

"I said, get off me!" An irate, unmistakable voice spat.

"But Drakey-"

"Don't call me that! Now sod off!"

"You don't mean that!" Pansy Parkinson all but wailed at him.

"Yes, I do. Go away Pansy."

"But I thought-"

"Thought wrong then, didn't you?" His voice was a cold sneer. There was silence for a moment and then Draco's voice snapped out. "Stop throwing yourself at me! It's pathetic!" footsteps sounded as he strode swiftly away.

"Draco, wait!" Pansy's smaller steps ran after him, leaving the courtyard.

Ron snickered. "Trouble in paradise."

"They aren't together." Hermione commented. "He just uses her, like he does everyone."

"How do you know they aren't together?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Paige keeps tabs on him and whoever else she fancies." Harry looked to me for confirmation and I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"You'd be barking, to go out with Parkinson." Ron screwed up his face. "Be like dating a troll." Harry laughed darkly.

"Well, they'd be suited then, wouldn't they? The slimy git and the troll." Hermione snickered but I couldn't. Instead I dug around in my bag, pretending to look for something. The bell then tolled for next class, and we parted ways, Hermione and I heading towards Ancient Ruins.

"Scarlett?" She spoke up as we walked down a quiet corridor.

"Yeah?"

"Do I come across as, well…" She took a sharp breath and then rushed out; "As though I think I'm better than everyone else?" I looked at her in surprise.

"No. Well, I don't think so. Not from what I know of you. Did someone say that?" We walked another five paces before she nodded. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter." She murmured, before brightening somewhat. "So, did you have time to revise for today's test?"

"Test?" I stared at her in horror. "Oh no, I forgot we had a test!"

"Don't worry, I did, I'll let you read over my test notes, I know detentions are taking up your study time, Umbridge is impossible."

"Thanks, Hermione." I flashed her a grateful smile, although I was wondering just who had said such a horrible thing about her, it was clearly upsetting her more than she was letting on.

* * *

 **Draco**

This time, I would be awake when she woke up.

I'd achieved what felt like the impossible, avoiding the Ravenclaw Prefects and getting Scarlett back to the Finer Arts chamber. This time, I had no excuse to do it, I just wanted to. Well that, and I knew my nightly absences from the Slytherin dungeon, were driving Pansy mad. Hopefully she would believe what she had apparently accused me of doing, seeing someone else. I was, sort of. But no one needed to know that.

It would utterly destroy my reputation, and that was why I'd put the idea into Blaise and Theo's heads, that I was seeing a different witch each night. It was flawless and easily believable, because I would make it believable.

It would be so far from the truth, currently curled up asleep by my side, head half resting on my leg.

I'd caught her immediately as she had left Umbridge's office. She'd told me the old hag had run out of Veritaserum, so she'd only had two drops, less than the standard three.

Likely, she would have made it back to Gryffindor tower without an issue. I convinced her otherwise, besides, her hand needed treating.

I didn't question her. I had a suspicion she would remember if I did. I didn't want to anyway. Doing so the eve before had left a bitter taste in my mouth and a guilt I couldn't quite shake. I had something to tell my father now, it would hopefully suffice.

We'd talked a little, like the eve before, but knowing she would probably remember, I'd been careful what I told her. To my amusement, she had asked the same questions she didn't know she had already asked.

Again, when I'd asked if she wanted me to stay she had said yes, although she didn't seem to know why. Perhaps she was beginning to finally realize I wasn't what her idiot so called friends made me out to be, I was so much better.

She stirred, and I gazed down, watching her nose twitch slightly, her shoulders move, as if stretching or perhaps getting more comfortable. She should be comfortable, I bloody well wasn't, and I'd barely slept, instead trying to figure out what I was doing, why I was here.

She shifted again and managed to elbow me sharply on my hipbone. "Ow!" I couldn't help hissing out as she muttered similar, eyes opening and blinking in confusion before focusing up at my own. They were as green as ivy.

"Oh, um hi." She scrambled up, self-consciously dragging her hair over her shoulder.

"Trust you slept well? Witches would tear each other's hair out for such a pillow." She stared at me, the slightest, palest tinge of rose touching her high cheeks.

"Yeah, um thanks." She continued staring so I smirked at her. "Seeing as it is Saturday morning, we might as well practice, we actually have the time to."

"Oh, yeah we should I guess."

"Only guess?" I teased. "Is there something else you wish to do?" She swallowed, looking uncertain.

"I kind of promised Max, we'd have a one-on-one game this morning, on the Quidditch field." She ran a hand through her hair again. It was barely messed, despite being slept on.

"Did you now?" She nodded. I was far from impressed. I was simmering anger at its finest.

"Before training, we've got Quidditch training today too." I nodded, teeth grit. "If we head in now, we could practice while having breakfast?" I absolutely wasn't being shoved into some schedule. Schedules should be made around me. I stood, straightening myself out, before shrinking and stuffing my constellation blanket into my shoulder bag.

"I think not, I just remembered, I have important engagements this morning." Without waiting another moment, I left the antechamber, making my way to the Prefects bathroom to scream out my frustrations underwater.

…

Three steps, I made it three steps into the Slytherin common room before I was pounced on. Literally.

"Get off me!" I shoved Pansy back, stalking towards my favorite armchair to sit by the fire. She wasn't so easily deterred. Hands slid to my shoulders from behind the chair.

"Don't be silly, look at you, you need me to take care of you. You're so tense again, what's wrong?" She kneaded my shoulders expertly. Perhaps she could stay for a moment or two.

"Nothing's wrong." I bit out, while trying to decide if I could procure any cursed family heirlooms to unleash on that Max Hunter oaf.

"You're angry, that's your angry voice." Pansy tutted.

"I'm not angry. I'm tired."

"Then you go to sleep, I'll look after you, just like I promised your mother I would do, after Potter attacked you." She crooned, stroking my hair. It was nice. No! She was trying to bloody well get her talons in! I stood swiftly and stalked to the fifth-year boys' dorms, slamming the heavy wooden door shut behind me.

There waiting on my top pillow, was an envelope. I dove towards it, tearing it open like it was a meal and I hadn't eaten in days, ready to devour every written word.

 _November 7_ _th_ _1995_

 _Okay, okay, you are NOT a red head. Hehe. I'm guessing you don't think much of that strand of hair, so I have good news: Neither am I._

 _I'll send you some music, soon, hopefully before Christmas, or by Christmas. Hopefully you like it. I do._

 _I'm sorry about your Quidditch game, that really sucks. You'll get the next one. I don't play another game until next year._

 _Your father, will he let you do your own thing if you ask? He does sound like he drives you hard. What about your mother, can she maybe talk with him, get him to lay off. I hope you are okay. I guess that means you aren't looking forward to the Christmas break._

 _The fact you are second highest in your grades at school is incredible. You should be happy with that, and quite frankly, so should your father. I don't know where my grades will be at. OWLS are next year over in Australia for my year. I'm hoping I do well. If you are second highest in your year, I bet your OWLS, when you complete them, will be outstanding! Just whatever you are doing, keep it up._

 _Ha, yes, if you're a high standing Pureblood with impeccable bloodlines, and she had her way, most likely shackled! It was sheer luck, my father managed to marry of his own choosing and that my mother fit into my grandmother's 'ideal bloodlines'._

 _On your elbow? Yeah, that is weird. My Dragon Pox scar is just behind my right ear, nice and inconspicuous._

 _I think Muggles take clothing to a whole new level. Some of their fashion is neat, some leaves a lot to be desired. Those blue pants, they're denim jeans. I've got a couple pairs, and some denim shorts and a jacket. The jackets okay, comfort-wise, I like teaming it with sundresses. Shorts are perfect for Australian summers and the pants, or jeans, are pretty comfortable and generally speaking, most peoples' butts look great in a decent pair of jeans. Ha ha!_

 _I think our underwear is the same? I can't say I've ever bought any Muggle underwear, but it basically needs to have the same function so…!_

 _I agree, the wizarding world, typically Purebloods, tend to dress better. They seem to take more care in their overall appearance._

 _Muggles are clean though, changing the subject slightly. Remember that friend I had, ages ago, the one who was my best friend who ditched me to sleep with that older guy I was seeing? Yeah, well she is a Muggleborn and I used to go over to her house sometimes in the holidays. Her parents kept a scarily tidy house, all without magic or House Elves._

 _I have heard it, it's a great song, it does have a strong meaning behind it though, someone on your mind?_

 _I currently like, Minute by the Skylarks. I'm not sure why, it has a good beat._

 _I'll agree with brussel sprouts. So gross. Choc mint icecream. I think I might have asked you that one before?_

 _My least favorite colour is hot pink. Least favorite school subject is probably divination, but my last teacher was a drag._

 _If I had a time turner, well I'd probably go back and stop my mum from dying. I know that's not the point of this question though, so if I had a time turner, I'd go back to ancient Greece. Not to meet anyone, just to experience the culture in a time where magical folk and Muggles coexisted._

 _I'm okay, promise. What was on my mind? I confess, it was a wizard I go to school with. I don't even know how to continue that topic, ha ha!_

 _I've started reading the Hobbit, it's kind of amusing, do you think so? Tell me what you think in your next letter._

 _I know you're confused right now, just do what feels right to you._

 _xx_

 _Raven_

I stared at her parting words, biting my lip. What felt right? I didn't know. I guess I would have to figure that out myself.

Asking Scarlett about the Order of the Phoenix hadn't felt right. Not that I should care, she was off having her one-on-one time with Max Hunter.

What was so special about Max Hunter? What did he have that I didn't? Nothing! I had everything. Everything except her attention. Why was she interested in him when I was better?

"Argh!" Why couldn't I get her out of my mind! I'd just read one of Raven's letters, my absolute highlight to life itself and damnable, Scarlett Asher was all I could think about!

Beyond annoyed, I did the mature thing and buried my head under my pillow, blocking out the world.

"Love letters, Drakey?" I shot up, sending my pillow flying, simultaneously drawing my wand and pointing it at Blaise.

"Put that down, or I'll hex your Italian meatballs off." Blaise smirked but dropped the letter from Raven.

"Someone's protective, whose it from?"

"None of your business." I replied lowly, quickly folding and returning the letter to it's envelope.

"I was only being friendly." Blaise shrugged. "What's got your wand bent up?"

"Nothing, didn't get much sleep." Blaise grinned.

"So, going to spill? Which lucky witch had a taste of Draco Malfoy, last night?" I mustered a smirk.

"Ah, now that I cannot say."

"I'll find out, those witches won't stay silent. Its Hogwarts, nothing remains secret long." My smirk merely grew. Oh, if only Blaise knew who I was spending my nights with, he would undoubtedly be envious.

If only those nights weren't mundanely, platonic. Not that they could be anything else. I'd really wanted to snog her this morning, right up until she decided she was going to… no I would not think about it.

"Well, I know who its not." Blaise gave me a wicked grin.

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"Scarlett Asher."

"And what has drawn you to such a conclusion?" I feigned disinterest in the maddening witch.

"The very hands on game of two-player Quidditch happening right now."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I carefully bit out.

"That Max Hunter, he's one lucky bastard." Blaise let out a wistful sigh.

"Can't say there's anything lucky about waiting around for a snog or a shag." I shrugged.

"True, true." He chuckled. "Do tell me if you bed anyone I have, we can compare notes."

"Not likely, we have different tastes." Blaise merely smirked.

"Apparently." He nodded, stepping back. "I'll leave you to reply to your secret letter." He disappeared from the dorm, leaving me quite alone once more, exactly how I wished to be.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

"That was fun, but not as fun as watching you fall off!" I snickered, pulling my Quidditch gloves off.

"Hey, you've got a mean arm, might have to make you reserve Beater!" I grinned as Max wrangled the Beater we'd been using into its box, strapping it down tightly. I lightly tossed the Quaffle to him, to pack away last.

"You'd probably make a decent Chaser too." I pointed out as he spun the Quaffle on his thumb before locking it away with the other balls in the chest.

"Wanna know a joke?" He grinned, dark eyes lighting up suddenly.

"Okay, shoot."

"What's the best player on a Quidditch team to date?"

"I don't know, which one?"

"The Keeper."

"That's so lame." I laughed. "So lame, it's funny."

"I know, thought you'd like it."

"You know, I think Hermione would like that one, I'm going to tell her."

"She does seem to fancy our Keeper, doesn't she?" I nodded, grinning.

"She won't admit it though. I understand why, it's hard to tell if Ron likes her back." Max nodded thoughtfully as we returned the wooden chest of practice balls to the storage shed.

"So, do you fancy anyone?" He asked, throwing me off guard.

"Do you?" I replied, turning the question back on him in my panic.

"Yeah, I think I do." He flashed me a small, nervous smile before motioning to the end of his broom. "I better head back to my dorm and repair this before training." Without waiting, he jogged on ahead, back to the castle.

Confused, I walked slowly across the grass, kicking lightly at it with the toes of my shoes. What was 'I think I do' supposed to mean? And who had he been talking about?

My heart seemed to drop. It was probably Katie Bell, who was in his year and who had classes with him and whose group he hung out with, along with Fred and George.

Katie was really likable, funny, smart and pretty. Of course it would be Katie.

I don't know why I felt a little gutted, I was having conflicting thoughts, something I had not expected, regarding someone else. Someone, which made no sense to even be thinking off as much as I currently had in the past twenty-four-hours. Someone I'd seen more of in the past week, than my own reflection. Someone who wasn't what he seemed, but still someone I didn't know well enough to be thinking such things. Things like hoping he would find me again tonight.

...

Letter to dad, tightly in hand, I raced up the narrow stairs to the Owlery, intent to send it and get back down in time for Quidditch practice. He'd sent me a letter, more or less stating where he had been and it had left my heart in my throat. He was safe though, despite spending the past couple weeks with volatile giants! I needed to find out if he would be back for Christmas, McGonagall had warned everyone at breakfast that she needed to know by the tenth of December, who was taking the Hogwarts Express back to London, and who was remaining at school.

I really hoped dad would be home. I wanted to see Astrix too, I missed flying with him… Something hit me hard, and I was suddenly falling backwards on the steep stair. With a gasp, I made to right myself but couldn't. I was going to fall! No sooner had I realized it, someone was steadying me, pulling me forward once more and my hands came into contact with soft material covering a hard, chest?

I looked up and immediately forgot how to make my lungs breathe. Stormy grey eyes gazed back down, seeming just as surprised and yet, confused. Eclipsing all that, was their intensity. How could anyone's eyes hold someone like that.

My hands felt as if they were shaking, but it was his heartbeat, I could feel it swiftly beating beneath the black, button up shirt he wore. Why was it beating so fast?

"You should be more careful." He spoke, voice low, much lower than usual. I nodded, now aware his hands rested on my waist.

"Um yeah, sorry." I pulled my hands away, letting them fall loosely at my sides. His own fell away, and he moved back up a step, still watching me.

"You dropped something." Looking down, I saw my letter, resting on the step which now separated us. He gracefully crouched down, picking it up and read the address name.

"Charles Asher." He murmured, handing the envelope to me.

"My dad." I explained, taking the envelope. He now eyed me fully, eyes narrowing. I was wearing my Quidditch clothes, was there something wrong with them?

"Have fun with your precious Gryffindor beater?" He sneered out, taking me by surprise.

"It was a good game." I replied, frowning up at him.

"Sure it was." He muttered, resuming down the stair. Confused, I turned, staring after him. It was seriously a worry how he could change so swiftly. As if reading my thoughts, he paused. "Do you have another detention tonight?"

"Yes, I do." He turned then to look back up at me.

"Very well then." He nodded and disappeared. Slowly, I continued my way up to the owlery.

Did that mean he would find me again? Or was he mad? He'd been mad this morning it seemed. He was so confusing. Realizing I was meant to be hurrying, I cautiously ran the remaining steps to the owlery.

…

I had a little under an hour to kill before I had my next detention with Umbridge. The message on my hand was likely going to scar, despite the amount of dittany I'd been putting on it. I'd kept Draco's bandage on it all day, only taking it off to shower. It was nicer than it being exposed and knocked about.

I'd made up a believable story, Madame Pomfrey had just taken to letting me crash again in the hospital wing and even Hermione seemed to buy it, which was a relief.

We sat now on our separate beds, working on our Ancient Runes homework. I'd done better than I'd expected in the test, and Hermione's notes had helped. I couldn't wait for these detentions to be over and everything to go back to normal.

The door opened and I glanced up as Lavender and Paige hurried in, the latter looking annoyed.

"I can't believe it's true!" She wailed, throwing herself against the door, closing it dramatically. I glanced at Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"Scarlett, have you heard?" The girl turned to me now.

"Of course she's heard, she's in every single class with him, and they have extra curricular studies." Lavender huffed out. Oh no, what were they on about?

"I don't know what you're on about, actually." I replied, turning back to my homework. My bed suddenly bounced as Paige sat on the end of it, nearly knocking my ink over. I saved it, placing it on the side table.

"Draco Malfoy, rumor has it, he's spent the past three nights bedding various witches!" I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the absurdness of it. It had to be his excuse, or perhaps someone had jumped to some very wild conclusions. I couldn't very well say I knew it was false.

"Well, good for him." I managed to quieten my laughter as Hermione let out a derisive snort.

"You approve of such behavior?" My friend stared at me in shock.

"No, but it's his life and whoever's agreeing to be with him, as long as no one's getting hurt, each to their own." I shrugged, hoping I came of nonchalant. "It is a rumor though. Has he actually confirmed it?"

"Well, no." Paige mumbled, running her hands through her chestnut-brown hair. "I heard it spoken between Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass who said she heard it from Blaise Zabini, and apparently Draco hasn't slept in his dorm bed for the past three nights."

"As much as you adore sprouting on about Malfoy, Paige, we really do have homework to finish." Hermione spoke up, her voice clipped. Lavender glared at her.

"If you want quiet, why don't you go to the library, bookworm?" She snickered meanly. I shot the curly haired blonde a warning glare of my own.

"I do have work to finish, if your wands in such a big knot over what Draco is or isn't doing, just go ask him yourself." I mediated, looking back to my parchment.

"You two spend too much time studying, why'd you even get sorted into this house, you should both be in Ravenclaw." Paige huffed, removing herself from my bed to flop on her own.

"Or Slytherin." Lavender piped up, eying me from her pink and purple covered bed. I merely hissed at her, jotting down the meaning to a complex, Greek rune I had just sketched.

"You could ask him for us, Scarlett." Paige murmured thoughtfully. "You have plenty of opportunities to talk to him."

"Not happening, just ask him yourself, he doesn't bite."

"I bet he does bite." Lavender giggled.

"That's it, I'm working elsewhere!" Hermione declared, gathering her books and storming from the dorms. The others laughed and I let out a sigh of exasperation. Between Lavender and Paige's constant gossip and Hermione's over the top obsession with studying, I was stuck in the middle.

* * *

 **Draco**

Why hadn't she been let out yet? I loathed to admit it, but I was becoming ever so slightly worried. It was late, midnight in just three minutes according to my pocket-watch, and still Umbridge had Scarlett locked away in her office.

While Pansy and the Weasel were on Prefect duty, I'd had an amusing distraction, listening to them argue and insult one another. They were as tactless as one another and possibly as stupid for putting up with each other. At least Granger had the sense to suggest we patrolled separately.

It was so late, I'd had to piss, and now I hurried back from the closest boys' bathroom on the first floor. Reaching Umbridge's office, I froze. The light under the door was gone.

No! Had I missed her? Turning, I raced to the spiral staircase, taking two steps at a time as I ran up it. Unsure if Umbridge was gone, or lurking about, I cautiously ran up the remaining flights to where another stair branched off, leading towards Gryffindor tower.

She was nowhere. Had she already made it back? Was she fine? The niggling feeling, I had, persuaded me otherwise. Making up my mind, I proceeded up towards Gryffindor tower.

"Excuse me." I decided to take the direct approach to the flamboyantly attired woman who fit the entire large portrait she resided in.

"A bit late to be out of bed… you're not a Gryffindor, who are you and what do you want?" She demanded, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Did a fifth-year student come through here in the past ten minutes?" I asked, ignoring her third degree.

"Of course not, all students are in bed, which is where you should be!" She scolded. I narrowed my eyes at her, before turning on my heel and racing back down the stairs. Scarlett must be in the Finer Arts chamber!

I reached the third level and keeping my footfalls silent, strode swiftly down the main corridor, my wand at a dull light, leaving just enough glow to see by without drawing attention to myself. Turning down the darker, narrower corridor to the Finer Arts chamber, I nearly tripped, catching myself and sidestepping in time.

"Scarlett?" I knelt down and shook her shoulder. She didn't stir. "Scarlett, wake up!" I hissed. Still nothing, despite shaking her harder. Something was wrong, I knew it! I had intuition! What had that bloody Umbridge done to her!

"Scarlett, wake up, come on!" I lightly slapped at her cheek, my hand coming away a little damp. She'd been crying? I ran my fingers back over it. Certainly crying, why?

"Scarlett, can you hear me?" I spoke closer to her ear, dropping my hand to her throat searching for her pulse. It was slow, I was sure it was meant to be faster. Leaning back, I checked my own but it was racing out of control. I had no control, I didn't know what was wrong with her! Was it Veritaserum? Was it something else? Why were tears involved?

Trying to remain calm, I checked her hand. There was no blood, no fresh words, only the healing cuts of the eve before. Umbridge had done something else to her then! "Scarlett, please wake up!" I shouldered her bag and then picked her up. She hung limply as if she were dead and it sent chills through me.

I didn't know what to do, take her to the Finer Arts chamber, or to the hospital wing? I stood undecided for a full minute before footsteps sounding from on the stair heading downwards, sent me hurrying silently to the safety of the Finer Arts antechamber.

"Scarlett?" I stared at her, where I'd placed her on the chaise. She still had not moved and I was beginning to regret not taking her to the hospital wing. I'd lit up the small chamber, setting up a warming charm, ignoring how I felt it tug at the core of my magic, tiring my already tired body.

She was so pale, so cold. Like marble. I'd placed my constellation blanket over her and now I took her hands in mine, trying to warm them. They were so much smaller than my own, but they were elegant hands, her fingers long, her perfectly manicured nails sporting a silver shimmer. I'd watched them enough times sitting beside her in Potions to know she changed their colour at least once a fortnight. The time she had changed them an emerald green, I'd teased her about switching houses.

Her fingers curled suddenly and I snapped my gaze to her face. "Scarlett, wake up." I shook her again and this time she shot up with a strangled cry, eyes wide and searching unseeingly before focusing on me. To my utter shock and confusion, she burst into tears.

I stared at her, momentarily unsure how to proceed. I patted her right hand which I was still holding. "What's the matter?" I asked cautiously. "What did Umbridge do? Did she hurt you?" She shook her head, gasping in a sharp breath of air. She was an utter mess, and now she was shaking uncontrollably. This was far worse than that first eve I had found her. She stared again blankly, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

I wanted her to stop, I couldn't handle this! Rising from the floor I'd been kneeling on, I reached out, half picking her up and shifting to sit on the chaise, pulling her close. "Scarlett, tell me what did Umbridge do?" She shook in my arms and I held her tighter, her loose hair brushing against my cheek and neck

"Sh…she had more s..serum. Sh…she made me tell her everything. R…remember every detail. T…to punish me she s…said for not g…giving her what she wanted."

"What did she make you remember and tell her?" I pressed. She didn't speak and so I stroked her hair, hoping it might calm her. Merlin, it was silky-soft, like feathers.

"S…she made me tell her how my, how my m…mum died. I h…had to remember everything. All over again." She drew in a shallow breath. "It was like r…reliving it all over a…again. Every single detail. She made me tell her." She fell silent, quietly crying, shaking, emotionally broken.

"Scarlett, it's alright, it's alright." I continued stroking her hair, staring at the disused harp in the corner of the antechamber, biting back my anger. Umbridge would pay dearly this. "How much Veritaserum did she give you?"

"All of it."

"Come again?" Surely, I'd misheard.

"The entire vial." I pulled back to stare at her.

"A five-mil vial?"

"Yes."

"Salazar's arse." I shook my head in disbelief, although I knew she told the truth. How could she not, three drops could provide the truth, an entire vial, she could probably tell the future too! Umbridge really was a complete moron.

Scarlet stared back at me, those eyes a sea of green, her fine frame shaking beneath my hands, no matter how steady I held her shoulders. She looked utterly exhausted and she felt cold, she was still unnaturally pale.

"You're cold." She gave a small nod.

"I set a warming charm, but I can't continue it, its draining me." I confessed and she nodded again.

"Shall I err, hold onto you again?" I didn't want to stress her out any more than she was and I honestly still didn't know exactly what I should be doing, but it had felt nice holding her before, perhaps she thought so too?

"Would you?" Her voice was small, lost, and it tore at me in a way I couldn't fathom being able to figure out. I nodded, swallowing hard and pulled her back against me, shifting about until I was fully lying on the chaise, an arm securely looped around her waist, her head tucked under my chin.

She still shivered, but her breathing had calmed significantly and tears no longer fell. Finding my wand, I'd shoved in my robes, I regretfully ended the warming charm before pointing it to Scarlett's shoes, removing them while I kicked my own off.

Finally, I rearranged the blanket to cover us both, shifting about to get more comfortable. The chaise was long enough, that my feet just rested against the inside of the other armrest, without having to bend my knees too much.

"Scarlett?"

"Yeah?" She answered in a whispery, tired voice.

"Is this alright?" I whispered, hyper aware I was holding her, that we were going to fall asleep like this.

"Yeah, it's nice. You're really warm." I couldn't stop a small smile. This was the undeniable perk of truth serum, although her confession, I was warm was a surprise. I had a reputation as being referred to as cold. Being known as warm was a nice change.

"I'm glad." I murmured, pulling her closer against my chest, hoping she was too tired to feel the way my heart pounded. Oh, Merlin, what had I gotten myself into?

 _ **Reviews welcome.**_


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**_Chapter Twenty-One_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Scarlett**

I woke up warm and comfortable and not alone. Although I couldn't see him, from where I lay on my side, I was unmistakably being securely held by one Draco Malfoy, and the realization came as the kind of shock which sent all sorts of questions flying through my head. Firstly, how had this happened and why?

This was, it was bizarre. He was, for lack of another word, cuddling me. Who knew, Draco cuddled and as embarrassed as I felt to simply think it, it was kind of nice.

With that alarming thought, I decided I needed to get up. For a moment I remained still, figuring out if he was asleep or not. I could just detect the slow intake and exhale of each breath, his chest, my back was pressed and held against, rising and falling in rhythm.

Asleep then. Carefully I reached for his wrists, to un-circle myself and get off the chaise.

"Don't, I'm sleeping." His voice murmured drowsily. I paused and then tried moving his arms again. This time they locked around me and he shifted slightly, pulling me back, closer.

"Sleeping, stop moving." He sighed.

"Draco, if you were sleeping, you wouldn't be talking. I replied pointedly, unsure what was going on, what I should do.

"You woke me up."

"Why are you uh, cuddling me?"

"I'm not. Now go back to sleep."

"Uh, yeah you are."

"I'm not, I'm getting my way."

"By cuddling me?"

"Yes, no, no it's not cuddling." He insisted, a small yawn escaping him.

"It is."

"No, its part of my plan. Now will you be quiet and sleep."

"What do you mean, plan?"

"For Merlin's sake, my plan to convince Pansy I'm not interested."

"Woah, no, I'm not being your midnight excuse." I struggled to sit up, but his hold on me tightened, keeping me against him.

"You won't be, if I go back to the dungeons after a night away actually smelling like I've been with someone and in yesterday's clothes, she might finally take a hint. Salazar knows just being out the past few nights hasn't worked. She's a bloody harpy." By his tone, I imagined he was scowling.

"Smelling?"

"Like perfume, girly hair care, all florally and what not." He muttered.

"You're mad."

"Dedicated." I scoffed at that.

"So, I have to endure your... cuddling?"

"I'm not cuddling, but yes and for the record, witches across Great Britain would kill for such an opportunity, so do not scoff."

"Why me?"

"You are conveniently tolerable and you happen to smell nice."

"I'm uh, flattered." Completely confused was more the case.

"Besides, you owe me for spending the past three eves on this lounge looking after you, and for last night, specifically."

"So, you're holding me hostage?"

"Is it so terrible? Your warm, comfortable, its much quieter than the din of trying to sleep if we were in our dorms, and no one is going to disturb us, we can sleep in until lunch if we like." I had to admit, he made a very enticing point. Sleeping in was not exactly an option in the fifth-year dorm, and it was peaceful and quiet here. I couldn't exactly deny that I was warm and comfortable.

"I guess so..."

"Excellent, now please can we cease talking so I may go back to sleep?"

"One more thing?"

"Fine, what?"

"What happened last night for me to agree to this arrangement?"

"You were freezing and Umbridge tried killing you on Veritaserum."

"She what?" I remembered walking through her office door, taking a seat and the vial, she thrust at me, and told me to drink. I couldn't remember anything between then and waking up. "She gave me all of it." I found myself muttering darkly.

"She'll regret it." He whispered. Was there a fierceness to his words, a promise?

"Did I say if I told her anything I shouldn't have?"

"You didn't."

"Did I say anything else?"

"No." He replied firmly, his jaw pressing a little more against the top of my head where it rested. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Um…" I was having trouble coming to terms with our proximity, his reason was... strange. "Why didn't you just ask me to spray you with a bit of perfume or something, if you needed to smell, girly?" His whole body stiffened.

"Didn't think of it, besides you were cold and I was sick of sleeping upright." He replied after a moment. I nodded, deciding it was a more plausible answer. "Now let me sleep."

"Okay you can go back to sleep… and, I guess, continue your cuddling."

"No, I'm not cuddling. I don't do cuddling."

"Sure you don't." I smirked as he muttered something under his breath and respectfully readjusted his hold on me before relaxing again.

"Just go back to sleep." He murmured lazily.

"Okay." I made myself relax, finding it to be easier than I initially thought considering. I guess spending the past three nights being looked after, having no choice but to unconsciously trust this guy, had left an impression. He wasn't so bad, like everyone always insisted. Although I'd already begun figuring that out days ago.

Soon, his breathing had changed, steadying to a peaceful rhythm. It was lulling. He'd been right, damn him, the peace and quiet, and the warmth of lying there with him, hidden away where no one would disturb us, was truly the perfect way to just sleep.

…

The antechamber was filled with much more daylight when I awoke again. This time, I remembered where I was and who I was with. He hadn't moved, but he was awake. He was, oh my gosh, why was he running his fingers through my hair?

"Good afternoon." He drawled out.

"What are you doing to my hair?" I stammered, shocked by how nice it felt.

"Playing with it obviously."

"Oh, um okay, why?"

"Because I was bored." He stated mater-of-factly. "It's exquisitely silky, akin to feathers." He mused, his fingers running through it again.

"Feathers?"

"Yes."

"Um, okay, thanks I think." That was the strangest comparison I'd ever heard, but I think it was meant to be a compliment. I guess feathers were nice and silky soft. "What's the time?"

"Last I checked, twelve-fifteen, it is likely half-past now." Merlin, we had slept until noon!

"We should go, it's going to be hard enough explaining where I've been all morning." I sat up, the single arm which had been draped across my waist, retracting back to its owner who sat up too. It reminded me again how strange this situation was, and how confusing this closeness was.

"I suppose." Draco agreed as I stood and stretched. I turned to him and he dropped his gaze, finding and donning his shoes. Feeling a little awkward, I pulled my own shoes on, manually tying them. "Right then, shall we? I have a grand entrance to make." He declared regally, but there was a smirk playing on his lips.

I stared at him, remembering his plan to throw Pansy off his case. "Did it work then; do you smell like you spent the night with a girl?" He lifted his arm and smelt his robe sleeve.

"Indeed." His smirk grew. "Pansy will not be pleased."

"What if she doesn't get close enough to smell you? I mean, if you're trying to deter her, you're not exactly going to be inviting her close enough to smell you." He frowned and then looked as if I'd crushed his plans for world domination.

"Damnit!" He ran a hand back through his hair, leaving it tousled. An idea struck me.

"You need to look the part if you want to convince her you've been, well you've been-"

"Shagging some witch senseless for the past sixteen hours?" I raised a brow at his choice of words but nodded. He smirked deviously.

"Care to help?" He waggled an eyebrow.

"Sure." I replied, without missing a beat.

"What, really?" He uttered.

"You wish." I snickered.

"Too bad, the authentic look would have been worth it." He smirked again and I shook my head, laughing quietly.

"Take off your robes."

"How forward, would you like to take them off for me?" He answered lowly. So, he wanted to play…

"I could…" I murmured, leaning down to take my wand from my bag. Smirking, I flicked it at him, causing the three clasps of his school robe to come undone. He stared at me in complete shock. "I'm sure you can manage the rest, I did the hard part."

"You're a tease." He muttered petulantly, shrugging off his robes to reveal a black button up shirt beneath.

"No, you have wild expectations." I grinned. "Now untuck your shirt and unbutton two buttons on the top of your shirt and one from the bottom, oh and the cuffs too." He raised a brow but did as I instructed.

"Better?"

"Not quite." I walked back towards him and reached up to his hair and gently began to mess it up. Catching on, he lowered his head, putting my nerves on end, the way his gaze locked suddenly onto mine.

"You know, while you're there you could ah, leave a couple marks." He whispered.

"Marks?" He tilted his head, exposing his throat. He couldn't be serious? There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, daring me. He was still playing his games. I kept my left hand in his hair and gently pulled his head down, bringing my lips close to his ear, simultaneously pulling my wand from my robes again.

"I suppose I could…" I whispered. "Work my magic." His breath audibly caught and I smirked. Pulling back a little, I pressed the tip of my wand gently to his throat. "How many do you want?"

"Did I mention you're a tease?" He breathed out. I ignored him but I felt a surge of power knowing I had gotten to him. Murmuring the spell, we'd learnt in Potions to draw blood, I worked lightly to create small red and purple bruise marks on his throat and along his collarbone. Finishing my handiwork, I stepped back to survey him.

"Now you look like you've had a busy night."

"How ironic, I did have a busy night." He smirked. "So, how does Scarlett Asher know how one should look after a 'busy night'?"

"I've had a boyfriend." I shouldered my bag.

"Have you now?" He mused. "Not so innocent then?" I let out a derisive snort. "What happened if he is now, ex boyfriend? The move here?"

"We had different expectations." I murmured.

"Perhaps too innocent?" He raised a calculating brow. I merely laughed.

"One of my friend's back in Australia was a Muggleborn witch. I'd go to her house sometimes and Muggle houses have these things called televisions. Its like going to the theatre, but it's not live, its recorded like music, like moving pictures in sequence." He watched me in confusion. "So, there was this show, like an acted-out book series, which my friend used to watch, called Neighbours, and I watched it with her sometimes in the holidays, along with films which were the length of a theatre production."

"And your point is?"

"Sometimes there were scenes showing people, well muggles, after they'd spent a night with someone."

"Brilliant, so you've made me look like a Muggle?"

"No, idiot, I'm saying just because I had a boyfriend, doesn't mean that's how I know things."

"Well I do happen to personally know what one would look like after time spent between the sheets." He grinned wolfishly.

"That's uh, great." I didn't really need to know that!

"And, I believe your alterations to my appearance will suffice."

"Oh good." I rolled my eyes, making my way through to the main chamber.

"Do you think Muggles, do it different to us?" He asked, walking close behind me.

"I don't know, probably not. Go and find a Muggleborn and find out, or better yet, a Muggle." He snorted.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, not so changed in opinion then?"

"Well I, I don't know. That is a step too far, that's… it isn't right." I cocked my head, looking back at him.

"Between you and me, Purebloods and Half-bloods have better morels when it comes to that sort of thing, or so I've noticed.

"Your ex, he was a Muggleborn?" I nodded. "Wow, that's… wow." Draco looked utterly staggered at my revelation. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Go for a Muggleborn?" I shrugged.

"He was funny, hot, popular and a great Quidditch player."

"How very, deep of you." Draco drawled out sarcastically.

"Yeah well, that was all he was. I learnt my lesson."

"Which was, don't date Muggleborns."

"Well no, don't date guys a couple years older who only want one thing."

"How old were you?"

"Um, thirteen."

"How old was he?"

"Fifteen, nearly sixteen."

"What a dog. Sounds like something Blaise would do, although he hasn't tried shagging anyone under his year level." He made a noise of disgust. "You're right, Muggleborns have no morals, by Merlin, no wonder there are so many Muggles in the world, if they are shagging one another that young, worse than bloody pigmy puffs!"

"Draco!" I tried stopping his choice words on the matter, now we were in the empty corridor, but it was all too funny and I found myself reduced to laughter.

"Shh, you'll give our ruse away! He hissed, but he was grinning. Oh my gosh, he was genuinely grinning! The change in him was so startling, I abruptly stopped laughing.

The grin fell away, but he looked lighter, somehow. He observed me, distractedly scratching at the back of his neck.

"So ah, do you want to meet up later this afternoon, say four, to actually put in some practice?" He asked.

"Sure, I can do four." He nodded, seeming pleased.

"Excellent, now I must go and ruin Pansy's mortifying wedding plans." His devious smirk was back as we reached the end of the corridor which turned onto the main corridor.

"Good luck." I smirked back, wondering just how long it would take for the gossip to reach Gryffindor tower. I turned to go, making it all but five steps before he called out softly.

"Scarlett, this morning was nice." I turned back briefly to look at him, feeling warm suddenly, like I was wrapped up again with him on that chaise.

"Yeah, it was." I flashed him a quick smile, before hurrying down the other corridor, towards the stair, wondering just what I was going to tell the others.

* * *

 **Draco**

Before entering the Slytherin dungeons, I steeled myself away in a dark corner behind a suit of armor and for a moment, grinned to myself.

Who would have known how incredible simply sleeping next to someone else could be? To hold them like that? I could have remained like that all day, no, all week!

Scarlett was something else. I was finding it to be so more now than ever. She wasn't just a pretty face and a drool worthy body. I couldn't explain it, last night, I'd had an overwhelming need to keep her safe and a burning desire to get even with Umbridge for hurting her. This morning; blissful and fun with the banter and teasing which I hoped was also flirting on her part, I couldn't exactly be sure.

I was both glad, and disappointed it was her last detention. Perhaps I could persuade her into the odd lie in, every now and then on a weekend? Merlin, how would I explain that without the excuse of unconsciousness?

More importantly, no Muggleborn buffoon had had his way with her like I'd first feared. How on earth she'd decided to date one, despite his supposed merits, was beyond me. Clearly, according to my correspondence with Raven, they were alright, very mildly alright, but getting close to one, ugh!

Why though, did it bother me if someone, anyone, had had their way with her? It's not like I, well I did, I had wanted to and I guess I still did want to, she was bloody gorgeous in my opinion, but now, it was different, I just needed to either figure out how, or ignore it. Ignoring it seemed preferable. Besides, I was waiting on important information from Raven to help sort the utter catastrophe my mind was in.

Pushing everything to the back of my mind, I left my hiding place and sauntered into the Slytherin common room like the Sex God I was pretending to be, although I was quite sure, given that French girl, I already unofficially owned that title because that had not been a once off affair.

To my delight, the common room was full and there was Pansy, staring absolute daggers at me, roving jealously over my perfectly disheveled appearance.

"Salazar, Draco, you look like you had either a rough night, or a brilliant night!" Blaise chortled as he left one of the lounges, to greet me.

"A bloody fantastic night!" I smirked. "And morning." I added for good measure, knowing Pansy was listening beside Daphne, on another lounge. Blaise gave an approving whistle.

"You have been busy, so, who was it this time?" He smirked as I purposely yawned and then ran a hand through my hair, making sure Pansy would cop an eyeful of my neck. I'd never let her leave a mark on any part of me, she'd be greener than the lounge she accommodated soon!

"Can't say who, unlike you, Zabini, I don't kiss and tell."

"Anyone I know?" He pressed with a wink and I scoffed.

"Wouldn't go sullying myself with your previous conquests." I laughed derisively. "No, much, much better." I openly bragged, noticing I had the attention of the seventh-years too.

"Older?" Montague called out?

"You'll never know." I smirked smugly, letting him think he was possibly right. He grinned patting me on the back as he walked past.

"Four witches in four nights, that's a Hogwarts record. Well done, mate!" Smirking, I began making my way to my dorm to shower, yawning again. I needed to eat too, I was starving.

"Draco!" Oh, here it came, the harpy herself!

"Yes, Pansy?" I stared boredly at her.

"Is that really where you've been all night, all day, shagging some dumb witch somewhere?" Her voice was high, painfully so.

"Yes. Although, I wouldn't say dumb, clever thing really, brilliant imagination, fit, if you catch my drift." I smirked down at her.

"What about me? What about us?" She practically shrieked and this time I winced.

"Will you cease your horrid shrieking, I've had a busy night, my head is sore." I turned to open the door. "As for an 'us', how many times will it take before you get it, there never was an us. Stop deluding yourself, its embarrassing to watch." Before she could say another word, I slammed the door in her face.

…

As I suspected, rumor spread like Fiendfyre and as I strode back from an afternoon fly, donning my Quidditch gear, there were whispers and giggles and wishful gazes from plenty of witches. It was all too funny, and so I winked at one of the prettier Pureblood fourth-year's, passing from the courtyard, holding down a snicker as she gasped and whispered excitedly to the friend by her side.

I had everyone fooled and my reputation was not just intact, but it had succeeded itself!

Sauntering victorious back to my dorm, I re-showered, threw on clean clothes and fixed my hair, before wrapping my school scarf, which smelt like peppermint and something else nice, thanks to wearing it Friday eve when Scarlett had fallen asleep against it, once about my neck.

I'd now be spending the remainder of the afternoon with her, and provided I could convince her to stay, we'd have dinner as well. With one departing glance in the long wardrobe mirror to ensure I was every inch the good-looking wizard I was, I made my way to the Finer Arts chamber.

Scarlett was already there, and I paused leaning against the doorway, listening to her play. She didn't know I was there, I could tell by the way she played, with pure abandon, throwing that fieriness of hers into the music she created.

I knew the song, it was relatively new. The way Scarlett played it, was different, it was like I was hearing it for the first time. She'd conjured a smoky red ribbon of sorts as she played, and it twirled about, twisting and looping, blossoming and shrinking above her open lid. It was beautiful.

I waited for her to finish before I made my presence known, striding in, closing the door with an audible thump, behind me. She looked up and towards me, startled.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." I smirked and she looked immediately troubled.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I guess not, you startled me, I thought I was alone."

"It seems you play better when you are alone." She narrowed her eyes at me. "I meant that as a compliment." I added, reaching my own piano and unlocking it.

"Which one do you want to start with?" She asked once I'd finished a quick warm up of scales.

"Let's work on Ocean and Atlantis, first." And so we did, creating swirls of colour, akin to the sea as we played. We then went on to play the Muggle song, followed by creating the fieriness of our last piece, Light Up.

"What's the time?" Scarlett asked after we had practiced through a third time. I took out my pocket-watch.

"Just gone six. Would you like to just eat here, relax for a bit and then we could continue if you want?" I asked casually. Her eyes met mine, filled with consideration.

"Okay, but only if you are nicer to Pippa, thank her."

"I do thank her." I bit out.

"You do?" She seemed surprised.

"When I feel like it." I shrugged. "So, you'll stay?" She nodded and I very carefully held back just how pleased I was. "Sunday roast with all the trimmings?"

"Why not, I daresay it's what everyone else is having."

"Pippa." With a crack, she appeared.

"Greetings Master Malfoy, Miss Asher." She stared with those disproportioned eyes of hers, up at us.

"Can we please have two serves of dinner brought to us here, along with pumpkin soup, and hmm, blackcurrant juice."

"Yes, sir!" She chirped, round cheeks flushing before disappearing again.

"Blackcurrant juice?"

"It goes well with roast, and I felt like pumpkin soup, not pumpkin juice." She merely nodded, a smile playing on her lips.

"What?" I demanded, levitating a table closer to our pianos and setting two chairs on either side.

"Nothing." She replied, absentmindedly playing a small tune, I didn't know. Pippa returned within moments, with a serious looking Hogwarts Elf in tow, each carrying a tray. She was intuitive, my Elf, quickly seeing the table I had set up and placing the tray on it. The other Elf followed suit and then they vanished.

I stared at the space they had been in. I hadn't wondered this since I was quite young, and I wondered it aloud now.

"What do you suppose House Elves do when they run out of work for the day?"

"My families' spend their free time in the gardens. No one's ever home, so they can do whatever they please." Scarlett murmured.

"I doubt my parents ever run out of chores for ours."

"How many does your family have?"

"We had five, one of father's, was freed, no thanks to Potter's meddling." She laughed quietly and I sent her a narrowed look.

"Ours are free, we have three. Huh, that rhymed." She chuckled to herself.

"Let's eat." I decided, gesturing her towards the table of food. At the last moment, I thought to pull a chair out for her.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled sweetly up at me, but there was a faint trace of worry there too.

"You're welcome." I murmured, taking my seat across from her. The Elves had set the plates out and taken the trays away, making it a decent enough lay out, for a meal set up on a mundane school desk.

I felt eyes on me and focused on her deep green gaze, noting the smirk playing on her lips.

"Yes?"

"This is all very chivalrous and proper for one who has effectively slept his way through four witches in four nights. I hear the last one was, and I quote, 'A bloody fantastic night, and morning.'"

"Nothing travels swifter than a rumor through the corridors of Hogwarts." I grinned. "As for this, a way to avoid the dinnertime hall and eat my first real meal of the day in peace. It's also my way of atoning for my make-believe sins." I smirked again and she laughed. I liked her laugh. It made her whole face light up. It wasn't teetering like Daphne's, nor was it painfully high like Pansy's, it sounded nice, and always genuine.

"Well you better eat, you poor famished soul." She murmured, starting at her own plate after a sip of juice.

We dinned in comfortable silence, no words needed. I wondered if she was enjoying the quiet we had together as much as I did? It again crossed my mind to try convincing her to stay here tonight again, but I had no plausible reason without her coming to conclusions I was not myself ready to come to.

I guess if she tested Umbridge again, there would be more detentions, but after what she had unknowingly told me she had remembered and recalled, and thank Merlin, forgotten, I hoped there would be no more. Umbridge, I had yet to get even for what she did.

"Should we practice for a little while longer?" Scarlett spoke up, finishing off the last of her lemon tart. I looked up from my finished meal, to catch her licking her bottom lip of the taste of desert. My mouth went dry at the thought of what those lips tasted like. Quickly I finished my juice.

"Draco? Are you okay, you look, well I don't know, peaky? It's okay if you want to head back to your dorm or whatever you'd usually do on a Sunday eve." She hurried out, looking confused. Oh Merlin, now she was biting that bottom lip worriedly. Damn it, she was hot, what would it be like to kiss her...? I imagined it would be as fiery as her wit, but sweet too, like the way she smiled sometimes. I nodded mutely, lost momentarily for words as I stared at her mouth.

"Draco?" I forced my gaze to her eyes, seeing only more confusion there and she shifted nervously, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, uh, I should head back, you know, catch up on sleep, I'm tired." I finally formulated words and stood. Salazar, how was it she managed to reduce me to sound so foolishly intellectual? It was downright embarrassing. I needed to get away from her! I stood and so did she, looking apologetic.

"I, well I'm really glad you've been around to help me the past few nights…"

"A coincidence, conveniently for you." I replied, although we both knew that was a lie.

"Well, thank you. I mean it." She did, I could see it in her tentative smile as she closed her piano for the eve and picked up her bag.

"I know you do, thanks for uh, helping me get Pansy off my back." I replied in kind, packing away my belongings, shouldering my own bag and locking my piano.

"That's alright, the rumors alone will keep me amused for the next week or two." She flashed me a grin, walking to the exit.

"Ready for Potions tomorrow?" I asked casually and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, can't wait. Easily my favorite subject. "She chirped away and I scoffed.

"You are officially the first Gryffindor to ever say that."

"Really, why?"

"Snape."

"Oh, he's okay, considering all the Gryffindors do hate him. I wouldn't want to cross him, but he's a very thorough teacher, and I like his challenges." I nodded, completely agreeable.

"I'm glad we have that in common. He is my favorite Professor." I confessed. She smirked up at me as we reached the spiral staircase.

"Of course, he is, he lets you get away with tormenting everyone else in class!" I shrugged.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Goodnight, Draco." She smiled cheerily and the strangest thing happened, she lightly touched my forearm before proceeding up the stairs, but that wasn't the strangest part, it was that my heart seemed to jolt.

 _ **Reviews always welcome, they give me motivation to update faster.**_

* * *

 _Thank you to the following:_

 _starlightning0 - Welcome to the story, glad you like it! Yes, Vegemite has an acquired taste, I love the stuff, so much, but I really like salt though!_

 _.2017 - Thanks._

 _Samantha - Fangirl away, here is another one, great to know its not getting dull!_

 _Pottermouth17 - Ha ha, here is more, but I'm not going to make it that easy, their figuring out who they are. They are smart, but unfortunately not that smart!_


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**_Chapter Twenty-Two_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Scarlett**

 _November 9_ _th_ _1995_

 _Raven,_

 _New music to listen to during the break will be a life-saver!_

 _I honestly doubt my father will take kindly to me telling him to sod off. I don't think my mother could have much influence, I don't know. I wouldn't exactly know what to say to him. He's not exactly open minded. I'll worry about it when I need to._

 _Thank you for believing in my grades. I study hard, I like to succeed. I guess I also don't enjoy someone else being better than me. I am expected by my parents and, in a sense, the circles of Pureblood society to be the best. To be anything but would bring shame upon my family name. It's why father hates that a mere Muggleborn continues to best me. Well, they can't fly a broom, and they don't have my alluring looks, so I do win at that!_

 _I have maybe noticed that certain enhancing aspect regarding those blue Muggle pants. I guess you are right about the underwear. I'm not so sure I want to see their less savory garments!_

 _I'm glad Muggles are actually clean. How in Merlin's name do they keep a house clean without Elves and magic? My mother would have a nervous breakdown if she had to clean the manor! I admit I'd probably do the same. Ha!_

 _My least favorite colour is red, crimson to be exact, because it infuriates me to no end when it is the colour adorning the great hall at school if my house's main rival house wins at anything, especially Quidditch!_

 _My least favorite subject is Care of Magical Creatures, I'm so glad I never have to take that class again! It is rife with danger and a bumbling teacher with absolutely no safety morels!_

 _If I had a time turner, I'd bring your mother back for you, Raven. I found out recently how a friend of sorts lost her mother and witnessing her pain, I understood in a way, the pain you must feel. I'd do that for you, if I ever had the chance._

 _How very strange that Hobbit story is. The Wizard, he makes sense, kind of. These Hobbits and Dwarf's though, they sound like House Elves and gnomes! I am intrigued though, there is a dragon in the tale I am eager to read about. Middle Earth, well is that meant to be an alternate to our Earth or in the actual center of the Earth? It seems so far to be a light-hearted, borderline amusing read. Let me know what you think. The Dwarves are kind of how I thought Muggles were like. Dirty._

 _So, you were thinking about a wizard… Do go on. You have piqued my curiosity._

 _After you tell me about said wizard, I must confess I am in quite a conundrum I hope you can help me with._

 _You see there is this witch. Oh, I bet it is your interest piqued now! I'll explain, but it's not easy putting this into words, because by doing so, I'm bearing the truth I've been trying desperately to hide from._

 _She's witty and smart, very pretty, infuriating and sometimes argumentative and has a sinful streak of evil in her, but she is kind too. She has the kind of smile which lights up everything surrounding her and she's both a mystery to me but genuine._

 _Through study, and school in general, I've found we have gotten closer. I don't know what to think though and I can't pinpoint exactly what I'm feeling. I am not one to let others close, but with her, I want to be around her, all day and night preferably._

 _Don't hate me for admitting this, but for me any time I've gotten close to a witch, it has been in the physical sense, I've never wanted or needed anything else. Now I feel I'm craving for something I can't even begin to understand. It scares me. It scares me a lot. It scares me because, well because of many reasons, but she's unlike other girls here. There is a high chance if I was forthcoming, I would be rejected. I'm not used to rejection. I don't want to be rejected._

 _I don't know what to do. I do know without a doubt; my family would not approve of her and to make my feelings or intentions public would bring about the wrath of my father. Oh, Merlin, I just realised I have admitted the truth of my turmoil! I like her, I actually 'like' like her. I think I'm doomed._

 _By the way, the doing what I feel is right approach won't work in this case and will undoubtedly get me hexed. Any advice, recommendations, spells (joking), would be of the utmost help, I'm going crazy and fear I will lose my mind!_

 _Now, you better tell me about this Wizard, since I've done all that horridly mushy confiding. It's only fair._

 _Thorn xx_

 _P.S. I am glad you are not a red head!_

Thorn's letter had at first reduced me to tears, his sincerity in what he would use a time turner for, both making my heart ache and soar. My attention had, thankfully been captivated by the fact he liked a witch. A witch I had a sneaking suspicion was a Muggleborn, if his parents would be so against it.

Lying on my bed, I couldn't help grinning, he was asking for help and it seemed he'd never found himself in such a situation before. He read as if he were in quite the mess. Given his parents, the hint of his previous encounters and the fact this witch could very well reject him, would be incredibly hard to deal with. I felt a pang of sadness that, due to his upbringing and family's restrictions, he might not be able to be with whoever this witch was. I'd help him figure it out in any way I could.

I set to replying to him immediately, glad it was early enough in the eve to head to the owlery and send it off. My Arithmancy homework could wait, besides, I had questions of my own I needed Thorn to answer, regarding wizards.

…

It had felt strange, going back to a normal week. No detentions, no confusion, no waking up to Draco Malfoy. There was still confusion. He confused me.

His rumors from the weekend had carried on through the week, seeming to permeate themselves into the very foundations of the school. It amused me to no end, some of the witches, Paige included and a couple younger Gryffindors, who would throw themselves at him. It made my stomach twist a little uneasily too. If he did choose one, I was unsure exactly how I would feel about it.

I didn't know how to feel about him. One moment he was borderline sweet, the next spiteful. In between all of that was his natural charm and wit which always seemed to draw a smile of sorts from me. Then there was his intelligence, the way he studied in class and applied what we learnt. We had Potions next, after the morning break, and we would be working hard to complete our unique Pepper-Up potion. I was eager for the bell to toll, so I could get to Potions.

"Scarlett, there you are." I looked up from the window alcove just outside the great hall, which I had been sitting in, sorting out my Potions notes. "You are always so hard to track down." Max grinned, leaning against the stone. I shrugged.

"It's just a big castle, I still get lost sometimes." I fibbed. After no one could find me Sunday, because I'd been with Draco, I'd had a hard time coming up with a plausible reason I had been away. Even Lavender had scrutinized me, demanding to know if I had been the last witch, Draco had been rumored to have been with.

I'd ended up confessing my reaction to the Veritaserum, sticking with the story I'd spent those nights in the hospital wing, unknown to Umbridge. Hermione had been horrified, Harry and Ron shocked and Max, he'd been angry at first. Angry because I didn't tell him. He'd said if I was ever in trouble, to go to him. If I'd told him, he would have snuck out and helped me back to Gryffindor tower, no matter the consequences.

His confession had surprised and confused me more. It was essentially what Draco had just taken upon himself to do, look after me. My excuse for not asking had been not wishing to get Madam Pomfrey in trouble. That is what seemed to reassure everyone and solidify my story.

"You've been awfully quiet this week, is everything alright?"

"I, yeah, I'm fine." I murmured, putting my notes away, avoiding his gaze. I was feeling confused. On one hand, I liked him. On the other hand, Draco. Damn perplexing, Draco. I could feel Max's gaze still on me and looked up to meet it.

"I was wondering something." He began, adjusting his red and gold school scarf unconsciously. I nodded for him to go on. "Well, it's Hogsmeade weekend coming up, did you maybe want to go with me?" Had I heard him right?

"Pardon?"

"I mean, there will be everyone else too, like Fred and George, and Katie and probably Harry and Ron and Ginny and Hermione and whoever else, but yeah, did you want to go?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, I was going to go anyway so yeah it should be fun." I bit my lip, shutting myself up before I said anything stupid. Max's face lit up into a grin.

"Excellent! I'm glad, Scar, I thought we could go to the Three Broomsticks, uh with the others of course, and Fred was saying they charm this large pond to ice-skate on during November and December. We could, well I thought maybe you might like to go ice-skating with me?" I felt put on the spot, he looked so hopeful, I didn't want to say no, and I did want to go to Hogsmeade with him and do all of that except…

"Max, I'm sorry, I have no idea how to ice-skate." He chuckled.

"That's alright, I do. I can teach you. I won't let you fall, and if you do," He grinned. "Cushioning charms!" I found myself slowly grinning back, his enthusiasm catching.

"Okay then, I'm up for it." I decided, just as the bell tolled.

"Yes! This is going to be fun!"

"Unless I am mistaken, the bell has tolled for lessons." A voice drawled out in an unimpressed manner. I whipped my head around, feeling like I'd been slammed into the paned window behind me as icy grey eyes met mine in a hard stare.

"It's only just tolled, Malfoy." Max bit out, frowning darkly at the other wizard.

"Then get to your class, Hunter." Draco snipped back, his gaze leaving mine to glare at Max.

"I'll get there when I'm ready, thanks." Max retorted curtly.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Draco swiftly replied. "Did you forget I could do that?" He added with a sneer.

"Draco, that's not fair-"

"Isn't it?" He cut over me. "He refused to move on to whatever, most likely, baseline curriculum lesson he has. The bell has tolled." He mimicked sharply tapping an invisible wrist-watch.

"Are you bloody serious?" Max scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Of course, now sod off before I make it fifty points." Draco spat out.

"I'll see you after, Scar." Max touched my shoulder briefly, before heading towards his next lesson. Once he was out of earshot I rounded on Draco, ready to hex him.

"What was that all about?" I demanded. He turned his full gaze onto me, possibly icier than it had been before.

"We have a lesson to get to. He was holding you up." The distain dripped from his words.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I bit out and his eyes flashed.

"We have a potion to complete, I don't want to waste time."

"Well, off you go then. I'll get there at my own pace." I was far from impressed with him in that moment.

"Don't try me." He practically growled out under his breath."

"Or what?" I challenged and suddenly he was directly in front of me, barely a full foot between us, eyes like glaciers, cutting into me. I refused to look away, narrowing my own eyes up at him.

"Or you'll be spending detention with me on the weekend and not going on your pathetic little Hogsmeade date." His words were venom, and then he swiftly turned and stalked away in the direction of the spiral staircase.

I didn't move for quite some moments, trying to get my head around what had just happened. I hadn't seen Draco angry like that for weeks. Not towards me, not since the milo incident before he'd had his fingers broken. It left me feeling cold and my mind filled with more confusion.

Slowly I made my way to Potions, no longer looking forward to my new favorite subject.

* * *

 **Draco**

How dare she! I shoved my bag down in the empty Potions chamber and stalked towards the location of my cauldron. Clearing my mind, a moment, I levitated the half-completed potion to my desk. Once it rested safely in the center, my anger tore through my mind.

After everything, the time I'd spent with her, how I'd gone out of my way and wasted my precious time to take care of her, she'd decided to go on her merry, sodding way on a date with bloody Max Hunter!

I drew in a sharp breath, trying to relieve the tight, writhing heat which seemed to press out against my ribs. I could hex her, no! I could hex him! He'd pay for this! Hunter had no right asking her to be in his sordid, dimwitted company like that!

I stalked to the ingredients cupboard, snatching up what I needed. I'd start without her, let her just try and catch up. I didn't need her help.

When she finally did show, along with the rest of the class, and Snape, I'd added and stirred in a further three ingredients and changed the temperature. As everyone spoke and made a cacophony of noise, she silently placed her bag down, removed her books, ink and quill and set them upon her side of the table.

I ignored her, but I was acutely aware of her presence, her own focus on the potion I stirred counter-clockwise for three turns and clockwise for five. I could still smell the scent of her peppermint hair, even above the scents of the potion.

Soon I heard rhythmic chopping. I sent a sidelong glance her way. It seemed she had figured out where I was up to, for she neatly diced up ginger-root.

"Tell me when you're ready for this." She murmured.

"Now, and do hurry up." I bit out, fighting to keep a steady rotation of the ladle. Even slices tumbled into the cauldron, causing it to hiss and I ceased my stirring and finally turned to her. I wish I hadn't.

The moment my eyes gazed upon hers, I saw something there I had only seen once. Although it did not run so deep as the night of her last detention, it was there. Hurt. She dropped her gaze, as I realised this startling fact, busying herself preparing the three long, silvery strands of unicorn hair.

I turned to the small vial of juvenile mandrake tears, clenching my jaw. I hadn't meant to upset her, not like that, not so she would hurt. I just didn't want her going on her stupid date with Max Hunter. Silently she sprinkled the cut unicorn hairs into the potion, a silvery swirl forming as they vanished from the midnight blue surface.

I wanted to say something to her, anything really, but I didn't know what. Especially with everyone around us. I bit my tongue instead working on in silence, save for the quiet question or direction as we finished creating our pepper-up potion.

…

"Draco, are you coming to Hogsmeade?" Theo stopped before my bed, where I was reclined, reading the Hobbit, glamoured to look like, Quidditch Maneuvers for the Serious Player and Trainer.

"No. Can't be bothered." I replied, keeping a straight face.

"You don't want to see Blaise's attempts at chatting up Madam Rosemarta?" He grinned.

"A simple barmaid?" I scoffed. "I think not. I've got more important things to do."

"Like what, read?"

"Precisely, run along now Nott." Shaking his head, Theo left the dorm and I resumed my reading, eager to learn more about these Elves which sounded like models, not the kind that cleaned up after me.

Sometime later, a scratching at the door alerted me to what was likely an owl, and I rolled off my bed to open the door. Jasper swooped in gracefully, dropping two letters onto my bed, before wheeling and leaving the room. Trusting someone would let him back out through the portrait, I shut the door and sprawled back onto my bed, picking up both letters.

Ignoring the one from my father, I opened Raven's.

 _November 13_ _th_ _1995_

 _Thorn,_

 _You're amazing, you know that? Well if you didn't, now you do! Thank you, just thank you._

 _I am now going to attempt to help you with this conundrum of yours, which I am admittedly excited about for you! I honestly don't know how you would approach your parents about this. Maybe leave that to later if anything does eventuate?_

 _This witch, she sounds great and if you like her, you need to figure out if she likes you. I mean, does she like being around you? Do you have things in common? Whose her favorite Quidditch team? She likes Quidditch, right? I'm guessing she does, ha ha, or it would be a deal breaker for you!_

 _To help properly, I guess I need to tell you about that wizard. Well, it's kind of confusing. There's actually two wizards I kind of like. They are completely different. I mean, when I wrote that last letter, I was referring to the one who I've been friends with since the start of the school year. He's just an all-around nice and easy-going guy, and we have Quidditch in common, friends, our dad's know one another, etc._

 _Lately though, this other guy I go to school with. I don't know, he's different, but we get along. Which is weird, because we aren't really friends. We aren't in the same circles and he can honestly be a thorough prat when he feels like it. I've seen this other side to him though, a side I'm not sure he lets others see very often. I like it, it's incredible. I just don't know though. It's not like either of them 'like' like me, I mean I don't think they do._

 _Like I said, it's confusing, really confusing, but I guess I like hanging out with the second guy more, although it's fun hanging with my friend. He's more challenging on an intellectual level and they are both funny, but his humor is wittier. We banter too, I just can't tell if some of it is actual flirting or not._

 _The one thought plaguing me though, is that the better, safer guy to like is the one who is already my friend. That's probably what's confusing me the most, because the other wizard, he can be nasty, real nasty when he wants to be. But then like I already wrote, I have seen that other side to him too. He surprises me. I don't know. What do you think I should do, and how do I know if I'm liked back? Last time it was blatantly obvious when someone liked me, because they just came up and kissed me and then we started dating, but we both know just how terribly that went. I'm not saying I want such a blatant sign, but something because let's face it, after last time, I don't want to go making the same mistakes._

 _Back to your conundrum, if there's a chance she likes you, and she'd be silly not to, she will like being in your company. Easily forgive you. She won't mind being in close proximity either, but that doesn't mean take over her personal space, ha! Oh, and obviously if she likes you, she'll think you're not too bad to look at! She'll be supportive and caring of you too, but without saying it, if that makes sense._

 _Oh no, I think this whole list of my lousy advice is just making it clearer who I really like. I think I want to bury my head in the sand now! It's nearly as complicated as your conundrum!_

 _If you really think you are serious about this witch, you probably better make it obvious enough to her that she's more than someone you just want to snog and be done with. That's probably your first cause of action, if she's aware of your history. I know that would put me off if I were in her shoes._

 _Now for everything else! Muggles clean things by hand and with machines. I know a few cleaning and household spells, but agree, it would be so hard without magic and time consuming when you could be doing something much more interesting, like flying!_

 _Are you up to the part about the Elves yet, in the Hobbit? It's so strange! I'm still enjoying it, are you? I like how we are essentially learning about this world through Bilbo's eyes. He seems very classic British! Do you carry a handkerchief everywhere?_

 _I think the way it's written, its meant to be our earth, in a way, but millions and millions of years ago. I'm not sure where the age of dragon's and dinosaur era fits into that theory though. Maybe alternate world is a better answer. Are you reading anything else at the moment?_

 _What is, this might be a weird question to ask a guy, but what is your favorite item of clothing you own?_

 _Finally, since the topic of this letter has mostly been about who we like, what three physical features do you notice about someone first and which one is your favorite? And, what three non-physical attributes?_

 _Can't wait to hear back from you!_

 _Raven xx_

Sighing, I stretched back, covering my face with Raven's letter, inhaling the scent of ink and parchment.

Well figuring out if Scarlett liked me was easy. It was a no, because as I lay there, she was off on her stupid date with Max Hunter. I could only hope it was an absolute disaster.

Yet, Raven's very useful list in determining if Scarlett did potentially like me gave me hope. She'd admitted she found me attractive and had wanted me to stay with her, to hold her, when she had been on the truth serum. Me, not dimwitted, Max Hunter, me!

The way she'd strangely touched my arm Sunday last, the contact sending shivers down my spine. Yesterday's Potions, how she'd been upset, like what I thought, what I felt, mattered. All those little things she did, helping me with my homework when Potter and the Weasel had attacked me, helping me get even with Pansy. Keeping my secrets, even though I'd threatened her if she told anyone.

Still, Scarlett, made no real move towards actually liking me. Not like Pansy, or for that matter, nearly every other witch in school, and quite a few not from Hogwarts. I knew what I was; wealthy, connected, incredibly attractive, charming and intelligent.

She did seem to find me funny. I knew she knew and appreciated I was smart. Finding me attractive was a no brainer. The rest didn't seem to bother her. Was that an Australian thing? Perhaps she was from a wealthy family? I didn't know. Asher, was not even a Pureblood family name I had heard of, and in a family like mine, I knew every other important Pureblood family name in Britain, and wasn't her father English?

There was a specific list formulated and meticulously maintained by Theo's father. It had been kept in the Nott family for the past six generation's and had extensive detail into the lineage of all true Pureblood lines.

I'd never seen this book before, but I knew the Malfoy family owned its twin, and any changes Nott senior made to his, changed in my father's. Well that's what father said once, I'd not seen his copy since I was a child.

I was going off on a tangent. I needed to figure out if she liked me, not her lineage. Her lineage could be better than my own, which was genetically impossible, but if it was, my parents would still reject her, she was a blood-traitor.

Ugh, not that such a worry as my parent's approval should be crossing my mind, I wasn't marrying her! I'd probably be completely over her by the end of the year.

Forcing her from my mind, I thought of Raven's predicament. To me it was obvious, she liked the second wizard. Her writing style had been so disjointed from normal, it was obvious she was as confused as she said she was. She'd also written a whole lot more about the second wizard, and I think she was reluctant to admit she liked him more. Well, I would point it out. Whoever he was, he better like her back, and he better be better than that utter jerk she'd dated back in her third year. This was the first time she'd mentioned liking anyone since then, so it was obviously important. I was glad she was being cautious, I didn't want her to get hurt. If she was hurt, I'd figure out who the bastard was and send them a cursed letter.

I took a breath, realizing I was getting worked up. Raven meant so much to me, that she confided in me, when I was so sure she hadn't confided in her other friends, it made me feel special.

Flipping over, I accio'd ink, parchment and my favorite quill, intent on writing back immediately. Any excuse to avoid reading my father's letter a while longer, and then, maybe I would go to Hogsmeade. I had a date to ruin.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

I stared uncertainly at the frozen lake, grasping on tightly to the fence railing, feeling like a wobbly winged foal standing for the first time, as I balanced on the two thin blades of my now transfigured boots.

"How about, you go out there and I'll watch." I murmured, mist forming in the cold air before me, as I eyed off the cavorting antics of the Weasley twins as they tried knocking over Angelina and Alicia. Max merely chuckled and his cool, gloved hand took my arm by the elbow.

"Let's go, I promise I won't let you fall."

"It's not you I'm worried about." I grit my teeth, grabbing onto his arms as he pushed me backwards, onto the ice.

"Finally decided to join us, Scar!" Fred called out, a grin I didn't trust plastering his face as he effortlessly glided over.

"Don't you even think of trying anything!" I warned and he snickered.

"With the charming, Max Hunter around, he wouldn't dare." George called out cheekily and I was glad I was currently too worried about falling over, to feel embarrassed. "But I would!" The second twin countered with an evil grin.

"Leave them alone, George." Ginny called out from where she skated with Neville and Luna Lovegood.

"Ugh, I'm going to break my leg and die, or drown an icy death!" I muttered as Max merely smiled that annoying calm smile and, holding both of my arms, pushed me further towards the center of the lake.

"You play Quidditch, ride dangerous, flying horses and endured detentions with Umbridge, and you're afraid of a little ice skating?" He teased as I gripped his forearms tighter.

"This is different, its cold. What if I fall through?"

"You won't, it's at least twelve inches thick." He raised his leg and tapped down hard on the ice.

"Don't do that!" I laughed nervously, peering down at the icy surface of the lake. He was right, it was thick. I was still worried, I'd never done this before and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone.

"Trust me." I nodded, but in the back of my mind were words my mum had told me when I was little, never trust anyone who told you to trust them. Was it silly, thinking of that? I knew now she'd meant it regarding stranger danger. Still, I couldn't shake it.

"I'm going to let go of your right arm." I nodded, and let my own grip loosen, locking my legs stiffly he moved to stand behind me. "Scar, you need to relax, or you will fall."

"Okay, yep, relaxed." I muttered, between taking shaky breaths. I really did need to calm down, before I made a fool of myself. Soon I had something else to think about. Max had taken my right arm and now moved his left hand to thread his gloved fingers through mine.

It felt awkward, seeing as the woolen material was thick, but it was kind of nice and I was more surprised that he was holding my hand. He was also standing so closely behind me, I could feel his breath ghosting over the top of my head, the fabric of his winter coat brushing lightly against the back of my navy duffle coat.

"Alright, pretend you're wearing socks and sliding on polished floorboards or marble. Let's go." Nodding, I began moving, Max keeping a steady grip of my hand as he followed. It was working, I was actually skating! No sooner had I thought it, my left leg skittered.

"Woah, I made to scramble for balance but Max managed to regain it for me.

"You know, I'm kind of glad there's something you're not good at." Max laughed, pushing me along again.

"Is that a challenge, because I'll make sure I get good at it now!" I smirked, once again getting the movement right. It wasn't so hard, but the ice would be if I fell. I would just have to make sure I didn't fall.

We'd lapped the lake twice and I was beginning to enjoy this skating business, now I'd figured out how, when suddenly the hand that had been holding mine vanished.

"Max?" I called out, scared to turn and look for him in case I overbalanced.

"Still here, you're doing fine."

"Right." I muttered, concentrating on skating forward, not falling, not embarrassing myself.

"Looking good, Scar!" Fred called out, whizzing past me. I watched him a moment as he expertly spun around Ginny and then twirled her. It looked much more fun going faster.

Carefully I picked up my pace, enjoying the thrill as I managed to lap the lake again. "Nice, keep going!" Max grinned, now skating to my left.

"I think I've got it!" I grinned back, skating wide, around a group of skaters entering the lake. Max sped up ahead and turned, skating backwards a moment, grinning at me once more. It was impressive, right up until he collided into four other students.

They all skittered about, beginning to fall, Max already on the ice, and I was careening towards them. Max hadn't told me how to stop! Instinctively I took a sharp left, away from the tangle of chaos before me, but it threw me completely off balance. Desperately I tried regaining it, taking a sharp right and slammed straight on into someone else.

Oh no, now I'd fall, bringing whoever it was down with me. It never happened though. I'd stopped moving, held tightly against… oh gosh, I recognized that scent!

"Have you ever considered, for one so elegant in appearance, you really are clumsier than a cave troll, or perhaps blind as a bat." That all too familiar voice drawled out quietly.

Oh no, I didn't want to look up from where my forehead was unceremoniously pressed against a thick, forest green, cashmere scarf. I couldn't move though, I'd fall. He was keeping me upright.

"This is what, the fifth time you have effectively run into me?" He went on, seeming thoughtful. I chanced a gaze up at him. He looked… amused? Like he was up to something? Smug, he looked smug.

"Technically I was skating just now, not running." No, this was not a good answer! I was in no position to antagonize him! To my horror, he began moving, pushing me along. "What are you doing?" I gasped and he smirked, not answering.

He picked up the pace so effortlessly it was downright scary. I opened my mouth but no words came out and his smirk only grew. What was he going to do?

Just as suddenly as he'd begun, he stopped and I felt the presence of something behind me. I turned my head, relief washing over me. He'd taken me back to the wooden fence.

"Don't you trust me, Scarlett?" He waggled an eyebrow as I detached myself from him and latched on to the fence. I began to retort an answer when he cut over me.

"Trust only yourself."

"What?" His words took me by surprise.

"You heard me, don't trust in someone to catch you, trust in yourself, trust you will not fall." I stared up at him, confused. Why was I getting what sounded suspiciously like genuine advice from Draco Malfoy? Especially since he'd purposely been either ignoring or insulting me since Friday morning? I didn't want to play his mind games right now.

"Watch." He moved away, skated towards me and then pushed out his right leg, bent his knees and ice scrapped up the side of his angled blade, bringing him to a stop just a foot before me.

"Um, thanks." I nodded.

"It's easy enough." He murmured confidently, each word forming a soft mist. "Especially when you have your own lake to practice on."

"I bet, can't say ice skating was a thing in Australia during Christmas break." I replied, my unsureness from earlier gone, now I had the safety of the fence and he seemed to be genuinely civil.

"What was a, thing, then?" He asked, casually resting his hand to the right of me, on the top wooden post. I grinned, recalling many beachside summers.

"Surfing."

"Surfing?"

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" A voice spoke up in warning. It was Max, halting a few feet away, staring warily at Draco.

"Chatting, is that a problem?" He replied, a bite to his words.

"Yeah, it is." Max glared at him. "I need to teach Scar, how to stop so she doesn't end up near slimy gits, like you." I expected Draco to retaliate, but he didn't. He cast one more look at me, giving away no expression, and skated up to Max. Worried, I let go of the railing with one hand to clutch at my wand in my coat pocket.

"Perhaps, you should be more attentive, otherwise anyone could snatch her from under your oafish nose. I certainly had no trouble." Draco cast a smug smirk at Max, shouldering him as he skated past and back to the other skaters. I saw Theodore Nott and Daphne wave him over. What did all that mean?

"What did he want?" Max demanded, now standing in front of me, blocking off the small group of Slytherins.

"He uh, taught me how to stop." I stumbled out, surprised by how much like Harry he sounded. Usually it was Harry demanding answers about Draco in such a tone.

"Well, he probably showed you the hard way." Max scoffed.

"It seemed simple enough, just bend your knees, and scuff up the ice sideways to stop." Max's frown deepened, but he nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. He didn't need to show you though." He sounded surly, not like Max at all. What in Merlin's name was going on. Wait, no way, was he jealous? As soon as I thought it, I began to wonder if it was true. If he was, did that mean…?

"You need to stay away from him."

"Sorry, what?" I spluttered, staring up into his fierce, dark eyes.

"He's bad news, you've heard what he's like, what he gets up to."

"What?"

"With other witches, he'll probably proposition you next, it's bad enough you have those music rehearsals or whatever they are with him." Max continued, looking darker for a moment. I let out a peel of laughter.

"Really, you think he's going to proposition me?"

"Well he might, he's got no morels. He only goes for Purebloods, and you're a Pureblood and you're, well, he just might!" Max hurriedly finished with a scowl. "And there's rumor that he charmed those witches he was with to sleep with him, or used a potion. You can't trust him." I bit my tongue, forcing myself not to react. I no longer liked the way he was talking.

I knew Draco had been aiming for wild rumors to throw off Pansy, but suggesting Draco couldn't pull of the feat of four witches annoyed me. For all anyone knew, he probably could if he wanted to. He had enough admirers.

"I highly doubt he'd need to charm or throw a love potion at anyone." I found myself replying, needing to stick up for him.

"So, you find him naturally charming then?" Max was glowering at me now.

"I didn't say that." I bit out. "I just don't see why I should believe rumors. Why is it such a big deal?" I turned the questioning around, wanting answers, needing to know why he was being like this.

"Because I…" He faltered and fell silent.

"Because you?" I pressed, barely breathing as a million answers to that question raced through my mind.

"Because I…" He took a breath and I held my own. "Promised your father I'd look after you and keep an eye on you at school." He rushed out.

"You what?" I breathed out. He looked embarrassed, turning away. "When?" I continued staring at him, cold betrayal and disappointment rising up like floodwaters.

"When he was in America, just before we all moved over here."

"Wait, you know my dad from back then?"

"Uh, yeah. I told you he works closely with my father, remember."

"And he told you to what, keep me out of trouble." Max shrugged.

"More or less."

"Oh my gosh, is he paying you?" This time there was a flush of colour but he shook his head quickly.

"No, no. He offered but I said I'd do it anyway after he said you…"

"Said I what?" He scratched nervously at his shoulder. "What did he say, Max?"

"That you had a bit of a rough time at your old school. He thought you could do with a friend."

"A fabricated one, clearly." I bit out, transfiguring my skates back into my boots and climbing up onto the fence.

"No, Scar, that's not, that didn't come out right! He skated forward, reaching out.

"Leave me alone." I quickly swung over the top rail and dropped down onto the other side.

"Scarlett!"

"I've got homework to do." I spoke before he'd say anything else to add to the salt in my cuts. Quickly I walked away, losing myself in the crowded main street of Hogsmeade, stoically refusing to let a single tear fall. I was ice. I would trust no one.

* * *

 _Hi to all new followers etc and thanks to the following reviewers:_

 _.2017 - Thanks!_

 _Belovedfinch11 - Hi five for being an Aussie too! Its FINALLY Spring tomorrow for us! Glad you are enjoying the story and portrayals, that is so cool you've read it twice!_


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**_Chapter Twenty-Three_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Draco**

"I think I'm in with a chance again!" Blaise declared, waltzing into the fifth-year dorm and throwing the door shut behind him as he began pulling off his school jumper, followed by his tie and shirt.

"A chance at what?" I queried, not bothering to look up again from my book, knowing he tended to strip off wherever.

"At Scarlett Asher." He chortled. "Seems the train has derailed."

"What train?" He'd piqued my interest.

"The Max Hunter train." Blaise snickered.

"She was never on it." I bit out.

"You saw her at Hogsmeade, they went together."

"And?"

"They didn't leave together. Tracy heard from Cho, who heard from Felicity, who heard it straight from Scarlett, that she's not talking to him."

"Is that so, why? What did the great clout do?" If He'd done anything unsavory, he'd be added to the list Umbridge was on. Merlin, where had that sudden decision come from?

"Not entirely sure. Something about being dishonest. Doesn't matter, leaves the way open for me to get in her good books, and her knickers!" I scoffed, forcing a state of calm which contradicted my swiftly growing outrage. Perhaps I should add Blaise to that list…

"You expect her to trust you? If she's been betrayed by Hunter, who likely doesn't know a witch from a wizard, she won't go near you."

"Ah, but she won't be able to resist my Italian charm, and I make her laugh."

"Like you're the only one." I rolled my eyes at him from over the top of my still disguised, the Hobbit, and then shut it, setting it down.

"Do I sense, competition, dear Master Malfoy?" He taunted, purposely flexing his biceps. I nonchalantly picked my wand up from where it rested on my stomach.

"Please, I'm so far above any competition, witches compete for me, remember." I twirled my wand between my fingers, throwing a smirk up at him. He wouldn't get to me, and he would not learn the truth.

"Whatever you reckon, mate." He retorted with a grin.

"Zabini, do tell me, what's the time?" I asked boredly. He turned to the clock on the wall, I could see perfectly well.

"Quarter to six." Blaise, read.

"Oh good, I have a private music session to get to." I sat up, smirking. "Wouldn't want to keep my partner waiting." He grumbled sulkily as I quickly put my shoes on, straightened out my jumper and checked my hair in the mirror. "I'll be sure to give her your regards, can't say I won't let slip just what you did with that Ravenclaw, Isobel, Saturday night."

"You wouldn't!" Blaise gasped in horror.

"Wouldn't I?" Before he could answer, or stop me, I closed the door and swept swiftly from the dungeons.

…

She was already playing, just like last time we practiced. Again, I held back, slipping into the chamber but moving no closer. I didn't want her to know I was there yet.

I wasn't sure what she was playing, but it sounded quite tumultuous. Quite the opposite to how reserved she had been in class the past few days. At least I now knew why. Her falling out with, Hunter.

I was glad, it left no possible competition. I now needed to figure out if she liked me, and if she didn't; make her. I also needed to learn just what Hunter had done, to make sure I didn't make the same mistake. Not that I would, I had far more brains than that oaf, and charm, I was born with natural charm. I needed to be careful though. She couldn't know how I felt. I also still didn't know what I would do once I got my way, once I got her.

Perhaps keep it a secret? If it went public, father's wrath would rain down, and if how much he despised other blood traitor families, like the Weasleys, was anything to go by, I'd pay dearly for it.

It occurred to me the chamber was no longer filled with music. I blinked, realizing Scarlett was watching me from her piano.

"Evening." I greeted her with composure I was not particularly feeling, and strode forward.

"Hi…" She raised a quizzical brow which I purposely ignored. How long had I been staring at her since she'd stopped playing? So much for not looking foolish.

"What were you playing? It was rather… tumultuous." I settled on the word which had come to mind earlier. She looked down, was she embarrassed?

"It was just something I was messing around with."

"You composed it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, well, not bad Asher." I threw her a smirk, before setting up my piano.

"Thanks." She murmured. She was still reserved, still quiet. I didn't mind her being quiet, but not like this.

"Which shall we start on?"

"I don't mind." She said quietly. Merlin, this attitude was pathetic. If it kept up, I'd probably hang myself with a harp string before the session was through! There was no conceivable way she would be of any use practicing our Ministry ball pieces tonight.

"Let's do something else." I decided, spinning on my stool to face her. The look of utter alarm I was not prepared for. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I, uh, what do you mean?" I couldn't figure her out, it was as if she was nervous. Was I making her nervous? Or was she scared? It was almost as if, no, but it was, it was as if she was insecure? What in Salazar's name had happened to her, was this truly all Max Hunters doing? I would find out.

"We could play a game?" I watched her carefully as she chewed on her lip.

"I've got exploding snap in my bag." She murmured after a drawn-out moment.

"Perfect." I grinned and finally received a small smile in return as she accio'd the cards from her bag. This was working in my favor, really. We'd be spending time together, once again for reasons other than the upcoming ball. "Let's play in the antechamber, easier to cast a muffliato and a warming charm." I stood, beckoning to her. "Prepare to lose."

"You wish!" She retorted swiftly, her green eyes finally sparking, akin to the charmed green flames in the hearths of the Slytherin common rooms. I grinned as she stood, striding ahead of me to the inconspicuous door among the wall of hung instruments.

I had a feeling the eve was about to get much better.

…

"Sssss-"

"You can't keep doing that!" I chuckled, holding back turning my card over on the pile between us.

"Yes I-" Quickly I slammed it onto the deck and her hand shot out.

"Snap!"

"Snap!" She slammed her hand over mine and then the cards exploded and she yelped out in shock before bursting into laughter. I'd jumped too from the loud crack and grinned at her, waiting.

"Fine, you won that one." She conceded, leaning forward on the rug we sat on to put the deck together again. "What's your question?"

"Why have you apparently had a falling out with Max Hunter?" I'd patiently waited five questions to ask this one. Her hands stilled, before she furiously began reshuffling the deck.

"I don't like people who are dishonest with me."

"And how exactly was he dishonest with you?" I pressed.

"You've already had your winning question." She smirked, clearly deflecting, as she reset the game. Narrowing my eyes at her in annoyance, we continued playing, and she won the next five games. She asked me all sorts of curious questions. Like what side of the family my pale blonde hair was from, my favorite Quidditch team, favorite season, preferred day of the week and favorite music group.

"Snap!" Her hand slammed down, a millisecond before mine, winning her the next round.

"I'm starting to think you're better at this than you first let on." I muttered as she grinned cheerily. I didn't like losing, but was it really losing when it meant those smiles were aimed at me?

"What is your middle name?" She tilted her head curiously, green eyes bright. Merlin, I was enjoying this far more than I'd care to admit aloud.

"Standard Pureblood naming, after my father." I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." I nodded, swallowing hard. No one, but my mother and probably, Blaise had ever addressed me fully. I liked her doing so. It felt… shivery, in a good way.

"What's yours?" She smiled.

"Rose."

"Scarlett Rose Asher." I mused, trying the name out on my tongue. "Your mother's name?" She nodded. "What was her full name?"

"Rose Adelia Greengrass."

"Greengrass? Wait, you're related to Astoria and Daphne?" She shrugged, her eyes casting down to her hands.

"They're my cousins."

"How?" I uttered, reeling at this revelation. "I mean, how come you aren't friends with them? Daphne's never mentioned you as family." She shrugged again.

"Different views meant we weren't close, and well, when mum died, dad was blamed for encouraging her to put herself in danger. I don't really know the full story."

"What do you mean, danger?"

"My mum was an Auror too. She began training a year after meeting my dad, so they blame him for influencing her into choosing a dangerous career, well any career really, being from her background."

"I'll bet." I murmured, still coming to terms with this one impeccably Pureblood side of her heritage. "What of your father's background?"

"I don't really know, I asked him once but he just said it's a complicated mess which he couldn't be bothered delving into. I don't see my grandmother enough to ask her. Although I'll probably see her at Christmas, I could ask her then I suppose, she'd know."

"What was her name?"

"Clarice Avery, before she married." I nodded, another part of her Pureblood lineage falling into place. The only odd part was her father's name, Asher. It fit nowhere, and yet it seemed she was at least three quarters eligible to be listed down as noteworthy Pureblood breeding, if I thought about it the way my father did.

"Oh, I do know I'm blood related to the main founder of Ilvermorny. It's the main reason my father convinced his parents to attend there and not Hogwarts." She grinned and I frowned, recalling my American history.

"Isolt Sayre?" She nodded and my jaw dropped. "No way."

"Yes way." She laughed.

"By Salazar, that means you're a descendant by blood to, to Salazar!" She shrugged it off but I couldn't let this go. I couldn't even brag such a link to my own Hogwarts house founder!

"Can you speak Parseltongue?"

"What? No!" She chuckled. "The look on your face right now is priceless." I quickly composed myself, realizing I likely looked like a fool.

"Why aren't you in Slytherin?" She merely shrugged.

"Surely you've got some impressive ancestors too?" She teased and I nodded.

"Morgana Le Fay."

"Wow, that is impressive." She grinned. "No wonder you have an evil streak-"

"Hey!" I cut over her in annoyance but she merely laughed.

"You can't breed evil, well not that way." She smirked.

"I'm so glad to know." I replied dryly, checking my pocket watch.

"What time is it?"

"Eight-fifteen, bloody Pansy will be in hysterics." A smirk pulled at my mouth. "I better go and begin patrol." Scarlett nodded, quickly piling the cards back into a deck and standing.

Just as we reached the spiraling stair, having locked up the Finer Arts chamber, I grabbed her arm. "You never told me how Hunter, betrayed you."

"It doesn't matter."

"I still want to know."

"He was only pretending to be my friend because my dad asked him to look out for me." She grit out. Well, that had not been what I expected. I'd expected he'd made some blundering attempt to snog her, or more.

"Certainly worth cutting off." I smirked down at her. "Now you best be a good little Gryffindor and scurry off to your tower, or I'll have to give you a detention, and I know how much you hate chess."

"I don't hate it, I'm just lousy at it."

"Are you saying you want a detention?" I raised a brow, hoping she did.

"As much as I'm sure you'd love to beat me at chess, since you lost at snap, I don't need any more detentions on my record." A smile played on her lips.

"Then perhaps we should spend another eve together, like this one?" It was a bold suggestion and I regretted it the moment I asked. She gazed uncertainly up at me, biting her lip. I didn't want the rejection. Letting go of her arm, I stepped away.

"Best get to your tower." I began walking down the stair.

"Goodnight, Draco." I caught her farewell like a gentle whisper and sighed, reaching the second level and sighting Pansy, the best part of my eve over.

* * *

 ** _Scarlett_**

 _November 17_ _th_ _1995_

 _Raven,_

 _I've thought a lot about your last letter, possibly over thought most of it. I've decided to go about getting closer to her. Without letting her know why, of course. There is still the lurking element of rejection I do not want. If something happens, well I'll have to deal with it then, regarding my father finding out. I hate that I like her like this, but I cannot seem to refute my own feelings, as ridiculous as they are. We are slowly learning more about one another and it is only giving me more reasons to like her. I'm rather afraid I'm going to become soft and I am anything but soft!_

 _I hope you have your sights set on your second choice, because, and I read this in one of Jonathan Christopher's Time Turner series books:_

 _'_ _If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.'_

 _That is why you should choose the second. He sounds far more interesting anyway, and you wrote more of him, making him the obvious choice. Now go forth, bat your eyelashes and win him over…_

 _No, don't you dare! Don't make it easy, make sure he is worth your time, that he isn't one track minded, and you know what I mean. I know how guys think, one of my closer mate's, often reminds me. I'm a saint, of course, I don't think like that! Just, be careful, if he hurts you, I might just be inclined to take a long flight across the pond to sort him out. I know some brilliant hexes._

 _My current favorite item of clothing is my school scarf. I don't really know why, I've only had my current one for the past school year, but it is by far the best. It might have something to do with it being cold over here too. It's a nice scarf. Other than that, one cannot go wrong with a well-made pair of quality dragonhide shoes, especially if they look smart. What is yours?_

 _Three physical attributes. The first thing I guess I notice is a pretty face, and that means a smile, a lovely one. Eyes are next, eyes which are captivating, dazzling and that I can read. Saying that, I don't like brown eyes. Sorry, I hope you don't have brown eyes, I've just never noted anyone who has brown eyes I like. Thirdly, great legs. Fit and long. A fine set of legs is hot. Besides, usually if a witch has great legs, the rest is great too! Merlin, I probably shouldn't have told you that, ha!_

 _Three non-physical characteristics. Intelligence. I loathe people who cannot keep up with me intellectually. It becomes boring. Wit? Yes, wit and a good sense of humor, but not stupid mind-numbing humor, but my kind of satire. So many people find me insulting, it's annoying. Third, I'm not sure, integrity? Honesty? I can't make my mind up. Probably integrity. You answer those now._

 _I'm up to the part where they leave the enchanted Elf forest, Mirkwood. I've decided I would be an Elf. That King Elf, preferably, although my crown would be made of Goblin-wrought white silver and emeralds, not ruddy twigs! Their Goblins are much viler than real Goblins. The ones at the bank, always put me on edge, it's their teeth._

 _Bilbo does seem to be rather British, but not quite high class, but he has the correct mannerisms. There is a naivety to him I find, but that is essentially why he is on his adventure, to see the world around him. Yes, I do carry a handkerchief, something my mother instilled into me, although I hardly need one._

 _If you could live anywhere for a year after finishing your schooling, where would it be, and why?_

 _Have you ever felt jealous, what does it feel like to you?_

 _Silver or gold?_

 _Crups or Kneazles?_

 _Thorn xx_

I grinned to myself. Thorn was full of curious questions in this letter. It seemed he was going to chase after this witch he liked, and he'd basically told me to focus on Draco, but be careful, as daunting as that was. Although, after Max's revelation, Draco felt like the safer option. He'd never given me a reason to doubt him, despite his shady family background, and despite being a complete prat when he felt like it, or didn't seem to get his way. I was glad I had someone to confide in, I'd considered telling Fi, but she was not the greatest fan of Draco, much like the rest of my friends here weren't.

I was essentially on my own, from an in-school point of view, maybe I was mad, maybe I should be staying away from him, so these feelings would go away. That would be smarter. Last time I liked someone, it had all gone wrong, at least I knew Draco had a semblance of some sort of propriety, being an upper-class raised Pureblood. Although, he'd admitted he wasn't innocent, and I believed him. How un-innocent though, gosh, I didn't need to be thinking about that! Shaking my head, I folded up the letter, returned it to my bag and pushed off the wall, where I was hidden between two great pillars, to continue towards the library.

"Wonderful, you're here." Hermione looked up as I took the seat at her usual table in the library. It was quiet, as a library should be, but the guys were all playing a game of Quidditch this Sunday morning, and I'd decided it was too cold, and it meant I didn't have to face Max.

"I'm glad you seem happier again." She commented as I pulled out my transfiguration assignment.

"I never wasn't." She peered up, fixing me with a look. "Okay, I wasn't for a couple days. I'm over it."

"You know you can't avoid him forever."

"I can try, it's not hard, we aren't friends. We aren't in the same year." I logically pointed out.

"We have you-know-what, tonight." I shrugged. So far, I'd avoided Max in our D.A. meetings, although we'd only had two since the Hogsmeade weekend. "Personally, I think it is all just a big misunderstanding and you should talk to him." Hermione went on. I shook my head. "You are possibly more stubborn than Harry, no wonder you were put in Gryffindor."

"Certainly wasn't for bravery." I laughed dryly, knowing I should indeed talk to Max, I just didn't want the humiliation again.

"You like him, don't you?" She stated and I scoffed.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't. I don't like people who break my trust in them."

"Oh Scarlett, I'm sorry, I mean I thought you liked him, I just wasn't one hundred percent sure, you two always seemed to get along so well and I actually thought he liked you. It still doesn't add up though, does it?"

"Hermione, I really don't want to talk about it, I'd rather finish my assignment."

"You know that's something I would say." She laughed quietly and I smirked at her. "Hmm, and that is something, Malfoy would do, don't let that git rub off on you." She added worriedly and I rolled my eyes.

"Draco's fine, you just, I don't know-"

"Need to be a Pureblood?" She offered darkly.

"No, just I think understand that he's just, Draco." I shrugged, unsure how to explain it, but knowing full well I now knew him better than she did.

"I don't think I could ever begin to understand, Malfoy. You do well, Scarlett, tolerating him in lessons, not that he seems to give you a hard time, but still." Again, I shrugged.

"We both want the same things." She raised a brow in question. "To succeed."

"Well, it's working, your pepper-up potion was better than mine." I caught the hint of disappointment in her voice. Draco and I had scored two points higher in the marking, having created a fast acting, strong potion which dealt with headaches, hangovers, muscle aches, sore throats, stuffy noses, fatigue and dehydration. I knew Draco was secretly ecstatic over besting her.

"You were working with Pansy." I pointed out. Hermione agreed with a sigh.

"She's such a horrible cow, I'm doing most of the work myself."

"Snape still won't let you swap to someone else?"

"I've given up asking, although between you and me, she makes less blunders than Ron or Harry." I chuckled at that and then smirked, deciding to get a little revenge for the way she steered our earlier conversation.

"So, you like Ron, yeah?"

"What?" She squeaked, looking at me in alarm. "Who said that?" Her face was swiftly reddening and I grinned.

"You just did."

"Scarlett, that was devious!"

"I know." I shrugged, still grinning, dropping my head lower in conspiracy.

"I meant as a friend, he's my best friend." She countered.

"That would be Harry, you _like_ Ron."

"Scarlett, please don't tell anyone, if it got out…" She buried her head in her hands. "Oh, it would be mortifying, he'd hate me."

"Hermione, hey, it's okay, I won't." I rushed out, feeling bad now for messing about. She looked up, looking vulnerable and I felt worse. "You like him a fair bit, don't you?" She nodded miserably.

"For how long?"

"Third-year." I nodded, unsure whether to be impressed or feel sorry for her.

"Wait, then why didn't you guys go to that Yule ball thing together last year. You went with Krum." She gave a sad smile.

"I waited for Ron to ask me, but he never even considered me as a choice. Only as an afterthought. Viktor kept asking, eventually I said yes." Another small smile played on her lips. "I knew showing up with Viktor would hopefully spite Ron, because he didn't believe anyone would ask me."

"Wow, he can be thick. Ginny was right." I muttered and Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, but I love him, as a friend, I mean. I care for him a lot and I do have well, feelings, I just know there's no point in them, when he only sees me as a friend. Sometimes, I think he forgets I'm a girl."

"I doubt that." She merely rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to um, find out if he's noticed you're a girl then?" I grinned and she shook her head furiously.

"No, he can figure it out for himself." She huffed. "If he doesn't, well then it wasn't meant to be."

"Okay, okay, I won't." I laughed and soon she was too.

"Thanks, Scarlett, it feels nice knowing that I have someone to confide in about it. Can't very well tell Harry or Ginny."

"Not, a problem." I nodded, wishing I could do the same regarding a certain wizard, she absolutely despised more than anyone else.

* * *

 **Draco**

Time had flown, and so had I, beating Ravenclaw to the Snitch in our match just two weeks prior. It meant we were drawn to Gryffindor on the ladder, their next game just before the Yule break began, against Hufflepuff.

It was now nearing the end of the second week of December, school work had nearly doubled as all fifth years prepared for mock OWL's, also before the break, and Quidditch training in the ever-worsening weather was exhausting.

It was impeding on the extra time I was trying to spend with Scarlett, having gotten nowhere further to figuring out if she liked me or not. I was beginning to think she did not, the couple times I had tried to suggest we play chess, or snap again, she'd been too busy.

Perhaps I did need to give her a detention, so she had no choice but to spend a couple hours with me.

Our Wednesday eves still remained the same. It was those I lived for, sometimes, not desperately so, because she still drove me mad, not knowing if she flirted back or was joking around.

Whatever it was, the infuriating vixen had a way of making some of my considerably larger worries go away.

Father was back on my case and I had absolutely nothing. No information to give. The approximate number of Order members, which was the only real information I'd gained from Scarlett, because I had not been able to in good conscious, fully interrogate her, had only gained me a small reprieve.

After his last four punishing letters, I'd taken to simply burning them, sick of paper cuts, and one time, a skin scalding jinx. Still, he sent them and I knew the consequences of ignoring them would potentially be worse. Well, more than likely, but I had nothing of use to tell him and if I did, I didn't want to.

"Malfoy, are you going to help or not?" I blinked, tilting my head down to see who was annoying me. I knew of course, that pushy, know-it-all.

"Not." I decided and smirked as she glared at me.

"Is it so terribly hard to drag out the smallest bit of Christmas cheer, from that non-existent heart, Malfoy?" She snapped out.

"Exceedingly." I purposely drawled out and she stomped her foot at me. No one stomped their foot at me! Especially her! I didn't even want to be here, putting up these blasted, gaudy decorations. The break was not something to look forward to.

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!" I mimicked her rising voice, knowing I was effectively riling her up.

"You're the tallest, can't you at least finish the tops of the trees. I can't reach."

"For someone so, smart, you really are painfully dim." smirked.

"No, I'm not!" She retorted, temper flaring. Gryffindors, whose idea was it to give those imbeciles magic? Even the Pureblood ones, they were either all crazy, or drove me crazy.

"Unless, you've finally conceded you don't belong here, which believe me, would make my entire year, you are, unfortunately, able to wield magic." She stared at me dumbfounded. Really, was it this hard to get through to her? She was more socially inept than I first thought.

"Do it yourself." I spelt it out for her. Still she stared up at me with those dirt coloured eyes. "Are you rendered deaf under that atrocious bird's nest?" I snapped and she jumped. Well that was better.

"No, I just…"

"You just what, Granger?"

"I just…"

"I haven't got the patience to listen to your poor attempt at sentence construction, have fun with your pathetic, childish decoration." I stepped around her to leave. I'd shown my face, that was enough.

"You can't go! We haven't finished!" She cried out angrily.

"I have." I glared at her, just daring her to say another word. She didn't, stupidly opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Before she could carry on any more, I strode from the hall, I had far more important things to be doing, such as finally getting to re-reading and replying to Raven's last letter, I'd received just over a week ago.

…

 _November 28th 1995_

 _Thorn,_

 _Sorry, it has taken so long to reply! It has been so busy at school!_

 _I think that quote is wonderful and it has helped, although deep down, I guess I already knew the truth. I just didn't want to admit it, to myself. Anyway, I found out something about my wizard friend which really put me off him._

 _What sucks, I can't really admit it to anyone else about what's going on, my friends don't like him. I'm glad I have you to talk to, or write to, I mean._

 _I'm being careful, promise. It's kind of nice that you care so much. It made me smile when I read that part of your letter. It's been hectic, as school has been wrapping up, and I haven't had much time to hang out with him. It is annoying but I guess it means I can keep a safe distance to work out if its smart feeling like this, and to figure out if he might feel the same._

 _I still can't figure out if he's flirting for real or just messing about when he insinuates things or purposely takes things I say the wrong way, if you know what I mean. Its funny and I tease back and kind of try the whole flirting thing a little bit, but I don't know if he means it? He's a bit arrogant, so it's hard to tell._

 _How is everything concerning a certain witch, going? Good I hope!_

 _My favorite item of clothing is probably my riding boots, because if I'm wearing those, I'm going flying! Something I hope to be doing once I get home for the holiday break!_

 _Three physical attributes would be: Eyes, because it is said they are the windows to one's soul, and they tell so much to another without speaking a single word._

 _Smile, and I mean an unguarded, real smile, the kind that can transform someone._

 _This one might sound funny, being tall, I'm kind of tall, not crazily, but I'm on the taller side, and I don't know, I just like guys who are taller than me. Well, provided they don't look all gangly about it!_

 _Three non-physical characteristics:_

 _Honesty. That is a big one, I don't like people who are dishonest with me._

 _Wit, I guess like the wit you described._

 _Deciding on a third really is hard! Because I'd put down either kindness or passion. I mean a passion for what one does in life, for the things they love or aspire to._

 _As for your questions, which are brilliant, by the way:_

 _Jealousy, not really. I guess, I've gotten a bit jealous of missing out on fitting in to conversations regarding what's going on in the Muggle world, by Muggleborn friends in the past. It did make me feel a bit outcast._

 _Apart from that, I've never had to really want for anything, that anyone else has. A complete family and a mum, I do wish I still had that. I don't know if that is jealousy though, more that I miss having that too._

 _To answer the rest of that question, I guess it feels like a kind of physical pain in your chest, like something's missing? I don't know, that doesn't sound right. You?_

 _If I went anywhere after school, it would either be to the Greek Islands, or Italy, maybe? Somewhere Mediterranean! Amazing food, culture and architecture and art! Where would you go?_

 _I prefer Crups over Kneazles, although I have a friend with a Kneazle and he's kind of neat, but he looks evil with his squishy face and yellow eyes!_

 _I know girls are usually all about gold, but I love the cool serenity of silver._

 _How about you?_

 _Rainy days or sunny days?_

 _Antique or contemporary?_

 _Black or white?_

 _Hot butterbeer or cold butterbeer?_

 _I've finished the Hobbit, what an ending! I don't want to write anything until I know you've finished it! My friend recommended another book, its part of a series, its set again in an imaginary world and its about a girl who wants to be a knight so she pretends to be a boy. Would you want to read it with me, like we did, the Hobbit? It's the first book in the Lioness Quartet by Tamora Pierce. The title is, Alana, the First Adventure. Either way, I'm going to read it, but I'll wait until you write back._

 _Raven xx_

I loved hearing from Raven so much, and seeing the date of when she had last written, again, made my stomach, no, I think it was my heart feel as if it were twisting in guilt. I'd missed writing to her, these past couple weeks.

I had already set out my writing things upon my bed, and I was hidden away by the Slytherin green, heavy velvet drapes and a perfectly cast muffliato and repello nec divinos, to ensure I would not be bothered or noticed by anyone.

Smoothing out my parchment, I began to write.

 _December 14_ _th_ _1995_

 _Raven,_

 _It feels as if the past few weeks have flown by. I too apologize for such a tardy response, it is hectic here too, what with our practice OWL's and assignments due._

 _How were your OWL's? I have no doubt you passed with flying colours!_

 _I have finished the Hobbit, the ending, it was almost an anti-climax. It is a shame they slay the dragon. I know he was destroying that Muggle lake village, but he sounded spectacular! I have sourced a copy of that book you wish to read next. I shall begin reading it once my school work load has lessened. I am still trying to best that damn Muggleborn, who usually gets better grades than I in everything!_

 _On to better news, I caught the Snitch in our last Quidditch match! My team don't play again until after the break. The weather has been terrible, and I'm missing taking flights for the sheer enjoyment of it. This next week is meant to be a little nicer, perhaps I'll get out. Otherwise, I'll be sure to fly when I am home, if only to create distance from my father. I am sure he will not be pleased with me, I have been ignoring him. Once again, he is expecting me to leap through rings of Fiendfyre._

 _I realised I never told you ways to tell if this wizard of yours might like you. I am willing to bet he is flirting. If he's making joking suggestions, its because he secretly wants you to say yes. I'm guilty of doing the same thing, it is a defense in a way, because one doesn't want to be outright rejected. Try saying yes to something next time, of course only if you are comfortable, and see what he does! If it all goes wrong, just hex him! I hope you hexed that other wizard, for whatever he did. If it was bad, give me his address, I'll send him a biting howler!_

 _I like what you said about one's eyes and smile, I feel the same about both. I think too, it is through the fierceness in one's eyes, you can perhaps see one's passion._

 _Jealousy, it is something I think I may be feeling. It is different to, say jealousy of losing a game of Quidditch or some other competition, which also makes me angry. This is, well admittedly to do with that witch._

 _I don't like her around other wizards. Especially when I have a good idea just what is going through the minds of those wizards. I also do not like her giving too much attention to certain other wizards who could perhaps fit into the category of competition. It makes me so, I don't know, I want to hex them into oblivion._

 _Italy, is where I would go too. I have not been. How about we make a pact, once school has finished for both of us, we will travel to Italy and meet! If you would like to, of course? I would like to meet you one day in person, would you want to meet me? I now feel a bit of a fool for asking._

 _Crups over Kneazles, I don't particularly like cats, they seem sadistic to me, the way they play with their food before killing and eating it. Perhaps once I leave school, and after Italy, you see I'm sneakily pressuring you into saying yes to Italy, I will get a Crup._

 _I too prefer silver. Funnily enough, for the same reason. Its cooler, calming and yet, wickedly sharp under any light, the way it refracts. Have you ever seen sapphire-silver? It is mined, apparently with great difficulty, by Goblins in Madagascar. I saw it once in a jeweler, my father dragged me into when I was younger, to buy a gift for my mother. It reminded me of starlight upon the ocean._

 _Well, considering I detest getting sunburnt, rainy days, although I don't particularly enjoy getting cold and wet either. I really don't know, it depends on my mood. I'll go with rainy. I like thunderstorms._

 _Black. I lean towards wearing black attire, myself. It is classy, and the anti-colour itself is mysterious. In those dark depths, anything could be hiding._

 _Cold butterbeer. If I require something with warmth; fire whisky!_

 _I quite like the refined details of craftsmanship of antique pieced, I might be biased, my entire home contains such timeless pieces of furniture and architectural design. My family's manor is quite old, to say the least, ha! I suppose my room has a slightly more modern feel to it. Especially my bathroom._

 _You can now answer all of those and the following:_

 _Should I buy this witch something for Yule? I've made no real progress, but I don't want her to forget me over the break when I won't be able to see her. I wouldn't know what to buy her? Chocolate? Flowers? Is that too cliché?_

 _Why do we celebrate Yule, more so, the Winter Solstice, as Christmas? Isn't that a Muggle thing? I mean, myself and my family do not celebrate it as such a thing, and until I began attending school, I'd never heard of it, but it is referred to so often as Christmas, by all the Half-bloods and Muggleborns. I find it strange. I could probably find an explanation in the library, but I value your opinion._

 _Thorn xx_

…

Having sent my letter, I was making my way back from the owlery musing over exactly what I should gift Raven for Yule. I had an idea, it was just a matter of getting it perfect.

So deep in my planning, I failed to notice an unwelcome presence idly speaking with Umbridge, just outside her office near the spiraling stair.

"Draco." As that voice seeped into my concious, I froze, looking up to meet the hard, calculating stare of my father. Merlin, this was not good!

"Greetings, father." I managed to find my voice and nod curtly. Forcing my feet to move, I made to continue back towards the dungeons, although now I wished to be far away from Hogwarts. I had not answered a single one of his angry, insistent letters.

"Where might you be going?" I swallowed, dread filling me as he tapped the end of his cane upon the ground.

"Nowhere." I murmured.

"Good, Dolores, delightful to chat, as always. Do keep up these fine regulations." Father turned away, ignoring me to speak once more to Umbridge. I knew if I moved now, I'd be reprimanded. "I must see to my son, Draco and I are overdue for a little talk." A lump formed in my throat which I couldn't quite swallow and I twisted my fingers together behind my bag in pure nerves. I didn't want him to break them again.

"Yes, of course, Mister Malfoy. A pleasure seeing you again." Umbridge simpered. If I was not so worried about what this 'talk' would entail, I might have found it rather disgusting.

I held myself regally as father approached, his stride purposeful. "Direct me to a location we may speak in private." He ordered. I thought quickly. There was only one place close by and I didn't want to take him there. I didn't want it tainted. "Now, Draco!" He snapped, his cane cracking against the stone floor and I couldn't help flinching.

Feeling sick, I led him up the stair, towards the Finer Arts chamber.

Father strode into the chamber and I begrudgingly closed the door behind him, not missing his clear enunciation of a silencing charm. I'd barely turned to face him when I flew back, the air knocked from me as I slammed into the heavy, wooden door. I gasped and winced, the door handle digging in to my back.

"Shall I discard of your owl, Draco?" He enquired, throwing me completely.

"What? No!" I gasped again, horrified at his insinuation.

"Well, he is clearly useless." Father went on. "I've received not a single reply letter from you in weeks."

"I have nothing to report." I replied, regaining my earlier composure.

"No, you are not trying. Did my last warning not sink in?" He took a step forward.

"How could it not, father?" I bit out, keeping my growing fear in check.

"Then illuminate me why you have nothing?" He hissed. "You have not tried."

"I have!" I lied, for it was a lie now. "Incase you hadn't noticed it's the end of the term, I'm busy trying to prove to you I can top my year level!"

"So you have been, for the past four school years, and yet you fall short to a Mudblood, your inferior." He glared in detest at me before his gaze became considering.

"As I recollect, this is indeed a busy time of the school year. You may recommence your task next term… _he_ is currently abroad." I nodded, letting out a breath of relief. "Provided, you best the mudblood." I swallowed, my mouth dry, and nodded again.

"Yes, father."

"Do not disappoint me again, Draco. You bring shame to the Malfoy name and I will not take kindly to anymore negligence in your studies, now you are into your final years of schooling."

"Yes, father." I bowed my head, hiding my anger, reining it back under control.

"Do not slouch so, a Malfoy never slouches, it is common." He reprimanded, his cane suddenly smacking hard against my forearm. Quickly I straightened, the perfect emotionless mask upon my face, ignoring the smarting of my arm.

He indicated to the door and I gladly stepped away, receiving not even an incline of his proud head in farewell, as he strode from the chamber, leaving me alone to fret over how I was meant to beat Granger. The bastard knew I couldn't hope to best that infuriating know-it-all Muggleborn.

Closing the door once more, I slowly sank down against the wall beside it, burying my head in my hands, as hopelessness washed over me.

 _ **How did everyone find that chapter?**_

* * *

 _Thanks to the following reviewers:_

 _Pottermouth17 - Ta da! A chapter magically transfigured from a defibrillator! :)_

 _Belovedfinch11 - Blagh to allergies! I actually seem to have them pretty full on this year for the first time ever! We had, no joke, the perfect summer night, Saturday night. shorts and tshirt weather! Today it may as well be winter again! ha ha! I prefer Autumn too, its a relief after heatwaves! I think I'll drag Max back into it in the next chapter. I thought it would be a good twist, and a bit of help for Draco!_

 _Dawn - Hi and thanks! Hope you enjoyed this one!_

 _.2017 - Thanks_


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**_Chapter Twenty-Four_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Scarlett**

As I rounded the corner into the narrower corridor leading to the Finer Arts chamber, I jumped back, before I could be walked into by someone else leaving that corridor. The moment my gaze settled on who it was, I froze.

"Do watch where you are going." The blonde man sneered, a cane cracking against the stone to emphasize his hard words.

"Sorry." I replied quietly, forcing my feet to skirt around him before hurrying on. I'd only ever seen that man once, and he was as unmistakable as his son, except his son did not scare me like he did. I was left feeling as if a chill crawled its way down my spine, realizing he must have been coming from the Finer Arts chamber. Meaning only one thing, Draco was likely there.

With baited breath, I quietly opened the door to the chamber, stepping into the naturally lit room. It appeared to be empty. Frowning, I made to leave, only then catching sight of a pale head bowed over drawn knees, to the right of me, hidden in shadow.

"Draco?" Hesitantly I shut the door again, now peering at him.

"Go away." He bit out darkly, not a hair on his head moving to acknowledge if he had even seen it was me. I suppose he recognized my voice well enough.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you deaf or stupid? I said go away!" This time there was venom in his words. I'd been scared his father might have done something, it scared me more to know I was right. I couldn't leave him though.

"No." Before he could protest, I quickly dropped my bag and sat down beside him against the wall, leaving a safe foot between us. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine!" He snarled, startling me enough that I flinched away. I'd never seen him like this before. I was a little wary, but it didn't override the feeling that something was terribly wrong with him.

"You're only lying to yourself." I murmured before falling silent. He didn't look hurt, not physically, but in other ways, I was sure of it. I was acutely aware he had not expected to be stumbled upon in his current, vulnerable mood.

I wasn't sure if I should stay, but I didn't want to leave him and so I sat there quietly, my own knees drawn up to rest my chin upon, arms wrapped around them, back pressed against the cold stone wall.

I don't know how long I sat there, watching particles of dust seem to dance as they fell, refracting in the light of the late afternoon sun filtering through the high windows, when Draco finally spoke.

"He wants me to achieve the highest marks in our year for the practice exams next week."

"Why?"

"Because he is sick of my failures to the name of Malfoy."

"But you are second best in all your classes-"

"Exactly! Second best! No one cares for second best, no matter how hard I try. Especially my father." His words were bitter, deeply resentful.

"Because Hermione is a Muggleborn, is that why?" I asked, putting two and two together.

"I hate her, I hate her so much." He whispered hoarsely. Voicing such truth, it made me feel cold.

"She can't help being smart." I replied and he finally lifted his head, narrowed eyes glaring icily at me.

"Yes, she can. She's a bloody Mud… Muggleborn! She's got nothing to prove to anyone! I doubt her simple Muggle family understand the first thing about magic! She could levitate a ruddy heap of dung and they would be proud!" He drew in a harsh breath. "She has no background to live up to, no age-old heritage, she's not a Pureblood. It doesn't matter what she does, but she doesn't need to be top of every class!" He fell into a seething silence, looking away once more.

"What if it was me, who was besting you, another Pureblood?" He half snorted, derisively.

"It would be the lesser of two evils, but you are still a blood-traitor and just a witch, my father would still be disappointed." I nodded, holding back a disgusted snort, my list of reasons I disliked his father, growing.

"If you don't meet his expectations?"

"I don't want to think about it." He leaned his head back against the stone wall, closing his eyes. I fiddled with the end of my scarf, neatening out the golden and crimson fringe at the end.

There was only one foolproof option to him coming out on top; if Hermione threw the tests. There was no way that was an option though. Option two, well I was sure suggesting it wouldn't go down well, but maybe it would work?

"You're thinking." Draco stated, breaking the silence once more.

"How do you know that?"

"Apart from the obvious never-ending functions of one's mind, you are chewing your bottom lip."

"Oh." I withdrew my teeth, not realizing I'd even been doing it.

"You chew on it when you're thinking, but you bite on it when you seem, uncertain." He stated, now looking right at me.

"Right, um I hadn't really thought about it before…" I trailed off, wondering why he had noticed such a small detail.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked. There was an almost hopeful look to him, the way his attention was so fixated upon me.

"Well, don't get angry just think about it, but maybe you should ask Hermione to help you?" I rushed out before he could stop me. As it was, he gave a short, dark laugh of disgust.

"Absolutely not, I can't stand her, and she wouldn't help me anyway."

"Yes well, you've given her plenty of reasons to form a valid opinion of you, based on how you've treated her in the past." He made to retort but I went on. "Maybe, if she didn't think you were a fowl mouthed, forked tongued, evil little ferret, she might actually help." I smirked as he glowered at me.

"I am not." He bit out. "Besides, she's a walking rats nest with about as much character as the inside of a book cover and there is undeniably a broomstick shoved up her self-righteous, know-it-all arse, not that shed know how to fly one. I'm not asking her." I refrained from rolling my eyes, wondering what had possessed me to suggest asking Hermione's help in the first place. He was right, she wouldn't agree to it and he was being a total prat now.

"Well good luck trying to best her then." I stood to leave, surprised when he too leapt up.

"No." He whirled around, blocking me, hands pressed at shoulder height either side of me against the wall preventing me from leaving. I opened my mouth to speak, protest really, but he spoke over me. "We could do it. We could best her." I closed my mouth and frowned up at him and he went on. "We already work well together, we beat her in Potions."

"I don't need to best her."

"But don't you want to? Wouldn't it feel good, knowing you were better? Don't you want to prove it to yourself you can achieve more?" He countered lowly. I did, I hated to admit it, but I did want to ensure my grades were infallible. To get into the correct, advanced classes for next year, to set myself up to get into Auror training and then the areas I was interested in, I needed every single point.

"You do." He whispered, breaking persuasively through my thoughts.

"I…" A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, both devious and dangerously attractive. It wasn't his usual sneering smirk, it was one of triumph. "Yeah, I do want to." I let out a shaky breath as that smirk grew.

"Excellent." He murmured, gaze locked onto mine. It was darker now, but fueled as if by lightning. It was both terrifying and spell binding. I'd barely noticed he'd leaned forward and then, once I had, it was all I could think about. His eyes closed for but a moment, and I noticed his lashes were darker than his hair. He let out a breath, which ghosted over the top of my head, opening his eyes once again. They'd changed, there was an emotion there, one I couldn't quite figure out before it was gone.

"Those cunning folk, use any means to achieve their ends."

"What?" I let out the breath I'd been holding. I'd heard those words before somewhere.

"Nothing." He pulled away. "Where shall we study, and when? There is a lot to cover before the practice tests."

"Umm…" I re-gathered my nearly lost composure. "Well I'm not doing anything now. We could work on, well whatever."

"Now, yes. Now works fine." He nodded, gaze intent for a moment before he turned away. "Shall we work in the antechamber for now? I have my Potions and Transfiguration books."

"Okay then." Still surprised by this turn of events, but determined in my own right to do better and save him from his father's wrath, I followed him into the antechamber.

* * *

 **Draco**

"What is the rarest use for Hippogriff chestnuts, and how are they prepared?" Scarlett whispered, eying me coyly.

Our papers were scattered about us upon the rug of the antechamber, and I was quite sure I was lying on some of them, but I didn't care. Studying had escalated into a game of questions covering all our subjects and with that, it had escalated further. As I gazed up at the witch kneeling by my side, eyes flickering to her exposed, toned legs, I smirked. Never had studying been so damn sexy. "Going to answer or forfeit another item?" She smirked back at me.

"Chestnuts are crushed to a fine powder, and uh…" I grinned. "I can't quite remember." Her dark green eyes lit up, and I nearly shivered under her gaze. "I forfeit my, actually, you decide." I challenged. She leant over me and this time a shiver rippled through my body as cool strands of her long hair danced enticingly across my bare chest.

How in Merlin had we gotten here? I didn't have time to ponder as her hands came to the neat knot of my tie and began loosening it. She paused, eyes locking onto mine, looking positively wicked.

"Actually, I like the tie." She murmured and I swallowed hard, staring up at her as she suddenly straddled my hips with her bare legs, her hands trailing to the belt of my trousers.

Salazar, she was a vixen! Swiftly she undid my belt, pulling it loose and I thought that was the item of clothing she'd intended on removing, when her nimble hands went to work at my trousers. It was too much; this teasing was torturous. I sat up, pulling her by the shoulders to me. Smirking, she let out an impish laugh as I made to kiss her, but as my eyes closed, my lips met nothingness.

I shot up, dragging in air and cursed loudly. This was the fourth night! Was it not tormenting enough I had put my education and need to succeed and prove to my father I could best that Muggleborn, before perusing these wretched feelings?

These dreams haunted me with what I was potentially missing out on, making each studying session harder and harder to amicably tolerate without pining her down and snogging her senseless.

With a frustrated groan, I dragged my fingers through my hair, and checked the pocket watch resting on my bedside table. It was five-forty in the morning. There was no possible way I could fall asleep again after that. Grumbling and internally cursing that infuriating witch for being too attractive for her own good, I shoved my twisted sheets and blankets away and hauled myself from bed to the shower. It was after all, Tuesday the seventeenth of December. The day of the mock Ordinary Wizarding Levels.

…

"Interesting how most of the class did half decent in the DADA part before lunch." I commented, as Scarlett furiously pulled books from her bag in search of notes.

"Yeah, luck I guess. The spell work was third year at most."

"I guess so. Certainly ruined the toad's day. I am under the impression she expected failure." I stared pointedly at the Charm's book now finally in her hand. "You know there is this summoning spell, now what was it?"

"Shut up."

"Make me." It should have been no surprise when she silenced me with one of the very charms we had been learning over the year. I nonverbally removed it. "Not what I had in mind." I smirked suggestively and winked at her.

"Ugh, you are impossible." To my glee, she seemed a little flushed. Although it may have been the stress. We had Potions after Charms, followed by our electives into the late afternoon, finishing up finally near midnight, with our Astronomy practical test. I was certainly stressed. I had not been able to stomach breakfast where we had stowed away in the Finer Arts antechamber to practice last minute spell-work. Scarlett had instead forced poached eggs and toast on me and we had deviously added a drop each to our pumpkin juice, of the pepper-up potion we had created in Potions a few weeks earlier. It wasn't cheating.

"Pass me those notes." I murmured, taking our combined notes neatly written by me, not her, on three feet of parchment.

"There cannot possibly be anything they will ask, which isn't on there." She muttered, brow furrowed as she watched me. I nodded in silent agreement, refreshing my mind to the subject we were about to sit.

…

 _Q.13 – What is the third ingredient added to the Draft of Peace, explain the consequences of adding it out of order._

Quickly and confidently I scrawled out my answer: shriveled fig, and to add before would create a stronger potion, potent enough to put the receiver into a deep sleep for its longer steeping time and reaction to a protein in Unicorn hair, which needed to first lose its potency and structurally break down so the two could not bind.

I glanced to Scarlett, she seemed relaxed. On the other hand, Granger was writing furiously from where she sat diagonally from me; her hair standing on end like some deranged pygmy puff. She had to fail. Even a little. I had to best her this time. I looked to the next question and held back a grimace. Not so easy, we had not even brewed or studied ruddy love potions!

Finally, we had to structure and write a short essay on the dangers of potion overdose, using examples. Scarlett was my perfect case study and smirking to myself, I carefully titled my clean sheet of parchment; Veritaserum.

…

I clapped as Daphne's clear voice faded away, sure she would score high for her recital. Scarlett was next, followed by myself. I felt anxious suddenly. It was for her. What a strange feeling to have for another. I was still pondering over it, feeling quite distracted, and missed her approach and set up of the silvery-grey piano. Her playing soon captivated my attention, however.

She had chosen a song I had never heard her play, and I wondered just how she had practiced when we had spent so many spare moments over the span of months now, sharing this musical chamber.

What did she think as those elegant fingers created such highs and lows? Such emotional depth, causing shivers along my arms and a lump to form within my throat?

I had not the chance to ask her, for we were clapping and then it was my turn. I caught her smile, directed solely to me, and taking my seat and opening the lid, threw my entity into the music.

…

"Don't fall asleep on me." I nudged Scarlett, prompting her to look through the telescope. I was glad we were allowed partners, although our mapping had to be our own.

"I can't find it." She muttered, cautiously redirecting the scope.

"No, that's too far. Left a couple degrees."

"Oh, there it is. I held back a smile as finally she sited Gemini, through the obtrusive cloud cover. She was tired and it sounded plainly in her voice. I knew now she was not a grumpy tired, as Theo was, or whiney like Pansy. No, she became what I could only describe as a sweet, endearing, tired. As if she would happily curl up with a good book, only to fall asleep, a page still open, before a warm hearth.

Moving away, she quickly wrote down coordinates and a couple other notes I could barely decipher. Her writing had become messier and messier throughout the ordeal of the day. Thankfully, her additions to her star map were neater. I swallowed, noticing a small error in her distance between the stars, Castor and Pollux. I could have corrected her, but I did not. I still needed to best her too. Besides, I think if I did, a cheating ward would have gone off, alerting the three observing Professors.

By the time all my year had packed up our Astronomy equipment, it was one o'clock in the morning. I hoped I did not look akin to an Inferi, as most of the others did. I was truly exhausted. Never had my mind been so academically tested, and this was the practice!

"I'm so glad the real tests are spread over a week, not a day!" I heard the know-it-all sigh aloud and hoped fervently the strain had been too much for her over-frizzed head to cope with.

"Oh, would you look at that." I heard the Weasel mutter darkly. "The clouds are now gone."

"They were probably conjured to make the mapping more difficult." Scarlett replied in realization as she spoke with the other Gryffindors. I scowled. She was probably right! The others were leaving and I made to follow Theo, glancing briefly back to the night sky and froze, my eyes widening. Of course, we were heading towards the end of December.

Quickly I nudged Scarlett as I passed her, on my way back to the viewing platform. "Stay a moment." I murmured so no one else would hear.

"I'll meet you back in the dorms." She called to Granger. "Missing a lens cap." Scarlett told little white lies so easily, it was borderline worrisome and deviously attractive. Still, as she stifled a small yawn, hedging towards me as footsteps receded down the stair, leaving us alone, I was reminded of her sweeter side. A side I had seen much of this past week.

"Draco, what is it? I need sleep." She muttered, standing beside me as I gestured to the now clear, sparkling sky. "And its cold." She added.

"Can you see them?"

"See what?"

"The falling stars, the meteorites falling." I whispered excitedly. She frowned in concentration, looking far too low.

"No…"

"Look up higher."

Are you sure? I can't see them."

"Higher." She threw her head back.

"Not that high."

"Well, there's nothing there." She muttered. "You're just messing with me." She turned, those green eyes to me, narrowed, but the fierceness was not there.

"No, look." I stepped behind her, bringing my right arm forward, snatching up her hand to point her in the right place. "There." I pointed as a fainter meteor appeared, burning swiftly out.

"You've lost it." She announced through stifling a yawn. Annoyed she could not see, I moved in closer, peering my head over hers to figure out where she was looking, because it clearly fell short to where I was pointing. Grasping her elbow, I maneuvered her body a couple degrees, pointing her hand once more.

"Can you see them now?"

"Oh, wow…" Clearly, she had and I let a small smile escape, reveling in the closeness, letting my chin rest on top of her minty hair, cool, akin to the early morning chill of winter.

"It is the Geminids meteor shower."

"From which comet?"

"Surprisingly, none." I murmured, watching the bright streaks, some brighter than the others. "They are caused by the Pallafian asteroid, Phaethon."

"Son of Helios." Scarlett murmured, recognizing the Ancient Greek name.

"Yeah. Suppose, because it orbits close to the sun." I tried recalling the legends. "Did he not near burn the earth up with a chariot of fire?"

"Tried to, he was struck ironically down by a lightening bolt."

"Almighty, Gryffindor-like Zeus." I mused dryly.

Scarlett nodded with a quiet laugh, her hair tickling my throat slightly but not enough to move away. Truthfully, I delighted in how I could stand, without needing to stoop, and she fit perfectly beneath my chin. Separate entities yet, fitting so neatly together. Merlin, I truly was sleep deprived, the way my thoughts were forming!

"Well, we can't all be stone cold Medusas." She quipped tiredly. "Although, you are really warm."

"Well, you are a trifle icy." I countered, using her coldness as a reason to pull her closer against my chest.

"Forgot my scarf, besides I'm blocking the breeze from you."

"Barely." I scoffed.

"Do you think we did it? Topped the year?" She asked suddenly as a meteor flared brightly.

"I hope so." I pushed away my apprehension for the results which would be announced the following evening. "Lost enough sleep over it." I wryly added.

"Yeah." Scarlett stifled another yawn and I resigned myself to the fact I was too tired to attempt to initiate anything more. Reluctantly I stepped away from her, coldness replacing the warmth which had been there between us.

Unwinding my scarf, I wrapped it about her own neck. She gazed down, running a hand down its length, straightening it. "Are you trying to convert me?" She half-smirk and I had to admit, my scarf looked good on her.

"Something like that." I smirked, accioing our respective bags. "I'll walk you back to your awful tower." I shouldered her bag and my own and with a nod and another yawn, we turned from the streaking, burning meteors.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" I looked up, realizing Ginny was staring at me across the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "Sorry, I was uh thinking about… stuff."

"Stuff?" Ron scoffed. "What kind of stuff?"

"Results for yesterday, is Dumbledore ever going to announce them?" I half-lied. Truthfully my mind was only forty percent occupied by where I had scored. The other sixty percent was on someone who waited more anxiously for these results than I, Draco.

"From what Hermione said, you seemed to do well." Ginny grinned encouragingly. "Isn't that right, Hermione. She didn't hear us, too fixated on the head table, awaiting to also hear the results.

"Yeah, they should be okay." I replied half-heartedly to Ginny, sneaking a look across to the Gryffindor table. Draco was still seemingly disinterested, but I knew how much he needed to know those results. In a matter of days, we would be returning home for the Yule break, and Merlin knew just what that meant for him.

"It's time!" Hermione practically yelped, sounding more pained than excited in her current state. Dumbledore appeared at the elegant podium, a foot-long sheet of rolled parchment in his hand. Hastily the entire hall quietened down as our Headmaster purposely cleared his throat.

"Good evening, as I am sure you are all aware, yesterday, well into the night, our fifth-year students undertook their mock Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Here I have the top five highest achievers, all of which have received a straight record of Outstanding's for each subject tested. Painstakingly slowly, Dumbledore untied and unrolled the parchment, his pale grey brows rising curiously. Slowly, my heart sped up in anticipation.

"A total of one-thousand-points is the highest any student can achieve in an OWL's test, and this mock is no different, albeit it is shorter, and rigorously forced into the space of a single day."

"Hurry up." Hermione muttered under her breath as I tried not to hold mine, fingers twisting anxiously together beneath the table.

"In the past, no student has exceeded a score higher than nine-hundred-and-four points in either mock test or real. This year, we have broken a record." There was a collective intake of breath throughout the hall and I noticed many heads turn towards where Hermione sat, across from me.

"In fifth place, with a splendid eight-hundred-and-eighty-three points, Mister Theodore Knott of Slytherin." The Slytherin table erupted into cheers and applause.

"In fourth place, with a concise score of exactly eight-hundred-and-ninety-nine points, Miss Mandy Brocklehurst of Ravenclaw." The table next to ours clapped loudly and I could see Mandy grinning in elation. My stomach was now tying itself in knots. I chanced a gaze at Draco, he looked paler than usual, his features tense.

"Our first record breaker, exceeding the previous record by twelve points, giving her an exceptional nine-hundred-and-eleven-point total; Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!" Gryffindor table near on exploded with cheering, whistles and applause. I clapped to, yet I was in shock, my gaze locked onto grey eyes across the hall. Had we fallen below the top five, or were we… could we have possibly…

"With nine-hundred-and-thirteen points, Miss Scarlett Asher of Gryffindor!" I barely heard the applause around me, felt the slaps upon my shoulders, instead watching as his entire body visibly relaxed, a world of weight lifted.

"Our new record holder, at a staggering and highly commendable nine-hundred-and-fifteen points, Mister Draco Malfoy of Slytherin!" Only now did a triumphant smirk form upon his face as Slytherin table burst into applause. Nothing was harder than holding back applause, just like my own housemates. Gryffindors didn't congratulate Slytherins. Somehow, amidst the chaos of his own table, he caught my eye, quickly flashing me a smile. A real smile which was so alight, conveying such relief and joy, my heart skipped. We'd beaten Hermione Granger.

…

With triumph, there can be guilt, and now I felt guilt. Hermione was silent the entire walk back to Gryffindor tower and headed straight up to our dorms. Telling Harry, Ginny and the others, I'd meet them later for D.A., I followed Hermione up the stairs.

"Oh, it's only you Scarlett." She sniffed quietly and I hedged towards her bed, noting she looked near ready to cry.

"We broke a record." I stated, hoping she could see that, not just her placement.

"Malfoy broke a record." She replied dully.

"Well, we all did." I pointed out.

"If it were anyone but him…" She sighed and now I frowned.

"Well, he worked hard for that place."

"So did I!" She exclaimed. "I mean, it's just…" To my horror, she buried her head in her hands.

"What is it?"

"Ever since I first came to Hogwarts, I've been made to feel inferior by people like Malfoy, because of my blood. Until now, I've always bested him and any other Pureblood in any subject, showing that blood doesn't make me less intelligent, less magical. Now he has beaten me, and now you have. Two Purebloods…" She trailed off again.

"We probably earned those extra points in Finer Arts, and did you see his star chart, it was incredible." I hoped to pacify her. "He's kind of artistic. I bet if you went through each standard subject, you likely bested us both in most if not all, and you are a whiz in Arithmancy. That subject drives me mad!"

"Perhaps…" She frowned in consternation. "I am excited for you Scarlett, and I am happy by how well I have done. I just did not expect Malfoy to ever best me. It was only the mock, I will be fully prepared for the real one next year."

"Exactly, this one was preparation, and I don't know about you, but I am so glad the real OWL's span over a week, not a day! I am still so tired." I ended up yawning and she chuckled.

"Yes, it was grueling. Are you coming to our final D.A.?" She thankfully changed the subject.

"Yeah, but after practice for the Ministry Ball."

"Hmm, well make sure to shut Malfoy's fingers under the lid of his piano, if he's a cocky prat." I laughed and nodded, shouldering my already packed bag.

"Better go, or I'll probably get a detention for being late." I rolled my eyes, easily masking my eagerness to leave and see Draco and congratulate him.

…

"About time." A voice drawled out from within the chamber as I entered.

"I believe congratulations are in order?" He grinned, seeming unable to contain himself.

"I bet her! I bet everyone! I even bested you!" He crowed and I laughed.

"I'll get you next time." I teased and he smirked.

"Oh, you can try." He played a quick tune, warming up. "Now the entire school knows I am not just ridiculously good looking, let's play." Smiling to myself, I ran through my own warm up.

We practiced for an hour, our spell work better than ever. Yawning, I packed away my book, spying a certain green scarf I had stowed away in my bag from the night before. I pulled it out and turned to him. "Thanks for this, last night." I called over to him. He held a hand up and I tossed it to where he was organizing his own bag.

"Thanks for being so half asleep, you miscalculated your star chart."

"I what?" I spluttered but he merely grinned. "I couldn't very well tell you it was wrong, what with the cheating wards, but for reference, Pollux and Castor are thirty-three-point-seven lightyears apart."

"Damn." I cursed in annoyance and he chortled before sobering when we reached the door.

"What are you doing now we are done?" He asked suddenly, pausing after closing it.

"Uh, why?"

"Would you like to take a walk? I am interested to see if the meteorites will reflect upon the surface of the black lake, as the moon and stars do." I was momentarily taken aback by such a request.

"Don't you need to be patrolling corridors now?" I pointed out.

"I'm sure Pansy can survive without me." Suddenly his green scarf was thrust back into my hands. "You might want this back." Shaking my head, I donned the cashmere scarf.

"I think you just want an excuse for me to wear Slytherin colours." I quipped as we took the deserted stairs down to the ground level of the castle.

"What can I say, green does look good on you."

"It's the eyes." I shrugged and he nodded, a smirk playing on his lips. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Sure." I muttered, but I was secretly pleased he seemed to think I looked good, well the scarf looked good on me. "Will we get in trouble being out here?" I hesitated, reaching a side entrance which was frequented to reach the Quidditch field.

"Only if we get caught. Which we won't." Confidently he opened the double door and we slipped out into the chilly night air.

The lake was a short walk in contemplative silence. Nerves chased one another in my belly, as I wondered exactly what was happening? Why he'd invited me out, if it would be like how we watched the night sky so early that very morning, or if it would be more… Did I want it to be more?

"You're not going to see much staring at the ground." Draco drawled out. I glanced up, the lake now stretching before us. Its glassy surface appeared so cold, I shivered. It was thankfully a still night, free of sleet or snow which was a nice change considering it was the coldest month of winter.

From the grassy knoll we stood upon, I could easily see the stars reflecting upon the Black Lake's surface. "If my memory serves me well… ah yes there." I turned to see Draco staring up at the sky and also looked. Unfortunately, I was still unused to reading this hemisphere without a star map to guide me. I stared, waiting for a shooting star.

"Your star gazing is terrible." Draco chuckled.

"It's all back to front and upside down compared to the Southern Hemisphere." I retorted, feeling a little annoyed by his jab.

"No need to bite." He smirked, coming to stand behind me as he had last time, simultaneously taking my hand. "There." He pointed to just above the horizon, out over the water, just as a meteorite blazed.

"Found it, thanks." I forced myself to casually answer, heart leaping into my throat as he dropped my arm and linked both of his about my waist, resting his chin upon my head. He acted as if were the most natural thing in the world for him to do, and I found myself leaning back into his warmth, into him, because it felt natural too. In the most nerve-wracking way.

"It's a pity they are not so easy to see reflected, perhaps if it were later in the eve or early morning." Draco mused.

"Three am, it would be ideal, directly above us." I calculated and felt his nod. There was something incredibly secure about the way he was holding me. Dragging forth my own courage, I brought my arms up to wrap over his, feeling his hands circle lightly about my forearms. For quite some time we remained in silence, watching the stars.

"Thank you, for studying so persistently with me this past week." Draco murmured, and I was caught by the sincerity in his low voice.

"You helped me too, so I also owe you thanks, and for the push." I quietly replied.

"Indeed, and now we are proof, brains can also look devastating." He declared cockily before sobering again. "I just mean, if I hadn't gotten such high marks, if I hadn't topped, well Granger, well it…" He trailed off, sighing but it was one of relief.

"It's okay." I whispered, feeling a lump form in my throat. How high had the steaks truly been for him? "I'm glad you did best her." He began to move, retracting his arms and worried I had said too much, I half turned to face him.

His eyes… no wonder he'd been named after the stars, they reflected in their current, dark-grey depths. "I bested you also, are you glad about that too?" He taunted softly, his hands finding my shoulders.

"I suppose I'll settle for second best." I drawled out, mimicking his usual tone and he chuckled. "Although, you cannot possibly claim title of best witch." I smirked, ignoring my quickening heart as his fingers errantly brushed through my hair, down my cheek. I wanted to shiver, instead I held still. Unsure his deeper intentions, but smart enough to know where this was leading.

"No, that title is entirely yours in every conceivable way." He took a half step forward, gazing straight down at me.

"You think so?" I whispered and a smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah." He breathed out, lowering his head and as if pulled by some unknown force, I lifted my own to-

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Asher." Terror shot through me and I leapt back, wheeling around, much the same as Draco, to face… oh no, of all the Professors!

"Professor Snape." Draco spoke, in an impossibly smooth, unflustered tone.

"Professor." I managed to utter, wrapping my arms tightly around myself. He merely stared down his hooked nose at us, putting me on edge.

"High marks above the rest of your year, does not give you immunity to be outside the castle after curfew."

Draco made to speak but Snape cut over him. "Miss Asher, I suggest you return to Gryffindor tower before I give you a detention." I nodded, turning to glance a Draco. His features were impassive.

"Good night." I murmured and he inclined his head politely. If it were not for the thin set of his lips and clenched jaw, I might have mistaken his actions as indifferent. He was annoyed. Feeling annoyed myself, I trudged back towards the castle, realizing I had completely forgotten I was meant to be at the last D.A. meeting before break.

* * *

 _Mordred's-deathly-Lullaby – Hi and thanks! Yes, agree there is some grammar issues, and for some reason I can't quite figure out, I went all semicolon crazy in the early chapts. Needs an edit once I've finished an edit when I've got a second. They've no reason to believe they are in the same place, Scar keeps implying she's in Australia, and Draco still isn't quite as lovely as Thorn. I will play with those character thoughts soon though. Anyway, glad you are enjoying it!_

 _Pottermouth17 – No he's not. Scar (Raven) keeps implying she's in Australia though._

 _Belovedfinch11 – Agh, you make me feel bad about what I've planned regarding Lucius very soon! I've explored a different dynamic to Hermione and Scar here, but rest assured Hermione will academically redeem herself as is canon to her character. Windburn is the worst, because it sneaks up on you!_

 _Samantha – There will be future convo's with Hermione and Draco, and she will absolutely redeem her academic standing and do so on her own, not as a team as Draco and Scar did. I guess though, she is known as the brightest witch of her age, so there is still room for a brightest wizard of his age. Have to remember also, it's from Draco's perspective so he sees himself as upping her and being better than her in their interactions because he hates her. Glad you are enjoying it._

 _SlyWamp26 – ha yes Wingmans… actually, I was my fiance's wingman… not sure if that means I sucked at being a wingman or was brilliant at it. Haha!_

 _LoveFiction2017 – Thanks_


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**_Chapter Twenty-Five_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Draco**

Snape. Severus Snape. I wanted to Avada him. Hex him at the very least! He'd ruined my cleverly thought out evening to finally get what I wanted!

Then there had been Dumbledore! That doddery old lunatic had appeared as if from nowhere, moments after I had escaped Snape and re-entered the castle. He'd sprouted on about the loyalty of those who care for you, and just how many stars one could reach with loving guidance or something to those words. Nonsense the lot of it. He'd then gone on about socks. Who in any sane form of mind, carried on about socks?

I thought that would be it. I was wrong. Pansy had been waiting to pounce, as only she possibly could. Points to her for such a devious plan. One I could have surely used on Scarlett, and perhaps still would. Mistletoe. The harpy had trapped me under mistletoe and it was where I currently was, glaring darkly down at her gaudy, painted lips.

"Absolutely not." I hissed, and she pouted. I found it repulsive.

"But Drakey, it's Yule tradition." She simpered. Ugh, not that dreadful nickname again! She placed a hand on my chest

"Remove your hand from my robes immediately." I ground out, slapping it away.

"What happened to you? You used to be fun." She whined. "Now you're as bad as those Ravenclaws. The prudish ones." She added, and I glowered at her, insulted. She merely smiled coyly up at me. "Prove me wrong." She dared, voice dropping suggestively.

Seething, I pulled my wand out and pointed it to the trailing, charmed mistletoe only two feet above my head.

"Confringo." I spat out and a ball of flame shot from my wand, colliding with the damn weed and causing a small explosion as it burst into flames. Casting a dark look at the stunned witch, I stalked through the dungeon and to my bed to sulk.

…

The next morning, Scarlett did not meet me in the Finer Arts chamber as we had agreed on. I tried to brush it off, running through warm ups, our Ministry pieces and finally, the spell work involved.

It was no use, I could not focus. Why hadn't she shown? What was more important than this? Than me? Didn't she like me? Last night, I was sure she did. Now I was not so certain, doubt gnawing at my insides like a restless creature.

Did she regret what nearly happened? Had she not meant to almost reciprocate? My head started hurting, I was thinking about it so intently. With an agitated sigh I closed my piano and stowed my book away. Should I find her? What if I didn't like her reasons for not showing?

Slowly I made my way to the Great Hall, hoping to find her. She was at the Gryffindor table, head bent closely to Granger's. I'd been dropped for that frizz-ball. How dare she! I stared hard, eyes narrowed at her side profile, willing her to turn, so she'd know I was there.

It took a long moment before she did eventually glance my way, her eyes widening slightly in surprise. Then she was standing, and her expression became apologetic. "Sorry." She mouthed, before turning away and leaving the hall, Granger by her side.

Foolishly, I stared after where she had left. I felt… sick. A Hippogriff may as well have kicked me in the stomach and then ripped out my heart, with its terrible beak, and devoured it. That was how I felt. Unsure whether to be angry or pathetically upset, I swept from the hall, pushing through and knocking over nuisance first years in my wake.

It was not until I passed the three Hufflepuff Chasers, I realised Scarlett had been dressed in her own Quidditch attire and today was the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I had been so wrapped up in what was going on with the practice OWLs and with Scarlett, I had forgotten. It was surely why she had not met me to practice at breakfast. My stomach began to settle from nervous churning to uneasy waves.

"Draco?" I glanced up to see Theo striding towards me.

"Morning." I drawled out as he reached my side. He glanced up and down the corridor, checking we were alone before speaking.

"Are you going to France over the break?"

"I'm unsure, I've heard nothing from my mother on the subject. I daresay not." I glanced at him. "Is yours?" He shook his head.

"Father has forbidden her from leaving England. I received a letter this morning from her cancelling our trip to Toulouse." There was an undercurrent to Theo's tone which put me on edge. Something was going on. My father and his were close in their ventures. They were both a part of the Dark Lord's inner circle too.

"I see." I eventually answered, and he nodded.

"I suppose we will see each other at my mothers New Years luncheon?"

"Doubt my mother would miss it." I smirked. Lady Nott was famous for her New Years Day luncheon, a yearly tradition amongst society Purebloods. Mother always attended, and I always accompanied her. Theo gave a light chuckle.

"What are your plans for now? Hogsmeade is open to us today."

"The Quidditch match." I decided, and he raised a skeptical brow.

"You've never bothered to attend Hufflepuff game before."

"I want to see how those Gryffindors cope without their star Seeker and the loss of their beaters. Besides, watching that turkey on a broom, Weasley, is amusing." Theo snorted, and I smirked having easily covered my true intentions for watching a match I wouldn't usually bother with.

"Well, I'm going to Hogsmeade. Enjoy the game." Shaking his head, he continued down the corridor and turning on my heel, I made my way to the Quidditch grounds.

…

"That's not right." I muttered, causing Daphne to glance at me, but it was Astoria, her younger sister who realised what I had noticed.

"There's no Weasleys out there." She frowned. I did a quick count, my own frown deepening.

"Yet it is a full team." Scarlett was down there, talking seriously with Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor coach. Surprisingly, Johnson was dressed to play. Was she going to seek? Where were the Weasels? Had Umbridge banned the entire family along with Potter?

"McCormack is Keeper." Astoria pointed out. I glanced at her, surprised by her interest in the game. It was certainly more interest than the likes of her sister or Pansy.

"Well that's an improvement." I couldn't help but sneer as I watched Madame Hooch release the Snitch while both teams mounted their brooms. The Chasers waited as Hooch blew her whistle and threw the Quaffle up in the air and… wait, Scarlett wasn't among them! As both teams took to the air, game commencing, I scanned the pitch. There she was, smoothly flying higher than the other Chasers, her gaze intently gazing about in a way I was all too familiar with.

"Scarlett's playing position of Seeker!" Blaise uttered in the same surprise I was feeling. What in Merlin was going on?

"I thought that the she-weasel was Seeker now?" I murmured, highly confused as the dark-haired witch intently lapped the field.

"Me too…" Blaise trailed off.

"Perhaps it was a ploy, to confuse the other teams?" Astoria interjected, and I nodded slowly, gritting my teeth. Those damn Gryffindors! That had to be it! I'd need to be careful, to watch how Scarlett played. She would be my main threat now.

As the game played on, heading into its second hour, Gryffindor lead. I barely paid attention to the initial game, too enraptured by what appeared to be Gryffindor's new Seeker. She was good, scarily good and wickedly quick on that strange, Australian made broom of hers. It took to sharp handling with ease, something I had not noticed when she had Chassed in previous games. Scarlett would be a formidable opponent, much like Potter. Unlike Potter, however, I had no real idea just what to expect from her. I could detect no pattern in the way she flew about, searching for the Snitch.

Quite suddenly she pirouetted on her broom, sending it streaking towards the stands we were seated in. The Hufflepuff Seeker gave chase after her and I quickly glanced around, but could see no golden Snitch. He rode a Nimbus 2000, but it was not as quick as the broom Scarlett was stretched along, zooming swiftly towards us.

"Is she going to stop?" Daphne asked in alarm, making to stand and get out of the way, but Blaze grabbed her arm. At the last second, before she reached the stands, she pulled the broom sharply down into a pin drop dive. We had barely stood to glance over the railing when the Hufflepuff Seeker tried to copy her maneuver and crashed heavily into the framework just below us. I let out a snicker of laughter as he twirled to the ground, akin to a broken bird.

"Merlin, that was funnier than a Wronski Feint!" Blaise chortled, and I had to agree.

Forgetting the Hufflepuff Seeker, I glanced up at the score board, shocked to see Gryffindor had pulled further ahead. Scarlett now flew sedately around the other players, dodging a Bludger here and there. She hadn't caught the Snitch and I was beginning to suspect she had never seen it and had simply created such a ploy to take out the other Seeker. Devious and well within the rules. I certainly would have to be careful of her. She played dirty in the most innocent way and Salazar, it was hot.

I no longer wished to graciously find out if she was indeed still reciprocating of what nearly happened the eve before, no, I wanted to find her, divest her of her Quidditch attire and...t A hand suddenly grabbed my forearm, causing me to pull my gaze from the field. Astoria, what in Merlin's name was she doing?

"Look, there's the Snitch!" She pointed with her other hand and I immediately looked back to the field, eyes flickering to Scarlett. The golden ball was flittering right amongst a midair scuffle for the Quaffle between Chasers from both sides, two Bludgers swerving closer as the Beaters batted them to and fro.

Scarlett finally saw the Snitch and changed her course, flying carefully into the fray. The golden ball streaked away, and she gave chase across the length of the field, once again lying low over her broom.

"Gryffindor scores again and Asher has sighted the Snitch! Its not Hufflepuff's game!" Came the voice of Lee Jordan from the stands. A Bludger flew in her direction, and without changing her path, the Stitch only mere feet ahead, she rolled, the Bludger barely missing her broom as it skimmed past.

"And she's got it! Scarlett Asher has caught the Snitch, Gryffindor win with two-hundred-and-ten-points to sixty!" Lee Jordan's voice screamed excitedly across the field as both teams descended to the grass, Scarlett touching down before Hooch to present her the Snitch.

"They carry on as if they've won the Cup." Daphne muttered, glancing across to where the Gryffindors cheered from their stands.

"Hmm." Was all I could manage, standing and leaving the others behind, intent on getting Scarlett alone, and to find out if she was indeed my new rival.

…

"Chocolate Frog, Draco?" I deftly shook my head, ignoring the others seated in my cabin and continued staring out the window, watching the snow swirl in the wake of the fast-moving train I was aboard.

I had no appetite, I think if I did eat, I would be sick. Too many worries plagued my mind, chasing one another. The impending arrival home to Malfoy Manor, and to my father. This was a dread which had cloaked me days earlier, only now there were no days left. My other worry was akin to a heavy weight behind my ribs. Scarlett. I had tried to get her alone, but it was clear she was avoiding me, always with either the Ravenclaw, Felicity, by her side, or more often, that bloody Granger!

Granger looked as if she were in a punching mood every time I tried to get close, and I did not fancy the humiliation of that snotty little know-it-all messing up my face like she did in third year.

I held in a sigh, we were mere minutes from arriving at Kings Cross. Mere minutes from the inevitable. Theo's subtle warning played through my mind. Something was going on and it surely was not a good thing if his mother was not going to France, and my own had written nothing suggesting we would be.

I fingered the unopened letter from Raven, hidden deep within a pocket of my robes, my only comfort. I wished to read it immediately, but had not been alone to do so since boarding the Hogwarts Express. Tonight, after father, and once I had escaped to the sanctuary of my own quarters, I would read it then.

With a screech and a jolt, the train which had been slowing as it pulled into the station, grinded to a standstill and my heart began to pound nervously against my ribs. It wasn't fair. I wish I had remained at Hogwarts for the break instead. As the others stood and gathered their belongings, I lingered, fiddling with the locks of my carry on case.

"Are you coming?" Theo stood last in the doorway, watching me uncertainly.

"In a moment, go on without me." I replied, my voice coming out strongly, my mask of indifference intact. He nodded and followed Daphne and Blaise. Stealing a moment, needing something of comfort before facing the unknown, I ripped the envelope from my pocket and tore it open.

 _December 18_ _th_ _1995_

 _Thorn,_

 _It really has flown! It is nearly Yule and then the new year!_

 _My OWL's went beyond well, I am so pleased with them. How did your practice ones go? Did you best that Muggleborn?_

 _I wish they didn't slay the dragon either. He sounded like a Hungarian Horntail with so much attitude and snark! Glad you could find the first Lioness book, I'll start reading it now, shouldn't take too long to finish over the break._

 _Congratulations on catching the Snitch! Must be those gloves, ha ha. My game is tomorrow, last one for the year so fingers are crossed we win!_

 _I think you might have been right about that wizard, I am ninety percent sure he possibly likes me. He hasn't said anything but its been his actions really. They have changed towards me, its not just teasing or flirting now, its I don't know, deeper? Whatever it is, it's nice, really nice. I'll see him once before Yule but then it won't be until school goes back. I hope nothing changes between now and then. Should I try and catch up with him in the break? Is that something I should even be asking a wizard? He's kind of raised old fashioned._

 _In answer to all the questions:_

 _Sunny days, but I like Summer Thunderstorms. There is nothing quite so spectacular and powerful than a Lightning and Thunderstorms in Australia. With all the space and clear skies, they really light up._

 _I like wearing green, it seems to suit me._

 _Yes, to cold butterbeer! Warm butterbeer is a strange concept to me, I've only recently tried it warm and cold is much more refreshing._

 _I guess you could buy her something small, so she knows you do care about her, it might make her realize you are serious too. If you know her favorite chocolates, you know I was quite impressed that time you sent me all those Chocolate Frogs! I admit I'm not sure if I should get something for that wizard._

 _Do you know if you are going away yet for the break? I'm looking forward to going riding._

 _Christmas is different to Yule in the beliefs regarding it. Christmas is the day that what some Muggle religions God (think like Odin or Zeus but without all the shenanigans and mistresses and they just call him, God) bore a son named Jesus Christ. He was said to bring peace and joy to mankind etc. That is what my mum told me when I asked her years ago. It's all in this book called the Bible. I haven't read it and I know some Muggleborn and Half-Bloods believe in this God (I may have been looked down upon by some of them who didn't understand Pureblood ways) but I don't know. Apparently, he could make things happen to help the Muggles, so maybe this Jesus was a Wizard._

 _Anyway, it seems the main family values of Yule and Christmas are the same: gift giving, thankfulness, celebrating, family time etc. They put trees up like we do, the only bit which kind of freaks me out, a fat guy dressed in a red and white suit sneaks down muggle chimneys at night. So glad we have strong wards all over the property and a secure flu system!_

 _I'm guessing you are either about to leave or are already on your way home for the break, and to your father. I don't really know what to say, just that I hope you will be okay, I hope he leaves you be. Just be safe, okay. Write to me a much as you need. Three times a day, long or short, I don't mind. I'm always here for you._

 _Of course, I will meet you in Italy after school has finished. You didn't have to ask twice._

 _Raven_

 _Xx_

In so many words, I felt as if strength coursed through my veins once more. I was not alone, Raven was there for me. She had said she would always be there.

It was as if she knew exactly what I needed to hear, what I needed. Someone, someone like her who didn't judge. I carefully hid the letter away in my pocket once more and finally stood, now very much alone. Taking a steady breath, I strode from the cabin and made my way down the carriage.

Entering the next carriage, I caught sight of a flick of dark hair as its owner disappeared into an open cabin. Without thinking, I quickened my pace up the corridor, stopping before the open door the witch had entered.

"Thank Merlin." I heard her mutter as she snatched up a book and deftly shoved it into her shoulder bag before turning and starting in surprise, green eyes widening. "Draco!" Knowing the luggage was still being unloaded to all students outside, I stepped into the cabin, closing the door behind me before leaning against it to prevent her leaving.

"So, you're a Seeker now?" I didn't expect to ask her that but now I'd finally gotten her alone, I was scared to learn the truth. The truth why she had been avoiding me.

"Only a stand in." She murmured, eying me cautiously.

"Where was the Weaslette?"

"Family crisis." She replied which piqued my curiosity.

"Do tell."

"It's not my place." She twisted her scarf nervously… no it was my scarf, the cashmere green one I had lent her. She was wearing my scarf. I stared at it, dumbstruck. "Oh, um sorry, you probably want this back." Quickly she unwrapped it, neatly folding it up. "I haven't had a chance before now to return it."

Mutely I took it from her, processing her words. It didn't sound as if she had been avoiding me. "Why didn't you?" I asked. "Have a chance, I mean?" This time she bit her lip. I waited, hoping I appeared more patient than I felt.

"Ron, Ginny and the twins were called away early in the morning of the nineteenth because their father was in an accident."

"Don't tell me, one of his Muggle contraptions backfired." I threw her a smirk and received a scowl. "Well, what happened then?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're lying, you and the Mu…Muggleborn have been thick as thieves, and Potter's missing." She narrowed her eyes.

"It's really none of your business." I stepped towards her, my earlier worries now overcome with mild annoyance.

"It is when you don't show for two days to our morning practices for the ball." I bit out, still feeling betrayed.

"I'm sorry, okay." She shot back, sounding all of a sudden, exasperated. "Just believe me, there's a lot going on." I made to ask her what, but she held up a hand. "Its stuff I can't tell you." I frowned, glaring down into her green eyes, slowly reading the silent message she was trying to convey. It hit me as if it were the very train I boarded, and a distance seemed to leap into existence between us. It was to do with her side, and my side could not know.

It all came crashing back now. Oh, how I'd deluded myself that I could have something more then what I already had with her. We were on opposite sides of an impending war. Still, I wanted more. A frustrated sigh escaped my lips and I forced myself to keep from running my hands back through my hair.

"I understand." I muttered. "See you at the ball." I turned to leave ready to count each step I took away from her as I re-opened the cabin door.

"Draco." I paused, four steps from her and out the door, waiting, listening, hoping for, well I don't know what. "If you uh need space from your home, or you know, anything's wrong, mines, Ashwood Manor." She paused, seeming to take a breath. "I hope your OWL's marks make a difference." I swallowed thickly at the sincerity of her words, her offer, and nodded, refusing to turn and face her for the emotion I could betray.

Before I had second thoughts, I put one foot before the other, making my way from the train and onto the still bustling platform.

"Draco." Id know my mother's voice anywhere, even over the din all the embarrassingly excitable first and second years were making as they greeted their own families. Turning towards her, I made my way from the edge of the platform to greet her.

"Hello, mother." With a small smile, she placed a cool hand on my cheek.

"Dearest son…" She suddenly trailed off, an almost wistful glint in her eye and it made my heart thump harder behind my ribs, a sense of foreboding washing over me. "You've grown, come, Pippa has taken your belongings back to the Manor, let us return." Regally she swept forth, purposely walking through the red bricked barrier and towards a nearby apparition point.

I briefly wished I could disapparate on my own, if only to escape whatever fate I was about to return home to. Numbly I took mother's hand, remembering Scarlett's offer, and within moments and slight disorientation, I stood within the entrance foyer to Malfoy Manor.

Mother briskly walked forward but I found I could not. "Where is father?" Mother barely paused, shedding her overcoat, revealing periwinkle robes, as her personal Elf, Miri, disappeared with it.

"Away on business." She replied, her tone flat. "Do not fear, Draco, he will return in time for your debut at the Ministry Ball." Relief flooded through me. This meant until the eve of Yule, I had the Manor to myself, well other than mother, but I was thoroughly gladdened to be reunited with her. Freshen up, then we shall have a late supper and you can tell me all about these impressive O. and everything else you have failed to put in any of your letters home."

"Really mother, there is nothing interesting to tell about my time at school." I lightly scoffed but secretly, I was pleased she was impressed with my mock O. results. I had after all, broken a record. Mother sent a half-smile my way before making her way through the ground level hall and to the main stairs. To my slight annoyance, she disapparated to hers and father's quarters on the top level of the Manor, leaving me to walk the flight of marble stairs to my own walled haven.

…

I had greatly missed my own bed, and chose to ignore my mother calling from the other side of the door. I had been home now for a few days and settled comfortably into the surroundings I was used to. It was soon to come to an end, today was Yule eve, the Ministry Ball and, the return of my father.

"Draco, this tardy behavior is unfitting of a Malfoy." I heard my mother huff and smirked to myself, awaiting her next words. "Very well, I will see you in the dinning hall, do hurry up." I think she would let me get away with murder if I so chose it. Briefly I wondered if she would let me get away with perusing relations with a blood traitor whose father's heritage was a mystery. I truly was deluded to hope such a thing.

Slowly I rolled from my bed and to my feet, stifling a yawn. I'd spent until the early hours of the morning finishing the book Raven had me read. I'd sent a return letter and Yule gift to her but two days prior, after sneakily enquiring gift input from my mother. She knew of Raven's existence, but no details, and thankfully she had never pried. If either of my parents ever learned the contents of those letters, particularly from the past year, I would be disowned.

Forcefully pushing all such thoughts from my mind, I quickly readied myself for mother's planned morning outing to Diagonal Alley and made my way to the dinning hall, wondering once again if I should do as Raven suggested and buy a Yule gift for Scarlett, and if so, what?

…

"Draco, do cease running your hands through your hair in such a vexing manner, it will fall out." Immediately I dropped my hands, mortified by such a possibility. "That is better, no, straighten your tie." She instructed and then proceeded to do so for me.

"I can dress myself." I grit out, trying to hide the nerves tearing through me. Nerves of seeing my father, of seeing Scarlett, of the two of them being in the very same place. Id shrunk my gift to her and consciously checked it was indeed hidden in the inner pocket of my newly tailored dress robes. Satisfied with her handiwork, mother stepped back, and I could finally see my full reflection staring back at me.

"Yes, those robes accentuate you quite handsomely." Mother stated, sounding pleased. They were a perfectly tailored fit and I quietly reveled at the figure in the mirror staring back at me, gladdened my aristocratic blood had forgone that hideous growth stage wizards such as the Weasleys and Longbottom and Crabbe had the misfortune of.

"Shall we leave?" I asked, my eagerness to see Scarlett after days apart, currently stronger than my unease towards my father.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to be late!" She turned from the hall mirror and gestured to the ornate, black box above the seven-foot hearth and I took it down, offering her the open box to take a pinch of floo powder. Within moments green fire engulfed her and quickly I followed, dropping the ash into the hearth before I could change my mind.

* * *

 _Pottermouth17 – Hey! Finally had a chance to finish this chapter and update! It is so hectic atm leading up to Christmas. Too much happening and work, and not enough hours in the day or night to do it all! By the way your first review on the previous chap had me in stitches! Draco commiserates on that one!_

 _XOXMaximumcullenXOX – Hey and thanks! Glad you are enjoying it!_

 _Loveshit – Cheers!_

 _Samantha – Yeah their dynamic is hard to write because I don't want to weaken her character but it is Draco's pov so he sees her quite differently to how we as readers of the actual series do. Awesome that you are liking it!_

 _Rohain Tahquil – Haha that was a typo in the OWL scores because I changed my mind on numbers and decided I HAD to have a 13 in there and forgot to check back before posting it!_

 _Ada1405 – Thank you! Its all Draco pov in this chap but I snuck a letter in! Great to know it hasn't lost its oomph and its about to have a major shift with the arrival of Lucius which I am so excited to start writing and get posted for you guys. Unfortunately, the last month and December are super busy for me atm so I'm not getting nearly as much writing done as id like. Hope you enjoyed this chap. :)_


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**_Chapter Twenty-Six_**

 _ **-1995-**_

* * *

 **Scarlett**

 _December 22_ _nd_ _1995_

 _Raven,_

 _Thank you. I do not think you know just what your friendship means to me, but I am forever grateful for it. I will most likely take you up on your offer to write more over the break._

 _So far, my father has been away, but that changes Yule eve. I am unsure where he is, mother simply said business, but I dread what such business is._

 _I have begun reading the first book in the lioness series and I hope you are reading swiftly, because I am over half-way through and eager to finish it. It has surprised me how gripping this Muggle written literature is._

 _My mock OWL's went exceptionally well; all Outstandings! My mother is impressed, although it was a little embarrassing when she told every single person we met in public today on one of her outings. Now I must ensure I can achieve the same results in the real exams._

 _Speaking of which, Happy Yule, I do hope you like your gift. I picked it myself. If it's horrible, don't tell me, my senses will be heart-broken, ha ha! I hope you are enjoying your break and going on plenty rides. I flew yesterday about the back fields of the manor, the weather is a little warmer home than at school, so it was quite pleasant. It is snowing now, however._

 _How did your last game go? Was it the cup? Please tell me you won it!_

 _If he is raised 'old fashioned' as you say, I think he will likely ask to spend time with you during the break. It is the way things are done. I am trying to figure out how to ask that witch the very same thing, but I know my parents will not approve of her. Perhaps I will meet her in secret. I do not think I can stand being distanced from her for weeks on end during this break! The past couple days since school finished has been hard enough._

 _I did not think I could miss her like this, but I do. I keep wondering what she is doing, if she is thinking of me. We will both be attending the same social event with our parents in two eves time, I will at least see her then, I will just need to be careful regarding my parents._

 _I have decided on the perfect gift for her. Something personal but not too extravagant. I think she will like it and it was something I could gift without rousing the suspicions of my mother. Mother did admittedly raise a brow at my choice of gift to you, but she knows we have been writing to each other since third year, and an obscene amount of chocolate frogs is hardly befitting as a gift to you now._

 _Christmas sounds terrifying if a strange Muggle breaks into peoples' houses! Why does he do that? Where is the celebration in such an intrusion? Muggles surely are strange. Thank you for explaining. Perhaps I will search for this Bible book in the school library. I highly doubt it will be in my family's library, no matter how extensive._

 _Italy, yes! I am thrilled you have agreed. What shall we do when we go to Italy? I would like to fly along the Amalfi coast and of course see the colosseum. Did you know some of the greatest renaissance wizarding duels were staged at the colosseum?_

 _Thorn xx_

Smiling, I eyed the small silver and blue wrapped box on my desk. I wanted to open my gift from Thorn so badly, but it was only Yule eve, so I held off, folding the letter and putting it away, just as there was a knock at my main door.

"Come in." Dad entered, dressed in a new set of grey dress robes, his dark blonde hair neatly combed back where it fell to touch his collar. "Looking good, Dad." I grinned, and he rolled his eyes.

"You, on the other hand, look very lovely." I beamed, walking to the wall mirror to smooth down the white and cream dress I wore, checking the white ribbon at the back was central and secured. I'd found it in Madam Malkin's only the day before, after remembering Draco had suggested wearing white. It was a beautiful dress, the full skirts sheer, light and cream, hemmed with thick, white ribbon, creating a petal like contrast to each layer. The bodice was quite simple, with two thin ribbon straps and a straight neckline. Madame Malkin had added a warming charm to the material, and I found a set of outer winter dress robes in a soft rose and ivory which matched the dress nicely. I already had the perfect set of low heels, so my outfit for the eve was complete.

Downstairs, the main hall clock chimed the hour. "We better get going, kiddo." Dad said, gesturing to the door. Have you got everything, the necklace?"

"Yes, wearing it." I gestured to the diamond flower pendant on a fine, rose gold chain about by neck.

"Good. Remember, if anything goes wrong-"

"I know, I know; go straight home."

"Good girl." I checked my hair one last time in the mirror, before following my over protective dad out of my quarters and down the stairs to the main fireplace to leave.

I did understand his caution regarding the ball. Barely a week ago, Arthur Weasley had been viciously attacked whilst on duty in the Ministry. Somehow, Harry had dreamt of the attack and awoken to warn Dumbledore. Arthur had been found and rushed to Saint Mungo's, and Ron, the twins and Ginny had all left Hogwarts early, along with Harry. It had left Hermione both alone and distraught with worry, and so I had stuck by her until school had finished.

Hermione and I had both theorized just how Harry had seen the event in his dreams and had come up with one conclusion; it was a link to Voldemort. The main thing was, Dumbledore knew about it and hopefully it could be fixed.

I stepped out of the green flames and into the British Ministry of Magic, looking around in awe. This was the first time I had set foot in the building and in the quiet of evening, it was architecturally beautiful. Stepping away from the wall of floo hearths and into the atrium, I paused at the center of the hall, where the famous Fountain of Magical Brethren rose in all its splendor.

"A masterpiece." Dad commented, and I nodded, taking in the perfectly depicted magical creatures surrounding a proud Wizard pointing his wand to the high ceiling above. "This way." He gestured along the hall and I followed at his side, hearing voices behind us as others arrived for the ball.

We entered a lift and proceeded to drop further down in the already underground building. As the door opened, we were greeted by a portly looking wizard, dressed in tidy dark green robes.

"Welcome to the Ministry Ball, may I please have your invitations." Deftly, dad handed over the two silver embossed cards and the wizard inspected them before nodding enthusiastically. "A pleasure to have you here, Sir, Miss." He inclined his head respectively, almost gushing and I held back a frown. "No disrespect, but it is policy I inspect your wands before entry."

"Scarlett." Dad prompted, and I pulled my wand from the holder sewn into the skirt of my dress at my hip, and handed it over. The wizard passed his own wand over mine and then nodded, handing it back. Dad handed his over and within moments we were directed to two closed, heavy doors where two identically dressed wizards stood. With polite nods, the doors swung open and we entered an extravagantly but beautifully decorated hall, where many finely dressed wizards and witches mingled, wine glasses in hand.

"Mr. Ashwood, a photo of you and your lovely daughter?" I turned, confused by the incorrect way my dad had been addressed, only to have a flash go off in my face.

"Follow me." Dad muttered lowly, taking my arm and striding away from the photographers lurking at the entrance and a short, pointy faced witch dressed in green and furs.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't give any interviews. If anyone asks why we are here in England, you wished to school where your mother did. Anything you cannot answer safely, don't."

"Uh… okay…" I had no idea why dad's mood had suddenly changed. He was warier of this event than I had first realised. Something was up, but before I could question what, I caught sight of Draco across the hall.

Even from the distance, I could see how well he was dressed; black robes an admittedly striking contrast to his pale complexion and hair. He spoke easily with what I recognized as the Hollyhead Harpies Seeker, Sabine Silvaer. The nineteen-year-old blonde haired Quidditch champion was stunning, dressed in a pale golden dress which tied back at her neck. Even in her high heels, however, Draco was much taller than her. In fact, now he was surrounded by adults, it fully occurred to me he really was tall, especially for his age. Sabine took a sip from the flute glass she held and Draco turned slightly, his gaze sweeping the hall as if he were looking for someone. I hoped he would see me, but a tap on my shoulder caused me to turn to face none other than Umbridge and a familiar looking wizard dressed in blue robes.

"And here is the young witch who will be performing alongside Master Malfoy this evening." Umbridge gushed to none other than Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

"Ah, Miss Ashwood, a pleasure." The Minister spoke cordially, extending his hand. I shook it, again confused by the mistake in name but thought it would be rude to correct him.

"It is lovely to meet you, Minister Fudge." I inclined my head politely and he beamed.

"How are you finding your return to England?" He asked.

"A little cold, truthfully." I answered, and he chuckled.

"And your father?" I could feel Umbridge's eyes on me, cold and eager.

"Agrees with his daughter." Dad came to stand beside me, offering me a flute glass.

"Thanks, I quickly took it, taking a sip of the liquid, finding it to be a sweet but nonalcoholic wine.

"Ah, here is the wizard himself." Cornelius Fudge addressed my dad with a raised brow. I was surprised to hear you had returned to England and not put in your application to join our Aurors here at the Ministry. Are you working elsewhere?" I didn't miss the accusation in the Minister's voice.

"Where else could he work in England, Cornelius?" Umbridge trilled. It is against the law to work as an Auror outside the Ministry in this country."

"Indeed, it is." Dad replied smoothly. "Scarlett wished to school at Hogwarts as her mother did. I have been overseeing maintenance of our own home, given it has been left empty for the past eight years, and attending to my other estates." Other estates? What other estates? Had Dad been back in Australia? Yes, that was surely what he meant.

"Ah yes, how goes the castle? I hear Muggles have taken over care of it."

"They have, and they are doing a wonderful job of its up keep, inside and out. If you will excuse us, I wish to introduce Scarlett to Kingsley Shacklebolt." Without a further word, dad steered me towards a tall wizard with dark skin, adorning orange robes.

"What castle?" I tried asking but dad shook his head.

"Later." Hiding my annoyance, I smiled as he introduced the enigmatic looking wizard before me.

"Ah, young Scarlett, I hear you blitzed your practice OWL's." He grinned, and I decided I liked this wizard.

"Yes, I admittedly surprised myself."

"Seems she's also inherited Rose's brains." Kingsley chuckled, and dad nodded, a wistful smile gracing his lips.

"That she has."

* * *

 **Draco**

She was a vision, and she had worn white, just as I had asked. I stood, taking in her appearance as she spoke animatedly with Kingsley Shacklebolt, feeling oddly tight and warm behind my ribs. Now that I could see her, I realised all the more how much I had missed her these past few days.

Her dress was a layered mixture of chiffon and silk in white, ivory and cream, falling softly to her rose gold heels.

"I see I am not holding your attention very well." Sabine giggled from beside me and quickly I snapped out of the trance I'd found myself in.

"That is the witch I will be performing alongside soon." I smoothly replied, flashing the Harpies Seeker a charming smirk. I was admittedly beyond staggered the Quidditch player of my dreams had decided I was of interest to her, and was thoroughly enjoying her attention.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?"

"No." I quickly replied, aware my mother was within earshot.

"Good, or I'd be jealous, she's very pretty."

Beautiful. I silently corrected her as I shrugged indifferently. Wait, jealous? Was Sabine Silvaer suggesting…? I held back a triumphant smirk, ego thoroughly stoked. I really could get any witch I wanted. It just so happened I wanted the one across the hall. Tonight. Tonight, I would ensure that happened.

I checked the large clock at the hall entrance, above the doors, noting it was time to head to the back of the stage area where a quartet currently played, and prepare for our performance. I looked back to where Scarlett had been to find her heading towards the stage.

"Time to make my debut." I said to Sabine who smiled up at me.

"Good luck, I'll clap for you." She suddenly reached up and kissed my cheek with a pronounced, mwah.

Feeling quite important, I strode purposefully towards the raised stage area. "Sabine Silvaer." Theo stated quietly, falling into step by my side. "Now, isn't she a bit too old?"

"Shouldn't the question be, am I not too young for her eye to have landed upon me?" I replied, and Theo let out a barely audible snort of amusement.

"Clearly the salary of a champion Seeker still pales in comparison to the net worth of the Malfoy heir."

"Perhaps she wants a good lay?" I quipped right back, although I knew Theo spoke the truth. Wealth had a way of magnetism, one which had its fair share of uses, but was also a hindrance.

"Perhaps." He mused. "Good luck, mate." Theo disappeared back into the party goers as I reached the entrance door which would lead me back stage. I was gladdened for Theo's appearance, it had marginally calmed my nerves. Father still had not arrived. I hoped he wouldn't, yet I wanted to hear him unknowingly congratulate me publicly on performing a Muggle song. It was the entire reason I'd decided to do it. Revenge.

However, all thought of revenge and my father once again flew from my mind as I sighted her. She sat gracefully at a black, grand piano facing mostly away from me, twisting her fingers together anxiously. I stood there, as if struck to the spot, unable to tear my eyes from her, unable to make a sound, scared that if I should make my presence known, everything I currently wished for would turn to dust.

She broke the spell, standing, turning and then freezing too, seeing me. "You wore white." I murmured. Yes Draco, state the obvious you idiot!

"Um, yeah." She glanced down at the dress she wore so breathtakingly. "It's okay?" Her uncertainty was endearing.

"Yes, its fine. I mean its more than fine." I quickly added, wishing there was more air in this room. What was wrong with me? How could she render me so inept? I forced myself further into the room, towards her.

"I like your robes." She spoke quietly. "They suit you." I nodded, surprised. She had never willingly complemented me. It pulled a smirk from my lips and calmed my nervous mind enough to structure a coherent sentence.

"What's underneath is better." She shook her head, rolling her eyes but I could tell I'd amused her. I felt better for it, in control of myself once more, comfortable in our usual banter.

"I thought I could charm this piano white, leave yours black." She raised a questioning brow.

"Yes, do that." I took a seat at the other piano, running my fingers across the ivory keys, creating a tune which suited my mood just fine. When I finished, I found Scarlett watching me, her piano now a classic pearl white.

"Is that your rich boy, Pureblood theme song?" She quipped with a grin and I smirked.

"Something like that. Did it work?"

"Maybe on Sabine Silvaer." My smirk faltered, and I let out a derisive snort, covering my uncertainty at her light jab.

"On the contrary, Sabine thinks you are very pretty." I threw casually back.

"Sabine was talking about me?" Scarlett whispered, eyes widening.

"My, my. Aren't you suddenly all, gushy." I smirked.

"Yeah well, she's kind of a big deal. I've seen her play a couple times in the past three years. Did you know she uses the same Australian broomstick brand that mine is?"

"I did not. Yours is well suited to Seeking." I pointed out and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's the 93 model. Sabine uses the latest, but the upgrades are quite low key. There isn't much difference, from what I read in last month's Snitch magazine."

"I remember that article now, I didn't realize it was the broom you used.

"Its not quite as quick as the Firebolt you have, but it aces everything currently on the market for movability."

"Why don't you Seek? From what I saw, you are good. Although I believe I'm better." I grinned as her eyes narrowed. I'd never really talked Quidditch with her. I'd never really talked Quidditch with any witch, well with the earlier exception of Sabine Silvaer, and one of the Harpies' Chasers at an entirely different function a year earlier.

"I prefer Chasing, Seeking gets boring." She replied and then smirked. "Besides, its too easy."

"Is that so?" She nodded, smirk still in place. "We should match off some time, prove you wrong on all accounts." I murmured, imagining just how fun such a game could be.

"We should." She agreed, right before the door opened and one of the ball organizers hurried in, looking flustered, followed by a wizard who looked to be just out of school.

"Ah, excellent you are both here. Have you warmed up?" Scarlett nodded as did I. "Excellent, excellent!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "You will be called out in five minutes, William here, will set both pianos on stage. Good luck!" The witch hurried out once more, leaving this William with us, who was staring at Scarlett in a way which made my blood rage.

"We'll require both pianos to face one another. Opposites if you will, but so we can see one another." I ordered loudly, gaining his attention.

"Oh, uh yeah of course." Quickly he shrank each piano to palm size, and placing them and their stools carefully in a box, carried them towards the stage entrance.

"Glad that oaf isn't manhandling my actual piano." I muttered in derision, straightening my robes and Scarlett laughed quietly. "What?"

"You." She shook her head. "Such a prat."

"That's hardly nice." I protested but suddenly she was before me.

"Here, your tie is crooked." She brought her hands to my neck, carefully straightening it out, gently retying it, ensuring it would not move again. It felt almost intimate. "Better." She stepped back, turning away and I grasped her by the shoulder, causing her to freeze.

"While it looks quite lovely how it is, those waves are completely wasted." I grinned to myself, deftly reaching up and plucking the lower pins from her hair, letting dark, glossy tresses fall down and over her right shoulder.

"Now, that is better." I declared, and she turned to face me. I expected, well, I don't know what, but I didn't expect the way she looked at me. My breath momentarily caught as I gazed back down at her.

By Salazar, she was perfect, and I decided then and there, I absolutely needed to kiss her, lest I went mad. I reached up, touching her cheek, noting her hand rested on my arm. The door clicked open and simultaneously we stepped away from one another, spell broken.

"It is time." The witch from earlier announced, pointing at a clock on the wall I had not noticed until now. Once again, she vanished, leaving the door open for us and I noticed the lights dimmed on the other side, where the stage was.

"Well, that went quickly." Scarlett breathed out, now looking nervous. I too felt nervous, but together, I knew we could do this. Had our OWL results not proven that?

"It did." I agreed and then smirked. "Now, let's go out there and knock them dead." I held my arm out chivalrously and to my delight, she rested hers on it. "And I mean before we even begin playing." I winked, and she rolled her eyes, making me grin.

The entire hall fell into silence as we stepped out onto the stage, lights now on the pair of us. I could just make out the table my parents had been allocated. Father had arrived, seated at mother's side. I deftly swept the tables, passing Theo, beside a vacant chair between himself and his mother which was undoubtedly mine. Across the hall I glimpsed Scarlett's own father. I imagined he could be formidable. I also imagined he would not approve of the son of a Deatheater.

"We are privileged tonight to be entertained during our entre course by Hogwarts two top fifth year students, who I am glad to announce have excelled in the new, Ministry approved curriculum." Scarlett's hand tightened slightly upon my arm at Umbridge's ridiculous announcement. Reaching our piano's, we parted. "Please welcome Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Scarlett Ashwood." As I took my seat, I glanced up at Scarlett in confusion. Amidst the polite applause, she imperceptivity shrugged, mouthing; no idea.

As the clapping subsided and we readied ourselves, I caught pieces of broken murmured conversation, among those words; heiress and, returned, thought the line had died out. Forcefully clearing my mind, for I could ponder such things later, I looked across my piano to her. With a small smile she nodded, and we began.

Never had our practices been this good. It was as if something had clicked between us and perhaps it had. Light and dark melding together. The applause once our first piece ended was heartening, and with a quick flash of a smile to the witch at the other piano, eager for the uplifting tempo of the second piece, the Muggle song.

I glanced in the direction of my parents, holding in a smug grin as my father applauded alongside my mother, a contrite smile upon his lips. My revenge was complete, and he would never know he had enjoyed something created by a Muggle. It was all too funny. Looking away and back to Scarlett, she sent me a knowing smirk and I felt excited to have her in on my scheme to successfully thwart my father. I had never exactly told her, but she had figured it out.

"Ready?" I mouthed to her and with a smile which set my heart pounding, she nodded, those green eyes sparkling.

Our final song thrummed through my blood, akin to the lyrics, lighting up my very soul, my heart. Scarlett sung the lyrics near silently and I found myself doing the same, our eyes meeting more often I think than they focused on the instruments before us, our magic aflame, moving to each note, swirling, ebbing and rising, twisting around each other in a cascade of gentle golden and silver sparks.

The applause was near deafening as we each stood and came to stand side by side before our pianos, facing our audience. I bowed neatly as Scarlett curtsied perfectly and I remembered to offer her my arm as we turned to leave the now dimming stage.

"I think they liked us." Scarlett chuckled as we halted in the backstage area.

"Of course, they did!" I boasted happily. "That was our best yet." She nodded in enthusiastic agreement. Merlin, she was grinning from ear to ear and I realised I was too.

"I've never been able to have my magic convey they music so strongly before." She gushed out and this time I agreed, neither had I and I was sure it was because of her.

…

I had hoped to steal moments alone with Scarlett once we had finished our performance, but her father appeared, near scaring me out of my skin, the way he eyed me with distrust. Before she could say a word, he had whisked her away from me, out into the festivities.

Remembering once again we were on opposite sides and her father, being an Auror and an Order member, likely saw me as the enemy my father was, my heart sank. What I wanted seemed more impossible than ever.

I returned to the ball, taking my dutiful seat beside my mother as entrées appeared upon the long-rowed tables.

"A captivating performance, Draco dear." Mother complimented with clear pride and I nodded politely.

"Thank you, mother."

"Yes, it was entertaining." Father concurred, briefly meeting my eyes before turning back to continue his deep conversation with Theo's father.

"So, that was Clarice's granddaughter, your niece." I heard Della Nott, Theo's mother comment to Zephrine Greengrass.

"Certainly not by blood." Zephrine scoffed indignantly and I caught the way Alaric Greengrass stiffened at his wife's tone. They were speaking of Scarlett.

"She has some of the Greengrass' physical attributes." My own mother commented in a nonchalant manner and Zephrine eyed her in annoyance.

"Nothing compared to my two beautiful daughters." Zephrine boasted, although there was a poison to her words.

"Considering her upbringing, the young miss Ashwood does conduct herself as any high-class society pureblood would." Della Nott murmured before adding with a sly look to Zephrine. "Certainly, the best I have seen in any young pureblood of her age." I watched as Zephrine bristled but any retort she was forming was cut off as left-over entrees vanished, replaced by main courses.

Remaining silent, I picked up my next knife and fork and begun to slice into the glazed duck breast, hoping the conversation regarding Scarlett would re-commence so I could learn just why everyone referred to her as Ashwood.

An hour later, after desert and a droning speech by the Minister of Magic, I finally escaped the confines of the table. Discussion regarding Scarlett had not been broached again. From what I had learned and noted, it was Zephrine who had a bigger issue with her niece than Alaric Greengrass. I had noticed on several occasions during dinner, his gaze would flicker considering to Scarlett. I wondered if she reminded him of his dead sister.

Now, I could not find her. Tactfully dodging people, I did not wish to speak to, and avoiding witches standing under any floating mistletoe, I searched for her, hoping she had not left. I still needed to give my Yule gift to her.

She was not in the hall, and so I slipped outside, to the garden. I took a moment to simply gaze at the plants and small trees, amazed they flourished beneath the ground, for the Ministry was many meters below Muggle London.

Movement caught my eye and I turned towards the sound of a bubbling fountain. There she was, dappled in the moonlight from the charmed sky above.

"Hi." She murmured. "I kind of hoped you'd eventually come out here." There was an uncertainty to her, I noticed it as I moved towards her.

"Not enjoying the celebrations?" I asked, elated to have finally found her alone, and nerves beginning to grow because, we were now alone and quite secluded from the doors to the large hall.

"I am, I just needed some air." She replied, worrying at her bottom lip, looking away to consider the charmed night sky.

"Well, I am glad I found you."

"You are?" Her eyes met mine and swallowing, I nodded, remembering now where I had heard the name Ashwood. It was her home. It was the home she had said I was welcome to visit if I needed to.

"Yeah." I stepped closer to her, so only a foot separated us. Light caught my attention and my gaze dropped to the pendant at her neck; a perfect diamond nestled within overlapping, silver petals. It was a rose, I realised, and certainly an old piece of jewelry for its craftsmanship.

"A family heirloom?" I asked, gently piking up the delicate pendant to closer inspect it, using it as an excuse to get closer to her.

"Yeah." She answered her voice sounding light, was it breathy? I nodded, turning the pendant between my fingers. I wondered if heirlooms also decorated most of her family home-

Suddenly I was sent lurching forward and Scarlett cried out in alarm, grabbing my hand which held the pendant as everything blurred and vanished.

 _ **Reviews welcome**_

* * *

 _ **I hope everyone had a great Yule/Chrissy break!**_

 _ **blueness28 - Hi and thank you! The fleshing out of the cultures is half research and half guesswork, but I am thoroughly enjoying it. Draco sure got his revenge on his father in this chapter re beliefs!**_

 _ **wayaway91 - Hey, haha thanks! So jealous your in NZ! Will hopefully get over there sooner rather than later for an adventure!**_

 _ **Belovedfinch11 - Yeah it makes sense. i think he would have if she hadn't suddenly put him emotionally on the spot with her offer of sanctuary from Lucius's wrath.**_

 _ **Pottermouth17 - Thanks, was a nice chap to write. this one was too, especially Draco's side. Ha ha, that would be so awkward! Alas, I have another interesting twist regarding what Draco gifts Raven. What he gifts Scarlett will give you the feels!**_

 _ **loveshit - Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, more moments, actually heaps of moments in the next chap! like basically the entire chapter!**_

 _ **Hi and thanks to all new followers too. there is now over 100 of you guys which is pretty cool i think for a HP story with an OC as one of the main protagonists! i must be doing something right! :D**_

 _ **A xx**_


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**_Chapter Twenty-Seven_**

 ** _-1995-_**

* * *

 **Scarlett**

Searing, air robbing pain exploded within my chest. Gasping, I sucked in finding it akin to swallowing ice, the shock of it only causing me to gasp more.

It was dark and cold and… wet. Snow? I was in the snow and the darkness was not just the evening sky, but the crushing body which had landed on top of me.

"What the hel happened?" Draco spluttered, thankfully shifting his weight off my ribs. "Where are we? What did you do?" His accusation aggravated me as the snow made itself known through the thin fabric of my dress.

"My home, idiot." I sat up, pushing him forward and he leant back into a crouch, staring at me in confusion. "My pendant is a portkey home."

"Well, why didn't you warn me? Anyone could just touch that thing." He muttered darkly.

"Not without thinking about home. Specifically, my home." A shiver ripped through me, the snow bitingly cold.

"Yes well, I was." He snarked back and I considered slapping his stupid face when he stood, reaching a hand out to me. "Your freezing, get up." I took it, standing uneasily in the heavy snow in my low, open heels. My feet were quickly becoming numb.

"Here." I stared at him, dumbstruck, as he quickly undid and shrugged out of his sharp-lined dress robe. He cast it about my own shoulders and automatically I placed my arms in the long sleeves, the warmth of the garment a blissful guard against the falling snow. Deftly he buttoned it.

"Thank you." I whispered, cold momentarily forgotten. He looked ethereal, basked in a cold world of snow and moonlight. His dress shirt was black, as were his pants and it was a stark contrast, only adding to where shadows angled his jaw, his frame… his frame which shook. "We better get inside, warm up." My words came out through chattering teeth." I took his hand, beckoning to the road just behind us.

"Welcome to Ashwood Manor." I managed as we finally reached the entrance to the house and climbed the wide stair to the heavy doors. Upon entering, I tried to perform a drying and warming charm, but I was shaking too much. Draco, with careful control over his own cold body and shaky voice, managed to succeed.

I now stared at him, unsure what to do. He was… well he was in my home. Neither of us were meant to be here and if my dad figured out I was missing from the ball, he would have a kneazle. Draco gazed curiously about the entrance hall, shaking a little still. "Um, so do you want a hot drink? Warm up before we head back to the Ministry?" Merlin, that sounded lame to my ears. He turned his grey eyes on me and nodded.

"Please."

"Flora?" I called softly. A sharp pop sounded to my right, and the House Elf appeared. "I didn't wake you, did I?" I worried, noting her surprise at seeing me home.

"Greetings miss Scarlett. No, Flora was reading…" She trailed off, seeing Draco for the first time.

"Flora, this is Draco, my… friend." The word forced from my lips felt unsavory. He was my friend, sort of… it was just now… I really didn't know.

"Greetings, a pleasure to meet you, master Draco." I cast a look at him as Flora politely curtsied, but he only managed a stiff nod in reply.

"Can you please fetch us a hot milo each and some of that pudding if there is any left from this afternoon?"

"Certainly, miss Scarlett, where would you be liking it?"

"Um…" I peered at Draco, wondering just where to take him. I really wanted to get warm, his dress robes were helping, but the bite of the snow had seeped in beneath my skin and by the way he still shivered, I imagined he felt the same. "My study." I decided. Perhaps he would find my Yule gift from my dad intriguing. It had occupied me all day while it had snowed outside.

"Yes miss." With another pop, Flora vanished.

"Follow me." I gestured to Draco from the entrance hall and through the main hall, turning right through the wide entrance into the beginning of the manor's private quarters. I made a left from the private receiving area and took the stairs which led to my rooms. I entered my study from the corridor, heart warmed to find Flora had been there first and the room was filled with warm light and the hearth, home to a roaring fire.

"This is a study?" Draco asked, taking in the room with a raised brow.

"More a retreat to relax."

"More like a library and a-" He paused, stormy eyes widening at the large square box resting on a low cabinet, before the large lounge. "What is that?"

"My um, Yule present, from my dad."

"Which is what exactly?" I turned to him, alarmed by the fear in his voice. "Don't freak out, its harmless I promise, its called a television."

"Its Muggle, isn't it." He whispered. I nodded.

"You can't have Muggle things, they are dangerous." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, its not entirely legal…" I trailed off. "It took me most of today to set it up, with dad's help of course."

"What does it do?" Draco stepped curiously towards it.

"It shows stories, like the theatre or opera or ballet. Sit down, I'll show you." I instructed as there was a pop and Flora appeared with a tray of steaming milo and hot butterscotch pudding. "Thanks, Flora." She curtsied and disappeared leaving us alone once more. Draco took one of the mugs, eying me over its rim.

"Well, I suppose you've fed me Muggle food and I've played Muggle music, do entertain me with this Muggle contraption." I grinned, grabbing the remote device and switching it on. There was static followed by a blank screen.

I reached into the shelving and randomly picked some of the video film stories, dad had also given me. There was a staggering fifty in total, but I selected five at random, placing them beside Draco. "These are some of the stories. They have information on the back like books do." He tentatively picked one up in his free hand.

"The Lion King?" He frowned. "The cover photo does not move."

"No, Muggle photos and art doesn't. No magic." He snorted quietly and picked up another.

"Much Ado About Nothing, Hocus Pocus… wait are they meant to be witches?" He spluttered incredulously, and I shrugged, taking a sip of my milo.

"Apparently, according to Muggles. I've seen that one back when I was in Australia. It's weird."

"Yes, you had Half-blood friends and Muggle friends with these devices." I nodded as he skims read the backs of the cases. "Most of these make barely any sense to me. Especially this one." He held up the one called Star Wars.

"Me too, there is already one in the video player, it has a dragon in it." I casually mentioned, hoping to continue watching a little more of it before heading back to the Ministry.

"Show me that one then, dragons I understand." He smirked and grinning, I put the videos away again. Kicking off my heels, took a seat beside him. Easily remembering the control symbols, I pressed the correct buttons and the story I had been watching earlier, played where it had left off.

"Fascinating." Draco murmured, leaning towards the screen, slice of pudding semi-forgotten. I devoured my own piece, just as riveted as he was with the strange story continuing to unfold.

"What is a Nothing?" Draco muttered, eyes fixated to the screen which was currently showing a strange looking Muggle and a snail.

"The end of everything, I think."

"Is that a Muggle thing?"

"I don't think so." We fell silent again, and I contently watched the boy and his elegant, grey horse as they journeyed together. Flora had popped back in and taken our empty tray and I now sat with my feet tucked up under me upon the lounge, Draco too seemed relaxed when I cast a quick glance his way. He suddenly stiffened, and I heard a vicious growl. Snapping my head back to the screen, I jumped, eerie green eyes staring at me through the screen. It growled again, and I automatically reeled back.

"Hey, its not real, right?" Draco murmured, and I felt his hand on my shoulder, pulling me against his side.

"No, its just… it kind of scared me. Silly really." I mumbled, grateful he was there. I let my head rest against his shoulder, the fear of the wolf leaving me.

"It was a little scary." He admitted. "I wasn't expecting it." I felt his jaw come to rest on my head and my stomach flipped. "I thought you said there was a dragon?"

"There's supposed to be, although it's a funny looking dragon. You'll like it, its got pale hair like you." I managed to tease, and he gave a low snort of derision.

"Hairy dragons, no such thing. I want to see it though." I found the controller where it rested beside me and pressed one of the buttons and the story rushed forward until I stopped it, setting it to play again.

"Dragon." I announced as a white, flying creature appeared on the screen. "Ugh and that horrible wolf again!" I really, really didn't like that wolf.

"Look, the dragon's saving the Muggle from the wolf." Draco murmured. "Funny looking dragon, it has no wings and your right, its all hairy."

"No, look, there's scales on his back."

"What in Merlin's name is a luck dragon?"

"Don't know."

"Looks a bit like a dog or a crup, to me." Draco decided, and I found myself laughing. He was right, the dragon did look a bit like a dog. The clock in the main hall struck the hour and I glanced to the one on the wall of my study. It read ten.

"We need to head back, we've been gone nearly half an hour, my dad will freak if he realizes I'm gone." I sat up properly, immediately regretting the space I had put between us. This accidental time we had managed to spend together, it was different now we were away from Hogwarts, more personal, more… just more. I didn't want it to stop, but if dad was freaking out…

"True." Draco stood, and I followed suit, quickly undoing his robes which I still wore and shrugging them off.

"Thank you for this, it really helped." I flashed him a smile, feeling awkward again as he nodded and re-adorned his robes.

"Thank you for showing me your uh…"

"Television?" I supplied, and he nodded.

"Yes, that thing. It was most entertaining. Strange, but entertaining"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I moved to the door, stressing over the possibility dad had discovered my absence and anxious to return. Draco followed me back down the stairs and into the receiving room just off from the main hall where the floo was connected. I took down the box of powder, taking a pinch and he took my hand, and now it was no longer numb from the cold snow, it warmed and tingled.

"After you." He flashed a chivalrous smile, extending my hand and a laugh escaped me. Stepping into the large hearth, I waited until her was beside me before casting down the powder and declaring our intended destination, glad my tongue was not as knotted as my stomach currently felt.

* * *

 **Draco**

I felt disappointed as we parted ways. She needed to find her father, reassure him that some big bad Death Eater or what not had not kidnapped her, and I… well it seemed neither of my parents had noticed my absence, typically my father. I took a glass of the rich coloured, red wine from a passing servant and took a sip. Not as sweet as I had hoped, but it would do. The fool hadn't even batted an eyelash, and I was underage for such beverages in the eyes of the law. It was laughable.

I saw Theo, chatting animatedly with a witch and wizard who looked familiar, but I could not name, and made towards him only to find myself standing by a pillar, watching Scarlett from across the great hall, through the dancing couples.

The time we had just spent together, alone, had been… I could not find the word. All I knew was I had never felt such a sense of peace, of ease and safety as I had with her, in her home, her personal study. Even locked away in my own quarters at Malfoy Manor, there was always the expectation, the status of who, and what I was, right outside my door.

Scarlett's house had not felt like that. Despite the short amount of time she had been here, Ashwood Manor had felt warmer, welcoming. Something my own manor home did not feel. I'd taken in the regal home, perhaps a couple centuries younger than Malfoy Manor, wondering at the photographs above the floo hearth, and in Scarlett's study

Family photos which did not adorn my own home. We had artistic portraits, she had holidays, a black, winged horse and her dad and her, laughing, smiling. There had been older photos, of a much younger Scarlett, and a decidedly beautiful woman. Her mother. The resemblance was strong; however, the woman was blonde and her eyes, not such a startling green.

The one photo which had stood out above all others had been in her study, set upon the desk under the wide windows. Scarlett had looked perhaps seven, eight at most, her eyes full of unbridled joy, her smile one of laughter as she raced up to her mother who was waiting, arms wide to embrace her tightly. Behind her had trailed a child's racing broom in her left hand, and she adorned a Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch outfit.

Each photo, I noticed, had been dated in the corner and location noted. This photo had been dated September nineteen-eighty-eight, at Ashwood Manor. No other photographs after that date had contained her mother. The realization had sent a chill through me as we had left her study to return to the ball. It had perhaps been one of her last memories of her mother. The coldness had remained within me, as I also realised my own mother had never hugged me so fiercely. My family were nothing like hers.

I glanced about the hall, sighting my parents. Mother was deep in discussion with the Minister's wife, and father was speaking in what appeared to be hushed tones with Theo's father. I turned back to where Scarlett had been to find another witch speaking to her. Not just any witch, her own aunt! I began moving in her direction, skirting around the dancers, watching her carefully.

What was Zephrine Greengrass saying to her? It was surely not pleasant from the way Scarlett fought to keep her composure before the older witch. No, not good, she was now frowning and, Merlin, her hands were clenching into fists! Zephrine shook a condescending finger at her and those captivating, green eyes widened before narrowing. No matter, my ribs felt tight, heat rushing angrily through me and I quickly found my way to her side.

"Lady Greengrass." I nodded politely, before turning my attention solely to Scarlett. "Come, dance with me." Before either witch could protest, I took her arm, leading her out into the dancers.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Scarlett whispered, eyes wide.

"You do know how to dance?" I raised a questioning brow and her eyes narrowed.

"Of course, I know how to dance."

"Excellent, because so do I." Gathering her properly, I swept her into the waltz which was the tempo to the current song, one pleasingly by We Are Lumos, which suited my feelings perfectly. Her long hair shifted like silk and feathers over my hand, which rested upon her bare shoulder. I spun her, delighted by how well she danced. There was no stuttering movements and I briefly thought how my mother would approve of Scarlett's skill on her feet.

I brought her back, closer than before, feeling as the muscles in her shoulder tensed and then relaxed at my touch. "You can dance." I murmured and received a smug, little smile.

"So can you."

"What did Zephrine Greengrass want with you?" I bent my head, whispering near her ear, not wishing to be heard.

"I don't really know, she didn't make any sense."

"How so?"

"Well, blood traitor father was mentioned a couple times." She laughed it off.

"What else?" She was clearly bothering you." She chewed at her lip, frowning.

"It really made no sense, she said my father had abandoned his name and therefore any claim I could hope for in society." It was my turn to frown.

"Everyone here has referred to you as, Ashwood."

"I know, but I don't know why. I think they've mistaken the manor's name because its similar to my last name."

"Perhaps…" I spun her again, wondering at the coincidence in names. Something did not add up and I wanted to find out why. Unfortunately, Scarlett seemed at a loss.

"So, dancing was a ploy to rescue me from my evil aunt?" She murmured, and a smirk pulled at the corner of my mouth as she twisted elegantly about me, the light to my dark, where we joined, shades of grey for together, there was nothing black and white about us, about how I was feeling. Fear, elation, wonder, attraction and something entirely foreign.

"Perhaps I simply wished to dance with you." I whispered, bringing her close and it was I who nearly miss-stepped, for the intensity of her gaze. The song drew to a gentle end and I found we were near the entrance to the charmed gardens, the place we had been when I had touched her necklace's pendant. That moment felt such a long time ago.

Next, the quartet played and sung another recent song, and I easily maneuvered Scarlett through the last of the dancers, and out into the starlit gardens.

"I like this song." She murmured, and I pulled her close, moving slowly now to the swaying tempo and melodies. The way her head came to rest upon my chest, just below my collar-bone, I liked it.

"Secret, by Half Moon Serenade and Ciara Kaliyo." I murmured, thinking how ironically fitting the song was in that very moment. We had slowly drifted, which each step, further into the garden, once more to the sparkling fountain and the music became quieter until we ceased to move. Slowly I pulled back, heart which had already felt jittery, speeding up once more. I may as well have nose dived from the moon, it was how I felt.

"Scarlett!" She jumped, as did I, breaking contact to spin around. No one was there.

"My dad, I forgot, he said we would be leaving shortly."

"Leaving?" I repeated, annoyance swiftly building. She couldn't leave, I didn't want her to, I was happy in her company, I wanted to…"

"I don't want to go." She turned back to me, conflicted. My temper simmered down.

"I'll owl you." I promised, deciding to worry about the potential consequences of that later if my parents somehow saw my mail.

"Scarlett!" Her father's voice was closer, but I was sure he was still at the garden's entrance.

"I better go." She whispered, turning to leave.

"Wait!" I whispered back, grasping her hand and pulling her back. No sooner had I spun her to face me, I pulled her close and before I could procrastinate any longer, pressed my lips against hers.

Mint and chocolate and something I could not place, berries? It did not matter, nothing tasted sweeter, nothing set by soul alight as this did, this single kiss.

"Scarlett, it is time to leave!" She broke away, eyes both dark and bright, lips parted.

"Go." I urged, my voice coming out strange, almost husky. She nodded, backing slowly away before turning to flee from the gardens, star and moonlight from the charmed sky dappling her ethereal. She paused, turning back and before I could draw breath, she was before me, a small wrapped package in her hand.

"Its for you, it just needs re-sizing." She took my hand, placing the small gift upon it. Grinning, I delved my other hand into my robes pocket, pulling out a a neatly wrapped package of my own. A quiet, amused laugh escaped her as silently, we exchanged gifts.

"Scarlett!"

"You better go."

"Happy Yule, Draco." She whispered, and this time when she left, I knew she would not return.

I remained in the gardens, slowly counting to one-hundred, to distract myself from counting the number of boundaries I had crossed this eve, yet the smile I fought overrode my fear. Scarlett had kissed me back. Eventually I made may way back inside, surprised to find Theo lurking at the entrance.

"Want to head to mine for a bit?" He asked casually.

"Why not." I threw him an easy smirk as we walked through the hall. My parents were still talking to various, influential types, but this time my mother caught my eye and nodded. She would know I would go to Theo's, or back to the Manor. It was what usually happened if we were forced to attend these events. With Scarlett occupying every recess of my mind, I followed Theo to the floo systems, idly answering his questions or commenting where needed.

No sooner had we stepped out of the floo hearth at Nott Manor, Theo whirled on me, dark eyes flashing in accusation.

"What was that?" He hissed.

"What was what?" I played naïve, although my heart constricted in panic. What had he seen?"

"you know what." He glared, voice tinged with disgust.

"I do not." I drawled out, trying to keep control, needing to keep control,

"In the gardens."

"Nothing." I bit out, furious he'd seen. How much had he seen?

"It didn't look like nothing." He muttered darkly. He had seen everything then. My heart dropped.

"Well then, you have no idea what you're talking about." I retorted.

"She's a blood-traitor." He shook his head, clearly agitated, but surely not as much as I was. "I get it, she's smart, she's sexy-"

"Beautiful. She is beautiful." I corrected, only realizing my error when Theo froze.

"Salazar! You're falling for her."

"Don't be ridiculous." I scoffed, trying to save what standing I had, but my slip of tongue had cost me.

"I'm not the one being ridiculous. You're a fool, this won't go unnoticed. What happens when your father finds out you've fallen for a traitor, a daughter of the enemy? Our enemy?"

"Shove off, its nothing, I told you." I pushed past him.

"What about when, _he,_ finds out?" I froze, swallowing hard, glad Theo couldn't see my face as it drained of colour.

"It won't matter, he set me a task at the beginning of the year. I'm meant to get close to her, gain her trust, find out information on the Order of the Phoenix." I found my voice, smoothly replying with an air of authority. Theo was silent for quite some time, and I used it to recompose myself.

"You still called her beautiful. Clearly she means more to you than you care to admit." I scowled darkly into the large hearth before me.

"I'm going home." I snapped, taking a handful of floo powder.

"This won't end well, Draco. Not for you, and once the Order's compromised, and they will eventually be compromised, not for her either."

"Malfoy Manor." I grit out, ignoring Theo's parting words, stepping into the green flames, which roared about me, drowning the words I did not wish to hear out.

* * *

Happy belated Valentine's Day, lovers!

Thanks for the reviews, love them, its nearly 2am here, otherwise I would reply to each of you!

xx A


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**_Chapter Twenty-Eight_**

 ** _-1995-_**

* * *

 **Scarlett**

"You stay away from that Malfoy boy." Dad bit out as we stepped out of the floo hearth, home for the evening.

"We are in the same classes if you hadn't noticed. It's kind of hard to just stay away from someone when you have lessons with them." I shot back. The elated feeling behind my ribs swiftly becoming heavy with dread that I would never be allowed to feel like that again.

"You spent near on the entire evening with him!" He thundered, gaze angry, disappointed. I refused to step back, to shrink from his temper, something I rarely received the brunt of.

"What's wrong with that?" I demanded. "He's a-"

"A what, Scarlett, what is he?"

"A friend." I muttered, omitting the entire truth. After tonight, friend was too simpler word, and if dad knew we had kissed, and that Draco had been here…

"A Deatheater's son." He replied with detest.

"He's not like that, he's-"

"A Malfoy." Dad cut over me again. "No matter what you think, no matter what he has convinced you, he is and will always be a Malfoy."

"It's just a name! It doesn't matter!" I shouted, finally losing the calm I was trying desperately to hold on to.

"It does matter!" He snapped, blue eyes darkening with rage. "Lucius Malfoy is a part of Voldemort's inner circle, his second in command. He is the enemy, and so is that boy."

"He's not!" I whirled, stalking away from him, into the entrance hall.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Scarlett!" He warned, but I ignored him, I wanted to go to my quarters and shut him and his horrible words out. He didn't even know Draco. "The front door is open." He stated, and I froze. I must not have shut it earlier. "Did you come back for something earlier?" his voice was quiet, yet the undercurrent worried me. What was he thinking?

"Yes, I had an outfit malfunction I needed Flora to fix." I lied, glad I faced away from him. He said nothing, but I heard his footsteps echoing as he walked to the door, pausing for some time before closing it.

"Funny, there are muddy foot prints on the stair and inside the doorway, and they certainly aren't a witch's." Dad commented, his voice icy, and I swallowed. "Your lying." I felt the colour drain dizzily from my face. His footsteps moved towards me, but I refused to move. Truthfully, I was scared, I didn't know what to do. Dad never got angry with me. I kept my eyes averted as he came to stand before me.

"Did you bring him here?"

"I didn't mean to."

"But you did." I nodded.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking!" He thundered and this time I did flinch back. "And by your necklace! You've just given the enemy access to Ashwood!"

"Why was everyone calling me, Ashwood?" I asked before I could stop myself. Dad looked momentarily taken aback before scowling.

"Don't change the subject, Scarlett!"

"No, I want to know, what does it mean?"

"It means nothing, simple confusion by incompetent event organizers."

"Now who's lying!" I bit out, in that moment more confused than ever.

"I'm not discussing any more, you are in a mood." I glared, anger towards him building.

"Well, what do you expect?" I shot back.

"You're to stay away from him, it's for your own good, and that's the end of it." His tone was harsh, final, and blinking back tears, I fled from the entrance hall.

Why wouldn't dad listen! I buried my head under the green scarf, the one Draco had gifted me for Yule in the Ministry garden. His scarf. A fresh wave of tears engulfed me and I curled tighter into myself on my bed. It wasn't fair! He couldn't forbid me like that! He couldn't tell me who I couldn't be friends with, who I couldn't… It would never work. What I felt for Draco, it wouldn't work because despite our similarities, we lived by different rules. We were enemies, well, we were meant to be.

But how? How could we be enemies? How could I stay away from him when I did not want to? When the very thought of doing so was a physical pain in my chest?

How could someone be my enemy and yet care? He had to care, I was sure he did, for the way my lips still tasted of what was surely dragon-fire.

Low hoots drifted into my scarf-sanctuary, and sniffing back more tears, I looked up to see an imposing owl sitting at the foot of my bed, glowing orange eyes staring at me. I sat up fully, the dress I still wore pooling around me.

"Hello, aren't you magnificent?" I murmured, swiping away tears. The great bird, an eagle-owl I realised, flew gracefully down from my lower bedpost to land before me. Carefully, I untied the letter from the owl's leg and reaching over to my bedside table, took the small tin I kept full of owl treats for Smidge.

The Eagle-Owl may have looked formidable, but he was gentle as he took the treats from my offered hand. He then stared at me as if waiting. "Oh, the letter." I mumbled, quickly opening the envelope which only had my name written upon it in an elegant scrawl, and a plain green wax seal.

 _Scarlett,_

 _I sincerely hope you enjoyed the evening as much as I did. I regret we did not have longer. Would you care to meet up over the Yule break?_

 _D M_

A small smile tugged at my mouth. Draco had written, just as he said he would! I drew in a breath and let my eyes close. He wanted to meet up, but how? Where? New Years Day, and a few days after that! Dad was heading away for Order business, he wouldn't be around to stop me seeing Draco!

Grabbing my wand, which was still in my dress, I summoned my writing utensils and quickly set to replying, trying and failing to quell my excitement.

* * *

 **Draco**

I could not sleep. I had sent a letter to Scarlett, and now I waited on a reply. Perhaps she would not reply, it was late… I needed to hear from her, I needed to know these feelings, she reciprocated too. I needed to know if she wanted to see me before school went back.

Distractedly, I listened to the music she had gifted me; every single song ever written by the muggle group, whose song we had played that very eve. Surely Jasper would be back soon? I glanced at my pocket watch where it lay on my bedside table. It was midnight. Yule had officially begun. I sat up, intent on my present and unread letter from Raven, when there was a sharp pecking at my windows.

Leaping from my bed, still clothed in my dress robes, I let Jasper in, feeding him treats as I unhooked the letter from his leg.

 _Draco,_

 _I had a brilliant evening with you, and I would like to meet up before school goes back. I kind of have a problem though, my dad wants me to stay away from you… I have a plan. He goes away on New Years Day, for a couple days. We could meet up then? Where would we meet?_

 _Scar_

She wanted to meet up, spend time with me! Despite the conundrum which was her father, I grinned and quickly began a reply letter.

 _Scarlett,_

 _I am glad you too wish to meet up. I enjoy devious plans, and if it means I am not on the receiving end of an Auror's hex, I am all for it! Unfortunately, the Manor here poses the same issue which your father has created. My father simply would not allow it. Mother, perhaps, I do not know. I am afraid, if I asked her, it could turn out horribly. If your father is away, perhaps Ashwood Manor is a better choice? I may or may not wish to view the rest of that hairy dragon… I cannot remember what you called it, captured theatre? Otherwise we could meet, well I don't know? We would have to fly, and it would need to be somewhere we will not be recognized. Diagon Alley and such places are out of the question. Do you have any suggestions? I am unfortunately stuck at a boring dinner party with my mother on New Year's Day, but we could meet the day after?_

Hammering at my main door caused me to drop my quill onto the parchment, staining the letter with ink. Cursing, I quickly shoved my writing utensils and the letters under my pillows as my door slammed open.

"Draco!" My blood ran cold at his irate voice. Before I could answer, before I could even grab my wand, father was looming before me. "Where is it?" He hissed out and my heart dropped. Did he know I'd been writing to Scarlett? How?

"Where is what?" I acted naïve. His eyes narrowed. Whirling, he strode towards the bookshelf in my bedroom, and wrenched the open scroll which had just begun playing the song I had played with Scarlett. The Muggle song. I stared, afraid to speak as father took his wand to my gift from Scarlett, turning it to ash.

"Is there any more?" I shook my head, and he swept towards me, cane in hand. I hedged back towards where I'd left my wand on my bedside table, barely grasping it, when his cane swept towards my face. I ducked on instinct, dodging away towards the windows. "How do you think I felt when the Minister of Magic himself noted my son had recited music by a filthy Muggle?" He asked coldly, cornering me. I clutched my wand tightly. "You have disgraced the Malfoy name!" A laugh burst from me.

"Who is disgraced father? I thought you enjoyed that song?" My taunt did not go unpunished, the sting of his cane flaring against my cheek.

"Stupif-"

"Expelliarmus!" He disarmed me before I could stop him. Fear again coursed through me, but I was angry, and I met his cold fury with defiance. "You are a fool, Draco." Again, I laughed.

"No more foolish than your ridiculous obsession with the Dark Lord. You tote on about blood supremacy, yet you answer to a half-blood! Who's the fool, father?"

"What's going on?" I heard my mother's voice in the door way.

"You don't know what you are talking about!" He snapped, and I smirked, feeling I had the upper hand. I knew more than he did, he had only ever fed me lies.

"I think I do." I stared hard at him. "I know quite a bit." I examined my nails, taking a steadying breath before glaring back up at him. "I know your idealisms are outdated and lies. Muggles aren't the enemy."

"Draco don't say such things!" Mother cried out, but I ignored her, and then pain flared in my chest, sending me staggering back against the wall. "Lucius don't!" The pain vanished, leaving me shaky and gasping, barely able to stand. I stared wide eyed at my father.

"You bastard." I bit out, wishing I had my wand. Never had I felt such pain. Never had I thought my father would force an unforgivable upon me. My anger was still there, but now I felt sick and my fear was growing once more. He looked as if he would kill me.

"You will stop this foolish behavior immediately." He hissed out, voice low and warning.

"Or what? You'll Crucio it out of me?" My eyes darted to his wand as he rose it again and mother gasped.

"Lucius, please!" To my relief, he paused, but it was short-lived.

"A lesson needs to be taught." He declared, flicking his wand and a rope snaked about my hands. It would be the usual then, broken fingers. Lovely. At least it was better than the little of the curse he had inflicted. I still felt shaky. "Come Draco, since you have such high praise for Muggles, why not spend the night in their squalor?"

"No!" The pure terror which animated my mother's face caused a new fear to course through my veins. Father merely beckoned with his wand and I was hauled forward by my tied hands like a prisoner. "Lucius, you can't send him out there, anything could happen!" Mother pleaded, voice shaky. "He's just a boy, our boy! He's our son!"

"While he's entertaining blood-traitor notions, he is no son of mine." Father snapped, pushing mother out of the way. Before I had a chance to say anything to her, he grasped my arm in a vice-grip, and my stomach flipped as we disapparated.

…

The winter breeze chilled my bleeding cheek as I stared up at the looming faces of Muggles splashed across the side of a tall building. Father had apparated me to Muggle London, leaving without a word, taking my wand with him. A shiver made its way down my spine, not entirely from the cold. I was scared. I didn't know where I was, and I didn't know how to get home, or at least somewhere familiar. Theo's perhaps?

Blaring sirens to my left put me on edge, and I began walking away from the sound, the street empty and dimly lit by Muggle street lamps. The snow at my feet was dirty, more slurry, and I was glad my dragonhide shoes were waterproof. A rush of icy air hit me from a gap between buildings, and I pulled my dress robes closer around me, keeping my head down as two Muggles appeared ahead of me.

Despite my research, despite what Raven had told me, as they approached, my heart sped up fearfully. I needed to know where I was. I looked up, summoning the courage to ask for help, only to receive two wary looks as the couple passed me. I hurried on, remaining quiet.

Sense of direction addled by that blasted Cruciatus, I turned left at the first large looking intersection of roads I came upon. Dalston Lane, the sign indicated. It made no difference to me, I was still lost. I followed this lane, keeping close to the buildings, wary of the noisy contraptions the Muggles used to travel in. I had seen them before, Potter and the Weasel had stolen a flying one and flown it to Hogwarts in second year, so clearly if the Weasel could control one, it was easy.

I group of Muggles, perhaps in their twenties staggered out of what looked like an inn, laughing and calling out loudly to each other. Again, my courage failed me, and I strode past. I was glad I did, a few more meters along and I came upon train tracks. I could surely find Kings Cross Station if I followed the tracks! Standing still, I closed my eyes trying to visualize the station, where it was in relation to wherever father had dumped me. Back the way I had come, perhaps? I turned left, staring down the trainline. The city did seem to be nosier in that direction. Decision made, I followed the train-tracks, hoping it was the right one.

…

"What ya looking at?"

I ignored the shifty looking, unkempt Muggles standing out of the wind, against a derelict building, kept my head down, kept walking.

"I said, what you looking at?"

"Aren't you gonna answer? It's rude not to answer." Another Muggle laughed, his words slurry. I quickened my pace, unease stirring within me. To my horror, I heard footsteps as they jogged to catch up with me. It took all my willpower not to run.

"Looks like a snooty rich boy." The first muggle taunted, walking beside me. "We don't see many of your kind in our parts, do we?"

"Wanna know why?" No, I didn't! I wanted to get out of there! I walked faster, keeping my gaze straight and down, hoping they would go away. "Because you don't belong here, freak." Wait, did these muggles know I was a Wizard? Fear coursed through me in cold waves.

"Why are you wearing a cape?" The first one asked. "Think you're some kind of vigilante, do ya freak?" The cloak of my robes was suddenly grabbed, and I was yanked back hard. I whirled on them, instantly going for my wand only to remember I did not have it.

"Get your filthy hands off me!"

"Rich boy doesn't want to play?" The Muggle taunted with a gold toothed grin which I found repulsive. "Too bad." The Muggle lunged, and I quickly dodged out of the way, only to be reminded one had a grasp of my cloak, the clasp tightening about my neck.

Still, I managed to swing a punch, just as the skin-headed one came close enough. I had enough force behind it to knock him to the pavement.

"Wrong move!" One of the burlier Muggles snarled and suddenly I was ripped back, my cloak purposely twisted around my neck. Pain exploded against my torso, causing me to gasp for air impossible to reach.

'Where's ya wallet?" The pressure on my neck lessened, and I sagged, drawing in gulping breaths. Only then did I realize one of the Muggles was going through my pockets. "Get off me! I writhed, struggling to lash out, to be free. I felt my foot connect with bone and profanities sworn before my head was knocked hard by a blow. For some moments, I couldn't see, and a nausea swept over me as I heaved, but it could not eclipse my fear.

"Where's ya wallet!"

I don't know what you're talking about!" I retorted, struggling once more.

"Money! Where's ya money?" This was about money? They could have all of it!

"I'll show you, I'll show you!" One of my arms was released and quickly I fumbled in my trouser pocket and pulled out the small bag of galleons, tossing it onto the pavement. It jangled enticingly and one of the muggles picked it up and opened it.

"What's this? Play money?" He scoffed, pulling out a couple gold coins.

"It's gold from the bank." I bit out. "Take it and let me go!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the skin-headed Muggle rising to his feet with the help of another.

"Where is the little prick!" I heard him spit out. "I'll kill him!" I writhed in their grip, managing to break the clasp of my cloak and staggered back, miraculously aiming an upper cut to the larger Muggle. Then I ran, leaping down onto the railway tracks and sprinting across to the other side, spurned on by the cursing voices behind me and hard footfalls and sharp breaths.

As I touched down on the other side of the expanse of tracks, a loud crack resounded about me, followed by three more. A force sent me staggering to the ground. I drew in a breath only to cry out, pain searing through me at a swift rate. The voices were now shouting at one another over me.

"You shot him! Shit!"

"Is he dead?"

"Don't care, lets get out of here!"

It became quiet and all I could hear was my heart thundering, all I could feel was a fire in my chest, back and shoulder. I could not tell exactly where. I tried moving, but it was agony to do so. I had to, I had to get away from this place! What if those Muggles came back? What if there were others? How had they stopped me like that? They had thought me dead… did that mean I was dying? Had what they done been to kill me? They had known I was different, a Wizard, was that why?

The pain, the fear roiling my stomach was too much, and barely missing my robes, I threw up, retching until there was nothing left. I needed to move, I was too vulnerable like this. My left arm, I quickly determined, was useless. Pain shot through me as I tried to bear weight on it, causing my vision to blacken.

…

"Draco?" My name, someone was calling my name. With this realization, my body flooded with a searing ache and I gasped for air, forcing my eyes open. I was met with sunlight and slate-grey eyes.

"Father?"

"It's me, yes" He was moving me, and it hurt so much. "It's alright, you'll be alright." I felt his arms around me, an unfamiliar gesture, and I was pulled upright against his chest. Guilt overwhelmed me.

"I'm sorry." I choked out, grasping onto his robes with my good hand. "I'm so sorry, father!"

"Shh, let's get you home." I felt the disorientating pull of apparition and the world went black again.

When I next awoke, it was to a soothing hand on by forehead and a soft mattress beneath me. My mattress, I realised. "Mother?" My voice came out croaky as I recognized it was her seated by my side, her hand brushing the hair from my forehead.

"Draco, oh Draco." There was relief in her voice, and she looked to have been crying recently. Her emotions shocked me, it was unlike her to show them.

"What, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing now you are safe and home." She soothed. My mind raced, piecing together what had transpired for her to be in such an odd state. Fear bit into me and a dull ache made itself known as the eve before replayed in my mind.

"Muggles, the Muggles did something to me!" I made to sit up, but my shoulder burned. Instead I gasped, sinking back.

"Oh, my sweet boy, you were so lucky." Mother murmured, clasping my hand in her cooler one. Dread crept from her hand and filed my entire being. I turned to face the open doorway, by father filling the space. He looked tired and drawn.

"You are awake." He stated. I gave a stiff nod, eying him with caution as he moved to stand beside my mother. He watched me, steely eyes resting on my injured shoulder for quite some moments. "I trust you now understand the threat Muggles, and their world posses to us?" I nodded.

"What did they do to me?" This time I swear there was a flicker of anguish in his eyes, but it was gone before I could be sure.

"They tried to kill you, son." I stared at him, remembering the resounding bang, the searing pain which crippled me, their frantic voices. I shuddered, and mothers hand squeezed mine tighter.

"Why? I didn't do anything to them. They wanted my money, and then they noticed my robes… I tried to fight back… what did they do? I ran from them, I ran far enough away and still they did something, my shoulder, they did something to it and they were no where near me!" My breath was coming in short gasps as fears from the eve before consumed my mind. How did they hurt me? They were nowhere near me?

"They have weapons, weapons called guns which can maim and kill in an instant. As for why, because you are a Wizard, because you are better than them, powerful and because magic is rightfully yours." Father explained.

"Gun?" I found myself echoing.

"They used a gun on you. I removed the bullets myself from your shoulder."

"Bullets?" He reached passed my mother and picked up a glass jar from my bedside table, showing me its contents. Within were three strange looking metal objects, pointed at one ended, tapering back up to a narrow cylinder of about a centimeter in length. "They were in my shoulder?"

"Yes, and one in your chest. It missed your lungs and heart, thank Salazar." Mother explained, a slight shake in her voice. I now realised there was a bandage about my chest, not just my shoulder. They really had tried to kill me. I stared at the blankets covering me, regretting how I had spoken to him after the ball, how I had ignored his words, his teaching, thinking I knew better. I didn't, and it had nearly cost me everything.

"I'm sorry, father." I couldn't look at him, scared to see the disappointment in his gaze. When he said nothing, I did eventually glance up to meet his eyes. They were filled with relief. He gave a stiff nod and turned, leaving my quarters.

"You scared him, Draco. You scared both of us." Mother whispered, squeezing my hand one last time before standing to follow my father.

* * *

 _Finally got this chapter finished and posted! Been so busy, thought I'd never get to it!_

 _Thank you to all who have reviewed the previous chapter, appreciate them so much, and so glad you guys are enjoying it! xx_


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**_Chapter Twenty-Nine_**

 ** _-1996-_**

* * *

 **Scarlett**

New Year's morning found me stepping out of the floor of my grandmother's grand townhouse in London. I'd never visited her alone, and it left me nervous. Grandma was extremely British and kept to the old Pureblood ways, which is why dad had begrudgingly asked her to babysit me while he went away for a couple days.

I was far from happy. The fact he decided I needed baby sitting was all because he thought if I was left to my own devices, I'd invite Deatheater sons over for tea and biscuits. I had never heard back from Draco, so he didn't even have anything to worry about. I did though, because Draco had never owled back and I was unsure if he was ignoring me, or something was wrong.

"Scarlett! Delightful to see you, dear." My grandmother entered the entrance room where I had floo'd in, as graceful as ever. She swept me up in a light shoulder embrace, kissing my cheek. I stood there like a statue, unsure how to react. Grandma was never this exuberant, well at least never when I had been here to visit with my dad.

"Come, come, I'm glad you've dressed nicely, we've a luncheon to attend today." She looked me up and down, seeming happy with my attire as one of her Elves took my outer winter robes and levitated them onto a rack.

"Hi, um a luncheon? Dad didn't say anything about going out…" I followed her through a hall and up a stair to her guest drawing room.

"What your father doesn't know, won't hurt him." She replied airily, gesturing to one of the three mahogany chaises to be seated. "Cora, tea!" She called out and with a pop, grandma's other house Elf appeared, placing down a silver tray of fine China.

"Two sugars, please." I smiled at the quiet Elf when she asked my preference, daintily pouring tea into a cup for the both of us. There were no biscuits, but four slices of a chocolate cake with creamy white frosting which immediately appealed to my sweet tooth. Cora placed two on a plate, setting them before me and I immediately took my spoon, trying some. To my surprise, grandma gave a light laugh. You've always loved that particular chocolate cake."

"I thought it tasted familiar…" My mind whipped back into the past. Ashwood Manor, my seventh birthday, a great big vanilla and chocolate cake with minty frosting.

"You've grown into such a lovely young lady over the years, made quite a head turner at the Ministry Ball, I see." I turned to her in confusion.

"Where you there, grandma?"

"Goodness no, Ministry functions are an absolute bore. I'm referring to those wonderful photos in the paper."

"Paper?" My brows furrowed in confusion as grandma tutted, rising from her seat to retrieve the Daily Prophet from a nearby table.

"Front page, and page two and three." I took the paper from her and my heart slammed to a halt. Central to all others in the photograph were Draco and I, waltzing slowly together at the Ministry Ball. Pixies erupted in my belly as I recalled the moment, and where it led.

MINISTRY YULE BALL SUCCESS

Read the bold title.

Event highlights on page 2 and 3. Accompanied the photo, followed by; Pictured Hogwarts leading students: Draco Malfoy and Scarlett Ashwood.

Silently I turned to the two-page spread on two and three. Various photos adorned the two pages, the Minister of Magic, my dad and Kinsley Shacklebolt, Draco's parents with another likely Pureblood couple, Theo Nott, Sabine Silvaer, other people I didn't know, and Umbridge with the Minister applauding Draco and I as we finished our performance. Below that photo was a specific write up on the new Ministry Approved learning method and its success. Each photograph had an accompanying headline and write up, including my own. The photo depicted the moment I had entered the ball, wide eyed and nervous. It was a nice photo at least, but the headline is what gripped my attention.

Return of Ashwood heiress: After eight years of neither sight nor sound of the youngest Ashwood in a line of prestigious British wizards and witches, the now fifteen-year-old debuted her return into British Wizarding Society at her father's side. Demonstrating her high level of academics in the Finer Arts as a new student of Hogwarts School beside Draco Malfoy (see above photo and front page) and scoring second highest in the Hogwarts mock O.W.L exams, this is one witch proving beauty and brains can go hand in hand.

I re-read the write up, questions piling up in my head before I shoved the paper down, staring at my grandmother, unsure where to start.

"Its quite a nice write up, don't you think?"

"Ashwood?" I found myself uttering.

"Your true surname, Scarlett." There was a hint of smugness about her when a small smile crept onto her face. "Much to my annoyance, when your father took you away to Australia, he left behind your true identity. To keep you safe, I understand after your dear mother…" She dropped her gaze to the paper between us, arranging her hands in her lap before looking at me once more. "After the war, as you know, families of the winning side were targeted by those who lost. When your father lost your mother, he was terrified you would be next. Threats had been made. He has won himself many enemies in his line of work." Her voice took on a mild disappointment. "You were so young and despite my greatest efforts to look after you here when he could not, he chose to remove you from the country and threat upon your life. Giving you an altered surname and removing you from the public eye where no one could track you, it was the only way he could give what he believed to be a normal upbringing without fear after you had lost your mother."

I nodded, a numbness sweeping through me as I pieced together her words. "But why didn't he tell me?" I fought tears, a sense of betrayal now overtaking my numbness. "He could have told me before we moved back, before the ball, why keep me in the dark?"

"I cannot say I understand all my son's methods of protecting you. I wish he had not kept your heritage from you. It is your birthright."

"I tried asking him Yule eve, we argued, and he fobbed me off. Will you tell me, I feel like I don't know who I am now." I toyed nervously with the length of my dress, hoping my grandmother would go against my father and explain. By the pleased smile she graced me, I knew I had an ally in this crazy mess.

…

An hour later my new, well restored identity was making its second public appearance, this time to Lady Nott's New Years Luncheon. Much to my horror, it was an elite Pureblood gathering and it was like walking into a snake pit. The grand gardens were charmed to feel as if it were a warm spring day in the midst of winter, and the dress I had chosen thankfully fit in. Still, as a house Elf led us to the long garden table, adorned with light foods, many sets of eyes scrutinized me. I recognized some from the ball, including my aunt and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Blaise. He flashed me a surprised yet welcoming smile. Daphne seemed confused, while Astoria intrigued, as the older witches exchanged greetings with my grandmother who appeared right at home in this environment.

"My granddaughter, Scarlett, I do hope you don't mind an extra guest, Della?" Without awaiting a reply from the hostess, she ushered me to a seat beside her, to my relief, beside Blaise who sat across from Daphne. I guessed the beautiful looking witch beside him was his mother, seated across from my aunt whose dagger glare I was trying to ignore. On Daphne's other side sat Theo Nott, eyeing me with annoyance. There were two empty chairs beside him.

"Welcome, Scarlett." Della Nott spoke to me, from her seat at the head of the table.

"Thank you, your gardens are lovely." I inclined my head in polite response which seemed to please her.

"We always take a walk after lunch, I'm certain you will enjoy it." She turned towards the great manor behind us. "Finally, our last guests have arrived!" She called out. I followed her gaze and my heart practically stopped in surprise. It was Draco, accompanying his mother towards the table.

"Della, the gardens are looking lovely as always." Narcissa Malfoy stated in way of greeting, floating in a regal manner to the table to seat herself at the hostess's side. Draco followed silently, his entire body stiff as he walked. Not seeming to take notice of the table occupants, he took the remaining seat between his mother and Theo, the seat directly across from mine.

Grey eyes widened as they locked onto mine and I'm sure mine were just as wide. I didn't know what to do, what to say. I was aware of another gaze upon me, less than friendly. Still, I stared back at him, hoping for a hint that everything was okay.

His initial surprise settled into an indifferent stare, his eyes growing cold, the way his mouth turned down, displeased.

"Draco, congratulations are in order I believe?" Della Nott called down the table.

"Thank you." He replied, voice low, tearing his glacier eyes away from me.

Thankfully lunch appeared upon the empty plates a moment later. It was good food, delicious, but my appetite had fled along with my hope. What had happened? What had I done wrong? Was it because of this new-found identity I seemed to now have? Questions raced through my mind as I tried my hardest to be a good guest and eat the food upon my plate.

"I shouldn't have given you so much cake for morning tea." My grandmother murmured. Guilty, I glanced up at her. "It won't be frowned upon." She reassured. Nodding, I continued to pick slowly at the food until everyone was finished and the plates were vanished.

"Holding out for dessert?" Blaise whispered, initiating a quiet conversation.

"Something like that." He quirked a brow but said nothing more as deserts appeared upon fresh plates. I felt a loaded stare from across the table but chose to ignore it, focusing on the taste of the hot fruit pudding and cream upon my plate and the gossipy conversations going on around me. None made any sense to me, stories of the goings on in this elite circle of woman.

The only thing which caught my attention was a charity event which Narcissa Malfoy usually organized and hosted for St Mungo's to raise funds for healer research. It was the least self-absorbed conversation I'd heard, discussed between her and my grandmother and Della Nott.

Blaise's mother interjected, stating what she intended to wear, followed immediately by my aunt Zephrine.

"Perhaps you'd like to attend, Scarlett?" Della Nott had seen my attention on their subject, whereas it seemed everyone else excepting Blaise, were having their own conversations.

"It sounds like a worthy event…" I trailed off, feeling the death stare across the table of Narcissa Malfoy. Clearly, I was not welcome at an event she hosted.

"Really, Narcissa, you'll scare the poor young witch off, and it was you saying these events need young blood." Della spoke out, challenge in her final words. I glanced to where Narcissa sat, blue eyes narrow slits in Della's direction.

"Which they will have, the Greengrass girls will be attending this year, along with Pansy Parkinson. I also have a short list of members of the Harpies, including Miss Silvaer."

"Are you implying my granddaughter is unwelcome, Narcissa?" Grandma flat out asked, setting down her desert fork. In that moment I wanted to both hug her for the way she stared down Narcissa, and crawl under the table in embarrassment.

"Did I say that?" She hissed back. The table had now fallen silent, listening to the growing confrontation at its head.

"Why don't we take a walk in the gardens now?" Della announced, barely breaking through the tension.

"A wonderful idea." Grandma replied, still glaring at Narcissa as she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin and rose from her seat. I followed suit, along with everyone else, stomach in surely a thousand knots. Hopefully the garden would be an escape.

"Theo dear, accompany Scarlett, ensure she sees the pond." Della instructed her son. Internally I cringed as my grandmother shooed me off towards the others as the elder witches strolled away, not without Aunt Zephrine throwing a cold stare my way. I really wanted to go home now. Instead I looked to where Theo had been standing, instead finding myself watching Draco as he stalked away, still oddly stiff in action, almost as if he'd had an injury.

"Let's go." Theo muttered, gesturing the rest of us to follow him after Draco, in the opposite direction his mother had gone. Daphne spoke with Theo, while Astoria walked behind them, stopping every now and then to admire a flower. Blaise, to my relief, was my savior, easily dragging me into a conversation about an orchestral concert he had overheard Professor Flume asking permission from Dumbledore to take the Finer Arts students to.

"I hope I'm allowed to go!" I whispered, excited at the prospect.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Blaise asked, and I grimaced.

"Auror for a dad, and I'm only just learning now exactly how protective he is." He stared at me in confusion.

"Haven't seen the paper?"

"Nope, have I missed something?" I sighed, touching the petals of a pure white rose.

"Not really."

"Doesn't sound like 'not really'." He pointed out.

"I found out from my grandmother that my surname isn't actually Asher." I confessed.

"What is it, Ashwood like the lady in question?"

"Well, yeah." I frowned. "But I didn't know that, I mean I've hardly seen my grandmother since we left England when I was younger, and she's always been grandma to me, and I always figured she was just Clarice Asher."

"Does it matter, that you didn't know?" I stared at him, I thought it mattered Id been lied to. "Does it change who you are?"

"No." I replied, and he grinned. "Then it doesn't matter. Now, if you found out you were say a Goyle, well then we'd be in trouble!" I burst out laughing at that and he laughed along, causing Theo and Daphne to turn back and stare.

We continued, now discussing favorite professors, and I compared them to ones from back in Australia. I felt better for Blaise's perspective on my sudden change in surname. A large pond loomed ahead of us and we fell into silence, watching the great white swans on the still water paddle their way towards us. Smiling, Astoria inched forward, suddenly pulling two bread rolls from lunch from her robes pocket.

"Really, Tori? That's disgusting." Daphne muttered as her sister let the swans take the torn-up roll from her hand.

"I want to try." Blaise declared, striding forward to where four swans now gathered, their long necks snaking about. I continued walking towards an overly large willow tree, half draped in the water. Wondering if Astoria was approachable, because I did want to know my cousins, I ran my fingers along the curtain of drooping green leaves. When something grabbed my hand, yanking me forcefully through that curtain, I barely contained a shriek in surprise, swallowing it as stormy eyes glared down into mine through the greenish light beneath the tree.

"You don't belong here." He hissed once I'd gained my bearings.

"Why? Because I'm an Ashwood now?" I challenged, suddenly peeved with him for how he'd been acting.

"Because you're a blood traitor." His lip curled in detest and I don't think id ever seen him look so horrible.

"That's rich coming from you, after the last couple weeks at school in a certain music chamber, not to mention Yule eve." I challenged.

"A lapse in judgement, nothing more." He deadpanned, and I knew it wasn't just his views on blood status he spoke of, but us as well. I tried to fight it, but my heart sank.

"Your loss." I quipped back, yanking my hand back from his and spinning on my heel so fast to leave, I heard him curse as my loose hair flicked him in the face and I hoped id gotten the jerk in his stupid grey eyes. I couldn't decide if I was hurt or angry. Both I think. I masked it, returning to where Blaise walked now with Astoria, hoping she wouldn't also tell me I wasn't welcome.

* * *

 **Draco**

I was ready to tear out my hair. That bloody witch, whose idea was it to invite her to the New Year's luncheon? Sitting across from her had been torture. My mind revolted against the idea of her, detesting her values. My body, well it wasn't so easy to shake the memory of kissing her, no matter how brief it was. Even under the willow, I hadn't been able to let go of her even as I verbally did. Was she hurt? I couldn't tell, no I didn't care.

Because of her, I'd nearly been killed by muggles! I didn't go near her again, but no thanks to her hair, I couldn't get rid of the minty scent which had hit me full force in the face. She and the others had left, thank Merlin, and it was now just Theo and myself in his quarters, having a game of chess.

"Seriously mate, you're making this too easy." Theo's bishop took out my knight. I groaned, re-assessing the board before making my next move. It landed me in deeper trouble. "If your father knew you still had a blood-traitor occupying your thoughts." He jabbed, taking out one of my remaining pawns.

"Shut it! And that's not what's on my mind."

"Sometimes you're a shit liar, how exactly are those occlumency lessons going with your mother? He smirked, baiting me.

"Fine, she was trying during lunch, but I gave her nothing."

"Luckily, what with the object of your thoughts right across from you."

"For the last time, I made it very clear to her she means nothing to me." I bit out, temper rising. I no longer knew how I felt, but I knew father was right and her beliefs were wrong. She was the enemy. "If it wasn't for the bloody Prophet and their photos." I muttered, hating how good we had looked together on the front page. Mother had screwed the paper's front page up in distain, tossing it to Pippa to discard.

I'd found it restored and set out on my study desk, Pippa obviously thinking I'd still want it. I didn't want the reminder, but I'd stashed it away with my letters from Raven. Another conundrum. She too was to blame for the state I'd ended up in over Yule. Her constant pushing to make me believe her beliefs were right and my father's were wrong. She'd poisoned me against my own family!

"We're going out tonight." Theo broke through my thoughts.

"What?"

"You need a distraction, clearly. We'll go to Illusions, that nightclub Blaise's mother owns."

"I'm not going to Illusions." I muttered, trying to focus on not stuffing up my next move.

"Half of the Harpies team will likely be there. Blaise was telling Astoria today, they've been frequenting the club while they are on break." This did perk my interest. Maybe I did need a distraction?

"I'll think about it."

…

"Again." I barely had a wall mentally erected when mother's magic was slammed against it, trying to tear through. Until now, I had never known she was so accomplished in both legilimency and more so, occlumency. It seemed I had her talent for occlumency. So far, I'd kept her out of my more private thoughts, especially the ones concerning blood traitors I'd foolishly gotten too close to. Instead she dragged forth a memory from my childhood, of the first Yule I could remember. It was a memory I had forgotten. I was five I think, and I'd been given a child's potions set and I seated at the foot of father's chair in the drawing room, listening as he explained various ingredients and how to make the simple laughing draught. Caught up in this forgotten memory, and seeing this side of my father, I nearly missed my mother as her magic dove towards my weakening mental wall. Scrambling, I threw it back up with determination to keep her out. She pulled away, breathing hard.

"Well done, Draco." Her smile was a smug one. "I do wonder what you are so adamant you must hide from your mother?" She quirked a brow at me.

"We all have secrets we don't want our mothers to know." I quipped back, smirking, hoping she would believe it was just past conquests I hid from her, nothing more.

"Very well." She seemed satisfied albeit a little shocked by my answer. I was after all, her precious son who could do no wrong, including casually shagging witches. Even though that was a one-time thing for now. "You must remember not to become distracted by what your opponent pulls forth from your mind." I nodded, lesson learned. "Also, make it believable to your opponent that they have accessed your inner thoughts. Show it in your face, no blank mask."

"Yes mother, can I try now?" I asked, eager to practice my growing skills in legilimency. I had a feeling it was going to prove useful to the task I still needed to fulfill for the Dark Lord.

…

Later, I awaited outside my father's study shifting nervously from foot to foot. He'd summoned me for a 'chat'. I hadn't done anything wrong, but that didn't stop my nerves. The door eventually swung open and I entered, taking in the sight of my father at his great, carved desk of mahogany wood. "Sit, Draco." He gestured to the leather chair across from his. Verging on shaking, I took my seat.

"Have I displeased you?" I asked, needing to know if this was a punishment.

"I don't believe so, unless there is something you wish to confess?" I shook my head, relieved.

"I have called you here to discuss the future." I nodded for him to continue. He pushed forth a leather-bound book which I vaguely recognized. "It is imperative you remember you are part of a very special circle of pureblood wizards and witches. Thus, you must remember these people are our people. All others do not meet our aspirations towards the future, our belief of a better world for wizard kind." I nodded again.

"Hogwarts, as you have learned is filled with those with weak minded ideologies, including unfortunately, the headmaster and many of the staff. You will find those professors names do not reside in the more important pages of this book. What you will find is centuries upon centuries of commitment to our magical blood lines, and to our family names. Yes, there are a couple who have forsaken what it is to truly embrace their heritage and magic, having fallen under the influence of those of lesser blood and little to no morels, but you must ignore those smudges upon our great history, and see where you have come from Draco, and where you can go, where you can lead the Malfoy name."

I took the book, both excited and nervous to read through the pages. I had not seen this magically updated book which is master was owned by Theo's father, in many, many years. "Thank you, father." I held the precious book to my chest, rising from my chair as he dismissed me.

Back in my quarters, I lay on my favorite chaise lounge, carefully turning the pages until I reached the Malfoy family tree. I could have just as easily gone into the tree room in the manor, where a life size tree upon the far wall depicted every Malfoy from Armed Malfoy who had been given the very land top build this manor, to my own name, the last Malfoy to be born. One day, when I married, my branch would extend to include my wife, and eventually a new branch would form when I produced an heir.

I flipped back to the list of the Sacred-Twenty-Eight, reciting names of people I went to school with, and families I knew of, along with others I did not know. I had forgotten Olivander was one of the twenty-eight families. The surname directly below his stopped my reminiscence. Ashwood. No, she couldn't be… I flipped through the book, searching out the Ashwood family tree and found it, scanning for her name. it was there, the youngest and technically the last for there were no more wizards after her father.

How didn't I figure this out sooner when I'd read the Prophet? It made a little more sense now, what they had written about her being an heir. I hadn't known until today that it was Lady Clarice Ashwood who was her grandmother, a witch I knew my own mother usually had respect for. Scarlett had told me her mother was a Greengrass, and I could now see every aspect of her family tree. Her father's parents were Henry Nicolai Ashwood and Clarice Avery. Further back she Rowle bloodlines and on her mother's side, which I had forgotten of the Greengrass's, Nott blood. Going back further, it seemed, like the Malfoy lines, there was no inbreeding, the only potential of such an occurrence from her Gaunt heritage from the sixteen-hundreds, from her Sayre heritage. It seemed Scarlett wasn't lying when she'd said she was a descendent of Isolt Sayre, founder of Ilvermorny. She had married James Ashwood.

In small writing at the bottom I noticed notes on Charles and Rose Ashwood, stating they were blood traitors, along with Scarlett marked as pending side. I found this interesting. Did that mean I could sway her to our side? I'd heard Della and my mother in a heated discussion regarding Scarlett once the others had left. While mother believed she was a blood traitor just like her parents, Della believed the young witch had yet to make her own decision. Mother had scoffed at such logic, but Della had pointed out she had the makings of a proper pureblood with impeccable social etiquette. That, I had to begrudgingly agree upon.

If I could sway her to the right side… no! I was meant to be forgetting her! She wouldn't change, she was a bloody self-righteous Gryffindor and she wanted to be an Auror. I turned from her tree, going over each of the remaining twenty-six.

No matter what, my mind kept drifting back to the revelation of Scarlett's heritage. It was as perfect as my own. It made no sense how such perfect linage could turn traitorous. Merlin, Theo had been right, I needed a distraction. Pushing the book aside, I summoned quill and parchment, simultaneously whistling up Jasper.

…

It was times like this I thoroughly enjoyed my status in the world. I was on my fourth fire whisky despite being underage, leaning against a pillar beside Blaise, smirking as Theo was dragged away to dance with a leggy brunette witch likely in her twenties. The music was loud, and my veins buzzed with the warm liquid I was drowning down. Finishing the glass, Blaise handed me another.

"Draco!" A familiar voice called out and I turned, eying the gorgeous Harpies Seeker as she sauntered over with two teammates in tow. The curvy, black haired witch immediately eyed off Blaise, seeming familiar with him.

"Ciao cosa preziosa." He greeted her lowly, taking her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist.

"I've missed you." She purred back, and I nearly choked on my drink in amusement.

"Hello, Sabine." I murmured to the blonde, going one better than Blaise and kissing her lightly on the cheek. The whisky was making me brave or reckless I wasn't sure, but I was here to be distracted and a distraction had presented itself. "Want to dance?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Damn the paper!

"Would I be here if I had a girlfriend?" I flashed her my most dashing smile and she grinned, grabbing my hand and dragging me out onto the dancefloor.

Four drinks later, I was up for anything and when Sabine whispered lowly in my ear, suggesting we go back to her apartment, followed by a spine tingling nip to my earlobe, I agreed by way of spinning her around, to kiss her on the mouth before heading to the nearest apparition point.

Once out of the public eye, I pulled her to me, snogging her senseless. I felt like I was on a high, tasting the sweet spirits on her mouth. Impatiently she tugged at my robes, shucking them off, attacking my button-down shirt next. I kissed her neck, biting it lightly and she moaned louder than I expected. By Merlin, she wanted me! Shirt thrown aside her hands were all over me, sensations permeating my whisky fogged mind. I kissed her again, trying to take control, but she was pushing me through the condo until we were stumbling upstairs. This was going to happen, we were going to sleep together. I was going to shag Sabine Silvaer, hottest member of the Harpies and hottest witch I'd ever been with in any sense!

That's not true. An annoying voice whispered in the back of my mind. Unbidden, it was Scarlett I saw, hair flowing, donning the gorgeous green fitting robes she had worn today. No! I pulled Sabine towards the bed behind me, having now entered a bedroom. Somewhere up the stairs, she'd removed my belt, and Id kicked off my shoes and socks. Now she unbuttoned my dress pants, pulling both them and my boxer-briefs down.

"Damn." She sighed, and my blood swooped entirely down as she grabbed me, once again driving all other thoughts from my mind. "I've wanted you since the Ministry Ball." She whispered against my ear, letting go as I hastily stepped out of the last of my clothing. Salazar, I wanted this to, her to keep on touching me, kissing me, distracting me, but sex, now I wasn't sure. She pushed me back onto the bed, eyes dark as she quickly removed her ruby red dress and kicked her heels off.

I needed to decide, but then she was straddling me and again my train of thought was lost, and she decided for me. My body took over from there, but I couldn't find the enthusiasm Sabine had for me. I couldn't even bring myself to reach up, to touch her. I closed my eyes, envisioning another, and managed to survive the remaining moments, surrendering to the way she was using me.

After, when she had drifted off to sleep, I lay there awake staring at the ceiling, emotionally exhausted, hollow and filled with regret.

* * *

 _ **Well its been a while since I've updated anything on here, including this one! Don't think life is quietening down any time soon! Hopefully a few months off hasn't resulted in terrible work! I admittedly haven't gone over and edited, so hopefully it flows etc!**_

 _ **Reviews welcome as always. xx A**_


	30. Chapter Thirty

**_Chapter Thirty_**

 ** _1996_**

* * *

 **Scarlett**

The train back to Hogwarts was quiet. I sat alone in a cabin in one of the last carriages. I'd wanted to sit in with Neville and Luna, but Max, Katie and Seamus were sitting with them. I still hadn't quite forgiven Max although we'd talked a couple times in the last D.A. meetings and in passing in the common room before Yule.

Being alone suited me. Whispers followed me down the carriage and it seemed I wasn't the only one who'd been surprised by the Daily Prophet. Thankfully, I was not as high on the gossip as the whereabouts of Harry, Hermione and all the Weasleys. Dad had warned me that they were all taking the Night Bus, whatever that was, back to Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, being alone left me to my thoughts. Returning school meant facing Draco in all the lessons we shared. His complete change in attitude, I couldn't deny it hurt, but it made me angry too. I'd wracked my brain for hours after the luncheon at Nott Manor, trying to figure out what I'd done wrong. Nothing. I had done nothing wrong, and that's what made me angry about the entire thing.

The train began slowing, the whine of brakes and clear whistle into the night air indicating the arrival to Hogwarts. Perhaps more nervous now than on my first day here, I shrugged my bag onto my shoulder. Inhaling a deep breath, I hurried from the train and onto the platform where students milled about, waiting for carriages up to the castle.

"In the paper, didn't you see it? Said she's the lost heiress to one of the old families." I heard a feminine voice floating towards me and inwardly cringed.

"No wonder she's always seen with Malfoy then, typical Pureblood." A Ravenclaw guy scoffed, tugging on his house scarf, draped over his muggle jacket. I wished I wore muggle clothes too, maybe then they wouldn't jump to these crazy conclusions.

"She's kind of nice." A second guy shrugged, peering in my direction a moment before a blonde-haired girl grabbed his arm, yanking him towards the approaching Thestral drawn carriage.

"This one's ours!" The girl exclaimed, and the small group entered the carriage, voices dying away.

The students thinned, and I wondered if it would be safer to catch a carriage with the first or second years to avoid the stares and whispers? Something moved from behind me and whirling on reflex, I came face to face with Astoria.

"Umm hi." I managed, pushing away my shock at seeing her, and taking my hand off my wand in my pocket.

"Hi, Scarlett." She looked me over with an unsure smile. "I wondered if perhaps you would like to ride in a carriage with me?" I stared at her.

"Don't you umm dislike me?" I blurted out, bewildered by her strange offer. It was her turn to look bewildered.

"No, I didn't know that we were cousins until the Nott luncheon. I didn't even know you existed. I want us to be friends if you would like?" Her dark blue eyes were filled with hope and I found myself nodding, both unable to turn away and craving something I had so little of; family.

"I'd like that too." I admitted, and Astoria broke into a blinding smile.

"I'm so glad!" She motioned to the next carriage, and we entered it, sitting across from one another. A girl dressed in Hufflepuff robes joined us and Astoria greeted her cheerily.

"This is Belle Bataille, we met in first year, she's my best friend." Astoria introduced the golden-blonde haired girl with a smile. "Belle, this is Scarlett Ashwood, I only found out during the break that we are first cousins!" Astoria was clearly excited by the discovery. I was honestly still a little apprehensive over the whole thing.

A fourth person poked their head into our carriage complete with a narrowed glare and upturned nose of Pansy Parkinson.

"Any room?" I heard what sounded like Blaise's voice nearby. "Pansy scrutinized me, eyes filled with hatred.

"No, this one's full." She slammed the carriage door shut, the suspension shifting as she leapt down.

"Good riddance." Belle muttered, and I nodded in agreement. The carriage started moving to my relief. I just wanted to get to the castle and crawl into bed.

"Don't mind Pansy." Astoria rolled her eyes. "She and her mother were at my parents estate when the Profit arrived with your write up, and the Ministry photographs. If jealousy had a name..." She smirked, and I caught on, quickly shaking my head.

"They're just photos, nothing more." I shrugged hoping to come across as indifferent. Astoria nodded, seeming to accept that. For a while she chatted with her best friend, retelling what they'd both done during the break before the attention once again turned my way.

"So, Scarlett, what did you do in our short break?" Short? The break seemed endless to me. I mustered a smile.

"Nothing too extraordinary, just caught up on some reading, a bit of study for OWLs. I rode my flying horse-"

"You have a flying horse?" Astoria's eyes widened and finally a real smile pulled at my mouth.

"Yeah, he's pretty neat. I've had him for years now."

"I wish I had a flying horse, mother won't allow for it." She grumbled. "Is it better than flying a broom?" I grinned and nodded.

"I love Quidditch, but flying a horse is a hundred times better. It's harder too but more rewarding, because it's not all about you. You form a bond, a friendship with your horse." My heart clenched recalling Asterix and the hours spent with him of late; trying not to get upset over the whole Draco thing, avoiding my dad after the countless arguments we'd had over finding out he'd been lying to me about my identity, and the worrying fact I had received no letters from Thorn since Yule.

"I bet he means the world to you." Belle murmured, and I nodded biting down on my lip, now wondering about Thorn. I was scared something bad happened to him.

"I bet that's why you are so incredible at Quidditch!" Astoria exclaimed. I peered across to her in confusion. "Because of all the flying you do with your horse, you probably have better balance and manoeuvrability on a broom. It looks that way when watching you play."

"I guess it does make sense. I used to compete in cross country time trial flights back in Australia. That required decent balance and quick thinking as well as being able to manoeuvre about sharply."

"I'm right then!" She laughed as the carriage slid to a gentle halt.

We hopped out, making our way to the castle entrance and the great stair case, parting ways; Astoria heading down to the dungeons while Belle turned towards the Great Hall. I made my way up to Gryffindor tower, dreading the gossip of the fifth-year girls' dorm.

I couldn't see anyone I was particularly close to in the bustling common room; no Neville, and it seemed Hermione, Harry and all the Weasleys were still yet to arrive. So, I hedged upstairs and entered the dorms.

"Scarlett!" I winced at Lavender's shriek, beelining straight to my area and the trunk waiting at the end of my bed.

"Hi Lavender." I replied casually, dropping my shoulder bag and flipping my trunk open to unpack.

"Scarlett, have you seen the January issue of Teen Witch?" She gushed as the bathroom door clicked open and Paige strutted out, hair recently brushed and lips glistening with freshly applied, bright pink lip gloss.

"Well, well the pureblood princess has returned." Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Um yeah, don't call me that." I shot back, immediately defensive.

"Why not? Your practically wizarding royalty, you can't hide what you are from us anymore. Your secrets out." I scoffed quietly, focusing on levitating my clothes and other belongings into my narrow wardrobe and drawers.

"I don't think she's seen the articles." Lavender trilled.

"If you mean the Profit, I have and if you really must know, it's a revelation to me as well and it's not a big dea-" An open magazine was thrust under my nose, cutting me off.

I stared at the two-page spread, taking in the photos, the title... my stomach flipped. I quickly read through the write up, paling. This, this was insane. I flicked through the four pages after mine, incredulous, before flipping to the page just before the one I had read. My heart momentarily stopped only to begin a heavy beat. I hadn't needed that reminder of him.

"This is ridiculous, I muttered, tossing the magazine back to Lavender's bed where it fell open onto a different page.

"Oh my gosh!" Paige exclaimed, snatching up the magazine to study whatever she'd seen. "Oh my gosh, Lavender did you see this!" I hoped I had been forgotten when again the stupid magazine was thrust under my nose. There in the middle of the page moved a photo of Draco snogging Sabine Silvaer and the title; _Malfoy Heir Seeking for Keeps?_ If my heart felt heavy before, it crushed further, constricting under each word, as Paige began reading the article.

 _"Contrary to speculation from the Ministry Ball the Malfoy heir was 'courting' as the elite put it, newly returned heiress Scarlett Ashwood (see page 5), Britain's richest young Wizard was seen getting more than a little cosy with nineteen-year-old Holly Head Harpies star Seeker, Sabine Silvaer. A source says the two couldn't keep their hands off one another at the popular night club, Illusions, and left before their friends. Being too young to legally apparate, the Malfoy heir was seen early the morning after leaving miss Silvaer's townhouse alone, his dishevelled state suggesting an adventurous night with the Quidditch star, which Miss Silvaer later confirmed._

 _No further reports have suggested the two have been seen together in public since, and a close source to Draco Malfoy stated the two are not in any relationship."_

The pain was physical, I wanted to be sick.

"Well, what do you know about it, Scar?" I shrugged, latching onto a library book I could return as a means of escape.

"Nothing, why would I?"

"Well because you spend time with him, obviously."

"To study, Paige, that's all we've done is study. Hopefully we'll get new partners this year, so I won't have to even do that." I bit out, watching as her eyes widened. "I need to go return this." I waved the book about, whirled and left the dorms, flying down the tower and towards the library, hoping to beat my threatening tears.

* * *

 **Draco**

The one other book I needed wasn't on the shelf. Cursing whoever borrowed it last, probably that pathetic mudblood, I took the other two books up to the borrowing desk to sign out. Someone stood there already, a witch dressed in a casual but decidedly nice and well-fitting wintergreen robes. I couldn't decipher the witch's identity, her long dark hair swept over her shoulder obscuring her features, but I saw the book in her hand, the one I needed.

I sauntered up to her, noting she hadn't noticed me. For a little fun, I decided to catch her by surprise. I'll take that book, if you don't mind?" I murmured from behind her, noticing too late the familiar scent of peppermint. She whipped around, deep green eyes wide as we came face to face. The air left my lungs, I wasn't ready to see her, I didn't want to see her.

For a long moment we stared at each other, the distance I'd forced between us yawning out like a deep chasm. Regret instantly swamped me, and I pushed it away.

"Take it, I'm done here." Scarlett shoved the book so suddenly into my chest, I only barely managed to grasp it, trying to right my balance. By then I was alone in the library once more. Cursing for the second time in so many minutes, I signed out all three books and shoved them in my bag, finally heading to the Slytherin dungeons; a destination I had been avoiding since arriving back at Hogwarts.

I passed a pouting Pansy in the common room, glaring daggers at me over the top of a magazine while Daphne laughed at her expense. I received a congratulatory slap on the back from two seventh-years, but I didn't pay them much attention, too intent on the seclusion of my dorm.

Closing the heavy door firmly behind me, I came face to face with a new magazine tear out stuck to the wardrobe Blaise used. My mouth went dry.

It was Scarlett playing what appeared to be Quidditch, but in… the sea? In the background two teams flew about, but the photo was solely about her. I watched, riveted to the spot as she zoomed low on her broom, through the tunnel of a curling wave; focus intent on the golden snitch a finger's reach ahead of her outstretched hand. At the last moment before the wave would engulf her, her fingers clasped around the golden ball and a smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth as she shot upwards, bringing her broom to a halt above the waves, snitch held high. Her grin, one of pure elation and victory. Her hair was damp from the sea-spray and she wore only a two piece, green and gold bikini. I don't think I'd ever seen anything hotter, and it annoyed me. I spun to where Blaise lazed on top of his bed where a copy of Teen Witch lay at his side.

"Nice addition to the wardrobe, eh?" He smirked.

"Take it down, she's a blood traitor." I hissed out, the damn photograph replaying in my mind; that smooth, tanned skin, those legs, that smile... How in Merlin's name could I possibly succeed in forgetting her now!

"No way, anyway have you seen this?" He threw the magazine at me and I catch it on reflex. "Seems, your little escapade with Sabine didn't go unnoticed." Blaise waggled a brow.

"What?"

"Thirty." He supplied as I tore through the pages. There for the world to now see, a photograph of me snogging Sabine right before we left Illusions for her house. Well damn, mother wouldn't like this. A second photo showed me exiting her house the following morning. I scowled. No wonder Pansy looked as if she would claw my eyes out, and the seventh years had congratulated me. "Did you shag her?" Blaise interrupted my thoughts.

"Well I didn't have a tea party with her." I snapped out, trying not to tear the magazine in half as I skimmed through the article. They'd mentioned Scarlett and the same regret from that night with Sabine flooded me. I shouldn't care, I couldn't!

"What was she like?" Blaise pressed.

"Who?"

"Sabine obviously. Is she a good shag?" I shrugged, turning back through the pages until I saw my own photos and a big number one beside the title, Britain's Top Six Wealthiest Upcoming Witches and Wizards.

I was always number one, no other wizarding family could match the old wealth of the Malfoy line. I didn't pay my write up much attention, acutely aware Theo had been knocked from second ranking to third by non-other than that bloody witch I just wanted to get out of my head! I should have given the magazine back to Blaise, but her write up and accompanying photos drew me in.

 _Fifteen-year-old Scarlett Ashwood, daughter of Charles Ashwood has taken Wizarding Britain by surprise with her untimely return to her homeland. Sent into hiding in Australia at only eight years old for protection reasons involving the murder of her mother, the name Ashwood all but forgotten, until the heiress's appearance at the Ministry Yule Ball._

 _Currently_ _noted as single, Scarlett Ashwood attends Hogwarts, excelling in her studies. Her hobbies include Quidditch and Horse Flying, along with music as demonstrated at the Ministry Ball._

 _While the location is unplottable, when not attending Hogwarts, Scarlett spends her time at Ashwood Manor, the estate established as a country retreat by her ancestors back in the fourteenth century; only recently made a permanent residence by Charles and the deceased Rose Ashwood. The Ashwood's former residence, Ashwood Castle, was generously turned over to the Muggle world to ensure an ongoing tourism economy and local employment to the Welsh village of Harlech, for which the Muggles call the castle._

 _Scarlett sits at an undisputed second on our list, the Ashwood fortune a mere thirty-seven million galleons below the fortune of the Malfoys._

The page beside it had been torn out, and I realised that was the picture Blaise now displayed on his wardrobe door. Slamming the magazine shut, I threw it back at him.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" He demanded as I turned away, taking the books from my bag and placing them on my side table.

"I'm not particularly thrilled a blood traitor has taken Theo's position under mine."

"Neither am I, it's not right." Theo scoffed from his own area. He sounded surlier about it than I did. The Ashwood fortune had admittedly taken me by surprise; the closest ever to the Malfoy fortune. From memory, the Nott fortune sat at least two-billion behind my family's. As for everyone else, there was a significant gap to say the least.

A castle! Even the Malfoy's did not have a castle, no we did! In France! I'd never been to it, but there were paintings in the manor. It shouldn't have bothered me, but it did in ways I would never let on to Blaise, and certainly not to Theo. Theo knew too much already.

If Scarlett did not come from a blood traitor family; her father an Auror and a part of that ridiculous Order of the Phoenix muggle loving club, we truly could have been something... My insides twisted at the very thought. No, I'd done the right thing. She was a part of the reason my shoulder still throbbed from the muggle attack. Her views were wrong, dangerous to the wizarding world. Scarlett was a traitor to our kind.

...

"It's begun." Theo murmured too low for anyone to hear as I stared down at the Daily Prophet, eggs and toast forgotten. Ten individual photos adorned the front page, the cruel, manic expressions on each of their faces sent a cold shiver crawling down my spine at their jeers. My attention fixated on a witch with long, tangled dark hair, hooded yet calculating eyes perhaps more manic than the rest, and a smirk like my mother's. My aunt and my mother's sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. This was surely the relative father had hinted would be staying with us shortly.

These ten were the Dark Lord's most loyal followers, broken out of Azkaban overnight, and I was certain my father aided in their escape. He had been preparing for something big the entire last week of the Yule break. Before even; I recalled the many private meetings with Theo's father after Yule.

All father explained would happen once the Dark Lord's followers returned in full would surely begin, just as Theo noted. The earlier chill turned to a spark of excitement. I would be a part of the change.

I still had my task to gather any information from Potter and his muggle loving followers, with more methods of gaining that information. I just needed the opportune moments.

First lesson of the new term, History of Magic, involved half the class discussing the Azkaban break out in hushed whispers, while the other half seemed morose, including Longbottom. Father told me my aunt tortured his parents to such an extent in the first war with the Cruciatus curse, they lost their minds and now resided in the mental ward of Saint Mungos. No wonder Longbottom wasn't all quite there.

Scarhead, the Weasel, the Mudblood and a certain blood traitor whispered in conversation over the break out, and Potter seemed furious that Sirius Black had been blamed which struck me as odd, especially when the Mudblood and Scarlett simultaneously hushed him. that little titbit would be in my first report back to my father.

My next lesson was Potions, and I arrived early with Theo, barley through the open door when he grabbed my shoulder, hauling me back.

"What!" He shushed me, and I quieted, listening to the voices in the dungeon classroom.

"Please Professor, I'm happy to work with anyone else." It was Scarlett.

"I'm sure you are, but I don't particularly care for students who put personal issues over their education."

"But I'm not, I'm-"

"This is not up for discussion Miss Ashe-wood. Take your seat or it will be twenty points from Gryffindor." Silence fell followed by the angry scrape of a chair over cobblestones.

I stood stunned, only moving into the classroom when Theo shoved me. I took my seat, noting how she kept her chair as far from my side of the table. Well good, I didn't want to be anywhere near her either!

"Today we will be brewing Veritaserum, which is a?" As predicted, the Mudblood shot her hand up in the air. "Anyone but Miss Granger?" Snape drawled out, and I sniggered quietly. "Yes, Mr Nott?"

"A truth serum, sir."

"And how does a truth serum work, Miss Brown?"

"The drinker will only be able to speak the truth until the properties have worn off."

"That is correct." Snape assessed us all, gaze flickering momentarily to me. "I warn you now, in the final stages of brewing the potion will not be at its full potency, but any steam inhaled will make one loose of tongue. If you don't wish to reveal any embarrassing secrets, I suggest you remain silent and concentrate on the task at hand." There were murmurs, and I realised I sat next to the worst partner to brew this with. "Well, the clock is ticking!" Snape barked out and the scramble for cauldrons and ingredients insued.

Scarlett too stood, making her way over to Snape.

"Sir, I'm allergic to Veritaserum." I heard her explain and held in a smirk. I might not have to work with her after all.

"Has it ever killed you, Miss Ashwood?"

"No, but it makes me unwell..."

"Then today you'll be able to learn exactly what part of the potion sets off your allergy, if you indeed have one?" Snape spoke over her.

"I do, I'm not trying to get out of this!" She burst out, causing a couple students, including her friend Felicity to glance her way.

"Then prove it, and twenty points from Gryffindor for talking back."

I'd stayed at my desk, so I could hear the conversation, but as Scarlett stormed towards the high shelves of cauldrons and selected a gold one as written on the board, I moved to the storeroom and gathered all the ingredients, hoping maybe I could gain some information in the next hour for the Dark Lord.

Scarlett didn't give me anything. Apart from clipped instructions or timing when we added each ingredient, she remained tight lipped. I initially feared a repeat of our first ever Potions lesson, but a full term working together proved me wrong, a work flow of sorts had been established. I refused to miss what we'd had last term; the banter, the small smiles and the undeniable closeness that was once there.

The first Jobberknoll feather which Scarlett stirred in clockwise caused a frown to mar her brow. I added the second as the first dissolved and she muttered something under her breath.

"What?"

"It's the feathers."

"What about them?"

"It's what I must be allergic to." I noticed she'd paled significantly, her right hand holding the wooden spoon beginning to tremble. I quickly took over, adding the third feather myself and she took a step back from the steam rising from the boiling potion.

"Sit down before you knock something over." I hissed out, extinguishing the flame beneath the cauldron. I flew into action, taking the final ingredient, a Sopophorous Bean, and crushing it with the flat of a knife, adding it quickly to the potion.

I set the cauldron aside to cool, noting with satisfaction it exuded no scent and no tell-tale colouration. It needed to be strained into a bottle and left until the next full moon to reach its full potency, but already I felt the mild effects from inhaling the steam. My inner thoughts seemed for want of a better word, loose.

A wavering arm raised beside me, and I glanced at Scarlett. She looked quite unwell.

"Yes, Miss Ashwood?" Snape came forth, looking down his hooked nose at the witch beside me.

"May I please be excused to the hospital wing?"

"By your dreadful state, I can assume you are indeed allergic to a property of Veritaserum?"

"The feathers, Professor." Snape nodded, turning his attention to our potion. "Once again, Mister Malfoy and Miss Ashwood have brewed a perfect potion. I expect the same from the rest of you!" He began making his way along the rows.

"Potter!" I swivelled in my chair, looking forward to Snape's berating of Scarhead, always a Potions highlight.

"Yes, Professor?" He gritted out, scowling down at his cauldron.

"Is Veritaserum meant to have a scent?"

"No, Professor." If Potter ground his words out any more, his teeth would crack.

"Then why does yours smell?" Snape pressed as I tried hard not to snigger and Scarhead's reddening face.

"I don't know, Sir."

"If this were your O.W.L. exam, you would have just failed." Snape deadpanned before vanishing the ingredients and moving on to the next cauldron. I turned back to my own cauldron, realising Scarlett no longer sat beside me. I looked to the door, seeing the swish of her robes as she disappeared through the exit. Sighing at finally being alone again, I checked the temperature of the serum, and set up a bottle and strainer to transfer it. It would not reach its full strength until the next full moon's light filtered through it. I had a sneaking suspicion it would likely end up with Umbridge to use in her detentions.

As I packed up, I wondered how she reacted at the end of last term to the destruction of her cursed, blood letting quill? I suspected none of the other professors knew about it, because Umbridge had not complained about it. A bell tolled signalling lunch, and I dodged Pansy and Theo and curiously Crabbe, dogging casually after Potter and the Mudblood. Weasel was not with them, having been called back by Snape. I would have loved to have listened in on the sure to follow verbal beating, but I had a task to fulfil and this time, I would not be distracted. This time, I would not fail.

* * *

 _What can I say, life is a busy little thing these days. This is absolutely not abandoned!_

 _Thank you to all you wonderful new followers and to the following reviewers:_

 _IxxSolemnyxxSwear - Glad you are enjoying it! Sorry updates are pretty slow around here!_

 _Xtremesparkles - Haha thats awesome you are reading There Were Ten too! HP fics are a bit addictive aye! Great to hear you are enjoying this one! :D_

 _blueness28 - Hey, thanks for the review, I am having a lot of fun with their characters and interactions as this progresses. Regarding gun laws, I know the shooting was pretty out there and I spent a bit over an hour gaining as much information on the highest shooting rates per suburb in London to drop Draco in the most likely area he might find himself on the wrong end of a gun. The muggles which shot him, I couldn't explain their reasons to shoot Draco in the chapter, but the trigger happy attitude was alcohol and drug induced and the mugging was never meant to get so out of hand. I wanted a shooting as a way to really shake Draco up, show him that muggles had ways just as quick as casting an unforgivable, to meet the same ends. Hope that clears it all up. Hope you enjoyed the chapters following that one. :)_

 _Rs1991 - Thanks! This is too fun to write to not update it, even if those updates are a bit far in between these days!_

 _xx A_


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**_Chapter Thirty-One_**

 ** _1996_**

* * *

 **Scarlett**

I had survived my first week back at school. Well, just. Everyone was treating me different including Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and surprisingly, Harry.

Their issue seemed to be more to do with who I was photographed dancing with at the Ministry Ball, and the stupid article about Draco and Sabine Silvaer, which happened to mention me in it. It took most of the week to convince them there was nothing going on, that nothing happened either. It left me isolated, with no one to confide. I couldn't even confide in Thorn, he still hadn't replied to my last letter. I'd sent a second brief letter, asking if he was alright and if I had done something wrong.

Then there was Hermione. She'd sided with me over the Draco nonsense in the paper and magazine; apparently having been subject to similar from the very same vile reporter. It seemed now though that it was common knowledge just how pure my magical blood was, any muggle references would therefore be far beyond me. I ended up making a point of telling her I got a television for Yule, hoping to convince her nothing had changed. It worked a little, but I felt as if I were even more of an outsider.

I guess if I wanted the company of Lavender and Paige, who'd tried to throw themselves at me all week, maybe I wouldn't be on the outside. Obviously, it was this newfound status they were interested in, not actually being my friends. How did people live like this, as if all sides are judging you wherever you go, whatever you do? Outside of classes, I tried hanging out with Fi, but it ended in two requests from two Ravenclaw wizards to date them, and a third in seventh year who hoped I was easy for bragging rights.

Tired physically, emotionally and mentally, I discovered solace up the astronomy tower, watching the bright stars above in the evenings, the winter air clearing my mind.

"Scar, is that you up here?" I turned from the dark sky, surprised to see Harry watching me, hands sitting deep in his pockets.

"Hi Harry." I acknowledged as he shuffled over.

"Can I err sit?" I nodded, and he sank down beside me, stretching his legs out towards the edge of the observatory. "This week's been tough for you hasn't it?" A sigh escaped me. He wouldn't understand the half of it… or would he? I turned to face him and he shrugged as if reading my mind. "You get used to it, but it does grate on you from time to time."

"I'm sorry, I've been so wrapped up in what everyone's thinking, how they are treating me, I forgot it's something you've been dealing with since forever." He let out a soft chuckle.

"You know Susan Bones said something similar in Herbology, knowing how it feels like to have everyone whisper behind your back."

"It's horrible." I muttered, and Harry threw me an amused smile.

"Susan said that too." His smile took on a sad edge. "I didn't realise just how many other students had been affected by Voldemort's Deatheater's; there are so many in our year and the ones above us." I nodded, surprised too.

"I guess it's not something anyone wants to ask or bring up in conversation." I stared back up at the stars. "Wonder where they are, the escaped followers, what they are planning to do?"

"Nothing good." Harry muttered. "No one will be prepared when they do strike, the Ministry isn't taking any of it seriously enough."

"They still refuse to believe Voldemort's back. If they admit any of it, they'll be admitting Dumbledore is right."

"True, speaking of, I came looking for you for tonight's D.A meeting, did you want to go?"

"Yeah, I do, it's just…" I trailed off unsure what to say.

"Surely not avoiding Max still?"

"No, well sort of but I don't know. People right now seem either wary of me like I've grown fangs or are trying to ask me out." I stood, making up my mind. "Let's go, I'm done with this avoiding the entire school, besides if anyone annoys me, I have a reason to duel them, right?" He laughed, rising to his own feet.

"Glad to hear it, and Scar?" I sent him a questioning tilt of my head. "I really am sorry about Sunday night when we got in, what I said about Malfoy and all." I shrugged.

"It's okay, I understand why you all flipped out. Media sucks."

"It does." He agreed. "I'm sure if we ask it, the room will transfigure that Deatheater dummy into Rita Skeeter, so we can hex her." Our laughter echoed down the stairs of the tower as we made our way towards the room of requirement, my earlier worries replaced with an eagerness to attend the first D.A meeting of the year.

…

Since my talk with Harry and our first D.A meeting, I'd begun to feel more comfortable in my own skin, and in school again. Although I was still treated a little different by some, the whispers did lessen, and I learnt, like third year in my old school, to ignore it and get on with life.

January seemed to fly by, filled with D.A meetings on as many nights as we could successfully sneak out, Harry's map allowing us to dodge teachers and other students not a part of the secret group. I'm unsure if the Azkaban breakout pushed us on, but we improved at a quick rate with our defensive spells. Neville had such a drive towards every new hex or spell Harry taught him, and he mastered one of the shield charms which I'd learnt from my dad, nearly quicker than Hermione.

Neville was also my new partner in the Finer Arts, and although he seemed much quieter than before the Azkaban breakout, I enjoyed working with a friend. Draco and I no longer spoke unless in Potions over a practical lesson. He was no longer my partner in Charms, instead I now worked with Fi, which suited me fine. I missed his banter and the way he sometimes kept me on my toes, but his narrowed, hateful stares and sneers and occasional insults to myself and my friends from time to time reminded me I was better off staying clear of him. Still, I did wonder at the different side I'd seen to him, and if it really just in the name of using me to achieve better grades?

The sound of owls swooping down into the great hall pulled me out of my thoughts, Smidge's distinctive call striking hope into my heart. She landed on my outstretched arm with a single letter. My heart sank, it wasn't from Thorn, but from my dad. , I detached the letter and Smidge took off to join the other birds leaving. the envelope open to reveal the permission slip I'd owled to him two weeks earlier, my heart dropped into my stomach.

I stared in dismay at the unsigned parchment before me, hands clenched. "This isn't fair!" I bit out as Neville gave me a sympathising pat on the shoulder. Professor Flume had announced two weeks earlier the Finer Arts Music students would be attending an orchestral and theatre performance of Beauty and the Beast, a very old tale which Hermione explained was also popular as a muggle fairy tale, with a few changes to the story. We needed parental consent to attend the performance, and dad hadn't signed the form, instead including a short letter explaining the potential dangers with ten Deatheaters fresh on the loose, confirming in heavy ink, under no circumstances could I go.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, dark eyes filled with concern. I slid the parchments in her direction, sighing in frustration. "Oh Scar, I'm sorry." She murmured, handing them back past my untouched plate of vegemite on toast. "Is there any way he will change his mind?"

"No. Beauty and the Beast is my favourite old story, and he knows that!" I stared at the patterns in the tabletop, trying to figure out a way around this. It seemed hopeless.

…

"Forge his signature." Blaise murmured under his breath, mixing his bucket of fertiliser ratios for the waiting Chinese Chomping Cabbage seedlings.

"I don't think the library will have any books on how to successfully forge someone's identification." I whispered back, and he chuckled.

"That's why you ask me." I turned to him.

"You can do that?" He nodded.

"I'll need a signature to replicate. No one will recognize the difference."

"I can get a document, it might take me a couple days though." I grinned, only to realise by the smirk playing on his features, he wanted something in return. "What will it cost me?" I rolled my eyes, and he chuckled again.

"As much as I'd love to hold you to a date to Hogsmeade this weekend, I require that brain of yours." I raised a brow.

"Aren't you spending Valentine's Day with Daphne?"

"How did you know that?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Astoria mentioned it." I grinned, and he groaned.

"I'm not sure I like the friendship you two have now, its ruining my expert witch charming." I laughed, receiving a glare from Draco who worked at the other end of the long potting table we stood at.

"So, what do you need my brain for?" I dropped my voice, in case someone overheard us, especially a certain blonde who seemed to have a tendency to listen in to conversations he shouldn't.

"I'm having trouble with that Arithmancy assignment, have you started it?"

"Umm, I finished it already." I confessed.

"Can you help me?" I nodded.

"It's not due until next Tuesday, I can help you over the weekend, will that give you enough time to finish it?"

"Yes, that works thanks, don't forget to bring that signature with you." He whispered the last bit with a sly wink and I smirked, nodding.

…

It was Hogsmeade weekend and Valentine's day, and Angelina had demanded our attendance on the Quidditch field to train. I didn't mind really, it's not like I was doing anything to do for Valentine's day, but it would have been nice to get out of the castle and go into the village for the day.

I stood beside Ron and Ginny as Angelina talked us through her schedule for the morning. The constant drizzle was not going to make this a fun training, but since the break and without Harry or the twins on the team because of Umbridge's ban, the team had been a bit out of sorts. We needed all the time on the pitch we could spare.

We trained hard and well into the late afternoon until we shook so badly on our brooms from exhaustion and the biting cold rain which only increased, I feared I would fall off. "You did well, Ron!" I called across to him as we landed with squelches on the waterlogged turf.

"I missed the Quaffle fifty-three times!" He groaned, pushing his wet hair off his face.

"Ah, but it's only practice, you'll be right in a game." Max replied, touching down to my left. Truthfully, Ron nearly had Angelina in tears, but it would do no good to discourage him. He grunted in reply to Max, stomping heavily towards the castle ahead of us. Max, I knew, had been trying to talk to me all week, and so far I'd avoided him getting me on my own. To my dismay he followed closely behind me towards the castle, grasping my arm to halt me as Ginny, Katie and Ron disappeared inside. "Scar wait, can we talk?"

"I can't I need to um get out of this wet gear." He didn't let go, but pulled out his wand, muttering a quick drying charm first on me, then himself, before tugging me further under the entrance alcove. "Max, please."

"Why won't you talk to me anymore?" He asked, his dark brown eyes searching mine.

"I do talk to you."

"No, you avoid me, what have I done wrong?" I looked away, down at my feet. "I know it's to do with when we went ice skating, did I say too much, I feel like I scared you away."

"You said enough." I bit out, annoyed he'd cornered me like this for answers.

"I don't understand, Scar please, what did I do wrong?" Drawing in a steadying breath, I gazed back up at him.

"You weren't honest with me." His gaze widened, seemingly more confused.

"How, I really don't understand?"

"You were only being friendly towards me because my dad asked you to keep an eye on me like some charity case!" I threw at him. Max stared back, mouth slightly open.

"Scarlett, no it was never like that, is that what you really think?"

"It's what you told me, remember?" I could see he was thinking back to that day on the frozen pond in Hogsmeade. A pale red bloomed across his cheeks and he turned away.

"I was scared to tell you the truth." He muttered under his breath. "Yes, I agreed to keep an eye on you, but when I first met you on our first day, when we got talking, I didn't know who you were, and I wanted to know you from the beginning." I stared back at him, baffled.

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

"Well you ran off and wouldn't talk to me anymore." He watched me, undecided, running a hand back through his still slightly damp hair, letting out a sigh of defeat. "Okay, that's not the entire truth either."

"Then what is?"

"Well, I um…" He took a breath before rushing out his next words: "Was trying to cover up that I was jealous."

"Of what, of who?"

"Malfoy." He ground out and I think my jaw dropped a foot. "I thought he was interested in you, then I thought you might have been seeing him. I was wrong, I see that now, but at the time the way he just swept in and seemed to rescue you on the ice, and then all the music lessons together…" I couldn't speak, my mind spinning at what his words meant, only able to stare at him. Max had liked me back then, did he still like me now? "So, uh I hope we can at least be friends again, I miss hanging out with you." I nodded, wondering if my eyes looked as wide as they felt. "So, I'll uh see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah." My voice came out half strangled and before I could compose myself, Max hurried into the castle, disappearing from sight.

Slowly, I made my way to the Gryffindor tower and my dorm for a shower, a mixture of emotions conflicting in my mind. I had been so wrong about Max.

* * *

 **Draco**

 _February 13th 1996_

 _Thorn,_

 _Please, even if it is just once sentence, one word, please tell me you are okay, or what I've done wrong?_

 _Raven_

The letter was not much different to the last one I'd received a couple weeks prior. Ignoring the regret, the hollow feeling, like something was now missing from my life, I set the crisp parchment alight, watching the words turn to ash, scattering away in the cold February breeze. I needed to end this for good. Pulling parchment, an envelope, quill and ink from my bag, I scrawled out my brief reply. A shuddering breath left my lungs as I sealed the envelope. I stared out at the lake until it began to drizzle before reluctantly standing.

Each step towards the owlery seemed to be weighted. I was doing the right thing. The right thing by myself, my family, my blood status and beliefs. It didn't feel right though. Numb, I sent Jasper on his way, watching as he arced up into the sky and away out of sight.

"Draco!" Pansy's shrill voice met me as I entered the dungeons to dump my bag in my dorm and find my scarf, changing it from green and silver to yellow and black.

"Is everyone organised?" I asked Pansy, smirking as the group of Hufflepuff colour adorned Slytherins belted out a practice of, Weasley is Our King. My spirits lifted, thinking just how terrible the Gryffindor team were going to play, what with Weasley's tactless skills, well more lack thereof any skill!

"Perfect, lets go. Remember, we need those Gryffindorks to lose, so we are top of the ladder." Sniggering, everyone filed out of the common room and towards the pitch.

...

I nearly choked, halfway through eating a chocolate frog, when one of the new Gryffindor Beaters, an imbecile called Sloper, smashed his beaters bat back into their coach's face, nearly knocking her from her broom. She screamed at him to go after the bludgers, not his team, as one flew into the fray of Chasers.

"Oh, that nearly hit Scarlett!" Astoria gasped from the row directly behind me.

"So? We want them to lose." I snapped at her, annoyed she cared. Annoyed the near miss had caused my heart to pound.

"She's my cousin." Astoria retorted with a huff. I knew they were now on speaking terms and friendly since Astoria had discovered they were related. It annoyed Daphne to no end her younger sister was going against their mother's views and dislike.

The Quaffle went Weasley's way, and the stand I sat in erupted loudly, singing out the second verse to Weasley is our King. Again, he missed blocking the ball and Lee Jordan announced Hufflepuff now sat at two-hundred-and-forty, with Gryffindor trailing behind.

The skies opened above, and soon the players resembled drowned rats. "Weaslette's got the snitch, damn." Daphne moaned as the red-head held the caught golden ball up high, ending the very short game.

"Hufflepuff still win by ten points." I replied, grinning as the bedraggled Gryffindors touched down and the Hufflepuff team celebrated unheeded by the rain.

Weasley looked as if he wanted to Avada himself and so he should. He was an awful Keeper. Pansy struck up a booming finale of Weasley is our King as the Weaslette followed him off the pitch to where Potter waited with a grimace on his ugly face. It seemed Angelina, their coach, had dismissed them. Curiously, Zacharias Smith sauntered over to where Katie Bell and Scarlett conversed in a frustrated manner. They acknowledged the Hufflepuff Chaser and Coach, and he then turned to Scarlett, looking quite cocky as he asked her a question.

Even from the stands, I saw how she nervously chewed at her lip before shaking her head, answering him. He said something back, gave a curt nod to them both and returned to his own team.

"Wonder what that's about?" Blaise murmured.

"Probably informing them their skills are lacking." I quipped, well aware of Theo's eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Zacharias just asked her out." Astoria pipped up. "Belle heard him telling one of his friends he was planning to do it after the game."

"Well he clearly didn't get his way." I scoffed, trying to push away the uneasy tightening beneath my ribs. I was unfortunately aware since the world had discovered her true identity, quite a few wizards had been vying for her attention. I knew all too well why; for wealth and status. So far none seemed to catch her eye, and I was glad. Not that I wanted her anymore. Still, I couldn't put my finger on why, but I didn't like the idea of anyone else having her.

...

Monday, as I stirred the first ingredients of the Invigoration Draught, I realised something strange as Scarlett chopped the Alihotsy leaves into fine rows; her neatly trimmed nails were bare of any colour.

Since the beginning of the school year and our first lesson together, Scarlett had always coloured her nails. Sometimes they were conservative colours, other times they were bright or shimmered. It had become a private game of sorts to predict what colour they would be each week. The fact they lacked any colour whatsoever unsettled me.

"Can I add this now?" I flickered my eyes up to hers, realising I'd been caught staring at her hands. Her voice sounded flat and more uncaring than usual, I snuck a look at her, shore she wore a glamour over her face. I nodded, letting her scrape the chopped leaves into the cauldron, causing the liquid to hiss, and the scent to change.

We had Finer Arts after lunch, and although I worked closely with Daphne, my new partner, I found myself chancing glances where Scarlett played from across the chamber. Partnered with Longbottom now, I couldn't hear her playing, Flume having erected sound barriers, but her actions spoke volumes. There was something she was clearly upset about.

I wanted to know what it was.

My chance came later that evening during my Prefect Duty. Well after nine thirty, I was walking the seventh floor when I caught movement at the stairs.

"Lumos maximus." I muttered under my breath, moving quickly forward, casting my wand light out before me.

A lone figure appeared, quickly moving towards me with intent. I stopped, unsure until their identity became obvious.

"Asking for a detention with me, Ashwood?" I sneered down at her.

"It's looking like a better option than running into Peeves again." She replied, brushing past me to continue swiftly down the dark corridor.

"What's that supposed to mean, and why are you out after curfew, hmm?" I strode after her, catching up.

"Peeves, obviously. I was in the library and when I left, I ran into him and he's stopping me from getting back to Gryffindor tower."

"I see." I mused, matching her stride for stride. "How long has he been blocking the entrance?"

"The past half an hour." She muttered, sounding quite annoyed about it. She was good, but her trickery was up.

"Strange, I was in the library just before nine, and not another soul was in there." I mused, causing her step to falter.

"Maybe you weren't checking it thorough enough." She bit out.

"Or maybe, you are lying." I stepped ahead and swung around to block her way, stopping her. "Why are you up here, Ashwood?" She made to step around me, but I grabbed her upper arm, shoving her between me and the stone wall so she couldn't escape.

"Let me go." She ground out, green eye's flashing.

"I don't think I will. You see I think there is something going on with you."

"Like what?"

"You tell me." She stared up at me in defiance.

"I don't know what you're talking about." This was the closest I'd been to her out of Potions, and the peppermint scent of her hair a breath of fresh air. I hated to admit it, but I'd missed our interactions.

"You were upset today, why?" She stiffened under my grasp.

"That's none of your business." She whispered.

"But it is, you see I'm quite certain it's the reason you are not tucked safely away in your tower. You can either tell me the truth, or I'll have no choice but to hand you over to Umbridge. We both know how much she enjoys you on Veritaserum."

"I told you, it's none of your business!" Scarlett tore from my grip, shoving me back.

"Wrong answer." Jostling her back against the wall, I pointed my wand at her. "Legilimens!"

The first thing I became aware of, morning light filtering through the deep crimson and gold drapes surrounding me, closing off the rest of the world. Then a wave of pain hit me. It was unlike anything I'd felt, different from the Cruciatus my father had given me over Christmas, or the bullet wounds from the muggles. This felt, as if I could not get enough air, like my heart would rip at its very seams within my chest. Underlying the intensity, the strong urge to throw up.

It was then I noticed the shaking figure curled in on herself upon the bed, a crumpled sheaf of parchment held in her right hand, held tightly against her chest, her heart.

All was silent, but for her quiet, choked sobs which wracked her entire frame.

Was this what it felt like to have your heart broken? The thought had barley formed in my mind when I was thrown from hers, pain jolting up my spine as it collided heavily with the stone floor.

"How dare you!" I reached for my wand which had fallen next to me, leaping to my feet as the incensed witch stalked forward, wand pointed at my chest. "You had no right!"

"I'm a Prefect and you're out of bed, I had every right." I spat out, internally shaken by what I'd seen.

"Now who's lying! Why the hell are you so intent on knowing?"

"That's my business!" I scrambled, realising now I had effectively pissed her off in a way I'd not seen.

"Expelliarmus!" My wand wrenched from my hand and I lunged for it, but Scarlett was quicker, diving at me, green eyes almost ignited with her wrath as she threw me onto my back, partially knocking the air from my lungs. "Legilimens." She was in my mind, taking me by surprise, but mother had prepared me for this. I shoved her out, snatching her wand out of her hand as I pushed her off me, effectively slamming her back into the floor.

"You'll regret that." I hissed, pinning her down, pointing her wand at her throat. She writhed violently, and I gasped as her knee connected with my stomach.

"I doubt it." She growled out as I managed to flatten her legs against the cold stone floor with my thigh. Her eyes locked onto mine, momentarily overwhelming me by the depth of her anger within them, such a contrast to the sheer pain I'd witnessed, no, felt within her.

"Your heart might bleed red but your soul," I gazed deeper into those green eyes searching for what I'd seen. The pain, the hurt, it lurked behind the anger, and the need for revenge. "But your soul is green. Sometimes, I wonder why you weren't sorted into Slytherin." I muttered more to myself, the reminder that she was a Gryffindor, a blood traitor, on the wrong side, now so bitter on my tongue, I sneered down at her. "You're too insufferable." She glared up at me, unmoving.

"Then why are you still here?" She challenged, and I realised her left hand had fisted into the front of my robes, effectively stopping me from leaning down any further to... Salazar, what was I thinking! I leapt up, grabbed my wand, threw Scarlett's on the ground, turned and stalked down the dark corridor before she could say anything, before I said anything more, and before I disgraced my family name.

* * *

 _Thoughts, queries etc? Feel free to drop a review._


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**_Chapter Thirty-Two_**

 ** _1996_**

* * *

 **Scarlett**

"Woah, what did Malfoy do?" George crowed as the last of the obliterated remains of the dummy Deatheater floated to the ground. I stared at it, heaving.

Today had been the second worst day in my life. Thorn had written back after two months of nothing.

 _Do not write to me again._

That one sentence hurt so much to think about. All day I had pushed it from my mind, trying to lock it away only for Draco, that horrid wizard, to force me to re-live the pain. I'd wanted to hurt him, show him how it felt to be invaded like that. He'd blocked me immediately, and before I'd had the chance to do anything, he'd gone.

That had all happened a mere five minutes earlier. I'd wanted to break something like the way I was breaking, but the remnants of the Deatheater was not enough.

"Scar, come sit down." A hand gently fell upon my shaking shoulder, leading me away to the quieter end of the large D.A training room.

"I'm sorry, I just..." I sank to the ground, facing away from the others.

"What happened before with Malfoy?" I shook my head, still angry, breaths coming out too short.

"Just breathe." Fi murmured, her hand on my back. I focused on taking longer, deeper breaths until I felt a little calmer.

"He used Legilimens on me." I bit out.

"He what? How?" I shrugged, drawing my knees up to my chin.

"I guess I wasn't expecting it, I don't know? He didn't see anything important, but he did see something personal."

"What? I mean sorry, I shouldn't be asking." Fi rushed out, embarrassed.

"No, its fine. I need to come to terms with it." I took another steadying breath. "I finally heard back from my uh friend I write to." Fi frowned but nodded for me to go on. "He told me not to write again to him." I fought not to cry again but felt one rogue tear straying down my cheek.

"Oh Scar, I'm so sorry." While Fi knew I had been writing to Thorn since third year and that we were friends, she did not know how close that friendship had been. Well maybe it was only me who had thought it after all. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Not really." I re-composed myself. Fi nodded but did not look entirely convinced, her brows were still drawn.

"Malfoy, he must be really skilled to have gotten into your mind." I nodded, chewing on my lip.

"It wasn't easy pushing him out." I admitted. In truth he had probably only had access to my memories for a few brief seconds, but as I had fought to push him out, it had felt like minutes had dragged by. "He won't get a second chance." I muttered, making to stand.

"Sure you are ready to go back?" Fi worried, jumping to her feet. I merely shrugged, casting a gaze at the others, noting they were now paired up and duelling off. "Thanks, Fi, for this." She smiled with a nod. "I'll be okay." The lie fell so easily from my lips, I could only hope it would eventually be true.

...

For the next few weeks I tried to keep myself as busy as possible; filling my time with studying for O. ', Quidditch practice, D.A. meetings, reading, and if the chamber was free, playing piano. If there was spare time, I was sure to fill it, but it made little difference. Without Thorn's letters, with him no longer a part of my life, I was hollow.

Another distraction was Max. Since his confession after the disastrous match with Hufflepuff, we'd been hanging out a little bit again. It was just as friends, which I was comfortable with, especially after what had happened with Draco, but there was a different dynamic between us now. In D.A, we now paired off more often than not, and if I ever did homework in the common room or great hall, Max would sit next to me to do his own. It usually ended up in helping one another, despite the year difference. I knew we were growing closer, but I was unsure exactly how to feel about it.

The bell sounded, startling me from my reverie and I gathered my History books and writing gear, shoving them in my bag. Trying not to shake my head in amusement, I followed a complaining Ron, silent Harry and scolding Hermione from the chamber.

"Hey Scar." I looked up and grinned. Max pushed off the stone wall of the corridor to greet me.

"Hey yourself." I raised a brow, confused why he was here when he'd had DADA in an entirely different part of the castle.

"Thought we could walk together to the hall." He snagged hold of the strap of my bag, shrugging it off my shoulder before I could stop him.

"I can carry that, you know." He merely grinned, shouldering it over his own bag.

"I know." Rolling my eyes, but secretly feeling warmed by the action, I fell into step with him down the bustling corridor. Someone pushed into my shoulder from behind and I stumbled forward, only to have Max grab me about the shoulders, steadying me.

"Watch it, Malfoy!" He called to the blonde who'd knocked past me. Draco paused, a sneer upon his face as he sized us both up, grey eyes narrowing on my shoulders where Max's arm still wrapped about them.

"It's amazing how many people want to get between your legs once they know you're from old money." He drawled out to Goyle who glared at his side. "Pathetic really." He added to Goyles's snort of amusement as Max shot sideways, retracting his arm. Draco smirked, continuing on his way. I stared after him, shocked.

"Scar, I'm sorry, he's a git, that's, that's not what I think or want or, oh Merlin do you think that?" I turned to Max, shock only doubling by his reaction.

"No, no I don't." I blurted out and then bit down on my lip before I could say anything stupid. He nodded sharply.

"Okay, err that's good. Its just he's right, some of the Wizards, that's well what they are like and-"

"Max, I know. Don't stress, Draco's just trying to stir trouble." I shrugged, indicating we should continue to the Great Hall. People were staring now. He nodded again with a muttered okay. This time Max put a clear two feet between us, and it was in silence we reached the hall.

* * *

 **Draco**

 _26th February 1996_

 _Father,_

 _Unfortunately, I have gathered little information in the past month, but I have overheard the following conversations:_

 _Hunter's father is currently in Russia, investigating an illegal wand making trade._

 _It seems Weasley Senior is still experiencing side effects from his "accident"._

 _Three close friends of Potter have been acquiring a headache potion from the hospital wing for him. I have noted he rubs at his scar on occasion in a frustrated manner. I do not know if this is vital information but thought it worth including._

 _Your son_

I placed a secrecy charms on the letter before quickly writing a letter to my mother, placing both in the same envelope and sealing it.

The walk to the Owlery before breakfast garnered many suspicious looks in my direction which seemed odd, especially from witches. Usually I received looks of longing or admiration, or both.

I entered the Great Hall for breakfast, hyperaware of the stares burning into the back of my head. Silence falling as I passed each table to my own. Unease stirred as Theo caught my eye, gesturing I sit with him at the far end of the table with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What's going on?" I demanded in a low voice, noting his grimace and Crabbe and Goyle's surly expressions. Not that whatever was obviously wrong had halted their appetites like it appeared to have with Theo. His plate of bacon, eggs and tomato was untouched save for a mouthful.

"Potter's spilt what happened last year." A magazine was shoved in front of me with Potter's big gawky head staring back at me.

"The Quibbler, isn't that trash written by Loony's father?"

"Yeah but seems it's become quite popular. Page three." Theo sighed.

I turned to the offending page with bated breath and begun to read. So, Potter thought he could name and shame my father, did he? I glanced across to the Gryffindor table where he, the Mudblood and Weasel hoard were all grinning in triumph as Umbridge strutted away from them with a scowl. They could celebrate all they wished, in the end, we would be victorious.

Still, as I made my way to and from my classes that day, I felt very much an outsider save for being with Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. Potter had listed their fathers too in his great revealing to that pathetic little magazine.

I was unsure how to deal with any of it. Should I write father? I wanted revenge. It seemed from what I'd heard in Herbology, the entire idea to go public had been the Mudblood's. She'd pay, and so would Potter.

Umbridge had banned the magazines; anyone seen with one instantly expelled. It was a small comfort, but nowhere enough. After lessons I had gone to the Library with Theo, dragging Crabbe and Goyle with us just in case anyone dared attack us. I'd already heard whispered threats from Hufflepuffs, Cedric Diggory had been friends with. We now sat in a private corner where no one could sneak up on us, running through a list of effective hexes and jinxes to get back at Potter and Granger.

Other students entered the Library, and I clenched my fists at the sound of an obnoxious, high voice. Well, it was three obnoxious voices.

"That's Theodore Nott." The Mudblood whispered not nearly quietly enough to the be-speckled freak. Theo stiffened beside me, and I raised my head to glare in detest at the pathetic trio. Oh, they would pay dearly.

...

An opportunity came but a week later while I was on Prefect duty. Potter was skulking down towards the dungeons, paying no heed to his surroundings. Stepping into a dark shadow behind a suit of armour, I aimed and fired a whispered hex his way. He yelled out, pitching violently to the stone floor and I smothered a laugh as he tried to stand, only to fall over again and again with each attempt. I'd disrupted his equilibrium. There was a crunch and I smirked, noting he'd broken his glasses.

Confident he would not recognize me, I silently left the dungeons to continue my rounds.

Pansy was slacking off, claiming she was unwell and had gone to bed. Rather than find a replacement, I'd decided to patrol the corridors myself. They were quiet, and it was nice to walk about at this hour without the whispers and stares of the other students. It had been a week since Potter's interview article had been released to the public, and to every house but my own, I was enemy number one.

I paced towards the Finer Arts chamber, pausing as a tune drifted from the closed door. Scarlett. I leaned against the door, listening. She only played sad songs now. I'd stopped enough times at this closed door in the past few weeks to know despite the facade she put on in class and with her friends, whatever I had seen in her memories had hurt her deeply, and still hurt her. I didn't understand it, what could upset someone that much? A part of me wanted to know, but another part wanted to forget what I'd seen in her mind. I'd felt the pain as I'd made her re-live it and in truth, I was scared to know what could hurt someone so much.

Scarlett had not treated me any different, well apart from our minimal interactions since Yule, and her anger that I'd used Legilimens on her a few weeks ago. She'd known the part my father played. Naturally she had no reason unlike everyone else to be surprised. What puzzled me, she had known before Yule, possibly before she even took her first step onto the Hogwart's Express, and yet she had still been friendly of sorts to me. She'd still kissed me back at the Ministry Ball.

Perhaps Theo's mother had been right to suggest to mine, the Ashwood heiress could still yet choose the right side. Our side. The music within the chamber had stopped, and I walked away, heading up the stairs to linger, knowing she'd be heading this way shortly.

"Ashwood, cutting it fine to curfew again I see." As expected, I received an eye roll. Our interactions now included an enormous amount of indifference towards me on her part. She stepped around me with not so much as a word, continuing up the stairs, but it was close enough I caught the scent of mint from her loose hair. I followed her, intent on gaining whatever information I could.

"What's Potty doing down in the dungeons, hmm?" She ignored me. "Not stealing potions ingredients from the stores now is he?" Silence. "Or perhaps Snape was out of his mind enough to endure a detention with the boy wonder?" She walked quicker up the next flight, but I tailed her easily. "Well, you better answer me, or we might have to do this the hard way." She whirled so fast, I nearly collided into her, bouncing back down a step in surprise.

"I don't know what you're on about and stay away from me!" Her wand was brandished in my face before she spun, racing up the stairs. Oh no, she wasn't getting away with that! I reached the top, glaring down the hall, and then to the next level of stairs, but she'd vanished.

Growling under my breath I stalked towards the closest broom cupboard and wrenched it open. She wasn't there. How could I have lost her? Beyond annoyed, I slammed it shut, and for good measure in case she was somehow in there, locked it with a special little additional flourish of my wand that would not see it easily opened

* * *

 **Scarlett**

Ugh, how could I have ever entertained the notion of liking that complete git? Let alone the fact I'd kissed him! I leant against the door of the locked broom cupboard, having exhausted all attempts at getting out. It was going to be a very long night, and I figured I'd better at least try and make myself comfortable.

Casting my wand-light about, I shifted items, creating a bit more space before unravelling my scarf to transfigure it into the biggest pillow I could. It took approximately ten minutes before I re-transfigured the pillow into a blanket. Correction, it was going to be a long, uncomfortable and cold night. Draco Malfoy would pay.

I don't know how many hours had passed when I finally heard voices getting closer. I pressed my ear harder against the crack of the door, listening.

"Couldn't eat another bite if I tried." A familiar voice chuckled quietly.

"You should really consider marrying that one, Georgie boy, imagine Yule dinners, weekend breakfasts..." George? As in Fred and George?

"Mmm tempting dear brother, tempting, but I think she fancies you."

"True, I've got the charm, looks too." There was combined sniggers as they drew nearer to the cupboard.

"Fred! George!" I called out, hoping they'd hear.

"Did you hear that?" Their footsteps came to a halt just outside.

"Guys help, I'm stuck in here!'

"I think that broom cupboard is talking to us."

"Who is it?"

"Scarlett!"

"Scar?" The door rattled and then one of them cursed. "It's locked good, how'd you end up in there?"

"Draco Malfoy." I bit out. "I don't know what he did, but I can't unlock it.

"That smelly little ferret-faced git." Fred muttered. Now they were close, I could identify which twin was talking.

"Hold tight Scar, we'll get you out." George promised, as the door shuddered before he swore again.

"Whatever he's done, its not a run of the mill locking charm." I explained.

"Has he imprinted it?" George muttered.

"No, I don't think so..." Fred trailed off. "It's advanced, but not dark or blood magic." The door shook again, the lock groaning before it clunked open. I scrambled to my feet, returning my scarf to its true form.

"He seized up the lock after locking it." Fred explained as I dusted myself off.

"Thanks guys, what's the time?"

"Three. How long have you been stuck in there?"

"Since nine last night." I stifled a yawn, which turned into a shiver.

"Stupid bloody prat, how he was made a prefect..." George muttered with a scowl.

"I'll get him back." I replied, more than ready to seek my revenge.

"No, leave it to us, by the time we're done with him, he'll remember what he really is." Fred caught George's eye and they shared a knowing smirk.

"Uh okay, but I can-"

"No need, we have it covered. Besides, we wouldn't want you getting caught, and we have a new product we need a test subject for." Fred snickered. I slowly nodded, knowing full well what some of the side effects could be. The twins had been testing out their sweets products on one another as well as anyone crazy enough to help them.

"Okay, but make sure whatever it is includes being cold, uncomfortable and a lack of sleep." They merely grinned, beckoning for me to follow them back to Gryffindor tower.

...

"Oh my gosh, that dress is gorgeous." Lavender gushed, pushing her way into the bathroom around Parvati. I wish I'd locked myself in. I needed to get ready to meet the rest of the Finer Art music students at the entrance to Dumbledore's office, so we could floo to the Mystic Theatre. Quickly I secured my necklace before I forgot it, then reached for my lip-gloss.

True to his word, Blaise had forged my dad's signature, and no one had picked up on it. I was officially going to see Beauty and the Beast!

"Scarlett, are you even listening?" Lavender whined, and I turned away from the mirror, dropping my favourite lip-gloss back in my make-up basket. "Where'd you get that dress?"

"Oh, it's just one I packed from home." I shrugged, double checked the minimal makeup I'd applied and my hair. Satisfied, I pressed past the two witches to find the low heels I'd packed, before donning my matching outer robes. Professor Flume had instructed us to dress formally. I felt good, I looked nice, and I was insanely excited to watch the play.

"Is it just you dressing up like a Pureblood supreme, or is everyone dressing up?" Paige called from her bed.

"No, it's just me and the other Purebloods dressing up." I replied. She scowled, and I deadpanned. "It's theatre, we are all dressing up." I shook my head, turning away from her snarkiness and left the dorm, making my way down the stairs. A catcall reached me, and I laughed at George, suddenly feeling nervous by all the people who'd stopped what they were doing to me in the common room.

"Looking good, Scarlett!" Fred smirked as I reached Neville who was waiting for me.

"You look really nice, Scar." He said quietly, pulling at the sleeve of his dress robes.

"Um thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I replied, and he looked up in surprise. I smiled, nodding in confirmation.

"Can I get a photo of you both?" Collin Creevy hurried over, camera in hand. I liked Collin. He was a muggle-born, but easily one of the faster learners in D.A. meetings. Like me, he wanted to be an Auror someday.

"Um, yeah?" I looked questioningly to Neville who nodded.

"Cool!" Collin gushed, bringing his camera to eye level, and fiddling with a couple nods. "Okay, smile!" Neville and I posed, and the flash went off with a click. "Thanks!"

"Have fun, guys. I'm so envious!" Katie called from near the roaring fire and I grinned.

"Oh, we will!" I grabbed Neville by the arm, practically dragging him out the portrait hole. "Let's go, don't want to be left behind!"

"Scarlett?" I straightened up, coming face to face with Max. He was dressed in his Quidditch gear, broom under his arm. "Wow..." He stared at me, brown eyes dark as he gave me a quick once over which made those pixies from so many months earlier awaken from their slumber to flutter within my stomach. "You look incredible."

"I uh, thanks." What was wrong with me? I now felt as bashful as Neville had been when I'd complimented him! He scratched at the back of his neck.

"Can I walk you to wherever you are meeting everyone? I mean both of you." He added, throwing a guilty look at Neville.

"Sure, that would be nice, its Dumbledore's office. Not far."

"She's worried we'll get left behind." Neville explained.

"Unlikely." Max chuckled as I negotiated the narrow stone stair down to the seventh level, worried I might trip. "Are you okay?" He picked up on my trepidation.

"Yeah, haven't done heels and stairs for a while." I laughed, those pixies stirring again when he took my arm.

"Just in case you decide to fall." He flashed me a grin. I nodded, feeling... well I wasn't sure I was ready to identify how I was feeling.

"I'll uh go on ahead, make sure Professor Flume hasn't left without us, tell her you're coming." Neville mumbled, before hurrying on ahead, leaving Max and I to walk alone.

I heard the clocktower begin its five pm toll, and felt inclined to hurry, but Max held my arm steady. Why hadn't he let go? Before we reached the corner to the next corridor where Dumbledore's office entrance was, he stopped, turning to me.

"You look real pretty, Scar." He murmured, taking me by surprise when he quickly ducked his head, leaving a kiss on my cheek. I stared up at him, unsure what to say. "Enjoy the play." He smiled and then hurried back down the corridor, leaving me staring after him. He just, he kissed me. My cheek, but still, he just kissed me. Pixies now flying rampant, I hurried around the corner, feeling breathless as I reached the gargoyle statue where Neville waited alongside Sophie Roper and Professor Flume.

"You look great in red, Sophie!" I said in way of greeting to the violinist. Her dress was a deep red chiffon with a heart neckline, her outer robes a soft cream. She grinned at me. "So do you!"

"Hello Scarlett, you look quite nice, as do the last of our small party." Her gaze moved behind me to where Daphne and Draco walked towards us. Daphne wore white and pastel greens, while Draco was dressed impeccably in pitch black dress robes. Not the same one's as he'd worn to the ministry ball, I realised his stitching was a midnight blue, the inner satin layer of the same colour, with a matching bow-tie. His gaze caught mine, and I turned away, focussing on Professor Flume. She wore beautiful royal purple robes, her dress a mixture of silk and lace.

"Now we are all here, we'll head up to the Headmaster's office, and use the floo. Sugar Snaps." She spoke to the gargoyle and it shifted, revealing the narrow stair of the headmaster's office. We followed her.

"Not bad, Ashwood." I stiffened as Draco's voice murmured at my ear from where he walked far too close behind me. "For someone who spent the night in a broom cupboard, that is." I could almost feel his smirk. I'd left my hair down, and purposely flicked him in the face with it as I reached the door to the office and turned to go in. He couldn't do a thing about it, because we were now standing before Dumbledore.

"Welcome young musicians." There was a twinkle in his periwinkle eyes as he assessed us all. "I trust you'll all be on your best behaviour under Professor Flume's care?" There were nods and mumbled agreement. His gaze lingered a moment on me and I fought not to fidget. I technically wasn't meant to be here.

"Now, I trust you all know how to travel by floo? Remember to speak your location clearly. You'll be travelling in pairs." Dumbledore gestured to Flume. "I'll let you take it from here." He looked over us all one more time. "Enjoy yourselves and remember there are hidden meanings behind all tales." He disappeared further into his office and out of sight. I'd never been in here before. There were so many intriguing items and artefacts I wanted to look at, but Flume was directing our attention to the large hearth.

"Now Sophie, you'll go with me in a moment, followed by Neville and Daphne, and last will be Draco and Scarlett. In we go now." Professor Flume took a small handful of powder from a, well I wasn't sure what the bright blue and yellow spotted object was meant to be, and beckoned Sophie into the hearth. "Mystic Theatre." She spoke clearly and within moments they vanished within a roar of green flames. Neville cast a look over his shoulder at me before entering the hearth and disappearing with Daphne.

Trying hard to ignore Draco, who again was standing far too close, I stepped forward, taking up some of the floo powder and entered the hearth. I turned, to see why Draco hadn't followed. He stared at me, as if in thought.

"Are you coming?" I bit out, waiting. His eyes narrowed, and I thought he would retort something, but he didn't, instead joining me, still thoughtful.

"You smell different." He stated. Still holding the powder, I turned to look up at him, surprised. I'd decided to wear the unique perfume I had received as a Yule gift; my last Yule gift from Thorn. The scent changed to suit the wearer in a flattering way, his last letter had said. Maybe I should not have worn it. It only reminded me how much I missed him.

"It's just a perfume." I swallowed and looked away from Draco, throwing down the powder, calling out our destination as cool green flames engulfed us both.

* * *

 _Pottermouth - Haha, I take it that means you are enjoying the read? :D_

 _Belovedfinch11 - Thanks! So glad to hear you like Scar's character! She sure is fun to write! She did get a bit more than a hug in this chapter, hehe! Admittedly sometimes I don't know where this fic will go either. The whole broom cupboard thing in this chapter practically wrote itself, but it will tie in nicely for when Draco gets a little surprise of his own in a later chapter. :)_

 _Lestatsgirl15 - Thank you!_

 _Okay, so I swore to myself I wouldn't until I'd at least finished one of my other works, but I kind of accidentally (on purpose) posted up a new HP Draco/OC fic. Ooops! Its nothing like this one, instead based after the war and an angsty slow burn. Just an idea I have been playing around with. Its called Utopia if any of you are bored. :D_


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**_Chapter Thirty-Three_**

 ** _1996_**

* * *

 **Draco**

Was this revenge for locking her in the broom cupboard? To show up for the theatre looking like that, assaulting my senses like she was? Peppermint mixed with sweet citrus and the warmth of dark chocolate. How could a witch's perfume smell so good? So, dare I think it, delectable? Damn vixen!

I exited the floo hearth in the foyer of the theatre, striding towards Daphne, intent to get away from Scarlett; sucking in fresh air trying to get her out of my head. "Follow me now." Flume beckoned to the wide stairs where many well-dressed witches and wizards were ascending. We received stares, some unfriendly in my direction. I held my head high, sending challenging glares at anyone who dared look at me as if I were the son of a criminal. Curse that Quibbler interview, and curse Potter! Daphne noticed the looks and to my chagrin, hurried on ahead. Annoyed, I caught up to Scarlett, who was closest to me. To hell with Daphne! No one fobbed off a Malfoy! Damn, I'd momentarily forgotten that alluring perfume Scarlett wore! How could a scent suit a witch so perfectly... wait! "Verity."

"What?"

"Your wearing, Verity." I stated, realising it was the same special perfume I'd paid a small fortune for as a Yule gift to... Raven. I swallowed hard. Raven, I didn't want to think of her.

"Yeah." Scarlett murmured, seeming disinterested.

"Mr Malfoy, a moment?" I turned towards the voice, recognising a reporter for Witch Weekly. My brief attention alone seemed to be indication for this gossip vampire to pounce. "Any comment regarding your father's inclusion in the all tell interview by Mr Harry Potter, in the March edition of the Quibbler?" I stared, taken aback.

"No comment." I found my voice, pushing past the reporter. She only hurried after me, well us; Scarlett was still at my side.

"Miss Ashwood, after the brutal murder of your mother by the Dark Lord's supporters, how do you associate with Mr Malfoy after learning in the Quibbler, his father was and potentially still is an avid supporter?"

I know my face paled as Scarlett stopped, assessing the young reporter with a cool, collected gaze.

"We are not our parents, miss?"

"Kershaw, Brooke Kershaw." The reporter replied, a hopeful gleam in her eye. Scarlett merely inclined her head and continued up the next stair, ignoring the nosy witch. I walked beside her, stunned she'd stuck up for me. "Miss Ashwood, one more question!" The reporter interrupted us again. "How do you feel about Mr Malfoy's relationship with Sabine Silvaer?" I made to round on the insipid little witch, but Scarlett beat me to it.

"Oh, completely jealous of course." Wait, she was? I stared at her, confused. "I truly thought I had a chance with Sabine, but she's not into girls." I stared at her, flummoxed, as did the reporter. Into girls? What?

"Oh, uh, so you are, uh attracted to girls, miss Ashwood?" The reporter stuttered, and Scarlett threw her a bright smile.

"Unfortunately for your Quick Quote Quill and it's two filled pages, no. Next time, think up some tactful questions before approaching us again, and you might get some real answers." Stunned yet again, I beckoned Scarlett continue to the top of the stairs with me, where Flume was waiting. This time the reporter left us alone.

"Everything alright, dears?" Flume asked, eying the reporter with a frown, as a coat check offered to take Scarlett's outer robes. I nodded, but my attention was quickly back on Scarlett. The midnight blue material fell away, revealing an exquisitely classy, high necked midnight blue a-line dress; the silk and lace bodice fitting like a glove in the most conservative yet flattering way, showing off her arms, and a part of her shoulders. Why did she have to be a damn blood traitor?

"Your robes, sir?" I hadn't realised the clock check had returned, waiting. I quickly unbuttoned and slid them off, handing the tailored garment to him for safe keeping.

"Alright, lets find our seats, shall we?" Flume gushed, beckoning us all into the auditorium. I followed Scarlett, determined to end up sitting next to her.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

Our seating was perfect, affording a clear view straight down to the stage area. It made up for the fact I'd wound up seated between Daphne and Draco.

Draco hadn't done anything to annoy me, and I hoped being on public display, he wouldn't try to. I'd seen the stares he'd received, and I still couldn't believe the nerve of that reporter. Sure, he was a complete git and could be nasty sometimes, like locking me in that damn broom cupboard, but it didn't mean people should assume he was just like his father.

The theatre was packed. This was after all, the play's opening night. I'd seen plays in Australia, but the theatres there were newer buildings. The Mystic was much older, but incredible. The inside was a warm cream stone, with elaborate carvings between the high, burgundy curtained arch windows. The levels of burgundy velvet seating surrounded three sides of the huge stage in a wide arc. The high ceiling was similar to Hogwarts; a starlit sky high above our heads with thousands of hovering candles.

The candles above dimmed to near darkness, and I twisted my hands in excitement. It was about to begin! There were enchantments on the entire seating area to enable the audience to clearly see the details of the performance no matter their seat in the auditorium, but I was doubly glad ours were central. It meant I wouldn't miss a single thing!

The stage was still dark, but an orchestra had begun the first notes of a foreboding tune. Already enraptured, I watched, leaning slightly forward as stage lights brightened, and the story of how the Beast became what he was began.

I gasped, when the man was cursed by the witch, slowly shape-shifting into a beast. He looked wolf-like, but larger. I leant back in my seat, trying to calm my racing heart. In all the books, he always looked more like a bear, but with a long bushy tail, and boar-like tusks. Not like a wolf. The scene faded to black, and I let out the breath I'd been holding as the next scene began, depicting a village.

Beside me, Draco sniggered when the father in the tale discovered at the end of his journey, he had been robbed of all his cargo, and was therefore Knutless. The father then came upon the castle, accommodating himself before thinking to take one of the perfect red roses from the garden which had magically sprung upon the stage. Although I knew the tale well, I still jumped when the wolf-like Beast appeared from the darkness to intercept the father. I knocked Draco's arm by accident.

"It's not real." He whispered. I turned to him, but he was gazing at the stage. Nodding, more to myself than him, I faced forward again to watch the play, feeling strangely comforted by his reassurance.

* * *

 **Draco**

From what the program indicated, it was nearly the end of the first act. The scene ended, and the entire stage dimmed to an eerie green cast in shadows; the orchestra music low and daunting. From the shadows, large wolves stalked onto the stage, emitting low growls. Beside me, Scarlett let out a gasp, pressing back into her seat, and I barely stopped myself from leaning away from the stage too.

"They're not real." I whispered as I had done earlier. I don't know why I was consoling her? Pathetic really on my part, but after the blunt questions regarding her mother from that reporter, and knowing she was afraid of wolves it bothered me. I knew she'd been excited to see this particular play from overhearing conversation with Blaise. It bothered me it was now a source of fear to her.

"There isn't meant to be wolves." She whispered, I think more to herself than me. Her eyes were wide, greener than usual as they reflected the green light of the stage, watching the ten prowling wolves below.

"Its just a play, they aren't real..." Their eyes gleamed a wild yellow, some greenish, and it was hard to believe they weren't real. Perhaps they were animagus, but I knew even an animagus could not shift to be so much bigger in size than a regular grey wolf... A scream of terror cut through my thoughts as one of the wolves launched itself into the first row, followed by the others. All chaos broke loose; people screaming and calling to one another, the snarl and howl of the wolves no longer from just the stage, but all around. Momentarily I felt paralysed to my seat, save for my head as I glanced about as the horror unfolded. Wolves were attacking the audience.

"Students, follow me!" Professor Flume called out, her voice fearful, and it pushed me into action. She had Sophie Roper by her side, and Neville was up, wand in hand, pulling Daphne along with him to the aisle and exit. Grabbing my own wand from its belt holster, I grabbed Scarlett's hand, noting how it shook in my own.

The exits were milling with witches and wizards trying to escape, and that's where the wolves made their first real attack. Wandfire flashed about the auditorium, as we followed Flume away from the main exits and up the middle aisle stairs. Where did she expect to be taking us? We were trapped! There was a cry of fear beside me, and a flash of gleaming yellow in the dark to my left was just enough warning to dive down to the floor of a row, dragging Scarlett with me as a wolf leapt at us, landing on the seats. It snapped its sharp, white glistening teeth from where it towered over us.

"Stupefy!" It was an easy, target by its proximity, causing it to yelp as it reared up, falling twisting backwards into the lower row. Beneath me, Scarlett let out a shaky breath, wand illuminated between us. I don't know how, an instinct perhaps, but I'd somehow managed to shield her from the attack with my own body. I didn't have time to think on it, as a shimmering blue barrier formed between us and the wolves, and Flume urged us to hurry.

There was a loud bang as we scrambled up, and the entire building seemed to rock beneath us. I looked down, realising it was smoke burning my senses. The auditorium was partially on fire, the flames licking their way up the seats, the air heavy with its thick haze.

"Draco!" Daphne called out, as a spell whizzed past to my right, knocking another wolf back. It had been Longbottom.

"Let's go!" Scarlett pulled at my arm, but I needed no encouragement. We fairly flew up the remaining stairs to the back of the theatre, flinging spells and hexes at any of the wolves which came too close. A chilling scream at the very top when Flume reached a small door, stopped us in our tracks and the barrier of magic which had so far been protecting us, vanished. Longbottom, along with Sophie were rushing forward at the wolf attacking our Professor, spells shooting from their wands until the mutt had limped away.

"Oh my gosh, its mauled her!" Daphne cried out as Scarlett shot a hex at another advancing wolf, and I illuminated my wand to see Flume better. There was blood everywhere, her shoulder ripped open. I pushed back the wave of dizziness at the bloodied mess, the coppery scent mingling with the choking smoke. Why didn't she use the shield charm to protect herself too, not just us?

"Go through the door, it will lead you out to an alley. Get far away from here!" Flume instructed between sharp gasps of pain.

"We aren't leaving you!" Sophie protested as Longbottom deterred another wolf.

"Go!" Flume pleaded once more before seeming to pass out. I shuddered, looking behind us at the chaos. The fire was only rows from us now. I could feel its heat scorching at my back. Below near the exits, some of the people were trying to extinguish it. Under the red haze of the firelight, below looked to be a blood bath. This door was our only escape.

"Alohomora." Scarlett opened it, and Longbottom, Sophie and Daphne dragged the unconscious Flume through it.

"Go, go!" I urged them as a small pack of wolves broke off towards us. I threw a spell at the closest, dodging through the door as Scarlett slammed it behind us and locked it, throwing us into darkness. For good measure, I placed my seizing charm on the lock's mechanism. An instant later, snarls met our ears and heavy bodies slammed against the closed door.

Shuddering, I lit my wand, as did the others. We'd entered a large storage area. Precariously towering boxes, props, and racks upon racks of costumes filled the space; leaving narrow paths to negotiate our way through. Longbottom led, wand extended ahead for any danger, while Daphne and Sophie levitated Professor Flume between them. Scarlett and I took up the rear, wands out, casting over our shoulders every few seconds.

A loud, splintering crash spurned us on faster, but trying to swiftly manoeuvre Flume's unconscious body about the dark, twisted pathways without causing more harm was impossibly. We were also leaving a trail of blood…

"There's a door up here!" Neville whispered loud enough for us all to hear. He raced on ahead, unlocking what looked like a hatch. Fear raced through my blood, hearing snarls from somewhere behind.

"Quickly, they're coming!" I hissed, as Longbottom crawled out onto a narrow platform, beckoning to Daphne and Sophie to send Flume out there.

"Can you get her down the stairs?" Neville asked them nervously.

"We'll try." Sophie muttered, as they eased Flume through the hatch. The snarls were closer.

"Scar, distract them!" Longbottom called, and nodding, Scarlett disappeared back the way we'd come.

"Wait!" I raced after her, wand lit before me, heart beating quicker than the wings of a Snitch, as we ran back towards the danger. I skidded to a halt at the first wolf, no not just a wolf, a werewolf. They were all werewolves I realised with a sudden deadweight of dread settling in my stomach. Scarlett had stopped rigged before me, wand-light illuminating the half-shifted monster stalking towards her.

"Stupefy!" I hissed, catching the vile creature in its hairy chest, sending it staggering into a clothes rack that crashed down. Another full-shifted wolf launched over a pile of wicker baskets, and a spell from Scarlett, sent it sprawling with an enraged yelp of pain.

"Scar, Malfoy, Draco, Scarlett!" I heard the others calling us.

"Let's go!" I lit my wand again, terrified of what lurked in the darkness.

"One last thing!" Scarlett bit out a spell which had a force sending the precariously towering boxes and props crashing down. "Run, go, go!" She cried out, pushing me forward towards the exit as the path behind us began to disappear under the mess.

Reaching the open hatch, I crawled through, to where Longbottom was waiting, moving aside for Scarlett to get through.

"Scar?" Longbottom called out, eyes narrowing on me. "Where is she?" I swung my head around, heart hammering, but she wasn't there. A coldness washed over me.

"She was right behind me..."

"I swear, Malfoy-"

"I'll find her, go down to the others." Longbottom stared hard at me, but I wasn't wasting more time. Crawling back through the hatch, I cast my wand light about in the darkness. "Scarlett?" I hissed loudly, every nerve on edge within my body. The large storage room was in shambles, but it still permeated sound. Heart in my throat, I followed the low growls of a werewolf, through another twisting, jumbled path.

I saw the monster first, salivating as it sniffed at the struggling body trapped beneath a stone Roman-style pillar, as she tried to reach her still lumofied wand. "Stupefy!" I snarled out, sending the beast careening away. I was by her side in moments.

"Draco?" She stared up at me with fear-filled eyes. The pillar was huge, lying across her body, pinning her to the ground.

"It's alright, its alright. I'll move it off you." I reassured, scared any attempt would fail on my part. "Wingardium leviosa." I pointed and concentrated with everything on the pillar, willing it into the air. My magic shook under its weight, but I held out, letting it fall only when it was a safe distance. Her breathing was loud, ragged, and I rushed back to her side, only to be forced flying away from her, a snarl ringing in my ears before I hit something hard; the sound and feel of shattering glass encompassing as I slid to the floor, a dull pain erupting somewhere within me.

I struggled to get up, to see what was happening, but everything was blurry, dizzying. "Couldn't forget you, recognised your sweet smell, I did." A hard, male voice rumbled from nearby. I turned my head towards it and the white wand-light, trying to make out the great creature. It was holding something, no, someone before it. I could hear their choked gasps. "All grown up now, pretty thing." There was a half-choked-off scream, which turned my blood to ice within my veins. Scarlett! "Now, now, none of that. You should be grateful, I've decided not to kill you like I did your mother." She was sobbing, and I was blinking furiously, trying to see clearly, so I could kill the monster touching her. "No, I think I'll keep you for myself. Imagine your father's reaction when he learns his daughter carries the whelps of his wife's murderer..." Scarlett screamed again, and I could see the werewolf's half-shifted, disfigured face pressed against her throat, where his large paw-like hand was wrapped around, feigning to bite her exposed skin. Her eyes were on mine, filled with terror. "This time you won't escape the full moon-"

The monster flew, staggering back, magic flowing from my hand in a torrent of anger. Scrambling up, I raced towards him, punching the beastly face hard, splitting his nose to be sure he wouldn't get back up. Shaking, I hurried to where Scarlett had collapsed.

"Scarlett, Scar, wake up!" We needed our wands! Mine had been knocked from my grasp.

"Accio wand!" I called to my own, relieved when it found its way into my trembling fingers. Grabbing Scarlett's from where it still glowed upon the ground, I used its light to assess her as I shook her by the shoulders. "Scar, Scar, wake up!"

"Draco?" She groaned out, eyes fluttering open, only to wince in pain. Fresh blood trickled from the corner of her pale lips and I fought to remain composed. She was hurt, badly hurt. I didn't know what to do!

"It's okay, it's okay, you're okay, I'm getting us out." My voice shook. Casting one last look at the unconscious werewolf, I helped her to her feet. She staggered with a low cry of pain, as I took her hand firmly in mine, ready to race back towards the hatch door and get far, far away from here.

"Draco, not so fast!" She gasped, her hand fighting my grip as I tried to pull her along.

"We need to get out!" I urged.

"I can't run, my ankle's twisted!" I halted, spun and scooped her up, pushing away a sharp stabbing pain in my lower chest. Then I did run, hearing the enraged snarls of the werewolf from behind us.

The hatch was ahead, and I dodged through the narrow path, slamming to a halt to kneel, helping Scarlett through the exit.

"Scar!" Longbottom called out from below the metal stairs, as I dived out after her.

"I've got her, she's injured." I gasped, gathering her back in my arms to clamber down. She let out a quiet cough, and I tried not to think about her blood-stained lips. "Its alright, I've got you, you'll be alright." I don't know if I was trying to convince her or myself.

"Hurry!" Daphne called. We were halfway when she screamed, looking up in horror. The two werewolves launched out onto the top of the stair, snarling. Holding on to Scarlett for dear life, I jumped the last of the stairs. Stumbling to my knees at the bottom with a sickening crack upon the cobblestones. Pain shot through me, and my vision went hazy once more. I clung to Scarlett, ensuring she remained upright as it cleared, and I saw Longbottom send a spell towards the werewolves above. They both dodged, leaping to the ground.

The larger, the one which had threatened to take Scarlett, suddenly howled, afterwards pausing as if waiting. The eerie sound sent shudders of fear through me. Green and yellow eyes appeared from the shadows and I staggered to my feet, intent on running in the opposite direction, to get us to safety. The air left my lungs as I beheld towering brick. It was a dead-end alley.

"We're trapped!" Daphne gasped, clinging to the still unconscious, Professor Flume.

"Sweet young flesh and blood." One of the new werewolves rumbled, only half-shifted as the one from the storage room was.

"Take any, but the dark-haired young female is mine." He warned the advancing pack. Four leapt, and I cast a shield as Longbottom shot out a binding spell, felling two of them in ropes. A fifth raced at Daphne and Flume, and a spell seemingly from me sent it collapsing. Scarlett. I stupefied another, quickly glancing down at her as we all collectively backed towards the unconscious Flume. Glinting in the light of the moon sat Scarlett's rose pendant against the high neck of her now destroyed dress.

"Grab hold of Scarlett and Professor Flume, quickly!" I fairly screamed at the others. Longbottom was now trying to hold up a physical shield barrier, holding some of the wolves back as Scarlett and I shot spells at any which broke through. Hands latched onto her. "Longbottom, grab on!" The moment he dropped his shield, the wolves rushed us, but I was quicker, grasping the rose gold pendant and visualizing home, visualizing Ashwood Manor.

* * *

 **Scarlett**

The air was slammed further from my lungs, my back connecting hard with the ground. My vision blackened and then cleared, revealing familiar, overhanging trees. About me, there were groans of pain. I sucked in mouthfuls of air, my chest aching, burning with each breath. I couldn't get enough air. It felt as if I was being crushed again.

"Where are we?" Someone, I think Sophie, asked from nearby.

"Ashwood Manor, quick we need to get inside to the floo." Draco's familiar voice, and then he was there, helping me up. I took in shaking breaths, the crushed feeling lessening. "You're okay, you're okay." He mumbled, his words cutting off to a hissing gasp as he picked me up again. I clung awkwardly to his dress-shirt as he carried me with long, hurried strides to the main entrance. The material in my hands, I think it was damp, almost wet.

At the doors, I let go to press a hand against the ash doors, and they swung open. A crack sounded sharp to my right as Draco lead the others into the entrance area. "Miss Scarlett, what has happened? Flora exclaimed as she flitted about our feet, assessing us all. "Oh, oh! Miss Scarlett you are hurt!"

"I'm okay." I whispered, trying to reassure her. I knew I wasn't. I was, I don't know. I didn't know if I had been bitten. Everything hurt, everything burned with each breath.

"Are we safe here?" Daphne asked, looking about the entrance hall, as Draco gently put me down, and I sank to the floor, unable to stand, shaky and faint.

"Yes, but we need to get to Saint Mungos." Draco replied, gesturing to the floo hearth. "Nodding, Daphne and Sophie, with Neville's help, hauled the unconscious Professor, who was bleeding through the bandages someone had applied earlier, into the spacious hearth. Draco held out the tin of floo powder to Neville who took a handful.

"You'll be right behind us?" He questioned, staring at me.

"Yeah." Draco replied. With a nod, Neville dropped the powder, shouting his destination, and they vanished in the green flames. I stared down at the floor. Furiously trying to figure out if I had been bitten. No, the wolf had threatened to, but he hasn't. Draco had stopped him. We were safe now. Was I safe? That werewolf, he was the same one, the one who'd killed my mum. Now he wanted me. I shuddered, rubbing furiously at my sore throat where he'd gripped me, and then...

"Scar?" Hands took my wrists, pulling them from my throat. I focused on him, seeing him clearly now we were under light. His midnight blue shirt was torn and wet with blood.

"You're, you're bleeding." I realised now why it had felt damp beneath my fingers. I reached out, touching the darkened material which clung to him.

"Had worse, come on." He brushed off my concern, but his voice was quiet, the tone off. Before I could question him further, he picked me up, letting out a grunt of pain as he stood and made for the hearth. He set me down in the centre, taking a handful of floo powder, and then joined me, kneeling shakily at my side. "You'll be okay soon." He murmured. "Saint Mungos!" He said louder, and green flames roared about us.

He carried me out of the floo, and I blinked under the bright lights, the hospital noisy as medi-witches and healers rushed about. I glimpsed of a stretcher with Professor Flume being levitated away.

"Help, she needs help!" Draco's voice reverberated through me, but it was weak. Nonetheless, it was heard, and two medi-witches rushed towards us.

"What happened?"

"Werewolf attack, at the theatre." He gasped out.

"Healer Thom, we've got two more!" The blonde medi-witch called over her shoulder. A healer rushed over.

"Help her." Draco's voice shook as he thrust me into the healer's arms. I squirmed, not wanting to leave him, as the healer turned to rush me away, but a wave of dizziness swept over me. Fighting it, I turned back to Draco, calling out as he stumbled and collapsed to the ground, soon lost to my sight as healers and medi-witches surrounded him, and a wand at my temple sent me spiralling into darkness.

* * *

 _Happy New Year! I've been working on and off on this chapter since posting the last one. In between Chrissy and moving etc, it was actually a hard one in the sense I wasn't happy with the original write, so have fleshed it out quite a bit more than first intended. Anyway hope you all enjoyed the action of this one!_

 _Hi to all new followers, and thank you to the following reviewers! x A_

 _SlytherinPrincess9 - Thanks, and also high-five to being a fellow Slytherin!_

 _Hal - Haha, glad you are enjoying it! Wish I had more time to write so I could update quicker!_

 _blasttyrant - Hey, always cool to have you guys reading both my HP and Tolkien stuff! Better update the Tolkien stuff next! I had a great break, thanks. used it to move house etc, so I think going back to work is the break now, cause its familiar! How about you? Good holiday? It will be into sixth year before there's a bit of identity recognition, hehe._


End file.
